El resurgir de los Jedi: Invasión
by Megaterio
Summary: La Orden Jedi ha regresado de la mano de Rey, antigua aprendiz de Luke y ahora una experimentada Maestra Jedi. En los confines de la galaxia han llegado los yuuzhan vong, una especie belicista y tecnófoba; con la intencion de purificar y conquistar esta galaxia. La Orden Jedi se enfrentará a su mayor desafío...
1. Vector Prime

_**NA: Basado en las novelas de la Nueva Orden Jedi de Legends. Habrá algunbas escenas adaptadas de las novelas y otras orignales; en esta historia Rey es hija de Luke Skywalker.  
**_

 _ **CRONOLOGIA: 60 DBY**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS pertenece a Lucasfilm (Disney) a excepcion de los originales que aparecen en esta historia.**_

* * *

 _ **Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy, muy lejana...**_

 **Star Wars**

 **El resurgir de los Jedi: Invasión**

 _La Orden de los Jedi han vuelto de sus cenizas, esta vez liderados por la antigua aprendiz Jedi, Rey Skywalker._

 _Veintidós años han pasado desde que la Primera Orden_

 _fuese derrotada definitivamente y_

 _se hayan refugiado en las Regiones Desconocidas._

 _A pesar de que la Orden Jedi haya crecido, aún no se unen a la Nueva República,_

 _quien esta disfrutando los años de paz._

 _La maestra Jedi ha pasado los últimos años intentando tener un enclave Jedi en Coruscant_

 _pero el Jefe de Estado, Borks Fey'lya y los senadores se han opuesto._

 _Mientras tanto, el misterioso líder extremista de Rhommamool, Nom Anor; aviva el conflicto contra sus vecinos de Osarian;_

 _por la cual, una caballero Jedi y su aprendiz irán a buscar una solución pacifica_

 _pero lo que ellas ignoran, es que Nom Anor no es lo que parece ser._

 _En los rincones de las Regiones Desconocidas,_

 _en la galaxia mas lejana, han llegado una especie alienígena,_

 _con la intención de conquistarla y someterla; fanáticos religiosos y tecnófobos._

 _La Orden Jedi se enfrentará a su mayor desafío,_

 _contra un enemigo que no se le puede sentir en la Fuerza…_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1: VECTOR PRIME**

* * *

Solo hay calma en la inmensidad del espacio, las estrellas brillan con intensidad y otras, después de miles de años, mueren. Pero en un punto lejano, en la galaxia más lejana, una gran roca irrumpió en el espacio, conocido como el sistema Helska, estrellándose en el cuarto planeta del mismo nombre. Y no fue el único, varias rocas, como si estuviesen sincronizadas, llegaron de un salto y fueron hacia el helado mundo de Helska 4.

Dicho acontecimiento no pasó desapercibido para el grupo de científicos en Belkadan, un hombre llamado Bensi Tomri, observó el hecho y apuntó en su bitácora. Una vez que lo documentó y sin perder tiempo, fue a buscar a Danni Quee, la científica a cargo del lugar.  
–¡Tienes que ver esto!– exclamó Tomri llegando a la sala de reuniones, donde estaban apostados el resto del grupo de científicos de ExGal, un puesto de escucha que se ocupaban de estudiar los diferentes fenómenos que ocurrían en la galaxia. Danni Quee recogió las holoimagenes que le ofrecía Bensi, una mujer rubia y bastante joven para el puesto que ostentaba. Alzó la mirada y el resto de científicos centraron su atención en Bensin, un hombre calvo lo observaba con mucho interés.  
–¿Qué son estos?– exclamó Danni observando las holoimagenes.  
–Pedazos de rocas, estrellándose en Helska 4.  
–Que sepamos que en ese sector no hay cinturón de asteroides– exclamó Cho Badaleg.  
–Exacto– exclamó Bensi– Parece que saltaron del hiperespacio.  
–Debería ser investigado– exclamó el hombre calvo llamado Yomin Carr– Es imposible que algo como esas rocas salten del otro lado.

Varios le dieron la razón.  
–¿En que sector?— preguntó Danni.  
–En el sector Dalonbiano, cerca del sistema Helska– contestó Bensi.

Belkadan y Helska 4 se ubicaban en el mismo sector y sistema en la región del Brazo Tingel, en los Territorios del Borde Exterior, conocido como el "límite" conocido de la galaxia.  
Yomin Carr sabia muy bien que significaba eso, esas rocas no eran simples rocas. El momento ya había llegado y tuvo que controlar sus emociones, sus ojos brillaban y nadie se percató de la sonrisa que esbozaba.  
– Badaleg, Tomri; me gustaría que me acompañasen a esta investigación.  
– Claro– exclamaron ambos.  
–Entonces, queda así. Preparémonos y en tres horas estándar, salimos.

La reunión se terminó y todos se pusieron de pie, Yomin Carr supo alejarse de ellos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, avanzó por los pasillos de la estación hasta llegar a su habitación. Se cercioró que estuviera solo e ingresó.

Colocó dos dedos debajo del cuello y la piel que lo cubría se contrajo, produciendo dolor en el sujeto, lejos de quejarse; lo disfrutaba. Su aspecto físico cambió: no era humano pero tenía la contextura de un humanoide, rostro lleno de cicatrices, orejas largas en punta, tatuajes faciales y con varias cicatrices en su brazo y pecho.

Guardó el ooglith, quien era un disfraz que usaba para camuflarse con los científicos, aquellas rocas no eran rocas. Sonrió y sintió una gran emoción mientras sacaba del armario, una esfera roja, de aspecto orgánico, acarició con un dedo y un rostro tridimensional se vio reflejado en el objeto viviente.  
–Yomin Carr– saludó el extraño. Hablaban en un idioma extraño lleno de gruñidos.  
–He recibido la señal– exclamó Yomin Carr– Pero no fui el único que lo vio.  
–¿Quiénes más lo han visto?–gruñó su interlocutor.  
–Los infieles que trabajo. Tres de ellos irán al sector Vector Prime.  
–Nadie debe saber aún que llegamos.  
–Me encargaré de ellos, Prefecto Da'Gara.  
–De los que vienen hacia aquí, yo me encargaré. Tú, elimina al resto.  
–Menos a la humana– exclamó Yomin Carr– Ella es la más lista de aquí además, su conocimiento de la biología nos será muy útil.

El Prefecto Da'Gara parecía meditar las palabras del espía.  
–Esta bien, ella será perdonada y el resto morirán. Y ahora, termina el trabajo.  
–Así se hará se hará, Prefecto.  
–Que los dioses te recompensen, Yomin Carr. Los designios de Yun–Yammka se cumplirán.

El rostro tridimensional del Prefecto Da'Gara desapareció y la esfera que sirvió de comunicación volvió a tener la superficie lisa pero latía lentamente; el espía guardó el villip en el armario y volvió a ponerse el disfraz en medio de dolores agónicos. El dolor era algo habitual en ellos, el dolor los hacia más fuertes.

La lanzadera estaba lista para despegar, Danni Quee, Bensin Tomri y Cho Badaleg llevaban varios implementos y lo colocaban en la bodega de carga. Yomin Carr era el encargado de supervisar los controles de la nave, alejado de la línea de visión de los viajantes, cortó algunos cables y redujo la potencia del híper impulsor.  
Las máquinas lo ofendían pero era un sacrificio que tenia que hacer; y la recompensa era la muerte de los infieles y porque no, de él mismo.

Él no estaba solo, Garth Breise revisaba datos de su datapad y se acercó a los viajeros.  
–Todo está en orden.

Yomin Carr había saboteado la nave y los daños se verían cuando ya estén volando por la inmensidad de la galaxia; no podrán huir si viesen la mundonave y los coralitas.  
–Buena suerte–exclamó Yomin Carr, Danni Quee era la más entusiasta; despidió a Garth con un abrazo.  
–Estoy segura que descubriré algo grande. Estaré unas semanas fuera pero mantendremos el contacto.  
–Las radios están bien equipadas, Danni– exclamó Garth– Buena suerte y nos veremos pronto.

Los tres viajeros subieron a la lanzadera y los dos que se quedaron atrás, simplemente observaron a la nave alzarse por los cielos celestes del planeta y desaparecer en una pequeña luz en el horizonte.  
–Bueno, eso es todo ¿verdad? ¿Crees que encuentren algo?– preguntó Garth pero Yomin Carr se llevó dos dedos por debajo de la garganta y el ooglith que recubría su cuerpo se contrajo, revelando su verdadero rostro. Garth se quedó estático de la impresión.  
–Que…–masculló el científico y vio como el extraño ser sacaba una serpiente debajo de su gabardina blanca; dicho objeto se puso recto como un bastón al tacto de Yomin.  
– _Infiel, ya llegado el momento_ – exclamó Yomin en su idioma– Máquinas aberrantes… _todo será purificado en esta galaxia_ y blandió su arma, cortándole el cuello del científico, quien cayó al suelo en medio de espasmos. Su arma, un anfibaston, se contrajo, enrollándose en su brazo y se retiró la gabardina, reluciendo su armadura de guerrero, una armadura parecida a un caparazón de cangrejo, llena de púas.

Avanzó en calma, por los pasillos de la instalación donde se podían hallar al resto del grupo de científicos, se encomendó a los dioses y se regocijó en la recompensa que le darían por eliminar a los infieles. Se colocó su gnullith, una mascarilla en forma de estrella de mar, el objeto viviente retorció sus tentáculos, introduciéndose en la garganta de Yomin Carr; seguidamente sacó un frasco con esporas coomb e ingresó a la sala.

Sus ojos marrones se pasearon en cada uno de los presentes, faltaban dos; no se preocupó por ellos, ya les daría caza. Dejó caer el frasco y las esporas se esparcieron por el ambiente; los científicos saltaron de sus asientos en medio de gritos y pánico, cada uno fue cayendo al suelo sin vida, en medio de espasmos y expulsando espuma por la boca.

Yomin Carr observó la escena, sin mover un músculo; la espora fue mejorada, Nom Anor había hecho un gran trabajo mejorando el arma biológica, ya que la anterior versión afectaba a ciertas especies. Solo esperaba que no tardase demasiado en sintetizarla. El principal defecto de las esporas, eran que su poder letal duraba unos minutos en el ambiente, eficaz en lugares cerrados pero inútil en campos abiertos.  
Se giró y se encontró con una twi'leko llamado Tee-ubo Doole, horrorizada observaba el asesinato de Yomin Car y el aspecto siniestro de él.  
–¿Pero que?  
Yomin Carr no perdió tiempo en hablar, lanzó una gelatinosa sustancia llamada blorash, quien se pegó a los pies de la desdichada twi'leko, quien empezó a vociferar, Yommin avanzó en grandes zancadas con el coufee en mano, una especie de daga curva y un tajo en su garganta, apagó con la vida de la científica.

Contó los minutos que habían pasado desde que lanzó las esporas y supo que ya no eran letales así que se sacó el gnullith en medio de gorjeos. Avanzó sin prisa alguna por los pasillos de la estación hasta llegar al centro de mando, donde una mujer rubia lo apuntaba con un Blaster, Yomin miró el arma con desprecio; odiaba toda la maquinaria que había en el lugar y su gente se encargaría de purificar todo eso, con tecnología biológica.  
–¿Quién eres?– preguntó nerviosa, temblando como una hoja; Yomin Carr se regodeó con el pánico de la mujer. El alienígena ajeno a esta galaxia, sacó su arma predilecta, su anfibaston se desenrolló de su brazo, la cabeza de la serpiente se alzó mirando amenazadoramente a la victima, Yomin Carr blandió su arma como un látigo y lanzó un grito de guerra.  
– _¡Do-ro'ik_ _ **vong**_ _pratte!  
_ Los colmillos venenosos del anfibaston se incrustaron en la mano de la mujer y el veneno viajó por los torrentes sanguíneos, muriendo en cuestión de segundos.

..

La nave lanzadera de Danni se encontraba en el lugar acordado, Bensi Tomri que manejaba la nave anunció que aterrizarían en breve. La rubia mujer observó el helado mundo pero lo que más le llamó la atención era esos objetos extraños que orbitaban, parecían naves de piedras.  
–¿Qué son esas cosas?– exclamó Cho Badaleg acercándose a la ventana.  
–Claro está que no son asteroides –acotó Bensi, uno de ellos se acercaba lentamente y tenia el aspecto de un destructor imperial.  
–Parecen naves de piedra –exclamó Cho pero Danni no se le ocurría una idea para explicar esos objetos extraños.  
–Extraño, nos estamos quedando sin combustible–dijo Bensi.  
–Pero si Garth llenó el tanque rompió su silencio Danni y la lanzadera se agitó violentamente, Bensi vio con horror miles de naves más pequeñas y de aspecto orgánico que les disparaban a ellas, sincronizadas y al mismo tiempo.  
–¡Nos atacan!

Cho corrió hacia la artillería pero no funcionaba, Danni se aferró a los bordes de su asiento mientras la lanzadera se agitaba,  
–¡Imposible! ¿Esos son corales?

Bensi no habló, movía el timón frenéticamente y pulsaba varios botones, la lanzadera perdió los escudos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quedando expuestos ante el brutal ataque. Giró la nave para un aterrizaje de emergencia y al entrar a la superficie, se agitaba con más violencia hasta estrellarse con gran fuerza al helado suelo.

Danni abrió los ojos con lentitud, le dolía la cabeza y sintió algo caliente en la frente, se limpió el sudor con el dorso de su mano, donde se dio cuenta que sangraba.  
–¿Estás bien?– gruñó Cho, quien se sujetaba con fuerza el brazo.  
–Me duele el cuerpo.  
–Debemos salir de aquí –gimió el hombre.  
–¿Bensi?– preguntó la científica pero la mirada de él lo supo, no sobrevivió al choque. Con dificultad se pusieron de pie y observaron con horror una estalactita atravesaba la parte posterior del asiento del piloto y una fina línea de sangre manaba de ahí.

Cho intentó abrir la puerta sin éxito y Danni estaba al borde de entrar en pánico cuando se abrió. Un grupo de alienígenas los miraban con burla, los dos humanos estaban bastantes sorprendidos.  
–¿Quiénes son ustedes?– exclamó Cho y uno de ellos agitó su anfibaston, cortándole la garganta, provocando que Danni gritase de horror.  
–Silencio, infiel. Yomin Carr me habló bien de ti, eres inteligente y conoces de biología, Por esa razón serás perdonada –exclamó el alien con ropas vistosas que a Danni le parecieron algo ceremoniales.  
–¿Quién…quienes son?– gimió Danni, temblando en el suelo de la nave, el Prefecto Da'Gara avanzó unos pasos y habló en básico galáctico.  
–La invasión ha comenzado, infiel; nosotros hemos venido a purificarla, hemos venido a tomar esta galaxia. Somos los Yuuzhan vong.


	2. Rhommamool contra Osarian

**DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS pertenece a Disney.  
NA: Los primeros capitulos veremos la presentacion de los nuevos personajes y la trama será pausada, tengamos paciencia para las grandes batallas de la invasión vong.**

 **Para el personaje de Shara Dameron me basé fisicamente en la actriz Hailee Steinfeld ( Temple de Acero, Juego de Ender)**

* * *

 **Capitulo II**

 **Rhommamool contra Osarian**

* * *

Rhommamool es un planeta ubicado en el Borde Interior en el corredor corelliano en el Sistema Osarian. De arenas rojizas y de vida dura para sus habitantes, el principal recurso eran los minerales que extraían de sus minas, la otra cara de la moneda eran sus vecinos, Osarian; un planeta rico y prospero.

Los rhommamoolianos sentian que no tenían el apoyo de sus vecinos osarianos, quienes no tenían reparos en explotar sus recursos mineros, ocasionando que la relación entre ambos planetas se deteriorase.  
Un misterioso líder rhommamooliano llamado Nom Anor decidió aumentar las hostilidades entre ambos lugares, cercanos entre sí.

Este líder, en poco tiempo, consiguió seguidores fieles, quienes se llamaban entre sí los Caballeros Rojos de la Vida, que saboteaban y provocaban atentados en el planeta Osarian, Nom Anor, en secreto, tuvo la ayuda de la banda criminal Kanjiklub para cometer más actos de fechoría.  
La tensión llegó hasta los oídos de la Nueva Republica, quien para evitar una posible guerra civil entre ambos planetas, envió a su embajadora, la corelliana Jeela Rumarch.

Jeela Rumarch, una mujer madura de cabello negro con hebras plateadas, iba a bordo en su nave consular, acompañada de una maestra Jedi y su aprendiz. Ella conocía a la famosa maestra Jedi, Rey, quien en el pasado la conoció siendo una chica aprendiz Jedi, talentosa en la Fuerza y que con la ayuda de su padre Luke, derrotaron a la Primera Orden.  
Una chica de unos dieciséis años, de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, manejaba la nave. En un principio, Jeela no confiaba que la joven aprendiz Jedi manejase su nave consular pero la maestra de ella, Siri Tharen, logró convencerla; y la embajadora le dio la razón, la joven manejaba muy bien y luego recordó que aquella adolescente era la hija mayor del mismo Poe Dameron; aquel legendario piloto de la Resistencia y de la Nueva República, antiguo líder del Escuadrón Espectro y actualmente, retirado.  
La hija de Poe, llamada Shara en honor a su abuela paterna, definitivamente había heredado el talento del padre y no entendía el recelo inicial que tuvo.

Siri Tharen, quien iba como copiloto, observaba a su aprendiz; aprendía muy bien y la Fuerza era intensa en ella, el linaje Skywalker recorría por sus venas: hija de Rey, nieta de Luke y bisnieta de Anakin. Siri, antigua Caballero de Ren, cerró los ojos para sumirse en la meditación de la Fuerza.  
Jeela se acercó a la cabina y preguntó.  
—¿Cuánto nos falta?  
—Estamos llegando—contestó Shara girándose hacia la embajadora con una sonrisa.  
—¿Crees que el líder rhommamooliano nos escuchará?—preguntó Siri abriendo los ojos.  
—Debe hacerlo, hay otros métodos para arreglar un desacuerdo que no sean las armas—contestó Jeela.

A lo lejos, veían la esfera rojiza que correspondía al rebelde planeta Rhommamool y otra más cercana, que sin duda alguna, correspondía a Osarian. Pero había un grupo de cazas y una nave insignia bloqueando el paso, dos cazas empezaron a moverse y volando hacia donde estaba la nave consular.  
—Nos están bloqueando, tía Siri—exclamó Shara.  
—Mantén la calma y el rumbo, no hagas nada precipitado. Venimos a dialogar.

El caza rhommamooliano estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para abrir una comunicación, Shara presionó el botón de encendido.  
—Esta es una área restringida, no pueden pasar.  
—Esta es una nave consular—empezó a explicar Shara.  
—¿Quién es usted?—gruñó su interlocutor.  
—Soy la embajadora Jeela Rumarch, he venido a dialogar con el líder rhommamooliano—  
La nave aminoró la marcha, el piloto mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos, Shara empezaba a sentir nervios cuando a lo lejos vio un grupo de cazas de Ala-X que iba a toda velocidad, las naves guardianas empezaron a disparar contra ellos.  
—¡Han venido a atacarnos!—vociferó la voz grave en la radio.  
—Esas naves no son de la Nueva Republica—acotó Jeela Rumarch, buscando serenarse y la nave consular se agitó.  
—Activaré escudos—exclamó Shara mientras maniobraba a babor y observó con más atención a los Ala—X, de alguna manera le sonaban mucho.  
—La pandilla de Korth Yudder esta aquí—dijo Siri—Mantente alejada del fuego, Shara.  
—¿Korth? ¿El que está en el grupo de Syd Langtree?

Syd Langtree es un Caballero Jedi, uno de los primeros aprendices de Rey, fue un antiguo esclavo de las minas de Kessel y fue rescatado junto con Finn. El antiguo desertor de la Primera Orden supo que él era sensible a la Fuerza y al ser rescatados por la Capitana Phasma, fue a Yavin donde fue entrenado por Rey y Luke.

Una vez que fue ordenado Caballero Jedi, creó su propio escuadrón de pilotos Jedi: "La Mano de la Justicia", un grupo de doce Caballeros Jedi que viajan por la galaxia persiguiendo esclavistas, contrabandistas y criminales.  
Y ellos habían llegado a Rhommamool, cosa que no gustó en absoluto en Siri, quien junto con Rey y varios maestros Jedi, desaprobaban las acciones de Syd, ya que en algunas de esos actos los podrían conducir al Lado Oscuro.  
—¿Entonces Syd esta con ellos?—preguntó Shara y Siri negó con la cabeza.  
—No lo está.

La Mano de la Justicia destruyó tres naves enemigas y formaban una especie de cerco, dejando vía libre a la nave consular. Jeela Rumarch se mordió los labios, ya que esto podría perjudicar el cometido donde estaban.  
—Dejaré en claro que estos pilotos no son de la Republica.  
—Están por su cuenta—exclamó Siri—Le diré a Rey sobre esto.

Shara observó que alguien intentaba comunicarse con ellas y abrió la radio.  
—Embajadores…ahora pueden ir a Rhommamool, solo los azuzamos un poco y no se atreverán a tocarles. Agradecimientos en el hangar.  
—Yudder, tienes cerebro de bantha—exclamó Shara—Hemos venido a dialogar, no armar jaleo por aquí.  
—¿Quién habla?  
—Shara Dameron.  
—Bueno, ellos tenían intención de pulverizarlos; nosotros les ayudamos.  
—Nadie pidió tu ayuda, Yudder—acotó Siri—Ya lo teníamos controlado.  
Siri apagó la comunicación y la nave consular avanzó rápidamente hacia el planeta.

No hubo más contratiempos al aterrizar en Rhommamool, la nave consular se detuvo en el hangar, donde varios locales observaban la nave y el lugar estaba atestado de naves de batalla.

Shara, Siri y Jeela descendieron, Siri se acomodó su tradicional túnica Jedi pero Shara sólo llevaba un sencillo uniforme de entrenamiento beige. Al frente de ellas se acercaba un muchacho, cinco años mayor que Shara y era Yudder, con las mejillas rojas.  
—Lo estuve pensando mientras aterrizaba aquí—exclamó el Jedi nada más acercarse al grupo de mujeres—Estuvo mal, lo sé.  
—¿Dónde está Langtree?—preguntó Siri.  
—Nos está esta esperando en Dubrillion.  
—¿Y que está haciendo allí?—volvió a preguntar Siri.  
—No nos explicó más—exclamó Yudder—No tengo idea.

El Jedi se inclinó para mostrar su respeto a la maestra Jedi y se retiró hacia su Ala-X.  
—¿En Dubrillion? Ahí nos íbamos a reunir con mi mamá ¿verdad?  
—Sí—musitó Siri—Después de que tu madre y tu hermano hayan terminado su reunión el Jefe de Estado. Kyle, Crix y tu padre también estarán ahí.

Shara sonrió, Kyle era su primo; el hijo de Siri y Ben Solo, mientras Crix era su hermano menor y su hermano mellizo también iba a llegar con su madre.  
—Ahí viene—exclamó Jeela mirando en dirección a la puerta de duracero, donde ese acercaba un local con ropas de embajador.  
—¿Usted debe ser la embajadora?—exclamó el humano rhommamooliano, un hombre de cabello blanco y piel curtida por la edad.  
—Sí, soy Jeela Rumarch, antigua Jefa de Estado de Corellia y embajadora de la Nueva República, me acompaña la maestra Jedi Siri Tharen y su aprendiz.  
—Nuestro líder está dispuesto a escuchar lo que viene a decir—exclamó el local mirando con cierto recelo a las Jedi—Dudo a que lleguen a buen puerto, síganme.

Fueron en dirección hacia un deslizador, donde lo esperaba un conductor rodiano, el guía se colocó en el asiento del copiloto y las tres mujeres en la parte de atrás. Shara notó que el deslizador era el más antiguo que había visto en su vida y bastante sucio.  
Salieron al exterior donde varios rhommamoolianos marchaban, las tres visitantes notaron que varios locales apilaban en una fosa diversos droides, de todo tipo y tamaños, uno de ellos tiró a un droide de protocolo en una fosa y les prendieron fuego en medio de gritos de odio, en un lenguaje desconocido para ellas.

Shara apartó su vista de la escena.  
—¿Qué están haciendo?—preguntó Siri al guía.  
—Nosotros amamos la vida, amamos la naturaleza y los droides no tienen vida; son una abominación para la vida—se giró para observar a la maestra Jedi—Osarian está llena de máquinas, nuestro líder quiere que limpiemos esas abominaciones.

Llegaron a su destino en cuestión de minutos, las tres descendieron y alzaron la vista hacia un edificio, de aspecto rugoso y viejo.  
—Nuestro líder ha sido informado de su llegada y los espera— exclamó el guía.

La sala estaba iluminada, Shara alzó la vista hacia el techo y se percató que las luminarias parecían esferas orgánicas; cristales luminosos, incrustados en los techos.

Se detuvieron en una sala ovalada, mirando hacia una puerta llena de enredaderas, no era metálica y parecía hecha de algas, Siri buscó al líder por medio de la Fuerza pero no encontró nada, frunció el ceño. ¿En verdad el líder estaba ahí? No había nadie pero no captaba ningún tipo de trampa hacia ellas.  
— _Mantén tus sentidos alerta, Shara—_ por medio de la Fuerza, comunicó mentalmente a su pupila.  
Las enredaderas se encogieron y se deslizaron por el suelo, formando una abertura donde apareció el líder Rhommamooliano, Nom Anor.

Alto, cubierto con una capa que ocultaba su robusto cuerpo, su cabeza estaba oculta con una capucha negra y un casco oscuro ocultaba una parte de su rostro, dejando al descubierto sus ojos. Shara vio que uno de sus ojos era de un azul gris, con una pupila dilatada.  
Siri estaba confundida, podía sentir a cada ser vivo en el planeta, sentía la presencia de Jeela, Shara e incluso del guía pero no de Nom Anor. Era como si él no estuviera ahí, como un cascarón vacío, sabia que la Fuerza habitaba en cada ser vivo ¿él estaba vivo? Estaba confundida.  
—Líder Nom Anor—exclamó Jeela Rumarch—Soy la embajadora de la Nueva Republica, Jeela Rumarch y mi escolta es la maestra Jedi Siri Tharen y su aprendiz.

Nom Anor deslizó su vista hacia las Jedi, observó con atención a Siri pero ignoró por completo a la aprendiza. Había escuchado hablar de los Jedi mientras estaba infiltrado en la galaxia, había escuchado de lo que eran capaces y era la primera vez que veía a uno. Debía notificárselo al Maestro Bélico.  
—Pierde su tiempo aquí, embajadora—exclamó con voz ronca—Esto es un problema entre mi pueblo y el abominable pueblo osariano.  
—Siempre hay una solución pacifica para esto, Líder Anor.  
—"Paz" significa para nosotros, someterse. Y no nos someteremos ante ellos—exclamó Anor dando un paso más—Los osarianos nos han ignorado por siglos, nos tienen abandonados y su única preocupación es vivir acomodados en su abominable planeta. Estamos contaminados y queremos que ellos paguen por lo que nos han hecho.

Jeela Rumarch sabía que ya no podía hacerle cambiar de pensamiento, los rhommamoolianos estaban siendo adoctrinados por él.  
—No queremos una guerra innecesaria.

Nom Anor sonrió bajó su máscara, ellas no tenían idea del plan; ya era demasiado tarde, la invasión ya comenzó.  
—Pierde su tiempo, embajadora. Dígale a la Nueva Republica que no se inmiscuya en nuestros asuntos—y se dirigió a Siri—Y diga a sus compañeros Jedi que no se metan o lo pagaran caro.  
—Ellos lo hicieron por su cuenta, Líder Nom Anor. Y será la última vez que estén por aquí—exclamó Siri Tharen.

Nom Anor les dio la espalda y entró a su oficina, donde las enredaderas volvieron a enzarzarse, el guía se acercó a ellas.  
—Es mejor que se retiren, nuestra guardia los escoltará hasta el hangar.  
Jeela Rumarch ocultó la decepción que la embargaba, la misión había fallado.  
—Vámonos—exclamó Siri.

En las oficinas del misterioso Líder Nom Anor, se aseguró que las puertas estuviesen bien cerradas para sacar de un armario, una esfera orgánica y viva. Acarició con un dedo en su villip, su medio de comunicación para ellos, para los yuuzhan vong.  
—Ejecutor Anor—saludó su interlocutor en la esfera, su rostro tridimensional no reveló ninguna emoción.  
—Maestro Bélico Shai—exclamó Nom Anor—La embajadora de la Nueva República ha llegado aquí, acompañada de dos Jedi.  
—¿Qué sabes de los Jeedai?  
—He escuchado hablar de ellos en mi infiltración en esta galaxia y es la primera vez que veo a uno, este caso es una humana y su aprendiz. Tenia entendido que ellos estaban extintos pero apareció una mujer llamada Rey Skywalker que los trajo de vuelta. Ella busca formar un enclave en Coruscant sin ninguna suerte.  
—¿En verdad?-preguntó el Maestro Bélico Shai y captando el tono que empleó el Ejecutor, volvió a preguntar-¿Tú tienes algo que ver en esto?  
—Sí, tengo una aliada; una senadora de Kuat, a quien le cultivé el sentimiento anti Jedi. Se ha propagado como una plaga. La tendrá difícil.  
—Buen trabajo, Ejecutor.  
—Además, según he oído, ellos son poderosos y veneran a un dios llamada La Fuerza.  
—¿Veneran a un dios falso?—exclamó el Maestro Bélico, su rostro tridimensional adoptó uno de desprecio—¡Herejes! Serán exterminados por supuesto.  
—Están por retirarse del planeta, puedo mandar guerreros a que las eliminen.  
—No—exclamó el Maestro Bélico—Estúdielos, debemos saber más de estos herejes, en especial, esa mujer llamada Rey. Dígale al Prefecto Da'Gara que interrogue a la humana sobre los Jeedai.  
—Así se hará, Maestro Bélico Shedao Shai— exclamó Nom Anor—Mi labor aquí terminó, mandaré a mis seguidores a destruir Osarian y fingiré mi muerte. Esta vez me infiltraré en el Senado galáctico. Tengo una aliada de Kuat  
—Cuando haya hecho eso, la invasión habrá comenzado.  
Se cortó la comunicación mientras Nom Anor se ponía de pie y avisó a uno de sus guardias rojos.  
—Mueva las tropas hacia Osarian.

* * *

Las tres mujeres llegaron al hangar después de una hora de trayecto, Siri observó guardias vestidos de rojos con cascos del mismo color con un círculo negro en el centro, la maestra Jedi los reconoció pero no habló hasta todas en la nave consular.  
—¿Quiénes eran ellos?—preguntó Jeela mientras se sentaba en el asiento de la espalda del copiloto.  
—La Guardia de la Muerte Guaviana. Mercenarios.  
—He escuchado hablar de ellos, tía Siri—exclamó Shara—Pero ¿ellos y los Kanjiklub no eran algo así como rivales?  
—Lo son pero el dinero pueden hacerlos trabajar juntos. Recuerda que el grupo Kanjiklub no queda casi nadie.  
—Cierto—exclamó la aprendiza mientras encendía la nave—Mamá me contó de ellos, fueron cena de los rathtars.  
—Todavía quedan algunos—exclamó Siri y miró a su sobrina; a pesar que no era un familiar de sangre pero los unía por medio de su hijo Kyle, su padre fue Ben Solo.  
—Tía Siri ¿podías sentir a Nom Anor?—exclamó Shara, la nave consular ya se encontraba en el espacio, sin la presencia de naves rhommamoolianas, Siri se humedeció los labios; no era algo de su imaginación.  
—No lo podía sentir tampoco.  
—¿Cómo es eso?—preguntó Jeela.  
—La Fuerza habita en cada ser vivo, embajadora Rumarch; yo puedo sentirla, aquí. Habita en la naturaleza y la vida la crea. Al menos es eso lo que sé—explicó Shara—Lo del líder no lo puedo explicar, era como ver algo vacío, estaba ahí pero no se le podía "ver" en la Fuerza.  
—Yo tampoco puedo explicarlo—dijo Siri—Esto no me da buena espina, cuando antes lleguemos a Coruscant, se lo notificaré a Rey.  
—Sí, buena idea.

Shara Dameron volvió su vista hacia el espacio mientras maniobraba con gran agilidad, mantuvo su mano en la palanca, colocó las coordenadas al sistema más cercano a Coruscant y saltó al hiperespacio.


	3. Enclave Jedi

**DISCLAIMER: Star Wars pertenece a Disney**

* * *

 **Capitulo III**

 **Enclave Jedi**

* * *

Un aerotaxi se detuvo en el espaciopuerto del planeta Coruscant donde descendieron diversas especies galácticas, entre ellos una mujer con un adolescente.

Aquella mujer, de cabello castaño oscuro con las sienes grises era nada menos que la maestra Jedi Rey, antigua chatarrarera de Jakku y aprendiz del legendario Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker. El joven que la acompañaba era su hijo llamado Han, llamado así en honor al héroe de la Rebelión, un hombre que marcó la vida de la antigua aprendiz a pesar del poco tiempo que lo llevaba conociendo.  
Han ya casi llegaba a la altura de su madre, cabello castaño claro y ojos azules como de su abuelo, era el mellizo de Shara, quien era menor por solo cinco minutos; acompañaba a su madre al Palacio Imperial para nuevamente pedir un enclave Jedi en el planeta.

El joven, sabiendo que su madre lo lleva intentando en los últimos diez años, no creía que la situación podría cambiar.  
Rey se acomodó su túnica tradicional Jedi y sonrió a su hijo, que además, era su aprendiz.  
—Mamá ¿crees que esta vez acepten?  
—¿Tú no lo crees?—preguntó Rey mientras avanzaban por el pavimento, el Palacio Imperial no quedaba muy lejos y el lugar estaba lleno de especies de otros sistemas estelares y deslizadores surcando velozmente por los cielos.  
—Sinceramente, no—exclamó Han—Sé que aquí se estableció la Orden Jedi, mucho antes que mi abuelo naciera.  
—Ciertamente—exclamó Rey—Y por eso quiero tener un enclave aquí, Han. Tal como lo fue en aquellos días; tenemos un enclave en Yavin donde es el Praxeum y otro en Ossus donde está la Biblioteca. Necesitamos un lugar donde se establezca un Consejo Jedi. No puedo organizar una reunión en un tapcafé—bromeó y Han sonrió.  
—Me gustaría un enclave aquí, cerca de casa—exclamó Han mirando los rascacielos. Desde que nació, junto con sus hermanos y su padre, vivían en Coruscant, su madre Rey iba y venia desde Yavin, hasta que él fue a la Academia en la cuarta luna del planeta mencionado, junto con su hermana melliza.

El Palacio Imperial se alzaba ante ellos, en los costados estaban las estatuas holográficas de diversos héroes de la Rebelión y de la Resistencia, Han Dameron contempló con una sonrisa en los labios la estatua de su abuelo, Luke.  
Él estaba en Yavin enseñando a los niños aprendices, tal como lo hiciera el maestro Yoda antes de la caída de la República. Su abuelo lucia joven y con el traje de piloto de la Rebelión, también observó a su tía abuela Leia y a un hombre con un wookie.  
—Él es Han Solo—exclamó Rey mirando con admiración la estatua del antiguo contrabandista quien esbozaba su típica sonrisa torcida.  
—Lo conociste ¿verdad?  
—Sí.

Han Dameron no preguntó más, él sabia lo que le había sucedido con el hombre, él conocía el camino del Lado Oscuro, donde su bisabuelo y su tío habían caído. No temía al Lado Oscuro, lo respetaba y estaba abierto a aprender nuevos caminos de la Fuerza, sentía que las enseñanzas de su maestra no eran lo suficiente; deseaba aprender más sobre la Fuerza Viva.  
—Vamos, nos están esperando—apremió Rey, quitando del letargo del adolescente.  
Subieron por las escalinatas de mármol, en la entrada estaban apostados los Guardias de la Nueva República e ingresaron sin problemas.

Avanzaron por el salón, las enormes columnas de mármol flanqueaban el pasillo alfombrado, senadores que iban y venían, hablando entre ellos o comunicándose con un intercom, cuando alguien llamó Rey.  
—¡Rey!  
La mencionada se giró y una sonrisa floreció en su rostro, era su viejo mejor amigo, Finn, con el rostro surcado de líneas de expresión y el cabello gris pero sus ojos aún mantenían el brillo juvenil cuando lo conoció.  
—¡Finn!—Rey abrazó al antiguo desertor de la Primera Orden, ahora Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Nueva República—¿Cómo estás?  
—Todo va bien, Rey— y se fijó en el muchacho, saludándolo con un apretón de manos—¿Cómo estás, chico?  
—Bien, tío Finn—exclamó Han—Acompaño a mamá para una entrevista con el Jefe de Estado.

Finn asintió, él estaba al tanto de lo que buscaba su amiga, formar un enclave Jedi en Coruscant.  
—Buena suerte, Rey—exclamó Finn.  
—¿Y como están los chicos?

Finn había contraído matrimonio con una piloto del escuadrón Espectro, Syal Antilles, hija del mítico Wedge Antilles; teniendo dos hijos: Rori, una chica que trabajaba como analista técnica junior y su hijo, Dash, se desempeñaba como agente de la Agencia de Inteligencia de la Nueva República.  
—Haciendo un buen trabajo—exclamó Finn—Dash ha sido promovido a agente de campo. En cualquier momento le asignarán una misión—exclamó con orgullo, Dash era el hijo mayor, sacándole dos años a Han.  
—Me alegro por él—exclamó Rey con una sonrisa—Tengo que hablar con el Jefe de Estado, amigo. Nos vemos pronto.  
—Nos vemos, Rey—exclamó Finn dándole un abrazo y luego se despidió de Han con un apretón de manos.  
Finn se fue por el otro extremo mientras Rey y Han reanudaron su camino, tardando varios minutos en llegar a su destino, donde un guardia de seguridad estaba apostado en la entrada.  
—¿Desea algo?—preguntó el guardia zabrak.  
—Soy la Maestra Jedi Rey Skywalker y tengo una cita con el Jefe de Estado Borks Fey'lya.

El guardia sujetó su intercom, hablando en susurros y luego asintió.  
—Ingrese—exclamó abriendo la puerta, Rey y Han se inclinaron levemente e ingresaron al salón ovalado, el Jefe de Estado no estaba solo, lo acompañaban otros senadores: Pwoe, un quarren de Mon Calamari, una humana de cabellos negros llamada Viqi Shesh de Kuat, Ideon Lowysk de Commenor y Gard Elnen de Chandrila; el Jefe de Estado estaba acompañado de su ayudante, un hombre de rostro cenizo y cabello gris.  
—Ingrese, Maestra Jedi—exclamó el bothano Borks Fey'Lya, sus ojos violetas observaron con atención a los Jedi.  
—Senadores, reciban mi cordial saludo—exclamó Rey inclinándose al igual que su hijo—Siento interrumpir su reunión.  
—No pasa nada, Maestra Jedi—exclamó Borks Fey'Lya—Justamente estábamos hablando de tener un enclave Jedi aquí, antes que llegaras.

Han Dameron apenas prestaba atención de lo que decía el bothano, el adolescente captaba a todos los presentes menos a uno y ese era el ayudante del Jefe de Estado, en silencio y casi escondido, a la espalda del bothano, el resto de senadores estaban sentados. Sabia que no eran bienvenidos, podía captar recelos y desconfianza hacia su madre, algo que consideró injusto pero no lo demostró. Usó la Fuerza para captar las diversas emociones de los presentes pero no lo podía hacerlo en el ayudante, sólo encontró vacío, como si no estuviera ahí.  
—¿Quién es el joven que la acompaña?—preguntó la senadora kuati, Viqi Sesh.  
—Soy Han Dameron, aprendiz Jedi.  
—¿Trajo a su hijo aquí?—preguntó Pwoe, sus tentáculos faciales se agitaron—¿Qué es lo que intenta, maestra Jedi?  
—Han es mi aprendiz, senador Pwoe; eso debería dejarlo claro. Mi única intención es formar un Templo Jedi aquí, como antaño— exclamó Rey mientras Pwoe miraba con recelo a la mujer.  
—Tal como las otras veces que ha venido aquí—explicó el bothano—La respuesta es "No". La senadora de Kuat me da dado razones para pensar así.  
—No lo habíamos tomado en cuenta antes pero ella tiene razón—exclamó Gard Elnen de Chandrila.  
—¿Cuáles son?—preguntó Han.  
—Para empezar—dijo Viqi esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad mientras se acomodaba en su asiento—Podríamos tener Vaders por ahí.  
—Se les entrena para evitar eso, conocen la diferencia entre…  
—¿Sith? ¿Jedi? Para ustedes serán distintos pero para nosotros, no. Manejan ese sable de luz, usan la Fuerza; para todos los habitantes de esta galaxia son iguales—explicó Viqi Sesh.  
—No es así—dijo Rey pero la senadora la interrumpió.  
—¿Tengo que recordar a los presentes sobre el hijo de la ex senadora? El hombre llamado Kylo Ren destruyó un sistema entero.

Varios asintieron enérgicamente entre ellos el quarren que no ocultó su entusiasmo en darle la razón a la kuati. Rey solamente escuchó, no demostró sus emociones.  
—Y Darth Vader, no lo olvidemos—dijo el quarren y miró de forma maliciosa a Rey—Tengo entendido que usted tiene una relación de sangre con él, al igual que con Kylo Ren.  
—Anakin Skywalker fue mi abuelo, no Darth Vader; Ben Solo fue mi primo, no Kylo Ren. Sé que puede resultar confuso entre ustedes, sé que ellos han cometido errores; yo hago mi mayor esfuerzo en entrenar, mi padre también me ha ayudado en esto. Somos los guardianes de la paz.  
—Nadie les ha pedido que lo sean—dijo Borks Fey'lya y miró a Han—¿Y si su hijo sigue los pasos de su conocido bisabuelo?  
—Sé de los errores que cometió mi bisabuelo, Fey'lya—dijo Han—Sé reconocer el bien y el mal; no iré al Lado Oscuro si eso es lo que teme. Mi madre es una buena Jedi y cree que formar un enclave Jedi aquí, será algo bueno para todos porque nosotros también ayudamos y buscamos el bienestar de las personas, sin esperar nada a cambio. Los antiguos Caballeros Jedi estaban aquí y queremos seguir ese legado.

Rey sonrió a su hijo pero Viqui Sesh no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.  
—¿Ayudar a los demás? Tengo entendido que una pandilla de Jedi está usando la fuerza bruta en el borde exterior.  
Rey tenía conocimiento de eso y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para calmarse y no perder los nervios.  
—Ellos están por su cuenta. Por eso necesitamos un enclave, para formar un Concejo…  
—Y controlar a los Jedi rebeldes ¿me equivoco?—exclamó Viqi Sesh, Han sentía que ella ocultaba algo más que un sentimiento anti Jedi.  
—Son sus palabras—dijo Rey—Pero no los diría así.  
—Yo creo que ellos no reconocen a la figura de autoridad—exclamó Gard y el bothano asintió.  
—No, maestra Jedi. La gente de Coruscant rechaza su presencia aquí, no desde que Kylo Ren destruyó Hosnian Prime. Siento que haya sido una pérdida de tiempo así que puede regresar a la luna de Yavin. No busquen ser la "policía" galáctica, nosotros tenemos a nuestros Guardias de la Nueva República para encargarse los criminales.

Rey paseó su vista en cada uno de ellos, sondeó a Viqi Sesh y se detuvo en el ayudante del Jefe de Estado, en silencio en toda la reunión.  
—Entiendo, Jefe de Estado—exclamó escuetamente Rey, inclinándose levemente y se retiró del salón.

Han sabia que iba a ir mal, nada más ingresar al lugar, podía sentir las hostilidades de ellos, caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta salir del Palacio Imperial.  
—¿En verdad no lo intentaremos? ¿Una vez más?  
—No por ahora—dijo Rey y tocó el hombro de su hijo—Me gustó lo que has dicho, Han; ese es lo que buscamos nosotros. Sé que el senador A'kla nos apoya y en verdad espero que él sea el siguiente Jefe de Estado cuando Fey'lya se vaya.  
—¿Qué haremos con Langtree?  
—Paciencia, Han. Tengo que hablar con el Concejo.  
Han se detuvo.  
—Tienes que formar uno decente, mamá. El concejo son solo cuatro personas diciendo una idea y escogen esa idea si es la más votada, el liderazgo es compartido. Tú deberías dejar en claro que eres la líder, tú creaste la Orden Jedi.  
—Es una buena idea, Han—exclamó Rey, le sonrió y le removió el cabello—Deberías cortarte el cabello, Han—bromeó.  
—¡Mamá!—exclamó el adolescente, riendo mientras se peinaba con la mano y volviendo serio miró a su madre—El ayudante del Jefe es extraño, mamá. ¿Lo sentiste?  
Rey fijó su vista en el Palacio Imperial.  
—No lo podía sentir…  
—Era como si no estuviera ahí, extraño ¿verdad?  
—Sí—asintió Rey— Y debemos apurarnos, tu padre debe estar en el hangar y posiblemente tu hermana ya haya llegado, debemos partir a Dubrillion. _Snap_ Wexleydebe estar esperándonos.  
—Cierto.  
Madre e hijo avanzaron hacia la estación de aerotaxis, aunque no lo demostraba, Rey sentía pena y no entendía el rechazo hacia ellos. Solo buscaban el bienestar de la gente y supo que su hijo tenía razón, tendría que tener un sede fija para formar un concejo y que los demás la vean como el cerebro pensante y no que cada Jedi vaya a su libre albedrío.  
Tendría que buscar a Syd y hablar con él, la labor de buscar criminales y provocar conflictos no era el camino de un Jedi.

* * *

 **Oficina de la senadora Viqi Sesh  
** Viqi Sesh se cercioró que estuviera totalmente sola, comunicó a su asistente mediante intercom que no deseaba ser molestada en ningún momento. Con calma, se acercó a su armario donde pulsó unos códigos de seguridad y sacó una esfera roja y que latía suavemente, un regalo de un amigo que conoció en Kuat. Pasó un dedo, acariciándolo y se formó un rostro tridimensional en el villip que tenia en ambas manos.  
—¿Sí, senadora?—gruñó.  
—Pedric Cuf, usted me dijo si conseguía algo de información.  
—Así es—exclamó Pedrid Cuf mirándola sin mostrar emoción alguna pero Viqi estaba muy ansiosa.  
—Dos Jedi estuvieron aquí—capturó la atención de Pedric—La maestra Jedi Rey y su hijo, querían un enclave pero no se la dieron. Y usted quería saber donde se ubicaban estos Jedi.  
—Así es.  
—Su base está en Yavin, en la cuarta luna de aquel planeta—exclamó Viqi Sesh con una gran sonrisa.  
—Muy bien, senadora. Por esta información, Kuat será perdonada—exclamó Pedric Cuf—Y no deje de mandarme información.

Se cortó la comunicación, dejando a Viqi Sesh complacida. Sabia que algo grande estaba por ocurrir y quería que Kuat estuviese a salvo, no tenía idea de lo que era pero estaba segura que era algo malo. Kuat no le iba a pasar nada mientras ella estuviera en el senado.


	4. Familia

**DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS pertenece a Lucasfilm y a Disney, los vong actualmente entran en el canon Legends.  
NA: No me hice ficker para recibir reviews, pero si vas a dejar uno, esta bien.  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo IV**

 **Familia**

* * *

 **Rhigar, Ascendencia Zyn**

Las alarmas sonaban en los cuarteles de la Academia Militar de la Ascendencia Zyn, todos los pilotos, ordenadamente corrían hacia sus desgarradores, un zyn de piel gris y cabello negro daba órdenes a viva voz.

Un muchacho, de unos dieciocho años, de cabello castaño, recién había egresado de la academia y por primera vez iba a entrar en una batalla. Estaba seguro que lo iba hacerlo bien, había practicado mucho en los simuladores, sentía que estaba listo y muy bien entrenado pero lo tenía claro que esta batalla iba a ser muy diferente en los simuladores.  
Los invasores habían llegado a su región, perdieron dos planetas, uno de ellos muy rico en minerales; una gran pérdida para la Ascendencia pero iban a luchar, a frenar su avance para evitar que lleguen al planeta Czilla, corazón de la Ascendencia.  
Su padre, Soont Irard, era el Comandante Supremo de las Fuerzas Armadas de la Ascendencia y su hermano mayor, Davin, era el líder del escuadrón donde estaba.  
Terminó de vestirse y con el casco bajo el brazo avanzó hacia el hangar cuando alguien lo llamó.  
—¡Jaz!

Era su hermano que corría hacia él, Jazzon Irard tenia tres hermanos, los tres pilotos: su hermano mayor, Davin; era el líder del Escuadrón Vanguard; el segundo tenia el nombre de Chak y estaba más ligado al Remanente Imperial y la menor de la familia, Wynssa, estaba en las reservas del escuadrón, ese día, ella no saldría a luchar.  
—Davin—exclamó Jazzon apenas sonriendo, ellos eran los únicos humanos entre todos los zyn.  
—¿Estas listo para patear los culos de estos invasores?  
—No lo subestimes, Davin. He oído que son muy fuertes, tengamos cuidado.  
—Claro pero nosotros somos los Irard y somos los mejores. Vamos, sube a tu nave y demostrémosle que se metieron con la gente equivocada.

Davin, aun con el pecho hinchado, caminó hacia su desgarrador zyn; Jazzon solamente negó con la cabeza y subió a su nave.

Todas las naves ya se encontraban en el espacio, los escuadrones empezaron a formarse mientras los cruceros capitales se posicionaban, con los escudos arriba. Jazzon vio que alguien intentaba comunicarse con él y activó el intercom.  
—Jazzon—exclamó su padre, Soont Irard, antiguo general de la Primera Orden y actual jefe de la Casa Irard. Él estaba en una de esas naves capitales —Ten cuidado, Jaz. Hemos perdido Grejjya y Tenupe, no debemos permitir perder Rhigar, aquí está todo nuestro poder militar.  
—No lo perderemos, padre. Estoy listo para esto.  
—Estaré viéndolos desde aquí.

La transmisión se cortó, a pesar que a los zyn no demostraban afecto en público, sentía que su padre quería decirle algo más intimo pero al hallarse en el puente de mando, no podía hacerlo.

Y Jazzon los vio, en un primer momento pensó que se trataba de pedazos de rocas flotantes pero al verlos, se parecían a los destructores imperiales, orgánicos y de estos, salieron rocas que resultaron ser los cazas enemigos.  
Tenían la forma de un caza de la Nueva República, hecho de un tipo de coral, esas naves disparaba un tipo de magma que destruían algunos desgarradores.  
—¡Reagrúpense en el sector 3!—vociferó la voz de Davin en la radio, esquivó un disparo que pasó demasiado cerca mientras los cruceros abrieron fuego contra una fragata vong. Jazzon se colocó en el medio de cinco compañeros suyos, disparando contra los coralitas hasta hacerlo estallar. Los controles de su desgarrador empezaron a pitar y con alarma vio que sus escudos desaparecieron, no dejó llevarse por el pánico, se humedeció los labios mientras adoptaba una posición defensiva y la nave capital zyn estalló y la onda expansiva agitó algunos desgarradores zyn.  
—No tengo defensas, hermano—comunicó al líder del escuadrón.  
—Yo tampoco, parece algo generalizado. Los escudos han caído en la mayoría de las naves.  
—Ellos hicieron algo, estoy seguro. Todos vuelan igual, siguiendo un patrón, pareciera que fueran el mismo piloto.  
—Es absurdo, Jaz. Deben tener un truco, estoy seguro, mantente a la defensiva hasta que pueda pensar en algo.

Los disparos de los coralitas no eran plasma, a Jazzon le parecía magma y hacia mucho daño a las naves y vio como un grupo de bichos extraños se pegaban en un desgarrador y lo hicieron estallar.  
—Punta de lanza, vamos a barrer el sector 2  
—Entendido, líder Vanguard

La nave de Jazzon se agitó violentamente, golpeándose la frente contra el tablero; mareado giró su nave a estribor, alejándose del centro de batalla; sentía la sangre correr por su cara pero no se detuvo a pensar en sus heridas.  
—Vanguard 5, sígame—exclamó Jazzon; tenía una idea y la iba a ejecutar, cueste lo que cueste. Volaron raudamente por los laterales, Vanguard 5 se colocó a su derecha mientras aguardaba que el coralita se enfrentase a ellos y soltó los disparos de protones, los más potentes que tenía y lo destruyó.  
—¿Tienen las bombas de protón?  
—Las tenemos—exclamó Davin  
—Bien, es hora de soltarlas.  
—Aún no, espera un rato, las fuerzas imperiales llegarán a ayudarnos.  
—¿Chak?  
—Entre ellos: Chak, Jaz—  
Tenia que resistir y no sabia por cuanto, no tenían escudos y veía varios compañeros suyos morir, ya todas las naves capitales zyn estaban el espacio pero al menos, tenia algo positivo: lograron destruir varios cruceros vong, con mucho esfuerzo.

Y el Remanente Imperial llegó a la zona de combate, Davin se alegró de verlos y Jazzon reconoció los destructores estelares en forma de flechas. Las naves zyn se retiraron, muy dañadas para dar lugar a los cruceros imperiales, que aún tenían los escudos activados.  
La llegada repentina de los imperiales tomó por sorpresa los vong pero sus naves mantuvieron el orden y la sed de sangre en el combate.  
—¡Chak! ¿Estas ahí?—preguntó Davin vía intercom.  
—Estoy aquí, Davin—exclamó el segundo hijo de Soont Irard—Vamos a ganarles.

Jazzon se preguntó quien estaría a cargo de las naves imperiales pero lo tenía claro quien era el líder del Remanente Imperial: la Almirante Phasma, quien obtuvo el cargo dejado por su padre, años después de la derrota de la Primera Orden.  
—¡Formación cuña zyn!—exclamó Davin—¡Hora de las bombas de protones!

Los desgarradores zyn se colocaron en punta, los dos últimos se colocaron en ambos lados y fueron velozmente hacia la nave capital vong pero este lanzó un rayo magma tan potente que arrasó a varios desgarradores, Jazzon y tres naves más giraron bruscamente a ultima hora, rozándole el alerón izquierdo.  
Su maltratado desgarrador se agitó y controló la nave, nuevamente para atacar.  
—¿Davin?

Silencio en su intercom, escuchaba estática y estaba helado, tenia el peor presentimiento.  
—Perdimos al Líder Vanguard—contestó su compañero sobreviviente. La verdad cayó como un muro de permacreto, parpadeó y mantuvo la mente fría. No podía sumirse en la desesperación y la rabia, se le formó un nudo en la garganta, con las ganas de gritar de cólera y buscar venganza, se serenó.  
—Vanguard 5, 6 y 3, síganme; lo intentaremos nuevamente.  
—A la orden, Vanguard 2.

Ahora él era el líder, vio el escuadrón de Chak disparando contra los cruceros vong a la desesperada y la nave capital donde estaba su padre, disparando contra los coralitas.

Sabía que le faltaban naves para una cuña, así que contó con la ayuda de los cazas TIE y lanzó las bombas de protones contra un crucero vong.

La resistencia entre las fuerzas zyn y su aliado, hicieron que los vong se retirasen; una completa humillación para ellos pero regresarían y ellos lo sabían.  
Habían ganado la batalla pero las pérdidas habían sido grandes para los zyn y si no fuera por la oportuna llegada del Remanente, hubiesen perdido.

Una vez en el hangar, los zyn estaban muy callados y cansados, Chak avanzó hasta su hermano Jazzon y lo abrazó.  
A pesar que Chak nació y creció en Czilla, su formación fue puramente imperial en Bastion, capital del Remanente, lo cual el gesto lo descolocó a su hermano, que si fue entrenado bajo los estrictos preceptos de los zyn,  
—Lo pagarán, Jaz, lo pagarán—juró Chak con los ojos rojos, Jazzon asintió—Deberías hacerte ver eso; estás sangrando.  
—Estoy bien—exclamó Jazzon y se percató que la herida le dolía pero no tanto como la muerte de su hermano mayor, ambos vieron a su padre acercarse a ellos. Los zyn no mostraban sus emociones en público pero ellos no eran zyn, eran humanos y Soont Irard abrazó a su hijo Jaz y luego a Chak.  
—Se fueron, pero regresarán—exclamó Soont Irard—Y debemos estar preparados para ello.

* * *

.

Una nave consular aterrizó suavemente en el hangar y de aquella nave plateada, descendieron tres mujeres: dos Jedi y una embajadora. Rey las reconoció y junto con su esposo Poe Dameron, sus hijos Han y Crix con el droide astromecánico BB-8 , su sobrino Kyle y Chewbacca avanzaron hacia ellas.  
—¡Papi!—gritó Shara con una gran sonrisa y corrió hacia los brazos de Poe, quien la abrazó contento de verla.  
—¿Qué tal el viaje, Shara? ¿Has volado esa nave?  
—Sí—afirmó la aprendiza sonriente, para Shara, su padre era su mayor héroe y amaba oír sus historias como piloto del escuadrón Espectro. Todos se saludaron, el wookie rugió de alegría y daba grandes abrazos a las recién llegadas.  
—¿Cómo fue Rhommamool?—preguntó Rey.  
—No salió como esperaba—dijo Jeela esforzándose en no mostrarse decepcionada— Me temo que Rhommamool hará algo muy grave. Si me disculpan, debo ir cuanto antes al Palacio Imperial a dar mi informe.  
—Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Jeela—exclamó Rey.  
—Lo mismo digo, Maestra Jedi—y dirigiéndose a Siri y a Shara—Gracias por acompañarme y Shara, eres una buena piloto.  
—Gracias, embajadora Rumarch.

Jeela sonrió a duras penas y empezó a andar por el hangar, Rey se volvió hacia su familia.  
—Se han negado a un enclave Jedi en Coruscant.  
—¿Por qué?—preguntó Poe.  
—Temen que salgan un Vader o un Kylo Ren.  
—Eso es absurdo—exclamó Siri frunciendo el ceño, ella en el pasado había sido una Caballero de Ren llamada Shira Ren; quien fue la mano derecha del mismo Kylo Ren. Ella tenía un fervor hacia su líder y en una noche, se dejaron llevar por la pasión. Entre esa relación, nació Kyle Solo. El nacimiento de su hijo fue el causante que abandonase a los Ren y viera la luz del Lado Luminoso; Rey le dio la oportunidad de entrenarse como Jedi y ella misma entrenó a su hijo.  
—Lo sé, lo dejé en claro—exclamó Rey, Chewie gruñó una pregunta—No, Chewie; no hubo votación ni menos uno que este al menos a nuestro favor.  
—Eso me parece sospechoso.  
—Más sospechoso me parece el ayudante del Jefe de Estado, papá—dijo Han—No lo podía verlo por medio de la Fuerza.  
—Curioso que lo menciones, Han—dijo Shara—En Rhommamool, al líder Nom Anor no lo podíamos sentir en la Fuerza ¿verdad, tía?  
—¿Cómo es posible?—dijo Kyle—La Fuerza reside en todo ser vivo.  
—Menos en ellos—contestó Siri—Rey, esto me da mala espina; nunca he visto nada parecido, después de Dubrillion, debemos hablar con el resto de los maestros.  
—Me parece buena idea—replicó la Maestra Jedi.  
— _Snap_ está que nos insiste si llegaremos a tiempo. Vamos antes que el hombre enloquezca—exclamó Poe.

La familia Dameron fueron hacia la lanzadera estelar de ellos; una nave plateada con el morro pintado de morado, regalo de Poe a Rey como aniversario de bodas. Aquella nave media cincuenta metros y podía llevar quince pasajeros, bautizada como "Alma Jedi", que a pesar de ser una nave familiar, estaba equipada con torretas de cañón láser, lanzadores ocultos de misiles de impacto y un cañón blaster retráctil; una nave versátil porque no solamente servia como una lanzadera familiar si no también como nave exploradora.  
En cambio, Siri prefirió irse al Halcón Milenario con su hijo Kyle Solo y Chewbacca, ambos se volvieron muy amigos, ya que en su infancia le gustaba jugar con el enorme wookie.

Poe y Rey estaban en la cabina de la lanzadera, el ex piloto de la Resistencia manejaba el Alma Jedi, mientras sus tres hijos estaban en los asientos de atrás. Crix miraba por la ventanilla los millones de estrellas que habían en la galaxia, Han solo escuchaba a su hermana melliza hablar.  
—Tiene un buen sistema de hiperimpulsor; me gusta el modelo y creo que es de tipo sullustano—decía Shara, describiendo la nave consular—Tiene buena maniobralidad y como esta lanzadera, tiene un droide navegante.  
—¿Cuál es mejor?—preguntó Poe, Shara parecía meditar la respuesta.  
—Me quedo con el Alma Jedi desde luego—afirmó Shara, Crix se puso de pie y abandonó la cabina, Han siguió a su hermano menor con la vista hasta desaparecer por la puerta. Rey se recostó en el asiento mientras Poe preparaba el salto.  
—Espero que eso de "vacío en la Fuerza" no sea nada—acotó Han.  
—Es injusto lo de Fey'lya—exclamó Shara— ¿El senador A'kla no es el que está a nuestro favor? ¿No estuvo ahí?  
—No estuvo—dijo Rey— Pero la senadora Sesh no me transmitió buena vibra.  
—A mi tampoco—dijo Han.  
—Bueno—exclamó Poe queriendo cambiar de conversación— Chicos ¿Qué creen que vamos a encontrar en Dubrillion?

El tema de los misteriosos sujetos vacíos en la Fuerza y la negativa de tener un enclave Jedi fue dejado de lado, Han y Shara conjeturaban lo que iban a encontrar ahí, sabían que Temmin Wexley, antiguo piloto y amigo de su padre, se había retirado hacia ese planeta y había una razón para que viajasen hasta ahí. Luego la conversación se derivó hacia las naves, tema que a Han poco le importaba; no es que detestase las naves, sabia volar pero no era un tema que lo apasionase tanto como a su hermana melliza.

Él tenia un talento especial para entender y comunicarse con los animales por medio de la Fuerza. Con la ayuda de la Fuerza, podía controlarlos y se preguntó que estaría haciendo su hermano menor, Crix.  
Se puso de pie y ese gesto captó la atención de su melliza.  
—Iré a buscar a Crix—exclamó mientras ella asentía y escuchaba a su padre hablar de los nuevos cruceros de la Nueva República.

Avanzó por los pasillos de la lanzadera y llegó a las habitaciones, eran de tamaño medio pero se sentian muy cómodos, Crix no estaba ahí y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la bodega de carga donde escuchó el característico sonido de un sable de luz encendido, capturando su curiosidad abrió la puerta.  
Crix se sobresaltó y escondió su sable por la espalda, apagándolo; al ver que era su hermano Han, se guardó su arma en el cinto pero el remoto aún estaba en el aire.  
—¿Qué hacías?—preguntó Han ingresando a la bodega de carga y cerrando la puerta, Crix se vio algo incómodo.  
—Practico—exclamó el menor de la familia, sacó su sable de luz y lo encendió, la luz magenta iluminó el suelo de duracero.—Es una tarea que me dejó mi maestra. Busco mejorar mis reflejos y espero haberlos hecho bien cuando me encuentre con ella en Yavin.  
—¿Te está entrenando para ser un guerrero?  
—No necesariamente. Quiero ser un buen guardián, un defensor de la galaxia; quiero hacer algo resaltante.

Desvió el rayo del remoto sin apenas haberlo visto, sonrió por su agilidad y nuevamente desvió otros disparos del remoto.  
—La Fuerza no es un arma, Crix.  
—¿Quién lo dice?—preguntó Crix mirando a su hermano, quien se hallaba cruzado de brazos—Sé que no es arma. ¿Y tu, Han? Te he escuchado que no usarás la Fuerza.  
—Lo uso, pero no para buscar la gloria como tú.  
—No me malinterpretes, Han. No busco la gloria, eso es típico de un Sith. Shara es buena piloto, tú puedes comunicarte con un animal ¿y yo?—se señaló a si mismo—Solo sé arreglar una máquina. Tal vez esté hablando desde el punto de vista de un adolescente pero yo quiero aventuras.—le contestó algo ofuscado.  
—Esta bien, Crix—exclamó Han levantando la mano—Esta bien que te proyectes lo que quieres hacer. Shara está con el escuadrón Negro, como reserva claro, para ser piloto; tu quieres ser algo como un Jedi explorador. Pero yo solo busco el significado de la misma.  
—¿Aún no sabes que es la Fuerza?—exclamó con un tono burlón, Han no pisó el palito.  
—Sé que es la Fuerza, Crix. Sólo quiero ver más allá de eso, mientras esté siendo entrenado por mamá, no puedo viajar por la galaxia. Quiero saber a donde me llevará la Fuerza.

Crix reanudó con su entrenamiento.  
—Piensas demasiado, Han. Últimamente estás muy meditabundo.  
—A veces pienso si mamá o el abuelo Luke me lo han dicho todo. Siento que para ellos es blanco o negro. "Aquello es el Lado Oscuro, es malo" o "Aquello es el Lado Luminoso, es bueno". No creo que sea así—dijo Han mirando el remoto, Crix bajó el arma con el ceño fruncido.  
—¿Estás cuestionando a mamá o al abuelo Luke?  
—Puede que sí, puede que no. Mientras tanto, no usaré mi sable de luz mientras esté seguro de lo que quiero; no puedo visualizarlo.  
—Realmente piensas demasiado, Han. Casi prefiero al Han de Yavin, contando esos chistes malísimos.  
—Pensé que te gustaban—exclamó Han haciéndose el ofendido.  
—A nadie le gustaban, chico.

Han le sonrió de forma burlona, sacó su sable de luz y lo encendió, sorprendiendo a su hermano menor, colocó el arma hacia delante, con la luz verde iluminando su rostro.  
—¿Qué no ibas a usarlo?  
—A partir de mañana, además; quiero practicar contigo.  
—No son sables de entrenamiento, Han; te puedo rebanar esa cara que tienes.  
—¿Lo estás apostando, hermanito?

Crix frunció el ceño, sabia que su hermana lo llamaba así por cariño pero Han lo hacia para molestarlo. Su hermano lo miraba desafiante; apagó el remoto y levantó su sable de luz, moviéndolo a su derecha, chocando y provocando destellos. Han lo contuvo y lo empujó levemente mientras Crix levantaba su arma y lo movía a su derecha pero Han giró sobre sus talones, bloqueando su embate.  
—La maestra Masla Dey te ha enseñado bien—dijo Han y levantó su mano, empujando a su hermano pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo caer. Crix se molestó y movió su sable de forma veloz, Han bloqueaba mientras retrocedía.  
—No seas agresivo, Crix.  
—¿Es del Lado Oscuro, no?—exclamó Crix y retrocedió—Mamá a veces hace eso.  
—Es una maestra y tú, un aprendiz. Mamá sabe lo que hace y no usa el odio para luchar agresivamente.  
—¿Practicas con mamá?  
—Algunas veces. Es complicado, porque ella usa un sable de doble hoja—apagó su sable de luz— Pero peca de maternalista. No usa todo su poder para no hacerme daño— respiró hondamente—Obviamente usamos sables de práctica, ella dice que en los entrenamientos me ve como aprendiz pero creo que en algunas veces, me ve como su hijo y trata de no hacerme daño.  
—¿La estás criticando?  
—Puede ser.  
—Siempre estás dudoso, Han—exclamó Crix apagando su arma—!Decidete! además; es mamá, no puedes evitarlo.

Han asintió, a pesar que estaba conforme que su madre sea su maestra, le hubiera gustado otro maestro que no tuviera una relación cercana con él, como lo es su hermano con la maestra Masla Dey. La puerta se abrió, donde se asomó la hermana melliza de Han; el susodicho ya la había sentido llegar.  
—¿No estarán peleándose, verdad?  
—No—exclamó Crix— Solo practicábamos.

Shara sonrió a su hermano menor por año de diferencia y se acercó a él para colocar su brazo por encima de su hombro.  
—Estamos llegando ¿alguien tiene hambre? Hay estofado de nerf.  
—Sí, me encantaría—exclamó Han

Los hermanos salieron de la bodega de carga, con Shara en medio mientras la cabeza de Han aún seguía pensando en su propósito en la vida. En saber el verdadero significado de la Fuerza y emprender un viaje por la galaxia para buscar ese significado.


	5. Encanto de Dubrillion

**DISCLAIMER: Star Wars pertenece a Disney.**

* * *

 **Capitulo V**

 **Encanto de Dubrillion  
**

* * *

 _Dolor. Sentía frío, casi no tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie, sentía el arrugado suelo sobre su mejilla derecha, tenía las articulaciones como piedras pero el terror crecía a pasos agigantados en su corazón. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Qué buscaban? ¿De donde venían? Recordó que uno de ellos le dijo que eran los yuuzhan vong, venían de una galaxia lejana y su propósito era conquistar esta galaxia._

 _Quería morir, para detener el intenso dolor y miedo que sentía pero ellos estaban más interesados en sus conocimientos de biología; sin apenas moverse, sentía como un gusano entraba en su oído y escuchó la voz del vong.  
_ — _¿Qué sabes de los Jeedai?  
_ " _Si supiera, no te lo diría" pensó y no abrió la boca, sus ojos adoloridos veían en una esquina del lugar donde estaba.  
_ — _Puede que hable si la sometemos al dolor.  
Sentía como unos brazos la sujetaban y la arrastraban hacia una especie de enredaderas que crecía en el techo, las cuerdas, moviéndose solas, la sujetaron con fuerza y quedó boca abajo.  
Las espinas de aquellos troncos delgados se incrustaron en su piel, apisonándola como un abrazo; nunca en su vida había sentido tal dolor. Sentía como su garganta se desgarraba y silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por su piel._

 _Deseó estar muerta, deseó que aquel dolor agónico acabase._

* * *

 **Dubrillion**

El planeta Dubrillion, de exuberantes vegetaciones y bellos océanos, recibía a los recién llegados. El Halcón Milenario y el Alma Jedi aterrizaron sin problemas en el lugar acordado, el hangar de una estación aérea  
Construida por el antiguo piloto de la Resistencia, Temmin "Snap" Wexley, un hombre de cabellos grises y barba candado, se acercó a recibir a los recién llegados.  
Poe avanzó hacia su amigo con una sonrisa.  
—Bienvenidos—exclamó _Snap_ Wexley.  
—¿Qué es lo que tienes aquí?—preguntó Poe, el retirado piloto sonrió mientras esperaba que el resto de las personas llegasen.  
—Es mi nuevo negocio, carreras de naves.  
—Supongo que debe ser legal—exclamó Rey, sus hijos miraban a los alrededores, Chewie soltó un gruñido de admiración.  
—Claro, todo está en regla. Son competencias de vuelo entre pilotos retirados como yo, marcamos récords y hacemos torneos cada temporada.

Siri apenas les prestaba atención, su vista estaba en aquellos Ala-X aterrizados en el hangar, le parecían muy familiares y se abrió a la Fuerza, una presencia muy conocida estaba en el lugar y no se equivocó, Syd Langtree y catorce pilotos Jedi aparecían en la escena. Syd se detuvo mientras sus compañeros subían a sus naves, el Jedi se acercó hasta el grupo de Rey, quien lo miró.  
—Maestra Rey—exclamó Syd al llegar a ella—¿Ha venido a participar?  
—No, he venido a ver—exclamó Rey— Syd ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
—Solo hago justicia a mi manera. ¿Sabias que Gred Brond ha desaparecido?

Gred Brond era un Caballero Jedi natural de Chandrila, muy disciplinado; fue como encubierto a investigar en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Hacía más de un mes que nadie sabia de él.  
—Lo sé, Langtree pero emplear tu método violento no es la opción correcta. Ese es el camino del Lado Oscuro.  
—Sé lo que hago, Maestra Skywalker—exclamó Syd señalándose a si mismo.  
—Yo creo que quieres vengarte de los esclavistas, Langtree. A pesar no fuiste esclavos de ellos, los buscas y usas como excusa al Caballero Brond.—exclamó Siri.  
—Puede que sea cierto, maestra Tharen—dijo Syd mirando a Siri—Pero yo sé donde es el "limite" del Lado Oscuro. Usted debería saberlo ¿no? Fue una Caballero de Ren.

Kyle frunció el ceño e iba a increparlo pero fue detenido por su madre, Rey dio un paso adelante.  
—No es el momento para discutir, Langtree. Vuelve a Yavin, continuaremos esta conversación.  
—No, iré al Sector Danlobiano, he recibido un chivatazo interesante. Me encontraré con Korth Yudder.

Syd Langtree les dio la espalda a las maestras y avanzó a grandes zancadas, Rey podía sentir la cólera brotar en aquel hombre.  
—Vaya, no sabia que lo conocían—exclamó _Snap_ con cierto embarazo, Rey se giró, avergonzada que varios de ellos mirasen la discusión.  
—¿Participó en la competencia?  
—Bueno, la competencia en sí empieza dentro de cuatro meses. Lo que hay ahora es una carrera para batir récords; estuvo aquí en una carrera con sus compañeros.  
—Interesante—exclamó Poe.  
—Bueno, vamos a mostrarles nuestras naves.  
El grupo avanzaron por el hangar hasta llegar a una sala mucho más amplia donde estaban varias naves, en su mayoría cazas estelares.  
Shara se acercó a un interceptor RZ 1 Ala-A, quedó asombrada ya que era la primera vez que veía uno, sabia que tipo de nave se trataba ya que lo había visualizado en los holos.  
—¿De que museos los sacaste, Wexley?—bromeó Rey.  
—No están tan viejos—exclamó Wexley sonriendo ligeramente—La mayoría son donados y algunos los compré. Aquí esta mi vieja nave—señaló un Ala-X, bastante alejado—No dejo que nadie se suba ahí.  
—Lo entiendo—exclamó Poe—Mi nave está en Yavin IV y me encanta ese Ala-A. Fue la primera nave que me subí, cuando la miro, me siento nostálgico.  
—A Shara parece encantarle—exclamó Kyle mientras la mencionada se giró a observar al grupo.  
—Mi abuela tenia uno así ¿verdad, papi?  
—Si, mi madre manejaba un Ala-A. Esa nave fue la que me subí por primera vez.

Shara sonrió, Rey abrazó por la cintura a su marido, Wexley asintió.  
—¿Qué te parece si tus niños se suben y compiten con mis pilotos de mantenimiento?  
—Me parece buena idea—exclamó Shara entusiasmada, Han no estaba interesado pero Crix sí.  
—Estoy seguro que Langtree ha participado ¿me equivoco, señor Wexley?—exclamó Kyle, esbozando una sonrisa torcida, acentuando aún más su parecido con su abuelo Han Solo.  
—Sí, ahí está su puntuación—señaló Wexley un letrero holográfico en una pared, donde podían observar las puntuaciones y el tiempo que hicieron cada piloto.  
—Bueno ¡quiero participar!—exclamó alegremente Shara.  
—Yo también—exclamó Kyle.  
—Yo me quedo aquí—exclamó Han.  
—Te llamas como mi abuelo y ¿no quieres subirte?—se burló Kyle ocasionando que Han lo mirara desafiante a su primo.  
—Cuenta conmigo, Wexley.  
—Yo también iré—dijo Crix animándose, Poe sonrió abiertamente pero Rey no estaba muy segura.  
—¿Son seguras?  
—Reciben mantenimiento, Rey. No te preocupes, tus chicos estarán bien.  
—Sí, mamá—exclamaron casi al mismo tiempo, Rey sonrió tímidamente y dio su visto bueno.  
—Esto estará bueno—exclamó Siri con una sonrisa—Los tres Dameron, con genes Skywalker contra el nieto de Han Solo.  
Wexley avisó a cinco pilotos más para participar en el duelo de vuelo, Kyle Solo vio la puntuación donde Syd lideraba con mayor puntaje, se motivó a si mismo para superarlo y así restregarle en la cara.  
Shara escogió el Ala-A mientras sus hermanos y su primo, optaron por el clásico Ala-X. BB-8 quiso ser el droide astro mecánico de Shara en medio de pitidos, en la cual fue cambiado de lugar con el droide asignado por defecto a Shara; así el droide de Poe seria el droide de la adolescente aprendiz.

La exhibición era en los cielos del planeta, ocho naves salieron del aeródromo, Rey y el grupo observaban los acontecimientos por medio de un mamparo de la torre más alta del hangar.  
Shara se sentía libre, amaba cada sentimiento que corría por sus venas y sentía como los vellos de su piel se erizaba de emoción al ver las edificaciones y los vastos valles del planeta, verdes y llenos de vida, los ríos y las grandes lagunas. Observó los tres Ala-X que volaban, casi detrás de ellas, se acomodó la radio y pensó en su abuela. A pesar que nunca llegó a conocerla, la admiraba por las historias que le contaba su padre y estaba contenta de compartir su nombre y esperaba ser una buena piloto como lo fue ella.  
— ¡3…2…1…Listos!—vociferó la voz de Temmin, Shara sonrió mientras aceleraba, BB-8 pitó.  
—Sí, amigo, desplegando Alas—exclamó la aprendiza y el droide volvió a emitir un sonido bajo—No, me gusta manejar en transmisión manual pero puedes encargarte de los transmisores.

Shara estaba más familiarizada con los controles manuales, la mayoría de sus compañeros pilotos del Escuadrón Negro preferían los controles automáticos.  
Formaba parte del escuadrón desde hacia un año y solamente voló con ellos en los simuladores, su droide pitó, alertándola que un Ala-X le sobrepasó.  
La adolescente se humedeció los labios, su mellizo Han le había tomado la delantera; aumentó más la velocidad y ascendió hacia las nubes, su droide pitó.  
—Sé lo que hago amigo, este truco me enseño papá— y el droide volvió a emitir un sonido afirmativo, recordando los momentos que volaba con Poe.

Aceleró, empujando los mandos lentamente hacia delante, vio en el radar que tenia el camino despejado y descendió bruscamente dando doble giro y con las turbinas de plasma, sobrepasó a dos Ala-X; Shara sonrió mientras levantaba el morro y fue en picado por unos segundos antes de levantarse, BB-8 le avisó que había dejado muy atrás a sus competidores y que su hermano menor, Crix, había dejado la pista por no poder seguirles el ritmo.

Shara completó las cuatro vueltas en tiempo record, pulverizando la marca que había dejado Syd, la adolescente no podía de dejar de sonreír al arribar al hangar, Kyle se acercó a ella y la abrazó.  
—Me hubiera gustado superar a Langtree pero estoy contento que lo hayas hecho tú, Shara. Te felicito.  
—Tú tampoco has estado mal, primo—exclamó Shara sonriéndole, Kyle apoyó su brazo por encima del hombro de Shara mientras aguardaban la llega del resto del grupo, Crix estaba apenado, su hermana se acercó para consolarlo.  
—Felicitaciones, Shara—exclamó Crix.  
—¿Todo está bien?  
—Si, está bien; solo que no soy tan bueno como tú.  
—Vamos, Crix; estoy segura que no es para tanto. Eres joven, con práctica serás tan bueno como papá.  
—Seguro.  
—Felicidades, chicos—exclamó _Snap_ viendo las puntuaciones, Shara liderada con puntuaciones altas seguidas de Kyle y Han, desplazando al cuarto puesto a Langtree—Creo que su amigo Langtree le tomará mucho tiempo romper el record de la señorita Dameron.—bromeó.  
Shara sonrió mientras Chewie lanzó un alarido y abrazó a la adolescente.  
—Gracias, Chewie.  
—Es digna hija de su padre—hinchó el pecho Poe, sin poder ocultar su orgullo por su hija, la única que estaba haciendo carrera como piloto.  
—Y bien ¿alguien está hambriento? Yo lo estoy, vamos al comedor—exclamó Temmin, Rey asintió y el grupo siguieron al antiguo piloto.

* * *

El escuadrón Mano de la Justicia se detuvo bruscamente, Syd estaba confundido.  
—¿Qué ha pasado, Líder Mano?  
—No lo sé, es como si algo nos hubiese sacado del salto. Aquí no es nuestro destino—exclamó Syd presionando los botones—Siky, averigua si la nave tiene algún desperfecto. Equipo, vayamos con normalidad hasta saber que es lo que ha pasado.  
—Recibido, Lider.

Siky, su droide astromecánico, le comunicó que la nave estaba en buenas condiciones pero un objeto desconocido fue el que los sacó del viaje subluz. ¿Podrían ser naves imperiales? Recordaba que la Primera Orden tenia una tecnología similar cuando observó objetos extraños flotando por todo el espacio, parecían rocas y no tan lejos, el planeta Helska.  
—Líder, naves desconocidas se acercan a este cuadrante.  
—Están saliendo de Helska 4 ¿pero son naves?—preguntó un Jedi piloto, totalmente perplejo. Syd los sondeó con la Fuerza pero no sentía nada.  
—Son rocas—dijo con seguridad—Hagámoslo desaparecer.

Los cazas coralitas, en una formación conjunta, empezaron a disparar magma de sus cañones. El escuadrón completo se desplegó, esquivando los disparos, devolviéndoles el fuego.  
—¡Que clases de nave son estas!—exclamó otro piloto, alarmado, Syd no perdió la compostura pero empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento, los cazas coralitas dispararon algo que parecían bichos, atrapando algunas naves y haciéndolas estallar.

Los grutchins provocaban estragos en el escuadrón de Syd, que ordenó que se desplegasen, perdió los escudos y escuchó que él no era el único.  
—¡Formación en punta!—gritó Syd, no lo comprendía. No sentía a ningún piloto en esas naves de rocas ¿estarán tripuladas? Pero lo que más le llamó la atención era que aquellas naves se movían de forma sincronizada, como si fuesen una sola nave.

Y su escuadrón ya tenían bastantes bajas: no tenia escudos y su maltratada nave dio otro giro para esquivar otro disparo.  
—¡Son demasiados, maestro!

Desde aquel planeta helado, salían naves más grandes, destructores estelares de piedra, ocasionando que Langtree empezase a sentir los nervios y el pánico. Su aprendiz estaba muy cerca de ellos, buscó advertirle pero un grutchin hizo que sus sistemas fallasen.  
—¡Aléjate!—gritó pero estaba seguro que no lo oyó, la nave de su pupilo estaba siendo capturada, más coralitas se interpusieron, perdiéndolo de vista.  
—¡Retirada! Debemos saltar a Dubrillion, es más cerca.

Su droide trianguló las coordenadas, su Ala estaba lista para el salto y desapareció del campo de batalla. Vio algunos grutchins que le había seguido y las dos naves que lograron saltar con ellas, dispararon hasta hacerlas desaparecer.  
De quince Jedi que fueron, solo tres regresaban al planeta Dubrillion; Langtree estaba furioso pero su Ala casi no respondía y no podía volver a saltar.  
—Bien, nos tardaremos pero llegaremos—comunicó a sus dos pilotos—Nos pillaron de sorpresa pero volveremos.  
—Esto no quedará así—exclamó su compañero.  
Langtree apretó los dientes y enrumbó su destino, pensando en su aprendiz cautivo y preguntándose quienes eran ellos.

* * *

Rey y Siri subieron al Alma Jedi, sentándose en los asientos de la cabina de pilotaje, Rey activó la comunicación holográfica, donde una pequeña figura de una maestra Jedi se apareció ante ellas, de un azul parpadeante.  
—Iella—saludó Rey.  
—Siri, Rey—saludó la maestra Iella Horn, antigua agente de la CORSEC.  
—¿A que debemos esta comunicación?  
—La Inteligencia de la Nueva República ha contactado con nosotros—exclamó mientras Rey alzaba una ceja.  
—¿La Nueva República?—exclamó Siri—Si prácticamente ellos nos han cerrado la puerta en la cara.  
—¿Se han negado al enclave?  
—Sí, se han negado.Y justamente el Jefe de Estado no quiere que intervengamos en algunos asuntos ya que según él, tienen a sus guardias de la Nueva República. ¿Qué es lo que quieren ellos?  
—La Inteligencia me ha contactado que intentan comunicarse con la base científica de Exgal 4 en Belkadan sin suerte. Enviaron un equipo de reconocimiento pero no han vuelto.

Rey se masajeó la barbilla mientras Siri se reclinaba en el asiento, Iella se humedeció los labios.  
—Iremos—exclamó Rey—Este día he visto tantas cosas extrañas. Si encontramos a los científicos, puede que tengamos una opinión positiva del Jefe de Estado.  
—Tienes razón—exclamó Siri.  
—Puedo hablar con Elegos A'kla—dijo Siri—Es un buen amigo mío y de mi esposo. Él puede hablar a favor de nosotros ante el Jefe de Estado.  
—Seria genial, Iella—exclamó Siri.  
—Gracias por informarnos, maestra Horn. Nos estaremos viendo en Yavin.  
—Por cierto, quería informar que Rhommamool ha atacado Osarian.  
—Ya lo veía venir—exclamó con amargura Siri—Su líder no ha querido escucharnos.  
—¿Nom Anor, verdad? Me han llegado noticias que fue asesinado en Osarian y eso provocó la guerra civil.  
—¿Nom Anor está muerto?—exclamó Rey e Iella asintió.  
—Ya nos pondremos al día cuando nos veamos en Yavin, hay muchas cosas que contar al Concejo—exclamó Siri.  
—Claro, que la Fuerza las acompañe, maestras—exclamó Iella, haciendo una leve reverencia.  
—Que la Fuerza esté contigo, Iella—exclamó Siri.

La comunicación se cortó, ambas maestras se miraron.  
—¿ExGal se encuentra en Belkadan, verdad?  
—Sí. Iré con Han. ¿Te llevarás a Shara?  
—Ella está tan entusiasmada con el museo de naves que le prometió Poe, la dejaré aquí. Que se tome un descanso.  
—Bien—asintió Rey poniéndose de pie—Iré a buscar a Han.

Ambas bajaron de la rampa de la lanzadera Alma Jedi, no tuvieron que buscar mucho al resto de grupo, ya que se hallaban en el hangar, Temmin hablaba con Kyle.  
—Claro, podría conseguirte esos repuestos, conozco Sernpidal. He ido ahí con Chewie ¿verdad, amigo?—exclamó Kyle mirando al wookie, quién dio un alarido de confirmación. Temmin le dio una tarjeta.  
—Hay puestos que te venden chatarra, Kyle. Pero este hombre te dará lo que yo busco: calidad.  
—No hay problema—exclamó Kyle recibiendo la tarjeta, Rey y Siri llegaron adonde estaba el grupo.  
—¿Puedo ir contigo, Kyle?—exclamó Crix.  
—Será mejor que te quedes con tu padre, Crix—ordenó Rey.  
—Pero mamá…  
—No hay problema, tía Rey—exclamó Kyle, quien a diferencia de sus primos, él era un Caballero Jedi, Rey no estaba convencida—Estará con nosotros.  
—Está bien—aceptó Rey tras pensarlo por unos segundos, confiaba en el viejo Chewie y en su antiguo aprendiz, Crix ensanchó su sonrisa.  
—¿Vendrás al museo, mamá?—exclamó Shara, Rey negó con la cabeza.  
—No, Iella nos ha mandado un mensaje. Iré con Siri a Belkadan.  
—¿Ahí no está el equipo de científicos?—exclamó Poe.  
—Sí, la Nueva República no ha podido contactarse con ellos.  
—¿Y porque buscan nuestra ayuda?—exclamó Poe—¿No querían nada con los Jedi?  
—Y esta es una buena manera que tengan una opinión positiva de nosotros, nos piden un favor y vamos ahí.—exclamó Siri.  
—¿Tendré que ir contigo?—dijo Han, algo esperanzado ya que no tenia intención de ir al museo de naves.  
—Eres mi aprendiz, Han; tendrás que estar a mi lado—exclamó Rey.  
—Vaya, entonces solo seremos yo, Shara y Temmin que iremos al museo—exclamó Poe—¡Vamos! No es tan aburrido.  
—El deber llama, papá—exclamó Han sonriendo—Será otro día.  
—Debemos partir ahora. Poe, me llevaré el Alma Jedi—exclamó Rey, acercándose a su marido, quien le sonrió y la besó.  
—Claro.  
—Adiós, mamá—exclamó Crix, Rey abrazó a su menor hijo; su cabello ondulado y sus ojos marrones le daba un parecido con su padre.  
—Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Crix—exclamó Rey sonriéndole, para ella, era como ver a un Poe de quince años.  
—Volveré, mamá—exclamó Kyle mientras abrazaba a Siri, se dio la vuelta en dirección al Halcón Milenario, seguido de su amigo Chewie y Crix.  
—Es hora de irnos—exclamó Rey, Siri asintió y luego de despedirse de todos, los tres Jedi se subieron al Alma Jedi.

Poe, Shara y _Snap_ Wexley miraban como las naves se elevaban, el Halcón Milenario se ladeó a la derecha y salió del hangar mientras el Alma Jedi avanzaba lentamente y con una gran velocidad, salió del lugar.

* * *

 _ **NA: Sé que la historia está un poco lenta pero tengamos un poco de paciencia, lo bueno se viene adelante y muy pronto. Además que los capitulos me saldrán posiblemente largos. Y claro, quiero saber como va la historia para mejorar.**_


	6. Hereje Jeedai (Parte 1)

**Capitulo VI**

 **Hereje _Jeedai_  
**

 **(Parte 1)**

* * *

Despertó con grandes dolores musculares y sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, mareado, intentó ponerse de pie pero sin tener suerte. Sentado, paseó su vista por el lugar y no tenia idea donde estaba, lo único que pensaba que era una especie de cueva y no tan lejos de él, yacía una mujer en el suelo, siendo cuidada por una extraña criatura.  
Quedó perplejo, nunca en su vida había visto a esa criatura que parecía un pájaro ¿Qué hacían ellos con un animal? ¿Será inteligente? La extraña criatura alzó la vista, observando al nuevo prisionero.  
—¿Quién eres?—exclamó el Jedi y se arrepintió de hablar, ya que sintió como su garganta se quebraba. El extraño ser no contestó, le dio la espalda y antes que el Jedi volviese a hablar, desapareció de su vista.

Gateó hasta llegar a la mujer y vio que era bastante joven, casi de su edad; ella estaba despierta y con los ojos húmedos. Se observaron.  
—¿Quién eres?—musitó la chica.  
—Drazen—exclamó— ¿Quién eres tú?  
—Danni—gimió de dolor al intentar enderezarse, Drazen ayudó a que ella se apoyase en la pared.  
—¿Dónde estamos?  
—En Helska.

Drazen recordó todo, su escuadrón había sido sorprendido por unos pilotos formidables, su nave perdió los escudos y fue capturado por un crucero de roca. No tenia idea de que habia sido de su maestro Syd Langtree.  
—¿Quiénes son ellos?—volvió a preguntar sintiéndose culpable, ya que veía demacrada y cansada a la chica.  
—Yuuzhan vong y han venido a tomar esta galaxia—musitó, Drazen se inclinó un poco para escucharla y sintió que su deber como Jedi debía impedírselo.  
—Soy un Jedi—le susurró en el oído—Voy a sacarte de aquí.

* * *

El Alma Jedi no tuvo problemas al aterrizar en Belkadan, la nave se deslizó lentamente por el hangar hasta detenerse. Rey se extrañó que nadie saliese a recibirlos ni mucho menos, comunicarse con ella mediante intercom.  
—No siento a nadie aquí—exclamó Siri abriéndose a la Fuerza, Rey se humedeció los labios.  
—Vamos—apremió la maestra Jedi.  
Descendieron por la rampa, el droide astromecanico BB-8 rodaba junto con los tres Jedi, Han miró al suelo donde unos extraños bichos salían del permacreto. Parecían escarabajos y nunca había visto tal especie de bicho.  
—Tengo un mal presentimiento—exclamó el chico observando las paredes de duracero y el techo ahuecado—Parece que este lugar fue abandonado hace mucho.  
—Hay mucha vegetación aquí, eso es cierto—exclamó Siri—Iré a las áreas comunes.

Sin esperar una respuesta de parte de Rey, Siri avanzó hacia la entrada, el droide pitó y avanzó pero la maestra lo detuvo.  
—Vendrás conmigo, BB-8.  
—¿Adonde iremos?  
—A los centros de control, vamos.

...

Siri caminaba por los pasillos, las paredes estaban cubiertas con musgo al igual que en el suelo y en los techos colgaban una especie de bombilla luminosa, orgánica que la desconcertó mucho; se detuvo y ser acercó a la pared donde tocó con un dedo. Estaba rodeada de vegetación y se preguntaba de había pasado con la gente, reanudó su camino y al doblar la esquina, se tapó la nariz debido a un olor desagradable que emanaba de un orificio de una pared.  
Se acercó vio algo que casi vacía el contenido de su estómago, algo putrefacto y carne podrida yacía en el interior, parecía un cadáver pero estaba tan corrompido que no podía adivinarlo; muchos insectos revoloteaban sobre aquella masa sin forma alguna y las paredes de aquel pasillo estaban llenas de sangre. ¿Estarían todos muertos? Se preguntó, reanudando su camino hasta detenerse ante una puerta de duracero, oxidado y carcomido e ingresó.  
Las mesas estaban forradas de musgo, unas especies de larvas comían los cables que sobresalían del holo proyector, escarabajos caminaban en fila india por las paredes, Siri avanzó por la sala y se aventuró a pensar que era la sala de reuniones.  
Escuchó pasos y un ligero chasquido, Siri se giró lentamente hasta encontrarse cara a cara con una criatura que nunca había visto en su vida y no lo podía sentir en la Fuerza.  
—Infiel—murmuró Yomin Carr—Te he visto llegar, ha sido una mala idea separarte de tus amigos.  
—¿Qué kriffados eres?  
—Ríndete y serás sacrificada a Yun Yuuzhan.

Siri no lo veía en la Fuerza, era como si él no estuviera ahí; tal como lo sintió con Nom Anor.  
—¿Yun Yuuzhan?—exclamó Siri y Yomin Carr se enfureció nada más oír como ella pronunciaba el nombre de su dios.  
—¡Tus labios herejes no pueden pronunciar su nombre!

Y blandió su anfibastón, Siri encendió su sable de luz bloqueando el ataque, sorprendiéndose que no lo haya partido en dos; adoptó en posición de guardia con el sable azul apuntando hacia delante, su contrincante gruñó.  
—Tú no eres como los demás. No tenían honor y murieron como tales; pero eres una guerrera así que serás la primera con una muerte digna.  
—Malas noticias para ti, bicho; no tengo intención de morir—exclamó Siri, Yomin Carr apretó con fuerza su anfibastón y lanzó un grito de guerra.  
—¡Do-ro'ik vong pratte!

...

Rey caminaba por el centro de control, todo estaba derruido y el piso forrado con una especie de capa de algas y el olor de la estancia no ayudaba mucho, BB-8 tenia problemas para rodar por el lugar, Han seguía a su madre mientras miraba las paredes y el techo.  
—Este lugar fue atacado—sentenció el adolescente, BB-8 se detuvo y giró su fotorreceptor hacia Han.  
—Es probable—exclamó Rey—La pregunta sería ¿Quién causó esto? Todo el lugar esta lleno de vegetación.

Rey se sentó en una polvorienta silla frente al generador de holos, presionó un par de botones y no sucedió nada.  
—Espero que esto no esté perdido de de todo. BB-8, ayúdame con esto—exclamó Rey mientras se arrodillaba y el droide rodó hacia su amiga; la maestra Jedi retiró el empalme de la base de la mesa del generador de holos y empezó a trabajar.

Han se acercó a la ventana, unas aves volaban hacia el sur; el aprendiz identificó aquellas aves y por el comportamiento de ellas supo que algo iba mal. Bajó la vista y agarró un escarabajo con dos dedos y la examinó: en Yavin IV había estudiado todo tipo de insectos y nunca había visto uno parecido; frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos miraban el bosque. Dejó que la Fuerza fluyera dentro de él, buscó vida silvestre y captó sentimientos de miedo; animales que huían para ponerse a salvos y otro tipo de vida.  
Abrió los ojos, sentía que algo o alguien lo llamaba para ir en los bosques y se vio tentado de adentrarse, se giró y vio a su madre trabajando en lo suyo.  
—Mamá.  
—mmm... ¿sí?  
—Saldré a investigar.

Rey se detuvo y miró a su hijo al igual que el droide, quien emitió un pitido agudo.  
—¿Adonde irás?  
—Al bosque—exclamó Han mirando el lugar—Siento un llamado…algo…no sé como explicarlo.  
—Yo no siento nada, Han.  
—Me he abierto hacia los animales; siento que ellos huyen de algo; puede que no sea nada; me gustaría ir a echar un vistazo.  
Rey se humedeció los labios.  
—Esta bien, pero regresa pronto, cariño. No te metas en problemas y si ves algo sospechoso, regresa aquí a contármelo.  
—Esta bien, mamá; puede que no sea nada.  
Rey asintió y Han aun veía la preocupación en el rostro de su madre, sonrió para calmarla y salió al exterior, la maestra Jedi volvió a reanudar su trabajo.

* * *

 **Sernpidal  
** Sernpidal era el tercer planeta en el sistema Juleviano, ubicado en el borde exterior, Kyle y Crix caminaban por las polvorientas calles del planeta, los locales caminaban de forma apresurada pero ambos Jedi y el wookie optaron por ignorar el comportamiento de los serpindalianos.

Algunas tiendas estaban cerradas, Kyle se detuvo y observó a los serpindalianos, captaba temor y resignación.  
—Mira, Kyle—dijo Crix señalando el cielo, Kyle alzó la vista donde observó que la luna del planeta se veía muy grande, demasiado para lo que estaba acostumbrado.  
—Se ve grande ¿no?—exclamó el Caballero Jedi—Vamos, debemos buscar los suministros de una vez.

Reanudaron su camino y cada vez era más difícil andar, los alienígenas estaban desesperados y tuvieron que correr para no ser empujados, Chewie se colocó delante de los dos Jedi, su altura servia como escudo ante la masa de los sernpidalianos.  
Llegaron a la tienda, que eran de las pocas que estaban abiertas.  
—¿Hay alguien aquí?—exclamó Kyle y un anciano apareció tras el mostrador, Crix se acercó a zancadas.  
—¿Qué está pasando afuera?  
—Tosi Karu está llegando.  
—¿Quién?—exclamó Kyle acercándose.  
—Tosi Karu es nuestra Diosa quien reside en nuestra luna llamada Dobido. Nuestras leyendas hablan de su llegada y ese momento será el fin de nuestro mundo, tal como está ocurriendo.  
—Se ve muy tranquilo—exclamó Kyle.  
—Acepto mi muerte y mi conciencia está tranquila.  
—Es imposible que una luna impacte contra Sernpidal, ni en mil años a ocurrido eso.  
—Pero esta sucediendo—exclamó calmadamente el anciano mientras Crix corría hacia la entrada y miraba a la luna.  
—Debemos salvar a los locales, Kyle—exclamó el menor de los Dameron, Chewie silbó una pregunta y Crix miró a Kyle confundido.  
—Dice "¿Cómo lo haremos?"—exclamó Kyle mirando al wookie—No me digas que quieres hacerlo, son demasiados.  
—Debemos investigar, Kyle—exclamó Crix corriendo hacia su primo—Debemos acercarnos a la luna y averiguar cuanto tiempo tenemos; eso no es normal.

Kyle resopló.  
—Si esa luna va a estrellarse, mejor escapemos nosotros—exclamó Kyle y Chewie le reprendió con un gruñido.  
—Tú eres un Caballero Jedi, Kyle. Es nuestro deber ayudar a estos locales— exclamó Crix y Kyle se tocó el cabello castaño, miró a Chewie que volvió a soltar gruñidos.  
—Lo sé, lo sé. Soy un Jedi, Chewie, lo tengo claro. Pero debemos comprar…  
—Dime lo que necesitas y te los doy sin costo alguno; cortesía de la casa.

* * *

Siri rodó por el suelo para esquivar otro ataque del yuuzhan vong, sentía el sudor correr por su frente mientras colocaba su espada de luz en forma horizontal. El hecho que no lo pueda ver en la Fuerza, lo hacia imposible empujarlo o lanzarlo por los aires; tenia que ayudarse con el mobiliario, Yomin Carr unos insecto cortadores en la cual la Jedi tuvo que saltar y uno de ellos rasgó su antebrazo protésico, cortándole la piel sintética y revelando el metal.  
Yomin Carr al ver el metal unido a un cuerpo orgánico hizo que se enfadase.  
—¡Abominación!—vociferó el yuuzhan vong, para ellos era una herejía que un elemento metálico esté unido a un cuerpo biológico, ya que lo veían antinatural, una herejía a la naturaleza.

Siri si podía ver en la Fuerza a los insectos cortadores, que volaban raudas hacia ella mientras los despedazaba con su sable de luz.  
—Haz cometido una herejía, Jeedai—exclamó Yomin Carr blandiendo su anfibastón— Un ultraje a la naturaleza al usar tecnología aborrecible para reemplazar tu antebrazo orgánico ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Es una muestra de una casta guerrera?  
—Los Jedi no somos guerreros, vong—exclamó Siri, ambos se miraban entre sí, dando vueltas en círculos—Somos defensores de la paz y la justicia en la galaxia. Vamos a defender de invasores como tú.  
—Es demasiado tarde, infiel. La invasión ha comenzado y morirás aquí.

Siri ya empezaba a sentir los estragos del cansancio, su contrincante era bastante hábil y fuerte, un autentico guerrero. Miró de reojo su antebrazo protésico, fue la misma Rey que le cortó su antebrazo cuando era una Caballero de Ren en aquel planeta donde se refugiaban los miembros de la antigua Resistencia en Rishi.  
Pensó en llamar a Rey pero descartó la idea, ella era una maestra Jedi; podía derrotar a su rival, levantó un escritorio y se lo lanzó al vong, quien a duras penas logró esquivarlo, cayendo al suelo. Siri avanzó rápidamente y el anfibastón fue directo hacia su rostro, para morderle e inyectarle el mortal veneno pero la maestra Jedi se cubrió con su antebrazo metálico y se sujetó con fuerza.

Los colmillos de la serpiente mordieron el dorso de su mano protésico y Siri tiró de él, ocasionando que el vong se arrastrase y se puso de pie, tensando el arma.  
Con la Fuerza, levitó una placa metálica y golpeó a la espalda del vong, ocasionando que tropiece y Siri rozó su armadura con su arma pero no ocasionó daño alguno, provocando chispazos en la armadura de él; Yomin blandió su arma y Siri dio un salto hacia atrás, y sintió algo pastoso en sus pies, bajo la vista, encontrándose algo gelatinoso que se aferraba a sus botas, inmovilizándola.  
—¿Que kriffados…?  
—La gelatina blorash es una sustancia viva, busca por si sola a su presa hasta aferrarla y no le permite moverse. Ahora, Jeedai; estás a mi merced.

Siri se serenó, Yomin Carr se acercó lentamente.  
—¿Quién eres?  
—¿Yo? Como vas a morir pronto, ofrecida en un sacrificio a nuestros dioses, te lo diré. Somos los yuuzhang vong y no somos de esta galaxia; venimos desde muy lejos, siglos y siglos de viaje interestelar. Nuestro Dios nos prometió una galaxia y nuestro Supremo Señor ya lo encontró: es este y Yuuzhan'tar es nuestro planeta elegido.

Siri dio un salto impulsado por la Fuerza, dejando sus botas ancladas en el suelo, dando una vuelta en el aire y con los pies en el suelo, flexionó las rodillas para luego salir impulsada como un bólido, con el sable láser a un lado derecho.  
La acción repentina tomó por sorpresa a Yomin Carr que accionó su anfibastón pero fue demasiado tarde, el sable de luz de Siri atravesó su cara y la Jedi cayó al suelo.,  
El cuerpo de Yomin Car cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo, con el sable aún en su frente mientras la Maestra Jedi se ponía de pie y se acercaba hacia el cuerpo inerte del vong, retirando su sable de luz.  
—Hablas mucho.

* * *

Han se colocó en cuclillas, un roedor del tamaño de su mano huía a gran velocidad pero el Jedi logró detenerlo, usando la Fuerza. El animal se detuvo mirando al aprendiz, olfateó el aire mientras Han controlaba su mente; evitaba ser muy intrusivo.  
No buscaba manipular al animal, él enviaba sentimientos de amistad, captaba destellos de curiosidad y Han hizo creer al animal que era un igual; no era muy claro las líneas de pensamiento del roedor: captaba miedo y huía de algo que no podía comprender.

El roedor siguió su camino mientras Han avanzaba por la espesura del bosque hasta detenerse en un monte elevado, donde podía ver campos de cultivos y diferentes especies trabajando.  
El joven se preguntó si eran los científicos que buscaban, aquellos vestían una especie de túnica que a Han le daban la sensación de ser pieles. No se detenían y todo lo hacían mecanizados, como si estuviesen controlados por algo; Han se inclinó aún más, oculto en los arbustos, ellos parecían cultivar corales y se preguntó porque lo hacían.

Se agachó aún más al ver un alien más alto y con armadura, de orejas largas y gestos grotescos, el aprendiz no pudo captar la Fuerza en él a diferencia de los trabajadores.  
Aquel alien tensó un látigo y golpeó con violencia a uno de ellos, pareciéndole que no hacia el trabajo lo suficientemente rápido. Han Dameron dedujo que ellos eran esclavos.

Apretó los dientes, no podía permitirse algo así; tenia que hacer algo, pensó en llamar a su madre pero ella estaba ocupada.  
"Eres un Jedi, Han. Debes tomar la iniciativa" se dijo a sí mismo, sonrió de medio lado y se deslizó por la pendiente hasta llegar a tierra firme. Se escabulló detrás de la maleza, y al alien no lo vio por ningún lado y sabía que no podía confiarse, a ellos no los podía ver en la Fuerza, así que tenia que ser cuidadoso.

Se puso de pie y con la Fuerza que lo ayudaba a acelerar el paso, se escondía en cada maleza hasta llegar a los cultivos pero esta vez ya tenia una visión más amplia: algunos corales ya estaban cultivados y eran tan grandes como un Ala—X: de forma ovalada, con el morro alargado, con disparadores delgados que sobresalían.  
Un esclavo cayó al piso extenuado, el resto de ellos continuaban trabajando sin apenas prestarle atención al humano caído. Han, abandonando toda prudencia, se puso de pie y corrió a ayudar al hombre y se arrodilló ante él, estaba pálido y con los ojos volteados, tenia una especie de coral en la sien pero el aprendiz supo que no podía hacer nada más por él, estaba muerto.  
Los esclavos miraban al recién llegado y varios de ellos parecían que miraban a algo por detrás del aprendiz, así que Han se puso de pie y se giró, encontrándose con dos alien de casi de dos metros, mucho más altos que él.

Hablaban en un idioma que no entendía nada pero no podía perder más tiempo y olvidando un momento su decisión de no usar mucho su arma, sacó su sable de luz. Los vong gruñeron y vociferaron una palabra que no conocía, se colocó en guardia mientras los vong empuñaban sus anfibastones, chocaron con fuerza, el aprendiz retrocedió y embistió a uno, empujándolo hacia atrás, giró sobre sus talones para detener el ataque de otro pero sintió un latigazo en la pantorrilla.  
Se alejó a trompicones y vio a otros vong acercarse, se dio la vuelta y recibió un fuerte golpe en el pecho, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

Jadeó mientras buscaba que el oxígeno llegase a sus pulmones, vio con horror que los vong aumentaban en número y recibió numerosos golpes en su espalda pero contuvo el dolor; buscó expulsarlos mediante la Fuerza pero al no sentirlos, no podía hacerlo.  
Buscó desesperadamente las rocas pero encontró coralitas, así que las arrancó del centro de cultivos y los golpeó, pero luego supo que era mala idea.  
Los vong se enfurecieron y Han se puso de pie para escapar y recibió un fuerte golpe en la barbilla, cayendo sin conciencia al suelo.

* * *

Rey hincó una rodilla al suelo para observar a Yomin Carr; Siri, quien había arrastrado el cuerpo inerte del vong hasta el centro de control, miraba a la maestra Jedi con los brazos cruzados.  
—¿Dijo quien era?  
—Dijo que era un yuuzhan vong,  
—¿Es un yuuzhan vong? Nunca he escuchado esa especie.  
—Dijo que venían de otra galaxia, no es de este lugar.—explicó Siri, BB-8 se adelantó antes que Rey le dijese algo, buscando el nombre de la especie en su base de datos e inclinó su cabeza al no encontrar los datos requeridos.  
—Debemos llevarlo a Coruscant—exclamó Rey poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia el bosque con el ceño levemente fruncido.  
—¿Encontraste algo interesante?  
—No he podido arreglar el generador de datos, Crix hubiese podido hacerlo—exclamó Rey caminando por el lugar—Pero BB-8 encontró esto.  
Le mostró una esfera rojiza y que parecía latir lentamente, Siri miró con asco aquel artilugio.  
—Parece algo asqueroso—exclamó Siri pero Rey nuevamente miraba al bosque, sentía que Han corría en peligro pero no captaba señales que le indicaban que en verdad lo estuviera. El objeto, que era en realidad un villip, se agitó y se formó un rostro tridimensional, ocasionando que las maestras se quedasen en silencio.

El vong gesticuló una orden y luego desapareció; era evidente que había dejado un mensaje en un idioma incomprensible para ellas.  
—¿BB-8?—preguntó Rey mirando al droide, BB-8 rodó sobre si mismo, el silbido que emitió dejó en claro a la maestra Jedi que ese idioma no estaba en su base de datos pero como solo era un droide astromecánico, no podía ser mas confiable que un droide protocolar que conozca miles de formas de comunicación.  
Y Rey volvió a mirar hacia el bosque, los guestos de la maestra Jedi no pasaron desapercibidos por Siri.  
—¿Dónde está Han?  
—Fue a investigar algo, desde hace mucho y siento que él…debo irme.  
—Estaré en el Alma Jedi con el vong, Rey. Ve por Han.

* * *

Han abrió lentamente los ojos y el dolor en su cabeza se acrecentó, miró a todos lados, supuso que estaría en una caseta, de paredes verdosas que parecían algas y los rayos solares se filtraban por dos ventanales, intentó moverse pero estaba amordazado y colgado de ambos brazos.  
Dos vong ingresaron al recinto, uno era más grande y usaba capa, cabello negro hasta los hombros y con más cicatrices y mutilaciones en su rostro fiero. Han observó que llevaba tatuajes faciales a diferencia del otro vong que no lo llevaba, así que supuso que debía ser de un rango superior.

El segundo vong se acercó hacia él, Han se agitó con miedo al ver que llevaba en su mano un gusano que se retorcía y se lo metía en el oído.  
—¿Me escuchas, infiel?—exclamó el vong, Han parpadeó de la impresión ya que el mensaje le llegó claro y apostó que el bicho servia como traductor. Asintió.—¿Quién eres?  
—Nadie—exclamó Han y el yuuzhan vong sonrió con malicia.  
—Me presentaré, yo soy Tsavong Lah, Comandante Supremo y vuelvo a preguntarte, infiel ¿Quién eres tú? ¿un _Jeedai_?  
—¿Jedi? No—exclamó Han Solo— Soy un campesino.  
—Mientes—exclamó Tsavong Lah y le mostró su sable de luz—Esta no es la primera abominación que veo, a decir verdad, es esl primero que toco. Un _Jeedai_ usaba uno parecido a este.

Han se quedó en silencio, quiso preguntar a que Jedi se lo arrebató pero temía revelar su verdadera naturaleza ¿Se estaría refiriendo a Syd? ¿Su hermano quizá o su primo?  
—¡Contesta hereje!—vociferó su ayudante y recibió dos latigazos en su espalda, apretó los dientes para no gritar y miró desafiante al Comandante Supremo. Y entonces, el vong encendió el sable de luz y lo colocó muy cerca de su mejilla derecha, el joven podía sentir el calor y empezaba a sentir los nervios.  
—Yo…¿Por qué piensas que soy un Jedi?  
—Porque un simple campesino no puede luchar de esa manera como lo has hecho, como un aunténtico guerrero. Solo un idiota puede tener la insensatez de enfrentarse a guerreros Hijos de Yuuzhan. Un _Jeedai_ es un guerrero.]  
—Yo…—Han sabia que no podía mentir, buscó controlarle la mente pero al no verlo en la Fuerza, supo que estaba perdido—Lo soy—confesó y Tsavong Lah miró triunfante al derrotado Han que bajó la vista, pensó en su madre y se abrió a la Fuerza con la esperanza que lo encontrara, el yuuzhan vong dejó caer al suelo su sable de luz y le dio la espalda.  
—Que este infiel sea un esclavo más y que trabaje más que los demás.

Desapareció de su vista, Han miraba el umbral por donde se había ido el Comandante Supremo y se preguntó si eso era todo, nunca pensó que moriría siendo un esclavo, lejos de su familia y lejos de ella. Cerró los ojos y pensó en su madre, añorando estar en sus brazos de nuevo, en su padre, en su hermano mellizo; a quien le gustaba tomarle un poco el pelo y lamentó no haberle dicho que lo estimaba mucho.  
Pensó en su hermana y en el enlace de mellizos que los relacionaban, aquel enlace se fortalecía mucho cuando estaban juntos y podían sentir las emociones de cada uno. Y de pensarlo mucho, vino a su mente la imagen de su mejor amiga, Tara Lar Chal; sonriendo débilmente y lamentando de no haberla visto por última vez.

El yuuzhan vong le retiró el gusano del oído, provocando que se estremeciera y lo miró desafiante, hizo aumentar su presencia en la Fuerza y la llama ardió con intensidad. El alien no se iba a dejar intimidar por el joven y lo golpeó varias veces en la cara y en el abdomen, le habló pero al no tener el gusano en el oído, no lo comprendió.  
Y nuevamente estaba solo.  
—Lo siento, mamá; te fallé—musitó y cerró los ojos, resignándose a ser un esclavo más.

* * *

 ** _Continuará_**


	7. Hereje Jeedai (Parte 2)

**Disclaimer: Como sabemos, la saga no me pertenece, el universo ahora es de Disney, exceptuando por supuesto a los originales.  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo VII  
**

 **Hereje Jeedai  
**

 **(Parte 2)**

* * *

Sentía las piernas pesadas y su mente estaba en blanco pero le había prometido a Danni que saldrían de ahí, como sea pero se sentía desnudo sin su sable de luz. Sentía la boca seca y no tenia ninguna idea a donde iba y deseó que la chica estuviese bien en la celda que compartían hasta que uno de los vong lo empujó en una habitación, dos lo agarraron de los brazos mientras sentía como un gusano se metía en su oreja, una sensación desagradable.

Parpadeó, mirando el lugar donde se hallaba: estaba rodeado de hielo, paredes blancas que tan solo de verlo, sentía frío; dos esferas luminosas en el techo lleno de algas y barro, y no tan lejos, lo que parecía un cerebro con un filudo diente y largos tentáculos, que flotaba en un tanque de líquido rojizo.  
Sintió ligeros pinchazos en su cabeza nada más verlo y apartó su vista, encontrándose con un yuuzhan vong que lo miraba fijamente y de forma burlona…con su sable de luz entre sus manos.  
—¿Esta abominación es tuya?—preguntó.  
—Sí—contestó desafiante.  
—¿Quiénes eran tus amigos?  
—¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó con un tono desafiante e intentó ponerse de pie pero los vong lo mantuvieron arrodillado.  
—Soy el Prefecto Da'Gara—se presentó— Y ¿tú eres un Jeedai?  
—Lo soy. Sé que mis hermanos Jedi han logrado escapar, vendrán y los derrotarán.  
—Acepto el desafío—exclamó Da'Gara—Pero tengo dudas sobre ustedes—y le mostró el sable de luz—¿Qué es esta abominación?  
—Ese es un sable de luz, mi arma…y el arma que te mataré.  
—Admirable guerrero, Jeedai—exclamó Da'Gara—Muchos en tu posición estarían temblando de terror, pero tú…sigues retándome.  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?—preguntó Drazen  
—¿Es en Yavin donde está la ubicación de los Jeedai?—preguntó Da'Gara, Drazen tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sorprenderse.  
—Quien te haya dicho eso, miente—exclamó Drazen—No tenemos un lugar definido, estamos en todas partes.  
—¿Adoran a la Fuerza? ¿Es su dios?  
—La Fuerza no es un "dios", alimaña—exclamó Drazen, su mente empezó a ordenarse, usando la Fuerza fue aflojando sus ataduras—Es una energía mística, nos rodea, nos une…la vida la crea.  
—¿Es un campo de energía?  
—Puedes llamarlo así—exclamó Drazen y sus ataduras estaba sueltas pero no le dio tiempo para soltarse por completo ya que fue arrastrado hacia el tanque donde flotaba aquel siniestro cerebro.  
—¡El yammosk comprobará si mientes, Jeedai! ¡No eres más que un blasfemo!—vociferó Da'Gara—Mientras no sigan el Verdadero Camino ¡todos son herejes!

Cayó al suelo y miró como unos tentáculos salían del tanque, el yammosk se removió del líquido y oyó sus pensamientos en su mente. Aquella criatura le hablaba telepáticamente y sintió las puntas de los numerosos tentáculos en su sien.  
Gritó del dolor,en su agonía, Drazen sentía que iba a morir en el mismo lugar.  
" _Mientes"_ oyó esa palabra en su mente y Drazen usó la Fuerza para bloquear pero le costaba mucho esfuerzo, apenas era un Aprendiz y lo supo. Cerró los ojos y bloqueó su mente, dejándola en blanco.  
" _No te resistas, será peor"_ Drazen ignoró lo que le decía el yammosk y se puso de pie, se giró y atrajo su sable de luz, encendiéndola pero no dio dos pasos cuando recibió varios golpes en la espalda y cayó al suelo, sin conciencia.  
—Es suficiente—exclamó Da'Gara agarrando el sable de luz del Jedi—Tengo que hablar con Nom Anor—y se giró hacia un soldado vong—¿Yomin Carr se puso en contacto?  
—Aún no, Prefecto Da'Gara. Debe estar ocupado con el Comandante Supremo Lah.  
—Bien—exclamó—Llévalo a la prisión y que siga acompañando a esa humana.  
—Ella aún se niega a cooperar con nosotros, Prefecto.  
—Si Yomin Carr no contesta mi mensaje, ambos serán ofrecidos como sacrificio a Yun Yammka.

* * *

El Halcón Milenario descendió de las nubes, dando vueltas sobre los edificios semi derruidos, habían medido la distancia de la luna Dobido con Sernpidal, los resultados no eran muy alentadores. Crix se reclinó en el asiento de atrás.  
—Tenemos poco tiempo, según los cálculos; en una hora, Dobido habrá impactado con el planeta—exclamó Kyle, Chewie gruñó—Sí, vamos a aterrizar en el hangar  
—Es muy raro ¿no te parece?—exclamó Crix acercándose al asiento del piloto—Algo debe estar provocando eso.  
—Se necesitarían más de un crucero para provocar un cataclismo como este, Crix. Miles de cruceros imperiales y aún así, me parecería insuficiente.  
—Estoy seguro que algo está provocando eso.

Chewie soltó un aullido, señalando algo, Kyle dirigió su vista hacia donde señalaba su viejo amigo.  
Una especie de rayo, el sol impedía mirarlo mejor pero moviendo la nave hacia el oeste, observaron una delgada línea dorada, como un fino hilo que se ataba de la luna al planeta.  
—¿Puedes ver eso?—preguntó Kyle.  
—Vayamos a verlo.

Aumentó la velocidad y la línea se apreciaba aún más ¿podría ser un reflejo solar? Lo pensó Kyle mientras se acercaba, pero su intuición Jedi le decía que no podía dejarse llevar por las primeras impresiones. Daba la sensación de ser un simple halo solar, natural y aquel fenómeno estaba en las afueras de la ciudad y Sernpidal no se caracterizaba ser un planeta tecnológico para saber lo que era los fenómenos naturales.  
El viejo carguero aterrizó en una zona segura, en un monte elevado pero el planeta seguía temblando; Chewie se quedó en la cabina del copiloto mientras los Jedi descendían de la nave, aún con problemas para andar debido a las réplicas constantes del planeta.

Con mucho esfuerzo, llegaron al borde del precipicio de la meseta, donde vieron un gran cráter en el valle, a pesar que estaban alejados, pudieron observar que el cráter era bastante grande y que de ella, salía aquel rayo tractor.  
—Parece la fosa del sarlacc—musitó Crix, totalmente impresionado.  
—Es demasiado grande para ser un sarlacc. Además, tengo entendido que los sarlacc no son oriundos de este planeta.  
—¡Y eso esta provocando esto!—exclamó Crix—¡Es una boca!

Del foso, se asomó unos largos tentáculos que se agitaron en el aire y golpearon el suelo, levantando grandes humaredas.  
—No creo que podamos hacer nada para detenerlo—exclamó Kye mirando como aquel hilo se volvía más brillante y la luna ya estaba demasiado cerca del planeta.  
—Algunos ya están huyendo del planeta—exclamó Crix señalando al otro lado donde estaban, donde pequeños puntos negros flotaban en medio de las nubes.—Debemos ayudarlos a huir.  
—Vamos—apremió Kyle, y los dos corrieron con gran esfuerzo hacia el Halcón, la tierra nunca dejó de temblar y sabían que ya tenían los minutos contados; Dobido ya estaba en su punto más cercano.

Aceleraron rumbo a la plaza del planeta, ya totalmente destruido e incendios por doquier, el pillaje y el vandalismo se aprovechaban del pánico de los rezagados, que no pudieron conseguir una nave que pudiera sacarlos de ahí.

El Halcón no aterrizó pero se mantuvo flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo, Crix se colocó en la rampa del carguero.  
—¡Vamos, súbanse!—vociferó y los sernpidalianos se giraron hacia el joven aprendiz Jedi y corrieron hacia él—Kyle desciende un poco más.  
—Hazlo rápido, Crix. Esto esta inestable.

El Halcón se zarandeaba y los edificios caían sin remedio alguno, Crix estaba agarrado de los cables mientras con una mano ayudaba a subir a los locales despesperados, el joven aprendiz usó la Fuerza para enviarles ondas tranquilizadoras y de esperanza, para calmarlos; pero solo surtió efecto en algunos.  
El fuerte viento impedian que el carguero esté quieto y uno bastante violento hizo que el Halcón se zarandeara, Kyle apretó los dientes e hizo elevar el carguero; el violento zarandeo hizo que algunos locales cayesen al suelo incluyendo a Crix.  
Crix usó la Fuerza para amortiguar su caída y tuvo que evitar que el pánico no lo envolviese, de rodillas, se puso de pie con dificultad.

Chewie soltó un alarido mientras se levantaba de su asiento, Kyle estaba conciente que su primo había caído a tierra, tenia que rescatarlo y eso le restaba varios minutos valiosos para escapar.  
Chewie paró en la rampa y soltó aullidos intensos.  
—Lo sé, ya me estoy acercando—alzó la voz Kyle, con los nervios a flor de piel; los locales miraban en silencio, asustados para emitir algunas palabras. El carguero corelliano dio una vuelta completa, Crix corría mientras el Halcón se acercaba hacia su punto, se detuvo y alzó los brazos, agarrando las manos del enorme wookie. Con la Fuerza y la fuerza del wookie, logró llegar a la rampa, Kyle tenía la mirada en la rampa y no en la cabina.

Chewie gruñó en direccion a su amigo y Kyle volvió su vista a la cabina donde un enorme edificio se le venia encima y lo esquivó con brusquedad, Crix se agarró de la puerta pero Chewie no tuvo mucha suerte, se agarró del cable pero este se soltó debido al peso del wookie, cayendo al suelo  
—¡Chewie!—vociferó Kyle, el Halcón tuvo que dar otro giro y la luna ya estaba tocando tierra, pero Kyle no dejaría a su mejor amigo en el planeta.

Crix corrió a la cabina mientras Kyle saltaba de su asiento, el joven aprendiz agarró los timoneles mientras el Caballero Jedi llegó a la rampa.  
—¡Chewie, iremos por ti!—gritó Kyle, con el miedo invadiéndole, los edificios derrumbados le cortaban el camino, haciendo imposible acercarse al wookie. Y luna destruía todo a su paso; era demasiado tarde para rescatar al wookie y eso lo sabia Crix, temblando, rozó su dedo en la palanca para subir la rampa.  
—¡Debemos detenernos, Crix! ¡DEBEMOS IR A POR ÉL!  
Era demasiado tarde, no había un terreno estable ni lleno de rocas y con los ojos húmedos, cerró la rampa.  
—¡No! ¡Abre! ¡Debemos rescatarlo!  
Chewie sabía que no lo podían salvar, deseó que ellos se vayan y se pongan a salvo, mirando por ultima vez el viejo carguero donde pasó grandes aventuras con su viejo amigo Han Solo y tan solo en pensar que lo volvería a verlo, lo regocijó. Le dio la espalda al carguero corelliano que se alejaba raudamente, no tenia miedo de morir, miró desafiante a la luna Dobido, que se hundía lentamente y las ondas expansivas de fuego llegaban hacia él; alzó los brazos y rugió con fiereza y de desafío; de pie y sin miedo.

El Halcón Milenario, en medio del fuego ardiente, salió del planeta; mientras la luna terminaba por hundirse; destruyendo todo a su paso.  
—¡Chewie!—gritó Kyle, sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho y en medio de lágrimas daba puñetazos en el suelo—¡Podíamos haberlo salvado! ¡Mataste a Chewie!

Crix se giró asustado y el comentario hiriente perforó su pecho como una vibrocuchilla, los ojos de Kyle centellaban de ira mientras se acercaba hacia él.  
—No lo…era demasiado tarde…  
—¡No lo era, Crix!—se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, cubriéndose la cara—¡ÉL ERA MI AMIGO, CRIX! ¡Él era mi figura paterna! ¡Y lo dejaste!  
—No podíamos salvarlo.  
—¡Yo sí!

Crix miró a la cabina del Halcón, sintiéndose culpable y demasiado conciente que los sernpidalianos sobrevivientes miraban la escena, sin decir una palabra. Colocó las coordenadas en el mapa, rumbo a Dubrillion; sentía los ojos húmedos y con ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo, apretó los dientes y pensó si Chewbacca se sentía traicionado después de haberlo salvado.  
—He fijado el salto a Dubrillion—exclamó en un hilo de voz, Kyle no dijo nada y podía sentir el gran dolor que sentía el muchacho. Nunca lo había visto así—Chewie también era un amigo para mí, Kyle. Era un amigo de la familia.

Kyle levantó la vista y miró a su primo, controló sus emociones, sabiendo que se dejó llevar por el dolor. Sabia que su padre era Ben Solo pero él nunca lo había conocido y Chewbacca ocupó ese lugar en su vida; un amigo y una figura paterna. Y recordó las duras palabras que le dijo a su primo.  
—Lo siento, primo—musitó.  
Crix no dijo nada, solo asintió mientras las estrellas se alargaban y saltó al hiperespacio, Sernpidal moría y Chewbacca dio su vida para salvar al hijo de su mejor amiga Rey.

* * *

Han cayó al suelo bruscamente, sin poder moverse; sus ojos buscaron con intensidad su sable de luz pero no lo podía hallar, sentía que un vong le pisaba la espalda mientras algo gomoso y asqueroso corría por su mejilla, seguidamente sintió un pinchazo.

Sentía mareos y recordó que los esclavos llevaban una especie de coral en la mejilla y en la sien y lo supo, lo iban a controlar y empezó a agitarse, oponiendo resistencia.

Escuchó el sonido de un sable de luz encenderse y miró hacia la entrada, donde Rey se hallaba en el umbral, en posición defensiva.  
—Déjenlo—exclamó, los dos yuuzhan vong se lanzaron hacia la experimentada maestra Jedi, Han le costó horrores ponerse de pie. Rey esquivó el anfibastón mientras blandía su sable de doble hoja, dio una vuelta y movió su sable al ras del piso, cortándole las piernas a un vong mientras bloqueaba otra embestida del vong, mientras su madre luchaba con gran agilidad con el yuuzhan vong, el aprendiz atrajo su sable de luz y se arrancó el coral de su rostro, lamentándolo después ya que le dolió demasiado.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, Rey giraba como un molinete su sable de luz y dio otra voltereta, giró sobre sus talones y levantó su sable para dejarlo caer con fuerza, sobre el anfibastón, estando cara a cara con el vong y la maestra Jedi aprovechó para propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara y movió su sable en forma horizontal para decapitar a su rival.  
Corrió hacia su hijo y lo abrazó.  
—Me tenías preocupada, Han.  
—¿Cómo me encontraste?—exclamó.  
—Sentí tu llamado en la Fuerza; ahora debemos irnos.  
—Debemos ayudar a los esclavos, mamá.  
—No creo que podamos hacer nada por ellos, Han.—exclamó Rey frunciendo el ceño—Me alegra que no hayas terminado como ellos. Ahora debemos irnos cuanto antes.  
Madre e hijo se pusieron en marcha, con los sables en mano pero apagados, no se cruzaron con ningún vong pero no lo pensaron demasiado; debían irse cuanto antes; el lugar estaba lleno de ellos

.

Tsavong Lah, el Comandante Supremo veía a lo lejos, en la rampa de su nave personal la gran movilización de los vong.  
—¿Qué es lo que sucede?— le preguntó a su capitán, un vong un poco más bajo que él pero de hombros anchos y cabello negro corto,  
—Una hereje está rescatando al Jeedai—exclamó el capitán vong, Tsavong Lah se acercó hacia el borde del monte donde se hallaban, al ver las luces azule y verde moviéndose con gran velocidad; el Comandante Supremo lo supo.  
—Son Jeedai—escupió con odio y desprecio—Capitán Nas Choka, ordena a tus pretores que los dejen irse.  
—¿Qué huyan?  
—Y mandas a un piloto a seguirlos. Quien sabe si nos lleva al lugar donde se refugian estos Jeedai—exclamó Tsavong Lah, el Capitán Nas Choka asintió, totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras del vong.  
—Así se hará.—exclamó Nas Choka mientras se retiraba del lugar y Tsavong Lah subió a su nave, sin mirar atrás.

.  
Rey blandía su sable para esquivar cada embestida de los vong, pero ya estaban cerca de los lindes del bosque; Han se apoyó en su madre, aún sentía las piernas cansadas.  
—¿Puedes correr?—le preguntó Rey a su hijo y él asintió.  
—Se hace o no ¿verdad, mamá?—exclamó con una leve sonrisa.  
—Los vong ya no nos persiguen—exclamó Rey—Pueden que estén planeando algo, debemos apurarnos.

Los Dameron, usando la Fuerza, aumentaron la velocidad hacia el hangar y el Alma Jedi estaba aterrizado fuera del lugar, listo para partir y subieron rápidamente por la rampa.  
—Vámonos, Siri—exclamó Rey mientras Han se tiraba en el asiento trasero, exhausto.

El Alma Jedi se elevó por los aires, se inclinó a la derecha y salió velozmente del planeta, Siri colocó las coordenadas a Dubrillion para el salto al hiperespacio.  
—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó.  
—Tenían a Han como prisionero; lo iban a convertir en esclavo.  
—No eran los científicos de Belkadan pero el uniforme que algunos vestían, claramente eran de la inteligencia de la Nueva República.  
—Entonces queda claro todo—exclamó Siri mientras el Alma Jedi saltaba al hiperespacio.  
—¿Quiénes son ellos?—preguntó Han.  
—Yuuzhan vong—dijo Rey— Tenemos uno en la bodega de carga, muerto por supuesto. Lo llevaremos a Coruscant después.

Han se quedó en silencio, demasiado conmocionado por los últimos acontecimientos.  
—Temí convertirme en ellos, mamá. Pensé en ti, en papá, en mis hermanos— _y en Tara Lar—_ este último solamente lo pensó.  
—Estás conmigo, Han—exclamó Rey, abrazando a su hijo y besándole en la frente—Estás a salvo, corazón.  
Han se aferró al abrazo de su madre y se dejó envolver por el calor de la Fuerza que le mandaba su madre, un bálsamo para su alma y de que alguna manera, logró calmarlo; Rey sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y cerró los ojos con dolor.  
—¿Mamá?—preguntó Han, mirando a su madre con preocupación pero él también sintió algo que lo oprimía el pecho.  
—Algo terrible a pasado—exclamó Rey abriendo los ojos—Millones de vidas apagadas…Chewie…  
—Se ha ido…—exclamó Han pero Siri parpadeó aún con la vista fija el espacio, abriendo los ojos.  
—Kyle siente dolor…demasiado dolor.  
—Crix también—exclamó Han cerrando los ojos.

La nave coralita dejó de seguir el Alma Jedi, sabia a donde se dirigía, ya que estaban muy cerca de Helska y las noticias de la batalla que sucedió ahí llegaron a los oídos de sus superiores.

El puntito diminuto que correspondía el Alma Jedi desaparecía de su vista pero él se regresaba a Belkadan con una gran noticia, ellos irían Dubrillion de acuerdo al mapa de su cabina orgánica del yorik et.  
No habría piedad para ellos, no había modo de derrotarles y serán aplastados finalmente; se acomodó su capucha de cognición y su villip latió bajo sus manos, el rostro tridimensional de Tsavong Lah apareció.  
—Irán a Dubrillion, Comandante Supremo.  
—Excelente noticia, serás recompensado por los dioses. El Prefecto Da'Gara se encargará de ello por hallarse cerca. Has hecho bien.

La comunicación se cortó y el pecho del vong se hinchó del orgullo que sentía, la mayor recompensa de un vong era morir el combate, no había mayor honor que morir en nombre de su dios, Yun Yammka; Dios de la Guerra.


	8. Antes de la tormenta

**_DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS pertenece a Disney._**

* * *

 **Capitulo VIII**

 **Antes de la tormenta**

* * *

Una lanzadera de aspecto orgánico, de morro alargado y de un gris claro se acercaba a un destructor estelar yuuzhan vong, de forma alargada y que recordaba mucho a los destructores imperiales.

Una vez que la lanzadera aterrizó en el destructor, un vong descendió lentamente, escoltado por dos guerreros con tatuajes faciales y armados con anfibastones, el vong imponente, con la capa negra ondeando se detuvo para esperar la llegada de un oficial.  
—Saludos, Ejecutor Nom Anor.  
—Vengo a traer información al Maestro Bélico Shedao Shai.  
—Le llevaré ante él, lo está esperando en el puente de mando.  
Se inclinó el ayudante y avanzó por los pasillos de musgo.  
Las puertas de algas se contrajeron para dar ingreso a Nom Anor, el Maestro Bélico se hallaba de espaldas a él, con las manos cruzadas; el ayudante se retiró sin decir una palabra y las puertas volvieron a su forma original; Shedao se giró, un yuuzhan vong alto pero no tanto como Nom Anor pero con diversos tatuajes faciales y mutilaciones en el rostro.  
—Ejecutor—exclamó el Maestro Bélico, quien ostentaba el mayor cargo militar de la flota vong— ¿Terminó su papel en Rhommamool?  
—Sí, Maestro Bélico. Fingí mi muerte y la guerra civil dio comienzo. Mi informante en el Senado no tiene ninguna noticia importante para mí, a excepción de no darles un enclave Jedi.  
—Jeedai—musitó Shedao Shai avanzando por la pasarela y sentando en su asiento de mando, se masajeó la barbilla—¿Qué sabes de ellos en tu infiltración en esta galaxia?

A pesar que hubo un grupo de avanzada vong que ingresaron a la galaxia, tres años antes de la destrucción de la Base Starkiller, fue Nom Anor el primero que se infiltró y empezó a espiarlos, justo en el momento de la guerra entre la Resistencia y la Primera Orden donde se dedicó a sembrar la discordia entre ambas facciones. Se hizo pasar primero como un oficial de rango bajo de la Primera Orden para luego ser un embajador de Dubrillion, poco después que la Primera Orden firmase el Tratado de Paz.  
En su trabajo como espía, nadie sospechó de él, nadie sabía de su verdadero origen.  
—Cuando llegué a esta galaxia, no tenía conocimientos de ellos. Eran una leyenda, un mito y cuando apareció un Jedi llamado Skywalker, empecé a estudiarlos.  
—¿Adoran a la Fuerza?—exclamó Shedao.  
—No la manera que hacemos nosotros, Maestro Bélico. La respetan pero no hacen sacrificios en su honor.  
—Dices que había una Jeedai, Ejecutor—exclamó Shedao Shai, sus ojos refulgían de ira, Nom Anor tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no admitir su error de pasar por alto sobre Luke.  
—Sí, un anciano y una chica. Eran dos.  
—Debiste haberlo liquidado en su momento, Ejecutor. No quiero que sean un problema ahora, cuando la invasión está por comenzar.  
—Si lo hubiera hecho, hubiese llamado la atención, Maestro Bélico. El anciano estaba desaparecido, nadie sabía de su paradero y admito que no me molesté en buscarlo a pesar que la Primera Orden lo hacía. Además tuve acceso total a su súper arma: la Base Starkiller.  
—Los zyn demostraron ser muy listos y lo son ahora—exclamó Shedao Shai, sabía que los zyn habían diseñado los planos sobre la Starkiller pero fue Snoke quien robó los planos y construyó para la Primera Orden.—Lo bueno es que esa monstruosidad fue destruida. ¿Y quien está a cargo de los Jeedai?  
—Una humana llamada Rey Skywalker; la hija de ese anciano maestro Jedi.  
—Rey…—musitó Shedao Shai—Y estoy seguro que ella habrá estado en Belkadan.  
—Me enteré de la muerte de Yomin Carr, Maestro Bélico, estoy seguro que ella ha estado ahí.  
—Háblame de esa Gran Guerrera.  
—Lo que investigado es que poco se sabe de sus primeros años. Hija de dos Jedi: Luke Skywalker y Mara Slade; fue abandonada en Jakku a los cinco años.  
—¿Por qué la dejaron ahí?  
—Para protegerla de un grupo maligno que se hacen llamar los Caballeros de Ren. Usuarios de esa energía llamada La Fuerza. Usan el Lado Oscuro.  
—Interesante. Ellos también tiene enemigos ¿se saben de ellos?  
—No, Maestro Bélico.  
—Reanude.  
—Ella fue chatarrera en ese planeta cuando un desertor de la Primera Orden aterrizó ahí, perseguido por las fuerzas imperiales. Con un droide, que guardaba un mapa en su interior, escaparon en una chatarra que los sacó del planeta y con un rayo tractor acabaron en un carguero más grande, siendo un contrabandista héroe de la Rebelión, Han Solo, quien estaba a cargo.  
—Conoció a un traidor y salió de ese pestilente planeta—exclamó Shedao Shai—¿Se sabe el nombre de ese traidor?  
—FN-2187 para los imperiales pero para la Nueva República, se llama Finn. Actualmente usa el apellido de su esposa, Antilles; ya que él no tiene uno.  
—Se le informará a nuestro Supremo Soberano. Él será asesinado sin honor, continúe.  
—Ella se enfrentó a un Caballero de Ren y lo venció, sin tener conocimientos de pelea, usando la Fuerza. Ella cuenta después que pasó dos años entrenándose con el legendario Luke Skywalker. Y una vez concluido su entrenamiento, se volvió a enfrentar a ese guerrero oscuro llamado Kylo Ren.  
—¿Cómo acabo esa pelea?  
—Ella perdió pero él escapó—exclamó Nom Anor y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—He aquí el dato curioso: Kylo Ren y Rey son primos, o eran primos mejor dicho.  
—¿Eran familia?  
—Sí; él le amputó el antebrazo y ella cometió una herejía: se colocó una prótesis metálica.—explicó Nom Anor y Shedao Shai miró con asco lo que oyó; para ellos, que odiaban la tecnología, era algo terrible usar una prótesis de metal, en la cual, si tenían un miembro amputado, usaban una prótesis biológica.—Así que ella usa una prótesis. Pagará caro su sacrilegio ¿y como terminó Kylo Ren?  
—Fue asesinado por su prima—exclamó Nom Anor—Nuestro Supremo Soberano lo encontrará interesante. Una vez que mató a su primo, la Primera Orden se rindió y ella viajó por la galaxia buscando a más usuarios de la Fuerza; tuvieron que pasar once años estándar…  
—Para que los Jeedai sean más numerosos—exclamó Shedao sin ocultar su rabia—Era una buena oportunidad, Ejecutor; debió haberlos eliminados cuando solo eran dos. De manera discreta, por supuesto.  
—Ya esta hecho, Maestro Bélico, no vale la pena enfadarse por eso; fue mi error, me disculpo—exclamó Nom Anor sin bajar la mirada pero controló su furia, odiaba ser recriminado y no iba a cometer otro error en subestimar a los Jedi.  
—Habláme de ella en Belkadan—exclamó Shedao Shai  
—Nadie advirtió su presencia ahí. No sabemos porque estuvieron los Jedi husmeando ahí. El Comandante Supremo Lah informó que atrapó a un Jedi joven pero fue rescatado por esa mujer llamada Rey. Han escapado y es posible que ella haya matado al agente Carr.  
—¿Han localizado al lugar donde se dirigen?  
—A Dubrillion.  
—¿Ahí está la Orden Jeedai? Tú has estado ahí cuando eras embajador—preguntó Shedao Shai pero Nom Anor negó con la cabeza.  
—No sé que harán ellos ahí pero estoy seguro que la Orden Jedi no está establecida ahí; como le dije al Supremo Soberano, está ubicada en la cuarta luna de Yavin. Y conviene no subestimarlos.  
—Lo sé, Ejecutor. Nadie nos detendrá y hablando de lunas; debo felicitarlo por haber ejecutado con éxito la operación Sernpidal, usando un dovin basal.

El dovin basal era una extraña criatura, de forma esférica que podían tener diversas formas, proyectaban campos gravitacionales como también generar escudos, micro agujeros negros que absorbían disparos láser y podían sacar del hiperespacio a cualquier nave. El dovin basal en Sernpidal era uno más grande y su campo gravitacional, desvió la órbita de la luna Dobido, atrayéndola hacia el planeta. Nom Anor hinchó el pecho.  
—Le agradezco sus palabras, Maestro Bélico. Pronto, los Jedi serán cosa del pasado.  
—Encárgate de los infieles, Ejecutor, no me decepciones.  
Nom Anor se inclinó y se retiró del lugar, Shedao Shai giró su silla, mirando las millones de estrellas de la galaxia.

La Mentirosa, nombre dado a la lanzadera del Ejecutor se puso en marcha; Nom Anor se colocó la capucha de cognición y agarró los timoneles. Había llegado el momento de "desempolvar" su antigua identidad: Pedric Cuff. Acabar con los infieles no sería problema para él, ya lo había hecho con anterioridad cuando acabó con la vida del antiguo Señor de la Guerra Zinji y su tripulación del destructor que estaba asignado.

* * *

El Alma Jedi aterrizó lentamente en el hangar del planeta Dubrillion, Siri vio tres Ala-X, llenas de hollín y bastante maltratadas, pero reconoció a uno de ellas: la nave de Syd. Era evidente que regresaba de una batalla y se preguntó si estaba bien.

Los tres ocupantes de la nave descendieron por la rampa, en silencio pero ellos no estaban solos: Poe, Snap, Shara y Syd se acercaban a ellos; Rey miró al rebelde Jedi, captando furia y rabia. Shara corrió hacia su hermano mellizo, abrazándolo.  
—Te sentí, Han—susurró—Sentí que sufrías… ¿Qué ha pasado?  
—Shara me dijo que sintió a Han en problemas—exclamó Poe—¿Qué ha pasado?  
—¿Podemos hablar de lo mío, primero?—exclamó Syd de malas maneras—Es más urgente.  
—Paciencia, Syd—exclamó Siri.  
—Fuimos a Belkadan como ustedes bien saben. Pero no estábamos solos ahí; unos seres extraños estaban en el planeta.  
—Se hacían llamar yuuzhan vong y posiblemente ellos hayan matado a los científicos. Ellos no son de esta galaxia, debemos alertar a la Nueva República—exclamó Rey.  
—¿Yuuzhan vong?  
—No se les puede sentir en la Fuerza— exclamó Siri mirando a su aprendiz y Shara abrió los ojos.  
—¿Crees que Nom Anor sea uno de ellos?  
—Es posible. Tenemos un vong muerto en la bodega de carga, listo para que lo analicen los científicos en Coruscant.  
—Yo caí prisionero de ellos—exclamó Han levantando la vista—¡Tienen esclavos! Debemos impedir esto.  
—Fuimos atacados cerca de Helska—exclamó Syd con los brazos cruzados—Aún no lo comprendo como fue lo que sucedió.  
—¿Hace cuanto has llegado?  
—Hace una hora; yo y dos compañeros míos sobrevivimos pero sé que mi aprendiz cayó prisionero de ellos. Quiero rescatarlo, quiero regresar y entender quienes eran los que me atacaron.  
—¿Cómo eran sus naves?—preguntó Han pero la mirada de Syd era como "¿eso importa acaso?"— Necesito saberlo.  
—Tenían formas extrañas. Evidentemente no eran piratas, sus naves parecían rocas en formas de corales; sus disparos rompieron nuestros escudos y parecían muy coordinados; como si millones de pilotos fuesen solo uno. Nos sorprendieron y nos dieron una paliza que tuvimos que huir—terminó de hablar el Jedi, sintiéndose avergonzado con la sola idea de escapar de una batalla.  
—Yo no creo en las casualidades—exclamó Rey—En Belkadan vi rocas en formas de corales alargadas.  
—Parecían naves de batalla—acotó Han.  
—¿Por qué mejor nos vamos a la sala de reuniones? El hangar no es un buen lugar para ponernos a conversar—exclamó Snap.  
—Cierto, vamos—exclamó Rey, Syd miró a las naves y refunfuñó, no quería hablar si no ir a luchar contra los vong.  
Todos se pusieron en marcha, menos Han que se quedó atrás, con las manos en los bolsillos; su hermana se percató y decidió quedarse con él.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Han caminó por el hangar hasta sentarse en una caja de duracero, mirando la entrada de los transportes, su melliza se sentó a su lado.  
Han tenia la vista en el suelo mientras Shara miraba al frente, los dos estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, la chica podía sentir el aturdimiento en él.  
—No puedo imaginar lo que tuviste que pasar, Han—exclamó Shara mirando a su hermano, Han levantó la vista.  
—Ellos…los vong usaban esclavos y me los enfrenté, Shara. Sentía que era mi deber como Jedi, ayudar a los indefensos pero…no podía verlos.  
—¿Habían muchos de ellos?  
—Me rodearon y me vencieron fácilmente—sonrió amargamente—Yo, el nieto de Luke Skywalker, no estuve a la altura de mi famoso abuelo.  
—Han, tú mismo has escuchado lo que dijo la tía Siri: ellos son invisibles a la Fuerza. Eres talentoso y apenas estás aprendiendo los conceptos de la Fuerza; serás un gran Jedi, lo sé.  
—Tú también, Shara—exclamó Han, sonriendo levemente—Solo estoy decaído.  
—Lo sé, puedo sentirlo—exclamó Shara y por medio de la Fuerza, le envió ondas de comprensión y amor fraterno. La adolescente colocó su brazo por encima del hombro de su hermano mellizo y besó en su frente.  
—Gracias, Shara.  
—Sé que mamá encontrará un plan para detenerlos; sé que sabemos poco de ellos pero saldremos adelante.—acotó la adolescente y Han se sintió animado por el optimismo de su hermana pero se preguntaba como derrotaría algo que no se puede ver. Sintió que su enlace de mellizos se fortalecía aún más.  
—Vamos, debemos ir a la reunión—exclamó Shara poniéndose de pie pero Han negó con la cabeza.  
—Estaré aquí, hermana; solo quiero pensar.  
—Esta bien, nos vemos luego; Han.  
Shara emprendió su camino y Han levantó su vista, primero observando a su hermana y luego hacia la entrada del hangar. Inconcientemente, se llevo una mano a la sien, pensó si valía la pena seguir con la búsqueda de la Fuerza Viva. Buscaba ese propósito y no lo encontraba, sentía que se quedaba atrás en la enseñanza de la Fuerza e intentaba ver su futuro pero un velo negro ocultaba su visión. "El futuro siempre está moviéndose" le había dicho primero su abuelo Luke y luego su madre; sujetó su sable de luz: no la usaría hasta saber su propósito en la vida: ser un Jedi en constante meditación, alejado de todos, como un ermitaño o ser un Jedi que imparta sus conocimientos a los más jóvenes. Pero para eso, necesitaba que la Fuerza le mostrase pero no lograba dar con la respuesta.

El sonido de los motores de un carguero lo sacó de sus pensamientos, alzó la vista y vio como el Halcón Milenario se detenía lentamente. Han se puso de pie y avanzó rápidamente hacia ellos, donde en la rampa descendieron Kyle y Crix, y seguidamente, tras ellos, un grupo pequeño de sernpidalianos.

Han se detuvo, los sernpidalianos simplemente pasaron de largo, los pilotos y demás trabajadores del lugar se detuvieron en sus labores para ver la escena que ocurrían ante ellos, Crix se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó, Kyle se detuvo a la espalda de su primo.  
—¿Dónde está mi madre?  
—En la sala de reuniones—contestó Han y Kyle, sin decir una palabra, siguió de largo.  
—Necesitamos buscar a mamá—exclamó Crix—Debemos contarle a todos.  
Crix se separó de su hermano y avanzó rápidamente por el hangar.  
Han miraba a los sernpidalianos, podía sentir el miedo y la incertidumbre en ellos; y decidió seguir a su hermano menor.

...

Rey estaba sentada en el extremo de la mesa, con los brazos cruzados, Kyle daba vueltas por la habitación mientras Crix, se hallaba en una esquina. El Caballero Jedi contó todo desde el principio: desde que llegaron al planeta hasta su escape por los pelos, incluyendo el sacrificio del noble wookie, Chewbacca.  
Kyle respiró hondamente, buscando serenarse y no dejarse llevar por las emociones.  
—" _No hay pasión, solo existe serenidad"  
_ —¿Creen que este desastre esté relacionado con los vong?—preguntó Poe.  
Kyle y Crix ya estaban puestos en el tema del misterioso yuuzhan vong muerto que tenían en la bodega de carga del Alma Jedi, de la casi total aniquilación del comando de Syd como también la captura de Han y su posterior rescate.  
—Posiblemente—exclamó Rey.  
—He visto como un tentáculo jalaba a la luna hacia el planeta, eso no fue un desastre natural, fue provocado.—exclamó Kyle y respiró hondamente.  
—Extrañaré a Chewie—exclamó Shara apenada—Me encantaba el wookie.  
—Él fue uno de mis primeros amigos—exclamó Rey—Chewie me ayudó mucho, él…me acompañó cuando fui a buscar a Luke, antes de saber que era mi padre.  
—Chewie fue mi mejor amigo—exclamó Kyle—Honraremos su memoria.  
—Él ya es uno en la Fuerza, Kyle—exclamó Siri poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su hijo, abrazándolo—Los que nos aman, nunca nos dejan; ellos viven eternamente aquí—susurró y le colocó una mano en el corazón.  
—Nunca le dije que le quería.  
—Él lo sabia, Kyle. No solo las palabras sirven para demostrar tu amor, también las acciones. La manera en que lo tratabas, Chewie lo sabía y murió salvándote. A tí y a Crix  
—Lo extrañaré pero sé que se ha unido a la Fuerza. Seres luminosos somos, mamá; la muerte no es el fin de todo, es solo el comienzo de nuestro viaje a la inmortalidad.

Siri sonrió a su hijo y lo abrazó.  
—Te amo, Kyle.  
—¿Creen que ellos vengan aquí?—exclamó Syd—Yo huí del campo de batalla, la maestra Skywalker ha escapado de Belkadan con los vong pisándole los talones. ¿Me equivoco al pensar que vendrán aquí?  
—Debemos estar preparados—exclamó Poe—Tendremos que ser precavidos. Snap ¿hay algún escuadrón de la República aquí cerca? Nuestras naves no serán suficientes para enfrentarlos, ya vimos lo con de Syd.  
Snap se reclinó en su asiento, pensativo. Estaba tan bien disfrutando de su retiro pero no se veía nuevamente entrando a la acción, solo esperaba que la amenaza no fuese tan grave.  
—¿Recuerdas a Kun?  
—¿Karé Kun?  
—¿A que otra Karé conocemos, Poe?  
—Bien ¿Qué pasa con ella?—exclamó Poe alzando las cejas.  
—Ella y Jess son las únicas del Escuadrón Espectro que no se han jubilado. Bien, el punto es que Karé está en Dantooine haciendo ejercicios de vuelo con su escuadrón, acompañados del nuevo destructor de la Nueva República.  
—¿El Rogue One?—exclamó Shara abriendo los ojos—He oído de él, estuvieron hablando de esa nave en toda las holonoticias la semana pasada.  
—Sí, el crucero estelar más moderno de nuestra flota—exclamó Poe—No sabia que estaban haciendo ejercicios en Dantooine. ¿Puedes contactarla?  
—Claro, ahora mismo voy—exclamó Snap poniéndose de pie—Aprovecharé para avisar a las autoridades locales.

Snap salió de la habitación, Poe se puso de pie y siguió a su amigo, Rey se acercó a Crix que miraba hacia la ventana mientras todos abandonaban el lugar.  
—Crix—susurró Rey—¿Te sientes bien?  
—Sí—exclamó Crix desviando la vista.  
—Crix ¿Qué te preocupa?—Rey se acercó a su hijo, tocando su mano y enroscándolas en sus dedos. Crix sentía una opresión en el pecho y las ganas de llorar pero se contuvo.  
—Chewie murió por mi culpa, mamá—exclamó mirando a su madre—Kyle me gritaba para que baje la rampa pero los escombros y el fuego ya nos estaban alcanzando.  
—No, amor; tú no tienes la culpa—exclamó Rey abrazándolo—Él te salvó la vida ¿recuerdas? Kyle contó que Chewie tuvo que rescatarte para ponerte a salvo. Chewie te salvó.  
—Pero Kyle me dijo que soy culpable.  
—Debes comprender que está dolido—exclamó Rey acariciando su cabello ondulado—Estoy segura que se disculpó ¿es así?—dijo Rey y Crix asintió.  
—Pero no me siento bien, mamá. Quiero creer que no es mi culpa pero no puedo evitarlo.  
—Debes hablar con Kyle, Crix—sentenció Rey—Te amamos mucho y agradezco a Chewie por salvarte.  
—Solo quiero irme a Yavin—musitó.  
—Iremos, iremos—exclamó Rey besándole la frente, le sonrió para infundirle ánimos y le dejó, Shara estaba en el umbral e ingresó al salir su madre. Sin decir una palabra, ella se acercó a su hermano menor y lo abrazó.  
—Estarás bien, hermanito—exclamó Shara.

Crix sentía que Chewie había muerto por su culpa, si se hubiese sujetado con fuerza, el wookie aún estaría con ellos. No iba a permitir que otro más muriera por un error suyo, iba tener más cuidado y nadie moriría por su culpa; había tomado una decisión: no iba a permitir cargar más una muerte a su espalda, Chewie fue el primero y será el último, protegería a las personas y las mantendría a salvo, fuese como fuese.  
—Estaré bien, Shara—exclamó Crix poniéndose de pie—Lo superaré.

* * *

El villip se agitó en una mesita de musgo, el Prefecto Da'Gara se acercó lentamente y acarició superficialmente, donde en su lugar, apareció el rostro tridimensional del Ejecutor Nom Anor.  
—Prefecto Da'Gara—exclamó Nom Anor—Tengo noticias: Yomin Carr está muerto.  
—¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo saben?  
—He hablado con el Comandante Supremo Lah, quien estaba asignado en Belkadan. Las investigaciones han arrojado que tres Jedi estuvieron ahí.  
—¿Así que fueron Jeedai?—exclamó con desprecio Da'Gara—¿Ellos han matado a Carr?  
—Así es ¿has mandado un equipo de exploración tal como te dijo el Maestro Bélico Shedao Shai?  
—Están en camino y el Maestro Bélico solo ha querido mandar pocas tropas. Tiene sus energías puestas en Taris y Ord Mantell.  
—Lo entiendo; la destrucción de esos planetas será al mismo tiempo y la noticias volarán pronto donde al fin nos daremos a conocer.  
—¿Ha logrado esa alianza con los mandalorianos?—preguntó Da'Gara y el rostro tridimensional de Nom Anor forzó una sonrisa.  
—Los mandalorianos tienen algo que es común en nosotros: amamos la guerra y las conquistas. Han aceptado nuestra alianza y volveré pronto ahí para hablar con la Gran Mandalore.  
—Y bien… ¿que haremos con la científica que está prisionera? ¿La matamos? ¿Y el Jeedai?  
—El Jeedai será objeto de estudio por supuesto, que los Moldeadores se encarguen de él y la científica, sacrifíquenla. Su vida estaba ligada al de Yomin Carr.  
—Así se hará, Ejecutor.

La comunicación se cortó, el Prefecto Da'Gara avisó a su guardia y este se acercó, hincando una rodilla al suelo.  
—Preparen la ceremonia de sacrificio y notifiquen a la Moldeadora Mezhan Kwaad. El Jeedai estará a su servicio.

El guardia vong hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar, y el Prefecto volvió a estar solo en su habitación. La muerte de Yomin Carr no le afectaba en nada ya que era la voluntad de los dioses, y lo que más le alegraba era el comienzo de la invasión con el sometimiento de ambos mundos: Taris y Ord Mantell y adjudicarse la responsabilidad de la destrucción de Sernpidal.

* * *

Snap y Poe se acercaron al hangar donde aterrizó todo el escuadrón de Ala—Y, los pilotos descendieron de sus naves y entre ellos, una mujer de piel tostada y cabello en creta, blanco. Ella se acercó hacia sus antiguos compañeros del Escuadrón Espectro.  
—Karé—exclamó Snap con una sonrisa—Te ves igual de siempre.  
—Ahora tú estás mas viejo—exclamó con humor Karé Kun al dar un abrazo a su amigo.  
—Me alegra de verte, Karé—exclamó Poe.  
—Poe—Karé saludó a su antiguo jefe con otro abrazo—Me han llegado la noticia que necesitan mi ayuda. El almirante del Rogue One estará aquí en breve.  
—Los esperaremos en la sala de control—exclamó Snap—Esto es muy serio.

Una vez que estuviesen todos en la sala de control, un lugar amplio con varios monitores y analistas trabajando arduamente, hizo su ingreso el almirante Ego Fedor, un muun de rostro alargado y piel rosada.  
—Espero que su petición sea algo concreto, señor Wexley. No fue muy claro al pedirnos ayuda. ¿Ayuda de que?  
—De unos invasores que atacarán aquí—exclamó Syd con los brazos cruzados, Rey y su familia así como Siri con Kyle estaban en la sala.  
—¿Cómo?  
—Sus naves son como corales. Casi no tenemos mucho tiempo, almirante pero debe creernos pero si salimos de esta, debemos alertar a la Nueva República—exclamó Poe.  
—E irán a ayudarnos a Helska 4 ¿verdad? Tengo entendido que ellos tienen a un rehén, mi aprendiz.  
—¿Quiénes?  
—Los yuuzhan vong. No son de esta galaxia y tengo una prueba para demostrarlo en mi nave—exclamó Rey.  
—La verdad es que me tienen confundido—exclamó el muun frotándose la frente—Pero les seguiré la corriente. El Rogue One está ahí arriba, con los controles activados y en estado de alerta para una intrusión. ¿Dubrillion tiene sus fuerzas locales?  
—Sí, nos dará apoyo—exclamó Wexley.

Uno de los analistas se giró hacia donde estaban ellos, moduló sus auriculares y exclamó:  
—Señor Wexley, tengo una transmisión del Rogue One.  
—¿Cuál es el mensaje?  
—Se acercan naves desconocidas en el cuadrante 12. Parece ser un crucero pero tienen una forma extraña que no pueden decir algo concreto y están en posición ofensiva.  
—Bien, todos a sus puestos—exclamó el almirante Fedor.  
—Vamos, a sus naves—exclamó Snap y salió junto con Karé Kun, Poe se acercó a Rey.  
—Parece que nuevamente saldré ahí arriba.  
—No estarás solo, Poe—exclamó Rey—Te daré apoyo.  
—¿Irás conmigo?  
—Sí, piloto—exclamó Rey con una sonrisa.  
—Nosotros te ayudaremos, papá—exclamó Han dando un paso adelante, Poe miró a sus hijos y negó con la cabeza.  
—Estaré mas tranquilo si se quedan aquí.  
—Papá, solo queremos ayudar—exclamó Shara.  
—Somos Jedi…  
—Son aprendices.  
—Papá, yo estoy con el Escuadrón Negro, sé que haber practicado con los simuladores no es lo mismo que una batalla real pero necesito tener experiencia. Al menos, quiero ayudarte; al menos darte apoyo de cobertura.  
Poe frunció los labios, miró a su hija, sus ojos le decían que estaba lista y decidida; como también le recordaba a su madre, Shara Bey. Apretó los dientes, sabia que ella ya no era una niña.  
—Está bien, pero quédate cerca.  
—Mantente junta a mi, Shara—exclamó Rey y la adolescente asintió.  
—Buscaré mi nave—exclamó la chica y Poe miró a sus hijos varones.  
—¿Están seguros que están listos?  
—Sí, es mi deber como Jedi—exclamó Crix—Quiero proteger al planeta.  
—Bien pero como le dije a su hermana, manténganse cerca, no conocemos a nuestro enemigo. Esto será una acción defensiva.  
—Estaremos bien—exclamó Han—Nos vemos arriba.

Los varones salieron del recinto, BB-8 pitó y se ladeó a su derecha ligeramente, hacia Poe.  
—Sí, amigo; nuevamente en acción—exclamó Poe, Rey sonrió.  
—Estaremos bien, piloto. Que la Fuerza te acompañe.  
—Lo mismo digo, Maestra Jedi.  
Poe sonrió abiertamente y juntos aceleraron el paso, seguidos por el droide astromecánico, quien rodaba rápidamente para no perder el paso de su dueño.

Dubrillion se enfrentaba una amenaza que desconocían y ellos estarían ahí para defender. El Rogue One se colocó en posición defensiva, mientras a lo lejos se divisaba un crucero vong, en forma de flecha.

* * *

 **NA: La Mandalore que menciona Nom Anor, ya la conocemos, sale en una serie.  
El crucero estelar Rogue One es bautizada así en honor a la teniente Jyn Erso.**


	9. Defensas y alianzas

**Datos de interes  
¿Cual es la edad de Rey en este fic? Rey Skywalker cuenta con cuarenta y cinco años, y es una Maestra Jedi experimentada, Poe es trece años mayor que ella, y esta retirado como piloto ¿pero regresará? Ya lo veremos.  
Shara y Han nacen en el 44 DBY, por lo cual ambos tienen dieciseis años aqui y Crix es solamente un año menor que ellos, su primo Kyle es mayor que los chicos Dameron, cuenta con veintídos años y es Caballero Jedi, tuvo dos maestras: su madre Siri y la misma Rey.**

 **Ahora pasemos a la historia...**

* * *

 **Capitulo IX**

 **Defensas y alianzas**

* * *

" _.. .¡Grandes naves vivas se acercan!...de aspecto imposible, van a destruir a la galaxia… ¿Sabes que más vi en mi visión? Un rostro cadavérico mutilado lleno de tatuajes. Una especie que nunca he visto en mi vida… ¡Coruscant se convertirá en una selva!"  
_ Olee Starstone a Shira Ren (37 DBY)

* * *

El hangar estaba atestado de pilotos, corrían de un lado a otro, subiendo a las naves mientras otros mecánicos ponían combustible a los cazas. Siri se acomodó el morral y avanzó rápidamente hacia Rey, quien ya vestía su traje de piloto naranja.  
—¡Rey!

La mencionada se giró y se acercó hacia la mujer que avanzaba rápidamente hacia ella.  
—¿Siri?  
—Me gustaría quedarme a apoyarlos—exclamó Siri y dio un vistazo al Alma Jedi—¿Te llevarás el Alma Jedi? Estuve pensando que debo llevarme el cuerpo del vong a Coruscant; cuanto antes.  
—Sí, eso lo estuve pensando también—exclamó Rey—Con todo este jaleo, había olvidado que tengo en la bodega de carga a ese vong. Sí, Siri; llévatelo.  
—Bien, me contactaré con algunos oficiales de allí.  
—Contacta con Jella Rumarch, ella debe saberlo antes. Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Siri.

Siri asintió y Rey la dejó, la maestra Jedi se dio la vuelta en dirección al Alma Jedi pero sabía que no estaba sola; alguien ya estaba ahí y ella sabía quien era.  
Siri subió por la rampa y llegó a la bodega de carga donde encontró a Syd Langtree quitándole la armadura del finado Yomin Carr.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo?  
—Quitándole esta cosa—exclamó Syd—Pesa y además es dura. Sin duda, debe ser un tipo de armadura—exclamó el Caballero Jedi dándole leves golpes con los nudillos.  
—¿Para que lo quieres?—se cruzó de brazos Siri y Syd se giró para mirarla.  
—Si le ganamos a estos tipos aquí, le pediré al almirante que nuestro próximo destino debe ser Helska. Ahí está mi aprendiz y sé que está vivo; lo rescataré y terminaremos con este conato de invasión.

Siri no dijo una palabra, vio como Syd se ponía de pie y avanzaba por los pasillos con la armadura en los brazos.  
—¿Irás a defender?  
—No, iré a Coruscant, me llevaré al fiambre.  
—Bien, llévatelo; está empezando a apestar.

Shara miraba asombrada las grandes instalaciones del Rogue One; había estado en un crucero pero nunca había visto uno igual a este. Se acercó a su nave y lo miró, un Ala—X bien cuidado, blanco con tonos verdes que correspondían a las naves que les prestó Snap.  
—Shara.  
La adolescente se giró y vio a su padre, con su traje naranja y casco negro bajo el brazo, tal como ella lo veía en las holoimagenes históricas; porque su padre era un hombre famoso en la galaxia, él y otros pilotos de la Resistencia y de la Rebelión. Shara le sonrió a su padre, a quien veía como un héroe.  
—No me arrepiento, estoy decidida.  
—Lo sé. Ya nada puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer—exclamó Poe, colocó su mano en el hombro de su hija y avanzaron un par de pasos—Solo cuídate ¿si? Nada de hacerse el héroe, Kun será la líder de tu escuadrón.  
—Lo entiendo—asintió Shara.  
—Nos vemos luego—sonrió Poe y con suaves palmadas en su hombro, le dio la espalda; la joven aprendiz veía a su padre y recordó a Chewie. Negó con la cabeza, no podía pensar así justo en el momento que tendrían que subir y ella lo llamó.  
—¡Papá!—exclamó Shara corriendo hacia Poe que se giraba y lo abrazó.—Te quiero.  
—Yo también, pequeña—exclamó Poe—Ahora, sube a tu nave piloto, es momento de salir.  
—Sí, papá—exclamó Shara haciendo el saludo militar.

.

El Alma Jedi surcó por el negro espacio galáctico, Siri vio el crucero estelar en forma de pico, recordándole mucho a los destructores estelares del Imperio. Y alo lejos estaba podía ver una nave orgánica en forma de flecha, tenia el aspecto de ser un coral y recordó un mensaje que había oído ya hace mucho tiempo atrás: "…naves de aspecto imposible", esas palabras las había pronunciado aquella anciana en el planeta Muunlist, antigua Jedi, sobreviviente de la Purga, había tenido esa visión de los Vong. Y Siri no le había creído cuando le dijo esas palabras y lo había olvidado, era esa época en que era un Caballero de Ren al servicio de Snoke.  
Apretó los dientes y saltó al hiperespacio.

Solo era una nave vong que se acercaba a Dubrillion, el almirante Ego Fedor se masajeó la barbilla, de pie en el puente de mando. No estaba solo, Rey se hallaba en la pasarela, sentada y en meditación. Esperó pacientemente que ellos inicien la refriega, posiblemente se tratase de piratas o de miembros de un cartel como el Sol Negro. Pero era imposible que ellos construyesen un navío como él lo estaba viendo: totalmente orgánico y que de ella salían naves del tamaño de cazas estelares, orgánicos y alargadas, que parecían corales.  
—Activen escudos y adopten posición defensiva. Demostrémosle lo que es capaz esta nave tecnológica.  
—Sí, señor.

Del crucero vong salieron al combate las cazas coralitas y pequeñas esferas con largas colas, que resultaron ser dovin basal, ahora las fuerzas de la Nueva Republica no podrían huir y los vong no tenían intención alguna de dejarlos escapar, morirían en combate tal como lo mandan sus dioses.

El Escuadrón Acero liderados por Kare Kun se encontraban en el campo de batalla mientras el Escuadrón Rojo de Poe Dameron, se alejaban del escuadrón de su amiga para replegarse y estar más cerca del planeta, adoptando posición defensiva.  
Mientras en el crucero vong, Hrazik Mathu ensanchaba aún más su sonrisa siniestra.  
— _Los pilotos están listos y el Coordinador Bélico lo está también, Comandante_.  
— _Este sacrificio será ofrecido a nuestro dios Yun Yammka. ¡Hijos de Yuuzhan! ¡Que estos infieles sean polvo estelar!_

El Rogue One retrocedió, activando sus escudos y las primeras bajas del lado republicano no se hizo esperar, los pilotos del escuadrón de Dubrillion perecieron ante los atónitos ojos de Kare Kun al ver la facilidad que fueron derrotados.  
—¡Maniobras evasivas!—vociferó Karé.  
—¡No tengo escudos, líder Acero!

Karé se humedeció los labios, ella también se había percatado de eso, sus escudos desaparecieron y estaban totalmente desprotegidos. No entendía como sucedió eso.  
—¿Tienes tus escudos, Kare?  
—No, Poe. Es muy extraño.  
—Ya me esperaba algo así—exclamó con amargura Poe—Yo tengo aún los escudos arriba y es porque estoy alejado de esas cosas flotantes.  
—¿Crees que esas cosas hayan provocado eso?  
—Es posible. He ordenado a mi escuadrón a destruirlos, Snap te apoyará.  
—Gracias, Líder Rojo.

Los vong no rompían la formación, Syd veía con rabia como sus aliados caían ante los disparos de magma, nuevamente el desastre de Helska iban hacia su menta. Era el momento de emplear tácticas más agresivas.  
—Yudder, Taaray; síganme.

Tres Alas de combate esquivaban los disparos de magma de los vong, Shara se humedeció los labios mientras giraba a estribor.  
—Acero 6, mantén tu posición. Que tus hermanos te ayuden.  
—Recibido, líder Acero—exclamó Shara y se comunicó con ellos.  
—No veo una manera de lograr una victoria, Shara. He recibido noticias que han perdido los escudos.  
—Yo aún los tengo—exclamó Crix— Vamos a ganar, Han.  
—¿Cómo Crix?

Crix no contestó, Shara carraspeó e instó que la siguieran, disparó contra los coralitas viendo como sus disparos absorbían los plasmas.  
—Debemos usar los protones—exclamó Shara.

Su nave empezó a agitarse nada más ver a dos coralitas acercarse, su droide astro mecánico le avisó que había fallas en su red de seguridad.  
—Estoy perdiendo los escudos.  
—Yo te cubro—exclamó Han.

Shara giró su ala en una maniobra evasiva, Crix y Han dispararon al mismo tiempo, usando el cañón de protones, y como ellos esperaban, lograron abatirlo.  
—Tengo una idea, Shara. Mi maestra me habló una técnica que pienso usarla ahora.  
—¿Lo has hecho antes?—preguntó Han  
—No. Se llama Agrupamiento de la Fuerza; consiste en unir nuestras mentes en un solo, así nuestra coordinación se fortalecería, nuestras habilidades se verían muy mejoradas.  
—No se, Crix, eso equivaldría a entrar en meditación y no creo que sea buena idea—acotó Han pero Shara estaba de acuerdo con su hermano menor.  
—No perdemos nada con intentarlo. Has visto como hemos perdido a varios pilotos y nosotros solo estamos defendiéndonos. Debemos ir a ayudarlos.  
—Bueno.  
—Bien, vamos a alejarnos un poco para unir nuestras mentes. Hay que entrar en meditación y dejar que la Fuerza sintonice con nosotros.

Los hermanos cerraron los ojos, buscaron la esencia de cada uno, las mentes de Shara y Han encontraron al de su hermano menor, uniéndose en un solo, en una sola Fuerza y sintiéndose fortalecido, al igual que sus hermanos. Podían sentir sus emociones y pensamientos. A pesar que tenia los ojos cerrados, mediante la Fuerza podía ver el escenario de combate, no podía sentir a los vong pero si a los coralitas.  
Eran como uno solo, los mellizos y Crix se involucraron en el combate, los dos eludían y disparaban al mismo tiempo, unidos en una sola mente.

El Rogue One avanzó lentamente, en dirección al crucero vong, dispuesto a atacar pero el cerco de Alas X liderados por Poe, impedían que los coralitas se acercasen  
—Disparemos a las piedras flotantes—exclamó Crix y los hermanos empezaron a hacerlo, Syd vio lo que ellos hacían y fue a echarles una mano.  
—Si el Rogue One va a disparar, que sea ahora—exclamó Poe—Rojo 2, 3,7, 8 giren a estribor, el resto siguen a mi ritmo.  
—Estas cosas son los que nos hacen daño—exclamó Syd y al acercarse aún más a los cazas de los chicos Dameron, podía sentir una gran intensidad de la Fuerza.

.

Observó que las tres naves seguían el mismo ritmo y disparaban al unísono, como si fuesen solo uno…como si los pilotos se leyesen la mente. Tal como lo hacían los vong.  
Ego recibió noticias que los escudos estaban siendo destruidos pero eso no lo alarmó. Se giró hacia la Maestra Jedi que se acercaba hacia él.  
—Estamos perdiendo vidas…puedo sentirlos.  
—Nos estamos quedando sin escudos Maestra Jedi—exclamó Ego.  
—No parece preocupado  
—Activen escudos de plasma—exclamó el muun con una sonrisa de orgullo—El Rogue One tiene trucos bajo la manga.  
Rey no dijo nada, su vista fue hacia el espacio donde se libraba la batalla, las fuerzas enemigas se habían reducido tanto como el de ellos. Vio las tres naves que correspondían a sus hijos y sintió la Fuerza en ellos, sus hijos se habían unido mentalmente en una meditación de combate. No era desconocido para ella, ya que lo había hecho algunas veces e incluso su padre le habló de esa técnica pero nunca pensó que sus tres hijos lo usarían sin tener al menos un entrenamiento previo. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de orgullo de sus chicos.

El Rogue One era el crucero más moderno de la flota de la Nueva Republica, lo cual tenía la mejor tecnología, terminada de construir después de quince años. Era el único crucero con escudos secundarios y con sensores de ocultamiento  
—El cañón de magma está listo—exclamó un analista y Ego se llevó ambas manos a la espalda.  
—Fuego.

Sin que los vong se lo esperasen, un rayo dorado y caliente salió del extremo inferior hacia el crucero vong, atravesando sus escudos y quemando la cubierta orgánica, destruyendo todo a su paso, incluyendo al Coordinador Bélico que se hallaba en la parte inferior.

La gran nave enemiga se vio sumida en pequeñas explosiones, y los coralitas se dispersaron y antes que las naves de lanuela Republica se reagrupasen, empezaron a estrellarse contra ellas.  
—¡Están usando tácticas de kamikaze!—vociferó Kun—Maniobras evasivas y reagrúpense.  
—Chicos, regresen al planeta—exclamó Poe a sus hijos y ellos no necesitaron que lo repitiese de nuevo y aún con la unión mental de la Fuerza, volaron en dirección a Dubrillion.

Syd y los dos escuadrones sobrevivientes empezaron a disparar contra los coralitas mientras el Rogue One se acercaba a ayudarlos hasta terminar con todos.  
—Buen trabajo, volvamos a Dubrillion.—exclamó Poe.

* * *

 **Mandalore**

Una nave orgánica se había posado en el espacio puerto del planeta, la rampa descendió y en ella bajó un general vong con una larga capa roja y su rostro mutilado no denotaba ningún tipo de emoción, escoltado por dos guerreros, se acercó a donde estaban los guerreros mandalorianos, de armadura gris con negro.  
—Olarom, aruetii (Bienvenido, extranjero)—exclamó el mandaloriano, todos estaban armados y formaban dos filas de diez guerreros— Soy Mirta Gev ¿usted debe ser el embajador que nos habló el Ejecutor Nom Anor?

El vong miró al mandalorianos que tenia el frente, su casco negro en forma de T impedía verle el rostro pero la silueta y su voz, no dejaba ninguna duda que era una mujer, una guerrera mandaloriana. Se acomodó su tizowyrm, un ser viviente parecido a una babosa que se había introducido en su oreja para poder entender el idioma hablado por ellos, el mando'a.  
— _Soy_ _Voshk Dyng, General de la Pretoria Vong y vengo de parte del Ejecutor como usted lo dice. Como sabrá, he venido para hablar con su líder, la Mandalore—_ habló en mando'a gracias a su tizowyrn.  
— _Estamos informados, la llevaremos ante nuestra Mandalore_

Los vong escoltaron a su general, siguiendo a la mandaloriana, que parecía ser la líder del grupo de guerreros e iban hacia un deslizador. Ellos mostraron su molestia al subirse en un transporte que consideraban una abominación pero se contuvieron de hacer un comentario.  
Ya era muy tarde en el planeta, las calles se veían solitarias y la llegada al Palacio Real no demoró mucho, la luna brillaba en lo más alto, semi oculta tras las enormes torres del edificio. La comitiva ingresó y avanzaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al Salón Real, el vong paseó su vista por todo el lugar, su rostro no demostró nada pero estaba impresionado por la arquitectura a pesar que no había nada orgánico en ella.

A lo lejos estaba la Mandalore, sentada en su trono, con dos guerreros mandalorianos en ambos lados, Mirta Gev, la líder, se acercó e hincó una rodilla al suelo.  
— _Mandalore, el enviado del Ejecutor Nom Anor ha llegado.  
_ — _El Ejecutor desea saber su respuesta a su pedido. Nuestros pueblos son muy similares y compartimos el mismo sentimiento: las guerras._

La Mandalore no se puso de pie, observó al yuuzhan vong que avanzaba lentamente mientras su arma se enroscaba en su brazo. Sabía que tipo de alien se trataba, Nom Anor la visitó hacia un año estándar con una oferta: una alianza con ellos para derrocar a la Nueva Republica y su pueblo estaría fuera del radar de ellos. Tenia que reconocer que ellos eran belicosos como ellos pero no eran como ellos.  
— _Acepto la alianza, embajador.  
_ — _Soy el General Voshk Dyng, Mandalore. Fui asignado a este sector y comunicaré su respuesta al Maestro Bélico. ¿No le molestaría si nuestra base se asiente en Concord Dawn?  
_ — _Ninguna molestia, General Dyng. Concord Dawn será su base de operaciones.  
_ — _Su lealtad será recompensada, Mandalore. Su pueblo esta a salvo y será parte de nuestro nuevo imperio._

Voshk Dyng se inclinó levemente y la Mandalore hizo una señal que podía marcharse y axial lo hizo pero avisó a su líder que se quedase mediante la radio que tenían en sus cascos. Los vong fueron escoltados por los mandalorianos hasta retirarse del Salón, la Mandalore se puso de pie y fue hacia una sala contigua, Mirta Gev y los dos guardias que estaban en el trono la siguieron.  
Las puertas se aseguraron, nadie podía oírles ya que sabían que la Mandalore tenía algo que decir.  
— _¿En serio, mamá?_ —exclamó una mandaloriana de armadura gris la Mandalore, de armadura azul oscuro con tonos anaranjados, se quitó el casco, revelando un rostro anciano, cabello gris pero con mechones naranjas. Era Sabine Wren, la Mandalore.  
— _¿No creerás que hice una alianza con este vongese, verdad?  
_ — _He escuchado lo de Sernpidal_ —exclamó Mirta Gev con los brazos cruzados, al igual que Sabine, el resto de mandos se quitaban el casco, tres mujeres y un hombre se hallaban el salón.  
— _No confío en ellos. Mirta, a ti te dije que averiguaras un poco más de ellos ¿lo has hecho?_

La mencionada, de cabellos cortos oscuros asintió.  
— _Un año bastó para conocerlos mejor, Mandalore. Son…despreciables: esclavos, sacrificios…  
_ — _Esclavos_ —musitó Sabine— _Odio la esclavitud pero esto es una estrategia para estudiar sus movimientos. No formaremos parte de ellos, sé que ellos romperán su palabra y Mandalore caerá si no tenemos cuidado.  
_ — _Es verdad_ —exclamó Tathana Wren, la hija adoptiva de Sabine _—¿Y la Nueva República?  
_ — _Que sepan de nuestra alianza con ello. No me importa que nos tilden de traidores, solo quiero proteger a mi pueblo_ —y miró a su hija— _Sin ninguna duda, si tengo que mencionar una alianza, ese seria con Rey Skywalker Dameron.  
_ — _¿Con los Jedi?—_ exclamó Mirta Gev.  
— _Espero que no tengas prejuicios con ellos, Mirta—exclamó Sabine—Bien sabes que tuve como amigo a un Jedi. Rey es una aliada que conozco hace mucho y es amiga de mi hija_ — y miró a Tathana— _Ellos no lo deben saber pero necesito que la busques y sepa el trato que hice con los vongese es falso, mi lealtad está con ella si me lo pidiese_.  
— _Lo haré, madre.  
_ — _Bueno, yo no tengo problemas con los Jedi, solo mi abuelo los tuvo.  
_ — _Tu abuelo ha tenido motivos, Mirta pero tú no lo tienes. Ahora, necesito que refuerces el entrenamiento de la Guardia de la Muerte; tú y Ges, además necesitamos que cada mandalorianos que está por la galaxia, regrese aquí en caso que los vongese intenten quitárnosla.  
_ — _No la defraudaré, Mandalore. Defenderemos lo que es nuestro.—_ exclamó Mirta asintiendo, el hombre llamado Ges asintió.  
— _Bien, la reunión ha terminado y los vongese deben seguir pensando que somos sus aliados y cuando menos lo piensen, se arrepentirán de haberse metido con nosotros._

El grupo se colocaron los cascos y salieron del recinto, la Mandalore abandonó el salón y se dirigió a sus aposentos mientras Mirta Gev salió del palacio, acompañada de Ges Orade para reunir a la reactivada Guardia de la Muerte, otrora grupo que estaban en contra del gobierno de la Duquesa Kryze y que actualmente, ejerce como la guardia de honor de la Mandalore Sabine Wren.

* * *

 **Notas**  
 **—Mirta Gev apareció en Leyendas (el antiguo canon), en la serie de libros Legado de la Fuerza, ahí se presentó como la nieta del mismo Boba Fett. En este fic tiene el mismo lazo de sangre pero el personaje tiene un ligero retcon.**  
 **—Puede que Sabine Wren tenga una personalidad diferente al de la serie, recordemos que en Rebels es una adolescente mientras aqui, ya es una mujer veterana, solo es dos años mayor que Luke. Las experiencias vividas a lo largo de esos años pueden cambiar a una persona, pero eso sí, aún le gusta los explosivos y dibujar arte.**  
 **—La Guardia de la Muerte fue un grupo antagonista en la serie Clone Wars. Tras finalizar la guerra, el grupo quedó desarticulado y dejado al olvido hasta que Sabine lo reactivó con nuevos miembros y convirtiendose en la guardia de élite de la Mandalore. Solo conserva el nombre del otrora grupo.**  
 **-Y antes de terminar, un dato curioso: en la cultura mandaloriana, si alguien cumple trece años es considerado adulto.**


	10. ¡Huye!

**Capitulo X**

 **!Huye!  
**

* * *

El día que más temía ha llegado, las noticias de la completa destrucción de Ord Mantell así como el violento bombardeo orbital de Taris ha llegado a los oídos de la Nueva República en un mensaje de holored, donde un extraño humanoide se hizo llamar Maestro Bélico Shedao Shai amenazó a la paz en la galaxia y se adjudicó esos brutales ataques, incluyendo la completa destrucción de Sernpidal.  
Ellos le habían prometido; mientras más información les pasase, Kuat estaría a salvo; y ahora ella se hallaba en la oficina del Jefe de Estado Borks Fey'Lya. Sabía muy bien que Pedric buscaba la ubicación exacta de la Orden Jedi y a pesar de haberle dicho donde se encontraba, no tenían suerte, supuso que debía de tratarse de algún truco Jedi.  
—¿Tenemos noticias de nuestros astilleros en Fondor?—preguntó el quarren Pwoe, sus tentáculos faciales se agitaron del nerviosismo, los senadores Lowysk y Gard Elnen se miraron.  
—Están activos pero no hay presencia de ellos por ahora—exclamó el senador de Commenor Lowysk—Si desea, podemos reforzarlo.  
—No será necesario—exclamó Borks Fey'lya—Estos tipos son piratas. No se que se traen entre manos…  
—Nunca hemos visto a seres parecidos a ellos—exclamó Gard Elnen de Chandrilla con cierto tono de nerviosismo.  
—Parecen weequays—dijo Pwoe, Viqi negó con la cabeza.  
—No hay mucha diferencia entre ellos, senador Pwoe—exclamó la senadora de Kuat, no estaba muy enterada de Fondor y tenia un dato para decirle a Pedric.

El intercom sonó y el senador presionó un botón rojo, donde una voz de un droide sonó en el ambiente.  
—Jefe de Estado, el senador Akl'a y la embajadora Rumarch están esperando.  
—Que pasen.

El senador Akl'a, un kamasiano de pelaje dorado y ojos grandes se acercó con pasos suaves y actitud calmada, la embajadora Jeela Rumarch lo acompañaba con folios bajo el brazo.  
—¡Embajadora, que sorpresa!—exclamó el senador Pwoe.  
—Senador Akl'a, siéntese por favor.  
—Veo que han empezado sin mí—exclamó el senador pero no había resentimiento en su voz.  
—Es una reunión urgente, lo sentimos mucho senador Akl'a—exclamó Viqi Sesh.  
—¿Qué es lo que tiene ahí, embajadora?  
—Daré por hecho que han visto el holovideo de aquel guerrero declarándonos la guerra—y mostró el folio y le extendió hacia el Jefe de Estado—La maestra Jedi Tharen nos ha traído pruebas desde Belkadan. Este sujeto es un vong.  
—Ciertamente es bastante parecido—exclamó el Jefe de Estado.  
—¿Belkadan? ¿No está ahí el equipo de científicos?—exclamó Gard.  
—Los Jedi recibieron el mensaje de ayuda de parte de ustedes, fueron al planeta para investigar y…bueno, todos estaban muertos y el equipo de búsqueda de la Nueva República son esclavos. Estos seres estaban ahí, era su puesto de avanzada.  
Borks Fey'lya pasó el folio hacia Pwoe.  
—¿Y este cuerpo?  
—La maestra Tharen logró derrotar a este espécimen con mucho esfuerzo y lo trajo aquí para que lo examinaran. Nuestros médicos y droides han declarado que este sujeto no pertenece a nuestra galaxia y tal como la maestra Jedi me dijo: "No son de aquí y se hacen llamar Yuuzhan Vong"  
—¿Yuuzhan vong?—repitió Pwoe, Viqi se removió incomoda. Ahora los Jedi sabían de ellos, mucho antes que el maestro bélico se mostrase. Pero ya tenia elegido el bando que tomaría.  
—¿Dónde están los Jedi?—preguntó Viqi Shesh.  
—La maestra Tharen nos dijo que están en Dubrillion, defendiendo el planeta del ataque vong.  
—¿En Dubrillion? ¿Es que ellos tienen una flota para una batalla así?—exclamó Gard, Jeela se humedeció los labios.  
—Por fortuna, la maestra Rey su esposo estaban ahí al igual que el antiguo piloto del Escuadrón Espectro, Temmin Wexley. El antiguo comandante Poe Dameron y Wexley lograron contactar con una antigua compañera de ambos, la teniente Karé Kun.

Los tentáculos faciales de Pwoe se agitaron, las cejas de Gard fruncieron y el pelaje de Borks se erizó levemente.  
—¿La capitana Kun? Tengo entendido que ella esta desplegada en Dantooine con el Rogue One.  
—La maestra Tharen me contó que el Rogue One llegó a Dubrillion—exclamó Jeela y se sorprendió mucho al ver que a Borks no le gustó la noticia.  
—EL Rogue One es la mejor nave de nuestra flota, no me gusta que la expongan ante piratas de cuarta. No debió contestar el mensaje…  
—Disculpe, Jefe de Estado pero ellos estaba en peligro. Además, con toda la tecnología que tiene el crucero estelar ¿Por qué se exalta?  
—¡Porque es una nave de lujo, senador Akl'a! ¿Tiene idea de cuanto créditos se han gastado en construir un crucero como aquel?  
—Es el crucero estelar más moderno de nuestra flota así como el más caro. Es el único de su clase—exclamó Pwoe—No sabemos el tipo de enemigo que nos enfrentamos, así que fue una negligencia que abandonase su puesto.  
—Con todo respeto, no estoy de acuerdo con usted, senador Pwoe—exclamó Jeela.  
—Senador Gard, cuando esto termine, póngame en contacto con el almirante Ego Fedor.  
—Sí, Jefe de Estado Fey'lya.  
—El Rogue One regresará de inmediato a Coruscant. Si desea alguna ayuda, les mandamos el Sueño Rebelde.  
—¿Un crucero imperial de veintidós años?—exclamó perpleja Jeela Rumarch.  
—Sí, seguro que lo recuerdas, Rumarch. Tu gente abordó ese destructor estelar gracias al Centralia.  
—Debemos vigilar a estos seres, Jefe de Estado—exclamó Elegos, cruzando sus delgados dedos—Debemos reforzar nuestras defensas y abrir un dialogo con ellos.  
—Son piratas, senador Akl'a—exclamó el bothano agitando la mano, en una ademán de restarle importancia— Mandaré a un par de cruceros hasta Ord Mantell y verás como lo aplastamos en un suspiro.  
—No los subestimes—exclamó Jeela—Además, la maestra Tharen me ha pedido una ayuda para ir a Helska.  
—No, embajadora.  
Viqi Sesh se acomodó en su asiento y se preguntó porque los Jedi querrían ir a Helska. Jeela no ocultó su decepción.  
—Dígale a la maestra Tharen que no queremos saber nada de los Jedi—exclamó Viqi Sesh.  
—La reunión ha terminado—exclamó Borks Fey'lya poniéndose de pie al igual que el resto de senadores, quedándose en la habitación, Jeela Rumarch y Elegos Akl'a.  
—No baje los brazos, embajadora Rumarch—exclamó Elegos—Esto no ha terminado.

* * *

Era un dolor agonizante, deseaba que se detuviera, que todo terminase…y morir. Pero no podía pensar de esa manera, le había prometido que la sacaría de aquel lugar y era un hombre de palabra. No la iba a fallar, ella escapará de Helska, sea como sea.  
—¿Drazen?  
Gimió del dolor, sintiendo como sus huesos protestaban y se recostó en la pared, con los ojos cerrados pero la podía sentir cerca de él.  
—¿Qué te han hecho?—preguntó Danni, veía con horror las incontables heridas que tenia en sus brazos y en su frente. Sospechaba lo que le habían hecho y por alguna razón quería saberlo.  
—Me colgaron…parecía un árbol y sus espinas penetraron mi piel—susurró—Sentí como tocaban mis huesos. No hay dolor comparable lo que sentí.  
Danni Quee sabía lo que se refería el Jedi, ella también había pasado por eso: la colgaron de un árbol y como sus ramas espinosas se enroscaban en sus brazos y las espinas entraban en su piel.

Drazen se acomodó y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de ella y sus ojos marrones se enfocaron en la mirada azul de la científica.  
—Te prometí que te sacaría de aquí y lo haré.—y con esfuerzo se puso de pie, Danni se quedó en silencio, no dudaba del compromiso del Jedi pero dudaba que pudiesen salir, ya se había resignado a morir en el lugar y nadie sabría de los vong, Drazen sintió el desanimo de ella y después de mucho tiempo, le dedicó una sonrisa para levantarla el ánimo. Danni se sintió animada y asintió.  
—¿Cómo lo haremos, Drazen? Hay mucho de ellos y recuerdo que me has dicho que no los puedes sentir en la Fuerza.  
—Para la Fuerza no hay imposibles, confío en ella porque es mi aliada— el Jedi avanzó hacia la puerta, escuchaba pasos y se puso a un costado.  
Un vong ingresó con un cuenco de alguna sustancia gelatinosa, habló en un tono de desprecio y dejó caer el cuenco, se giró y el Jedi se lanzó contra él, cayendo al suelo.

Forcejearon con violencia, Danni se armó de valor y corrió hacia el Jedi con el afán de ayudarlo, el vong sacó su coufee, su daga de doble filo y el Jedi le propinó sendos golpes a la cara del yuuzhan vong hasta dejarlo sin conciencia.

Agarró el arma vong y con un movimiento de su cabeza, instó a Danni a moverse, aún sorprendida de lo que acaba de ver.  
Sin perder el tiempo, los dos salieron al exterior, las paredes estaban cubiertas de musgo, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, avanzaron por el solitario pasillo pero los gritos de guerra y alabanzas hicieron detener al Jedi, Danni estaba nerviosa y se apegaba más al Jedi.

Aquellos sonidos venían de un pasillo lateral, en la cual, el Jedi avanzó cautelosamente hasta llegar a una especie de balconcillo, los dos se asomaron a escondidas, donde a lo lejos y en una tarima estaba el Prefecto Da'Gara. Drazen observó los centenares de guerreros vong que estaban en esa especie de auditorio, entonaban cánticos que no entendía, en la tarima estaban unas hembras vong, de rodillas en el suelo y con las manos alzadas, que cataban con fervor.  
Un rodiano estaba rodillas y totalmente ensangrentado, Danni reconoció su uniforme: era un agente de inteligencia de la Nueva República, las heridas y cortes profundos en sus brazos no le dejaban dudas que aquel alienígena pasó por las torturas de aquel árbol.  
Ambos fugitivos no entendían ninguna palabra que decía el prefecto, pudiendo captar dos palabras que le eran familiares: "Yuuzhan vong" "Yun-Yuuzhan".

Del mismo suelo emergió una criatura, que a Drazen reconoció con desagrado: un yammosk, quien con sus tentáculos, sujetaron con fuerza los brazos del desgraciado rodiano, quien lanzó alaridos de dolor y el otro tentáculo, sujetó su cabeza. Sus ojos negros se agrandaron mientras los vong lanzaban vítores.  
Era suficiente, tenían que salir mientras ellos aún estaban en esa especie de ceremonia de sacrificio.

Drazen se dio cuenta que perdían segundos valiosos observando tal escena, no podía hacer nada por el rodiano, si la mayoría de los vong estaban en aquella ceremonia, tenia que irse cuanto antes.  
Sujetó la muñeca de Danni y por medio de la Fuerza, buscó calmarla, se dieron la vuelta y corrieron por los pasillos poco iluminados, pasaron por su celda. Danni se percató que el vong que "durmieron" antes ya no estaba.  
—Drazen…el vong…  
—Lo sé.—exclamó el Jedi—Y se nos acaba el tiempo.

Drazen dobló una esquina y patinó bruscamente, un mandaloriano de armadura negra se hallaba de pie con el Blaster en mano.  
—Los vongese ya saben que han escapado—exclamó el mando. Drazen se humedeció los labios.  
—¿Estás con ellos? ¿Sabes lo que son capaces?  
—Lo sé, _Jetii._ —exclamó el mandaloriano aún apuntándolos—Ya saben que han escapado y no tardarán en hallarlos. A la izquierda es el camino más corto, yo los detendré por el momento pero luego los perseguiré si no han huido todavía.  
—¿Me estás ayudando?  
—Por mi, ya estarías muerto, _Jetii_. Nuestra Mandalore los respeta y respetamos la decisión de ella.

Drazen no dijo nada, le dio la espalda al mandaloriano y corrió por el pasillo que les había dicho. El Jedi sabía que ellos no eran muy populares entre los mandalorianos pero uno de ellos lo había ayudado. ¿Quién seria esa Mandalore que hacia que todos los mandos no tuviesen intenciones de atacar a un Jedi?

Doblaron la izquierda donde dos vong estaban de pie, sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de los prisioneros, Drazen no perdió el tiempo y los atacó, con el coufee cortó la garganta del primer vong y rápidamente fue tras el segundo que sacó su anfibaston, Danni se abalanzó a la espalda del vong, inmovilizándolo y Drazen hundió el coufee en la abertura de su armadura. Cayó muerto y Drazen le removió la armadura, y se lo colocó en medio de dolores intensos y quejidos.  
Cayó de rodillas mientras apretaba los dientes y sudores fríos corrían por su frente, se puso de pie y miró a Danni.  
—Ponte uno, así será difícil para ellos.  
—Parece doloroso, Drazen, estás pálido.

Un remezón hizo que los dos se tambaleasen, las púas internas de la armadura vonduun se incrustaron en su piel, un sonido chirriante se escuchó por toda la estación y otro remezón violento hizo que los dos estuviesen alertas. Danni no esperó que el Jedi vuelva a insistir, con mucho esfuerzo, le retiró la armadura vonduun al otro vong y se lo colocó en medio de dolores agonizantes.  
—Debemos irnos, algo los están atacando—exclamó el Jedi poniéndose en marcha, corriendo por los pasillos y llegando a un gran ventanal donde está el hangar y las naves coralitas, donde evidentemente el lugar no estaba abandonado, Danni agachó la cabeza pero eso no afectó al Jedi en nada.  
—Hay demasiados.  
—Confío en la Fuerza, Danni, me acompaña y siento que nos ayudará a escapar— apretó con fuerza la mano de Danni—Solo sígueme.  
Otro remezón hizo que los dos se pusieran en marcha, las naves coralitas salían disparadas hacia el exterior. Drazen se preguntó quien era los que estaban atacando a los vong.

]Ya una vez en el espacioso hangar donde un halo frío hizo que los dos se detuviesen, Danni alzó la mirada y vio naves: Alas—X y coralitas tenían un intenso combate en los cielos de Helska 4.  
—Vamos a esa lanzadera—exclamó Drazen en una veloz carrera, sintió que algo pegajoso en el pie y cayó al suelo, Danni se detuvo para ayudar al Jedi, que buscaba desesperadamente quitar la gelatina blorash de su bota.  
—No escaparás, Jeedai—exclamó el Prefecto Da'Gara caminando hacia ellos.  
—Subete a la lanzadera.  
—Pero…  
—¡Hazlo!

Danni se dio la vuelta pero el mandaloriano le cortó el camino, de armadura negra, apuntaba por encima del hombro de Danni y disparó contra el Prefecto. Sin decir nada, arrancó de cuajo la gelatina blorash, pegándose en su mano.  
—Ataqué al Prefecto, así que estoy muerto. Toma y llévale esto a la maestra Skywalker.

Drazen se puso de pie y con Danni corrieron a la lanzadera pero fue destruida por los coralitas. Dos guerreros vong rodearon al Prefecto Da'Gara, quien miraba con furia al mandaloriano.  
—¡Traidor! ¿No tenias una alianza con nosotros?  
—¡Yo no formé esta kriffada alianza!

Drazen vio que el prefecto tenía su sable de luz y extendió su mano para atraerla hacia él y voló hacia su palma extendida.  
El mandaloriano se elevó y atacó a los guerreros vong, uno de ellos, con su anfibastón, dañó gravemente su jetpack, cayendo violentamente al suelo. El vong no pudo atravesar su coufee a la armadura del mandaloriano.  
Da'Gara se acercaba hacia él, con dos anfibastones en cada brazo, su mirada estaba cotorsionada de ira, acentuando aún más sus cicatrices. Drazen no sabia que hacer, el mandaloriano estaba siendo apaleado sin piedad y él retrocedía con el sable azul en alto.  
Sintió una presencia conocida, una presencia que no sentía desde hace mucho, abrió los ojos y la Fuerza lo envolvió.  
—Maestro—susurró y alzó la vista donde vio una lanzadera plateada sobrevolando la zona, se giró a la derecha para esquivar el golpe del Prefecto Da'Gara. Le entregó el holo a Danni.  
—Entrega esto a la Maestra Skywalker y vete a esa lanzadera.  
—Drazen…  
—Hazlo, Danni.

Drazen corrió hacia delante, el prefecto blandió su anfibaston y los colmillos de su mortal arma, mordieron el antebrazo del Jedi.  
La lanzadera descendió pero no tocó el suelo, se abrió una rampa donde apareció un muchacho. Danni corrió hacia él sin pensarlo mucho, el muchacho extendió su mano hacia ella y vio a Drazen, luchando contra un vong, se veía muy herido.  
—No vendrá—dijo Danni sujetándose de la mano del muchacho. No dijo nada y se giró hacia el piloto.  
—Syd, vámonos.  
—¡Ahí está Drazen, lo estoy viendo!

Los vong se acercaban aún más, y la lanzadera sobrevoló un metro más. Syd sabia que era una misión de rescate, no era una misión de ataque. Nunca pensó que ahí, en Helska, había una cautiva a parte de su alumno. Drazen decidió quedarse para que ella escapase, sacrificándose. Con todo el dolor embargándole, subió la rampa y se elevó por los cielos, esquivando los ataques de los coralitas y siendo escoltados por diversos Ala-X.  
Drazen sentía que su maestro se alejaba y también el dolor que tenia al abandonarlo en el planeta helado pero no le importó. Era un Jedi, eso era el significado de ser uno: se sacrificaba para salvar al prójimo.  
—La Fuerza está conmigo—exclamó Drazen y le cortó la mano del Prefecto Da'Gara, quien retrocedió sin emitir sonido alguno. El Jedi giró su sable de luz y atravesó el pecho del vong, cayendo ambos al suelo.  
El mandaloriano estaba muerto, se preguntó el contenido del mensaje en aquel holo, sus ojos se cerraban, sentía el veneno recorrer por su cuerpo y se dejó envolver por la oscuridad eterna.

Danni no dijo una palabra desde que abordó la lanzadera, miraba el planeta cubierto de nieve, y dos cruceros estelares los cubrían, reconoció a uno: el Rogue One empezaba a brillar, sus paneles reflejaban la luz solar e iban directamente hacia el planeta. Apartó su vista de la ventana y observó al muchacho que la había rescatado.  
—Soy Han—exclamó el chico, Danni asintió.  
—Danni Quee— y miró el sable de luz que portaba el chico—¿Eres un Jedi?  
—Lo soy, aprendiz Jedi y el piloto es un Caballero Jedi, Syd.

El mencionado no dijo una palabra excepto que iban a saltar al hiperespacio.  
—¿Adonde vamos?  
—A Dubrillion.  
—¿Cómo sabían que estaba aquí?— pero al ver que Han apartaba su vista hacia el otro lado, supo que ellos no sabían que estaba ahí.  
—Syd quería buscar a su aprendiz que estaba aquí, Drazen. El Rogue One y el General Jan Dodonna nos iban a cubrir. No sabíamos que los vong tenían a alguien más.  
—Drazen fue muy valiente— y miró hacia el asiento del piloto—Siento mucho por su aprendiz, maestro Jedi.  
—Esto era una misión de rescate, nos íbamos a infiltrar y salir. Los cruceros estelares nos iban a cubrir, mi hermano tuvo una idea de usar paneles solares para derretir los casquetes polares del Helska. El Rogue One era el único que se les podía acoplar aquellos paneles.

Danni recordó las palabras de Drazen y extendió el holo hacia Han.  
—Drazen me dio esto antes de enfrentarse a ese vong. Me dijo que lo entregase a la maestra Skywalker ¿lo puedes hacerle llegar?  
—Sí—exclamó Han recibiendo el holo.  
—¿Conoces a la maestra Skywalker?  
—Sí, es mi madre.

Danni se quedó en silencio, mirándose las manos. Han la contempló, le parecía muy guapa y además, se le veía muy cansada. Se puso de pie y sacó una colcha.  
—Puedes descansar aquí, Danni. Iré a la cabina.  
—Quédate—exclamó Danni—No quiero estar sola.  
Han asintió y se sentó al lado de la científica, quien se envolvió con la sabana y cerró los ojos, su cabeza cayó suavemente en el hombro de Han. No estaba incómodo pero sentía pena por la mujer. Usó la Fuerza para enviarle ondas de calma y paz.

* * *

 **La Mentirosa, en órbita en Belkadan.**

Nom Anor ingresó en su oficina privada, donde sacó el villip, que era un artefacto viviente como todos los objetos que usaban los vong, se agitaba suavemente. Acarició con un dedo y apareció el rostro tridimensional del Maestro Bélico Shedao Shai.  
—¿Tienes algo que decirme, Ejecutor?  
—El Prefecto Da'Gara a muerto, a manos de un Jedi.  
—¿Jeedai? He escuchado que la Nueva Republica estuvo ahí, en Helska 4.  
—Estuvieron ahí, en una misión de rescate. Salvaron a la científica pero el Jedi murió.  
—Estos Jeedai están convirtiéndose en un problema—escupió Shedao Shai mirando con furia—No quiero que este problema se acreciente. ¿Tienes a tu informante?  
—Tengo comunicación con ella, Maestro Bélico.  
—Bien, quiero que le digas que me dé una lista de todos los Jeedai.  
—¿Todos?  
—¡A los más jóvenes también! Ellos también son infieles. Que busque una manera para robar esa información.  
—Además, también recibí noticias que un mandaloriano atacó a uno de nosotros.  
—Los mandalorianos serán nuestros esclavos, es cuestión de tiempo, Ejecutor. Por ahora, no haremos nada contra ellos, será un incidente aislado.  
—Así se hará, Maestro Bélico.  
—Pero esa lista la quiero cuanto antes.

La comunicación se cortó, dejando a Nom Anor mirando el villip.  
Se puso de pie y con el villip en mano, dejó que los tentáculos extensibles se pegasen en sus sienes, y logró encontrar el villip de su informante, cuyo rostro femenino apareció en su medio de comunicación,  
—Senadora Sesh, tengo una misión para ti.


	11. Marea Oscura

**Capitulo XI**

 **Marea Oscura**

* * *

 **Rogue One, en órbita en Dubrillion  
** Danni respiró hondamente mientras daba otro sorbo de su caf caliente, en la sala solo estaba el almirante Ego Fedor, Rey, Syd, Han y el escuadrón de Poe.

Todos ellos escucharon en silencio el relato de la científica, desde que descubrió un extraño meteorito que se estrellaba en Helska 4, su posterior captura y el escape ayudada por el Jedi Drazen.  
Syd sentía la ira fluir en él, solo pensaba en vengarse de los vong y hacerlos pagar, escuchaba el relato sin decir una palabra.  
—Un mandaloriano entregó a Drazen ese holo y deseaba hacerlo llegar a usted, Maestra Jedi.

Rey vio el holo entre sus dedos pero aún no había visto el mensaje, la maestra Jedi asintió.  
—Lo veré—y se puso de pie, acercándose hacia la científica—El tiempo que has estado cautiva ¿crees que nos podrías ayudar contra los vong? ¿Sabes de algunas cosas?  
—Ellos…ellos usan una cosa al que llaman yammosk. Esa criatura mantiene controlados y dirige a sus pilotos, un Coordinador Bélico.  
—Eso explica que los coralitas sean muy efectivas y parecen pensar como si fuesen una sola.  
—El Coordinador Bélico hace ese trabajo, mantiene la mente de los pilotos vong como si fuese una sola. Sus naves están hechas de corales y…—se masajeó la frente—Hacen sacrificios con los prisioneros.  
—Eso es terrible—exclamó Ego.  
—Necesito ir a Coruscant—exclamó Danni—Necesitamos avisar a la Nueva Republica.  
—Hemos enviado a una maestra pero es buena idea que vayas—exclamó Rey.  
—¿No vendrá con nosotros, Maestra Skywalker?—exclamó Ego Fedor.  
—No, almirante. Debo regresar a Yavin IV, tengo que informar de esto.  
—Lo entiendo, maestra Jedi; el Rogue One está a su servicio.  
—Gracias, almirante.

Rey se inclinó en una reverencia, y colocó una mano en el hombro de Danni Quee como una forma de apoyarla, y de a pocos fueron abandonando el salón pero Danni detuvo a Han.  
—Quiero agradecerte, por ayudarme—exclamó Danni sonriendo por primera vez.  
—De nada, Danni.—exclamó Han.  
—Espero verte pronto.  
—Lo mismo digo—exclamó Han y con tan solo ver los ojos verdes de ella, sentía que sus mejillas ardían; vio que ella también se ruborizaba y se retiraba del salón.

Rey se detuvo ante la entrada de la lanzadera, vio como Syd y sus pilotos se subían en sus Ala X, no la vio o al menos, fingió no verla. La maestra Jedi sentía como la ira se arremolinaba sobre el caballero Jedi, y las naves se retiraban del hangar del crucero estelar, su familia se acercaba hacia a donde estaba.  
—Regresaré a Coruscant—exclamó Poe.  
—Yo también, mamá—exclamó Shara—Debo regresar con el Escuadrón Negro.  
—Lo sé—y miró a Poe—¿Volverás?  
—Aunque estaba conforme con mi jubilación pero estos ataques…no son normales, Rey. Tendré que reunir al antiguo grupo, el Escuadrón Espectro.  
—Si es que está de acuerdo el Jefe de Estado—exclamó Crix—No quiero sonar aguafiestas.  
—Debe hacerlo, Crix—exclamó Poe—Soy el líder del Escuadrón y antiguo comandante, debo hablar con él.  
—Que la Fuerza esté contigo, Poe—exclamó Rey y el piloto, se acercó a su esposa y la tomó de la cintura, sus labios se juntaron en un beso corto. Los dos varones apartaron la mirada algo avergonzados pero Shara sonrió.  
—Nos vemos luego, Maestra Jedi—exclamó Poe sonriéndole coquetamente y Rey le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa.  
—Nos vemos, piloto.  
—Adiós, mamá—exclamó Shara y abrazó a su madre, Rey acarició el cabello de su hija y besó la frente de Shara.  
—Nos vemos, Shara.

Poe y la joven aprendiz se dieron la vuelta y se alejaban de la nave, Rey y sus dos hijos ingresaron a la lanzadera. Los chicos se fueron a la despensa mientras Rey se sentaba en la cabina de pilotaje, encendió la nave y la puso en marcha.

Presionó algunos botones y fijó las coordenadas hacia Yavin IV, en unos segundos, el la nave prestada saltó al hiperespacio, dejando atrás el Rogue One, quien también saltó al hiperespacio, minutos después de la partida de la lanzadera

Rey se reclinó en su asiento, veía las luces alargadas que iluminaban su cabina, mientras duraba el salto, la maestra Jedi sacó el holo y lo vio. Un mandaloriano entregó este objeto a un aprendiz Jedi para hacerle llegar a ella misma. Lo encendió y se mostró una figura pequeña de una guerrera mandaloriana, de armadura azul pero las botas estaban rociadas de pintura, Rey supo quien se trataba.  
—Maestra Skywalker. Mi guerrero me ha informado de última hora que vio a un Jedi en el lugar donde estaba asignado, así que no perdí tiempo y aproveché para contactarte sin que los vong lo supiesen. Escucharás que nosotros apoyamos a los invasores y nos tacharán de traidores; a mi no me importa porque sé que lo estoy haciendo por mi pueblo. Yo no apoyo a los vong, pero los hago creer así para estudiarlos y buscar un punto débil para ellos. Mandé a mi hija a buscarte pero no tuvo suerte; Rey, mi lealtad está con los mandalorianos y…contigo, porque tú también eres de los nuestros, fuiste mi aprendiz hace mucho y te considero como uno de los míos. Confía en mi, Rey, esto queda entre nosotras.  
La figura azulada de Sabine Wren se inclinó en una reverencia respetuosa y el mensaje se cortó, Rey nunca pensó que la mandaloriana considerase como uno de ellos y eso la hizo sentir agradecida.

Muchos años atrás, cuando era una aprendiz Jedi siguiendo las enseñanzas de su padre Luke, se enfrentó por segunda vez contra Kylo Ren, perdiendo estrepitosamente y tras aparecerse el fantasma de la Fuerza de su madre, quién la instó a irse a buscar a su tío, Rik Castinhall; ella aprovechó la ocasión para ser entrenada en el camino mandaloriano por Sabine Wren, quien entabló una gran amistad con la hija adoptiva de ella, Tathana.  
El entrenamiento fue duro pero aprendió muchas cosas de ellos, sus costumbres y el honor mandaloriano. Recordó que su padre no estaba de acuerdo con esa idea pero ella estaba decidida a derrotar a Kylo Ren y tras culminar su entrenamiento en un año, regresó y se había disculpado con su antiguo mentor, Luke.

Sabía que Sabine era la Mandalore y hacia mucho que no tenia contacto con ella, solamente tenía contacto ocasional con su hija Tathana. Con esta acción, la Mandalore se iba a ganar muchos enemigos.  
Se recostó y cerró los ojos, dejó que la Fuerza la envolviera y se sumergió completamente en ella.

* * *

 **Bimmiel  
** Grandes naves capitales, de aspecto orgánico, bombardeaban sin detenerse sobre el indefenso planeta. Un crucero estelar mandaloriano cruzó la atmosfera y aterrizó en la asediada capital, grandes guerreros mandalorianos descendieron y abrieron fuego contra los defensores del planeta, diezmados por los yuuzhan vong.

Los pocos cruceros estelares del planeta fueron convertidos en grandes bolas de fuego y caían en los grandes océanos del planeta. El Maestro Bélico Shedao Shai observaba la intensa batalla desde su puesto de mando cuando el general Voshk Dyng hizo su ingreso.  
—El planeta casi es nuestro, señor. Los mandalorianos han sido de mucha ayuda en el combate aéreo y están aterrizando para terminar con el trabajo.  
—Nom Anor no se equivocó en confiar en ellos aunque su fracaso en Helska lo perseguirá por siempre. Ha sido un descuidado al no proteger bien el planeta.  
—Solo ha sido un tropiezo, nuestro verdadero objetivo es Coruscant, mi señor.  
—Así es, Coruscant es el planeta que nos prometieron nuestros Dioses y nada nos detendrá.

Los locales se arrodillaban en gesto de sumisión, los vong, sedientos de sangre, los aniquilaban sin piedad al grito del dios de la guerra, Yun Yammka.  
Un grupo de cuatro mandalorianos caminaban por un pasaje sucio y lleno de tierra, tres ingresaron por una habitación de la izquierda pero el otro se quedó en su sitio. Respiró hondamente y se quitó el casco, miró a su alrededor y luego alzó la vista, donde podía observar esas naves orgánicas. Bimmiel iba a ser terraformado y convertido en una selva, el joven mandaloriano no se sentía a gusto.

Los mandalorianos siempre han sido guerreros devotos de las guerras, pero lo que hacia: asesinar a objetivos civiles y destruir todo un planeta, lo ponía enfermo y se preguntó si empezaba a dudar del verdadero camino mandaloriano—  
Negó esos pensamientos, no podía permitir esas ideas y debía seguir el plan trazado y se preguntó si su abuela Sabine estaba en lo correcto en aliarse con los invasores.  
Sentía que iba a ser traicionado por ellos y se preguntaba si su abuela estaba conciente de eso.  
Escuchó pasos y se giró rápidamente, donde un hombre de mediana edad apareció apuntándolo con nerviosismo.  
—¡Apenas eres un chico!—gritó horrorizado.  
—En mi cultura, soy un adulto—y disparó sin titubear contra el hombre, quien cayó de espaldas al suelo, se acercó lentamente y vio que no era un soldado.  
—Vamos, no empieces a dudar. Eres un Wren y eres de la Casa Vizla. Debo orgullecer a mi abuela—pensó mientras se ponía el casco y recordó los relatos que le contaba su madre sobre su famosa abuela que combatía a los imperiales. Solo era un muchacho de dieciocho y no se sentía a gusto pero nunca abandonaría la armadura y la insignia del clan Wren.

* * *

 **Yavin 4**

Rey se alegraba de estar de vuelta en Yavin IV, sus hijos caminaban por el hangar hasta perderlos de vista, Rey sabía que ellos estaban ansiosos en reencontrarse con sus amigos. Pero la mente de la maestra Jedi sabia que no estaban a salvo, los maestros Jedi "escondían" el planeta mediante la Fuerza pero aún así, seria visible en los mapas estelares y los vong buscarían muchas maneras de dar con el planeta invisible ante sus ojos pero sabiendo que están en el lugar adecuado.  
Tenia que convocar una reunión urgente, con los maestros y los caballeros Jedi.

Han caminaba por los verdes pastos de la cuarta luna de Yavin, el Templo Massasi se elevaba de forma imponente ante los Iniciados Jedi, quienes se hallaban sentados y escuchando atentamente al Maestro Jedi Dejan Shan, por el color de las capas, de un ocre oscuro, Han identificó al clan Bantha, aquellos niños no superaban los diez años.

Recordó su época de estudiante, a los cinco años había llegado por primera vez al planeta junto con su hermana melliza y formó parte de un clan de doce niños, quienes eran entrenados por un maestro Jedi. Luke Skywalker y Dejan Shan eran los maestros encargados de instruir a los niños.  
Apartó su vista de la escena y miró hacia los árboles, donde sentada bajo las sombras de las hojas, estaba una chica de su edad, de cabello rojo como el fuego, en estado de meditación. El corazón de Han se aceleró al verla, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y avanzó a zancadas hacia su mejor amiga, Tara Lar Chal.

Tara Lar fue parte del clan de Han cuando eran Iniciados y formando una gran amistad, Han sabia que ella es hija de la Reina Madre de Hapes, Betalian Chal, lo cual la convertía en futura heredera a la corona del Consorcio de Hapes, pero ella estaba más decidida en ser una Caballero Jedi.  
—Tara Lar—exclamó Han con las manos en los bolsillos, Tara Lar alzó la vista y sus ojos azules se fijaron en Han, su semblante no mostró ningún gesto pero Han podía sentir la felicidad remolinándose en ella.  
—Me alegra de verte, Han—exclamó Tara Lar poniéndose de pie, el rostro serio de ella le hacia divertir a Han.  
—Vamos, Tara; al menos sonríe.  
Tara Lar sonrió con los labios.  
—Cuéntame.

Los dos se sentaron en la hierba, Han sintió la brisa en su rostro y por primera vez, se sentía a salvo.  
—¿Has escuchado algunas noticias?—preguntó Han.  
—Escuché que Ord Mantell y Taris fueron bombardeados por unos piratas.  
—No fueron piratas—exclamó Han palideciendo—No tenia idea que los vong fueron tras esos lugares—se apartó el cerquillo de la frente—Estuve en Belkadan, Tara Lar. Unos seres de otra galaxia llegaron y destruyeron todo a su paso.  
—Te creo, Han—exclamó Tara Lar y tocó la mano de su amigo—Te siento tenso.  
—Estos seres me ponen nervioso, Tara Lar. Fui prisionero de ellos de forma breve, son terribles.  
—¿Estás bien?—exclamó Tara Lar y se sentó al lado de él—Estás en casa, Han; estás conmigo.  
—Tengo miedo que vengan aquí y destruyan este lugar.  
—No lo permitiremos, Han Dameron—exclamó Tara Lar—Puedes contar conmigo.  
—Gracias, Tara Lar.  
Tara Lar asintió y dio un abrazo a su amigo, Han se sintió reconfortado y sintió como ella lo reconfortaba por medio de la Fuerza.  
—Te quiero mucho, Han. Te apoyaré en lo que hagas.  
—Yo también te quiero, Tara Lar.

...  
Crix Dameron llegó a la sala de entrenamiento dentro del Templo Massasi, aquel lugar era amplio, de escaleras escalonadas, el lugar era un anfiteatro, Crix estaba en lo más alto y en la parte baja estaba su gran amiga, Aylin.  
—¡Hey, Aylin!

Crix bajó las escaleras rápidamente y la muchacha de cabellos rubios, se giró y corrió hacia él con una gran sonrisa.  
—¡Crix!

Los dos se abrazaron efusivamente, Crix realmente había extrañado a Aylin, quien habian crecido juntos en el lugar, como aprendices y ahora cada uno estaba por su lado siendo entrenados por un maestro.  
—¿Dónde has estado?—exclamó mientras los dos se sentaban en los escalones.  
—En Dubrillion, muchas cosas han pasado.  
—¿Te refieres a esos guerreros que atacaron Taris?  
—¿Taris? ¿Atacaron Taris?  
—Sí, se vio todo en la holored. Es terrible.  
—Ellos tambien intentaron atacar Dubrillion pero ganamos a duras penas—exclamó Crix—Debemos detenerlos.  
—Asi es.—exclamó Aylin—¿Hay algun plan? ¿Y quienes son ellos?  
—Aún no, pero mamá ya se le ocurrirá algo. Y se hacen llamar yuuzhan vong.  
—¿Sabes algo más?  
—No se les puede sentir en la Fuerza, Aylin—exclamó con pesar—Eso me ha dicho mamá.

Crix se quedó en silencio y Aylin sintió una perturbación en él, había algo más que lo preocupaba.  
—¿Qué pasa Crix?  
—Sernpidal. Ellos…usaron un tipo de arma que hizo que la luna se estrellase en el planeta, escapé por los pelos junto con Kyle—respiró hondamente—Yo me caí de la nave y Chewie me salvó, regresándome al Halcón pero…él se quedó atrás. Chewie murió por mi culpa.  
—Crix, no digas eso—exclamó Aylin abrazándolo—No fue tu culpa, Chewie se sacrificó para salvarte, los responsables son los vong. No pienses así ni por un minuto.

Aylin besó en la mejilla de Crix, y el chico sonrió débilmente.  
—Gracias, Aylin. Por la memoria de Chewie, debo luchar.  
—Todos lo haremos.

Alguien hizo su ingreso al lugar, un maestro Jedi de pelaje gris y ojos saltones, un lurmen que se desplazaba ayudado por sus largos brazos, en pasos cortos. Aquel maestro, natural de Mygeeto, se detuvo ante los jóvenes, quienes lo saludaron en una respetuosa reverencia.  
—Maestro Kand Taad—exclamó Crix.  
—Aylin ¿terminaste con tus ejercicios?—exclamó el lurmen Kand Taad, la rubia asintió.  
—Si, maestro.  
—Bien, vamos a las afueras, necesito que te relaciones con la misma Fuerza en la naturaleza.  
—Si, maestro.

Aylin se despidió de Crix con un beso en la mejilla, y se fue seguida del maestro Jedi. El menor de los Dameron solamente observó como ella se retiraba de la escena.

* * *

 **Coruscant**

" _Quiero el nombre de todos los Jedi"_. Viqi Sesh recordó el pedido de Pedric Cuff y eso la dejó muy nerviosa. No tenia idea de cómo hacerlo, se detuvo y se sentó en su mullido sofá. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz: las noticias de la caida de Bimmiel llegó a sus oídos y a los de la Nueva Republica, los yuuzhan vong estaban avanzando: Ord Mantell, Taris y Bimmiel ahora formaban parte de ellos y pero saber que los mandalorianos se habia aliado con ellos, no la sorprendió. Ellos siempre habían detestado la Nueva República  
Kuat estaría a salvo si ella seguía colaborando con los invasores y así lo iba hacer. Recordó la reunión, recordó las palabras de Rumarch cuando mencionó a una maestra Jedi ¿y si ella aún se encontrase en el planeta?

Cubriéndose con un velo negro, se escondió tras un poste de duracero, Viqi Sesh no tuvo problemas en llegar al hangar. No podía darles los nombres pero si la ubicación exacta, solamente los vong tendrían que seguir a la nave. Una hermosa nave transporte estaba ante ella, reconoció la lanzadera de la maestra Rey, al que llamaban el Alma Jedi.  
Estaba segura que esa nave detectaría un rastreador pero los vong usan armamento vivo, sacó una especie de roedor, que se movía intensamente en sus manos.  
Mirando asqueada, dejó el bicho en el suelo y se fue corriendo hacia la lanzadera, tal como ella le había susurrado en su diminuto oído.  
Se agazapó tras unas cajas de madera, tras ver que alguien se acercaba; la senadora se asomó y vio que Siri Tharen se subía a la nave, sin sospechar nada.  
Se humedeció los labios y se retiró sigilosamente.

Llegó a oficina pero su secretario se acercó rápidamente hacia ella, antes que ingrese por completo a su oficina privada.  
—Senadora Sesh, el señor Cuff la está esperando.  
—Gracias, Daks. Que nadie nos moleste.  
—Si, senadora Sesh.

Ingresó a la oficina ovalada, donde el imponente Pedric Cuff miraba por la ventana, observando los grandes rascacielos del planeta.  
—¿Tienes los nombres?  
—Algunos—exclamó Viqi—No pude recolectar más.  
—"Iella Horn…Siri Tharen…Masla Dey…Rey Skywalker…"—leyó  
—Ella tiene tres hijos: Han, Crix y Shara Dameron.  
—Sí, lo puedo ver—exclamó— y finalmente, Kyle Solo. ¿Esto es todo?

Viqi Sesh podía sentir la irritación en él, estaba conciente que se había arriesgado a darle una lista muy corta.  
—La maestra Siri Tharen estuvo aquí. El bicho rastreador que me dio, se lo puse en su nave.  
—Eso es excelente—exclamó Pedric Cuff guardándose la lista— El grumps hará su trabajo y nosotros no tendremos problemas en localizar Yavin IV. Haces bien, Sesh; sigue así y Kuat estará a salvo.  
—¿La Jedi no detectará el grumps?  
—No, sé que ellos no pueden sentirnos y eso es una gran ventaja para nosotros. El grump también es invisible ante ellos.

Pedric Cuff le dio la espalda y abandonó a Viqi Sesh, mirando hacia la puerta. Si había que sacrificar a los Jedi para mantener a salvo a Kuat, así lo hará.


	12. Starkiller

**Capitulo XII  
**

 **Starkiller**

* * *

Rey reunió a todos los Caballeros Jedi y Maestros en la sala de trono del Templo Massasi, aquel otrora lugar onde la Princesa Leia condecoró a Luke y Han después de la batalla de Yavin.

La maestra Jedi habló todo lo que aconteció sobre Helska, Dubrillion y Belkadan, habló de los vong y de la amenaza que suponían ellos.  
—¿Qué deberíamos hacer, maestra Skywalker?—preguntó Syd levantando la mano.  
—Vamos a esperar—dijo Rey, algunos Jedi se miraron entre sí, su padre Luke se acarició la barbilla, él estaba de acuerdo, esperar pero Syd se enfureció.  
—¡Ellos han matado a Drazen! ¡Debemos actuar!  
—Debemos tener cautela, Langtree.  
—¿Cautela de que? Ya ha demostrado sus intenciones.  
—¿El Jefe de estado sabe de eso?—preguntó la curandera Jedi Neespi.  
—Tharen está con él en estos momentos, ella envió el cadáver vong. Solo debemos reforzar nuestras defensas.  
—¿Y Greg Brond?—preguntó Yudder.  
—Enviaré a alguien a buscar una pista sobre él.

Syd se fue de la sala, cinco Jedi se pusieron de pie y abandonaron el recinto, dejando a Rey en silencio.  
—Maestra Skywalker, yo te doy mi apoyo—exclamó la maestra Iella Horn—Pero debemos movernos cuanto antes, los vong ya están atacando algunos lugares.  
—El problema es que no lo podemos ver, Iella—exclamó Rey—Por eso debemos esperar para conocer más de ellos.

* * *

 **Coruscant.  
** —Bueno, las cosas se están saliendo fuera de control—exclamó el senador de Chandrila dando vueltas por el salón del Jefe de Estado, Viqi Sesh, Pwoe y el senador Akla también se hallaban en el lugar.

Borks Fey'lya se masajeaba la sien.  
—¿La flota bothana?—preguntó.  
—Están en estado de alerta—exclamó Pwoe—Le avisaran de cualquier novedad.  
—Bien, ¿el Rogue One ya arribó al planeta?  
—Sí, Jefe de Estado, al igual que el Jan Dodonna.  
—¿El Dodonna también estuvo ahí?  
—En Helska, sufrió daños pero nada grave. El Rogue One está intacto.  
—Que ese crucero se quede aquí.  
—Debemos enviar un embajador para dialogar con ellos—exclamó el senador caamasiano Elegos Akl'a pero fue ignorado por el bothano.  
—Y ponga en alerta a la flota de Fondor. Nuestros astilleros deben estar protegidos.

Viqi Sesh no tenia conocimiento que en Fondor estuviesen los astilleros de la Nueva República, básicamente allí se encuentra la gran mayor parte de la flota armada. Un asistente ingresó tímidamente al salón, con varios folios en manos, respiró hondamente.  
—Señor, la Almirante Phasma ha llegado y esta esperando.  
—¿Almirante Phasma? ¿La que esta a cargo del Remanente Imperial?—preguntó Pwoe, sus tentáculos faciales se agitaron.  
—¿Y como no fui notificado?—preguntó el Jefe de Estado.  
—Su llegada fue sorpresiva, señor.  
—Que pase, el Remanente Imperial tiene poco que decir sobre este tema.

El asistente asintió y se retiró, poco después hizo su ingreso la Almirante Phasma, una mujer alta de cabello rubio platinado corto, de porte elegante y capa negra que le cubría la mitad del pecho, avanzó con marcialidad por el salón, sus botas plateadas brillaron en cada paso que daba; atrás quedaron sus días como capitana en la Primera Orden.  
—Almirante Phasma, que sorpresa—exclamó el senador de Chandrila—Hace mucho que no recibíamos a un imperial por aquí.  
—Exactamente—exclamó Phasma sentándose –Espero que no le moleste si tengo a mis soldados de asalto custodiando la puerta.

El comentario pusieron nerviosos a los presentes, exceptuando a Viqui Sesh, quien miró con curiosidad a la recién llegada.  
—¿A que debemos tu llegada?—preguntó el bothano, su pelaje estaba ligeramente erizado.  
—He escuchado que tienen problemas con ciertos guerreros de otra galaxia.  
—¿Las noticias ya han llegado a sus oídos?  
—Agamar, Helska 4, Belkadan, Sernpidal…las noticias llegan con mucha rapidez, mas a un, con uno de ellos hablando por la holored.  
—Sí, estamos teniendo problemas con los vong.  
—Nosotros llevamos lidiando con estos seres hace casi diez años—exclamó Phasma cruzando los dedos—Ingresaron por nuestro sector, atacaron nuestros planetas y logramos defendernos. Nuestros aliados, la Ascendencia Zyn llevan luchando contra ellos desde hace mucho.  
—¿La Ascendencia Zyn? ¿Desde cuando son "amigos"?—preguntó Gard Elnen de Chandrilla.  
—Desde que nos rendimos en la guerra, senador. Ustedes nos cerraron la puerta y nos refugiamos en las Regiones Desconocidas, la Ascendencia nos tendió una mano amiga y la aceptamos. Nos ayudó mucho en el proceso.  
—¿Se han rearmado a pesar que en el Tratado Irard-Rumarch estipulaban que lo tenían prohibido?—preguntó el bothano.  
—Un año después, tuvimos que hacerlo, Jefe de Estado, debíamos de protegernos y ayudarlos a ellos.  
—¿Y porque no fuimos alertados?—preguntó Pwoe.  
—Porque ya no respondíamos ante ustedes—exclamó Phasma— Estando con ellos, nos enteramos de muchas cosas—colocó sus manos en la mesa y miró a cada uno de los presentes.  
—¿Qué tienes para decirnos?—exclamó Elegos.  
—Los yuuzhan vong ingresaron por las Regiones Desconocidas, usando naves exploratorias, los zyn se encontraron con ellos y tuvieron bastantes roces. Los zyn supieron que eran una amenaza a su territorio y así que su Comandante de la Armada, quien es uno de los cuatro gobernantes de la Ascendencia, diseñó una superarma—la mujer dio una pausa para dar un sorbo a su bebida, aún con las miradas expectantes en ella, alzó la vista—No podían hacer algo que ellos lo viesen venir, tenia que estar camuflado en algo y así que eligieron un planeta sin vida inteligente; y ese fue el planeta 3456.

El Jefe de Estado se masajeó la barbilla, Viqi Sesh miraba con atención a Phasma, Pwoe empezaba a sospechar a que planeta se referían.  
—¿Un planeta arma?—dijo Elegos.  
—El gran cañón iba a estar en el centro del planeta, y el arma se cargaría con la energía solar. Los vong aborrecen la tecnología, si ellos viesen venir una arma como la Estrella de la Muerte, seria destruida antes que la usen, así que usar un planeta arma, no lo esperarían.  
—Creo que estoy empezando a sospechar a que planeta arma te refieres—dijo el bothano.  
—Todo esto estuvo planificado y diseñado en los planos, un integrante de la Casa gobernante, robó aquellos planos para usarlos para su propio beneficio, nombrándolo como la Base Starkiller para usarla contra la Resistencia, aquel zyn…  
—Conocido como Snoke, el líder de la Primera Orden—exclamó el bothano.  
—Como es natural, Snoke fue expulsado de la Ascendencia y considerado como no grato.  
—¿Y con esta historia que nos has contado...?  
—La Base Starkiller fue en principio diseñada para protegernos contra los vong. Créeme, yo misma me sorprendí cuando me lo contaron. El Resto Imperial así como la Ascendencia Zyn aceptará la ayuda que quieran darnos como así también aceptaremos la ayuda que nos pidan.  
—¿Estás pidiendo una alianza?  
—Exactamente, senador Pwoe—exclamó Phasma poniéndose de pie—Nuestras puertas están abiertas para una eventual alianza. Creo que este es un buen momento para olvidarnos las rencillas del pasado y mirar juntos en el futuro, al fin al cabo, vivimos en esta galaxia.

Phasma se inclinó como saludo, dobló los talones y salió del salón con marcialidad.  
—Tendríamos que estar desesperados para pedir ayuda al Remanente Imperial.—exclamó Pwoe.

* * *

 **Takodana.  
** El Halcón Milenario aterrizó en el boscoso planeta. Sabia que la misión que le encomendó su tía Rey iba a ser de las más peligrosa pero él se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Si bien su madre no estuvo de acuerdo pero tenia que aceptarlo, él era un caballero Jedi formado y estaba seguro de esquivar a los vong de su camino.  
El inmenso castillo de Maz Kanata se alzaba ante él, reconstruido del brutal ataque de la Primera Orden, años atrás. Se acomodó su sobretodo, ocultado su sable de luz, ya que no tenía intención que ellos supiesen que era un Jedi.

Ingresó y el lugar estaba poco iluminado, pero bastante bullicioso, Kyle avanzó con pasos lentos buscando a la menuda alien.  
—¡Kyle Solo!

Kyle se giró y sonrió, tal como la recordaba, baja y naranja, sus lentes agrandaban mucho sus ojos y ella se acercó.  
—¿Qué te trae aquí? ¿Y mi novio Chewbacca?  
—Él…Chewie estuvo en Sernpidal—exclamó con pesar, Maz se afligió.  
—Escuché lo de Sernpidal, vamos a sentarnos.

Una vez sentado, un droide camarero se acercó donde ambos pidieron una bebida sin alcohol, Kyle le contó todo a Maz: la llegada de los vong, su viaje a Sernpidal, como la luna se estrelló en el planeta y como el wookie se sacrificó para salvar su vida y la de su primo Crix.  
—Extrañaré a ese wookie—exclamó Maz Kanata y alzó la copa—¡Por Chewie!  
—Yo también, era mi mejor amigo—exclamó Kyle.  
—¿Y en que puedo ayudarte, Kyle?  
—Mi tía Rey me mandó a una misión de encubierto—alzó la mirada—Debo infiltrarme en el grupo de Finor Taaray.

Maz lo miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza.  
—Él es un hombre peligroso, Kyle Solo. Algunos piratas de aquí trabajaron para él, algunos viven para trabajar otro día pero otros no tienen tanta suerte.  
—Debo hacerlo, Maz. Tres Jedi desaparecieron y él es nuestra única pista; soy el único disponible.  
—¿Tú madre?  
—Tuvo que aceptarlo, soy un Caballero Jedi; la Fuerza está comigo—susurró pero Maz lo miró.  
—Si así lo deseas. Sé que está en Ylesia, un planeta que estuvo bajo control de los Hutt y es el líder de la Guardia Guaviana de la Muerte. No es fácil entrar a sus servicios, te presentaré a alguien y él te hará entrar; tardará tiempo pero lo harás.  
—Gracias, Maz.  
—Confío en el buen juicio de Rey, esa muchacha siempre me cayó bien.

Maz Kanata hizo chasquear los dedos, un hombre de barba plateada y descuidada, apareció a los minutos, Maz le contó todo menos la parte que él era un Caballero Jedi, haciéndolo pasar como un contrabandista que buscaba un trabajo.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y Kyle se puso de pie, siguiendo al hombre.


	13. Al filo de la victoria

**Capitulo XIII**

 **Al filo de la victoria**

Tres naves de combate vong llegaron al lugar acordado, un planeta rojo impedía la vista de una sus numerosas lunas pero ellos buscaban la cuarta luna.  
—La luna está detrás de ese planeta—exclamó un piloto vong.  
—Bien, la hora del fin Jeedai ha llegado.  
Dejaron atrás el planeta Yavin y veían la pequeña luna ante ellos pero no esperaban que un crucero imperial les cortase el camino.

...  
—Sientan la Fuerza…dejen que los rodeen…en completa sintonía con ella—exclama Luke, mientras caminaba en el salón, los niños estaban en posición de loto y con los ojos cerrados. Luke se detuvo y miró los enormes ventanales del Templo Massasi, en dirección a la vegetación del lugar—La vida la crea.

Se dio la vuelta y reanudó su camino, dando vueltas y esta vez sin decir una palabra. Volvió a mirar hacia el exterior, algo iba mal.  
—Pónganse de pie, niños—exclamó Luke y los chicos obedecieron—Pónganse los cascos protectores y activen sus sables de práctica.

Los niños sabían a que se refería con ello, emocionados se colocaban los cascos y Luke sacó dos remotos y los dejó en el aire, activándolos en baja potencia.  
—Ahora quiero que el visor de sus cascos, oculten sus ojos.  
—¿Pero como veremos al remoto, maestro Skywalker?—preguntó un niño nautolano, sus lekkus se agitaron levemente.  
—Sus ojos pueden engañarlos. La Fuerza los guiará y los hará "ver" el remoto, para eso tendrán que concentrarse y ubicar los disparos que hará el remoto. ¿Entendieron?  
—Sí, Maestro Skywalker—exclamaron al unísono. Luke sonrió y se alejó un poco, no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando ingresó el maestro Dejan Shan al salón y se acercó a Luke, visiblemente preocupado.  
—Maestro Skywalker…he recibido un mensaje de Castinhall.  
Luke lo miró, sabia que Rik Castinhall, un contrabandista que era el hermano de su fallecida esposa, orbitaba sobre la luna de Yavin, por una petición que le hizo Rey antes de partir. En Yavin solamente estaba él, el maestro Kand Taad y Dejan Shan, el resto de Caballeros Jedi habían salido de la Luna para irse a Ossus.  
—¿Qué es lo que dice?—susurró.  
—Los vong han llegado…y está resistiendo como puede, tiene sus aliados ayudándolo pero debemos evacuar. Solo estamos nosotros y no es suficiente para luchar contra ellos.  
—Debemos sacar a los Iniciados y a los Aprendices. Es importante mantener la calma, maestro Shan; que nadie entré en pánico.  
—Castinhall ha mandado lanzaderas para evacuar.

...  
Los evacuados salían en tropel hacia las naves de evacuación, en los cielos se veían los coralitas que entraban en acción y disparaban contra las copas de los árboles.  
—¡Mantengan la calma!—alzó la voz Dejan Shan mientras los niños se subían a las naves. Los vong lograron romper las defensas de los contrabandistas y tenían poco tiempo. Crix Dameron corrió hacia su abuelo Luke.  
—No hay nadie en los otros Templos Massasi, abuelo Luke—exclamó Crix.  
—Bien, ahora sube a la nave, los amigos de tus hermanos te están esperando.  
—Lo haré.

Entre los bosques, aparecieron tres guerreros vong, sedientos de sangre, Luke supo que ya algunos cargueros de guerreros vong ya habían arribado al planeta. Su hija no estaba para ayudarlo pero estaba ahí para defender a los pequeños Jedi.  
Dejan salió adelante con el sable de luz encendido, tres Ala Y irrumpieron en el horizonte, disparando contra los coralitas. Y el primer transporte evacuado salió del hangar.  
—Debemos retrasarlos, Maestro Skywalker.  
—Taand lo está haciendo—exclamó Luke—Iré a manejar esta nave pero vio a Crix correr por su lado, presuroso.— ¡Crix!  
—No está Azlyn—exclamó Crix—¡Voy a buscarla!  
—¡Espera!—pero era demasiado tarde, Crix se perdió en el horizonte—Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Crix.

Los vong se acercaron y Luke encendió su sable de luz verde, maniobró con maestría, logrando desarmar a los guerreros vong, Dejan los empujó al suelo mientras decapitaba a uno.  
—Efectivamente…no se les puede ver en la Fuerza—exclamó Dejan—Creo que no evacuamos el Templo norte—señaló con el dedo hacia el Templo—Y los vong están ahí.  
Tal como lo decía el maestro Jedi, una nave transporte estaba aterrizada en la cúspide del templo señalado mientras los otros eran destruidos.  
—El maestro Kand lo cuidará, maestro Skywalker—exclamó Dejan.  
Luke asintió y se metió a la nave, Dejan se quedó afuera un rato más, para ayudar a evacuar a los rezagados, otra nave transporte aterrizó para ayudarlos en la evacuación.

* * *

Crix corría por los bosques, con el sable en mano, listo para atacar a cualquier enemigo que se le cruce en camino. En su mente estaba la imagen de su mejor amiga, Azlyn Deila. No quería perderla, no iba a permitir que ella muriese como Chewie. Usando la Fuerza para aumentar su velocidad, frenó en seco al escuchar unas voces que no entendía. Se escondió y vio como un vong mataba a uno para arrebatarle un arma, el anfibastón.

Estaba sorprendido de lo que vio, activó su arma y se apareció ante él.  
—¿Por qué…has hecho eso?

El vong no entendió una palabra de lo que dijo el aprendiz Jedi, de su cinturón sacó dos gusanos, uno se lo puso en la oreja y el otro se lo extendió. Crix recordó lo que le contó Han cuando fue prisionero de ellos, que uno de ellos se le metió en la oreja y pudo entender el idioma de ellos.  
Aún con el sable encendido, el vong se lo lanzó y lo capturó al aire, mirando a la babosa con asco, se lo puso en la oreja.  
—¿Por qué has hecho eso?  
—Él intentó matarme—contestó el vong y le dio la espalda—No me sigas.

Crix vio que el vong solamente estaba vestido con un taparrabos, cortes profundos en la espalda y le faltaba una parte de la nariz. El aprendiz le siguió.  
—¿Por qué intentó matarte?—preguntó mientras avanzaba, el vong se detuvo y lo miró.  
—Porque soy de una clase inferior al de él, soy un Avergonzado.  
—¿Avergonzado?  
—Nos llamamos así y nos llaman así. Los que pertenecen a esta casta son los que han sido despreciados por los Dioses: deformes, fracasados miembros de otra casta, los herejes o cuyo cuerpo han rechazado un implante. ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Jeedai?  
—Busco a mi mejor amiga—exclamó Crix, está en el templo norte.  
—¿El templo norte?—exclamó el vong mirando hacia el otro lado—Curioso, yo también voy ahí. Pero está lleno de vong, Jeedai; te matarán apenas te vean.  
—¿Para que quieres ir?  
—Venganza—exclamó el vong avanzado lentamente, Crix apuró el paso sin apagar su sable de luz.—Yo era un guerrero, tuve un romance ilícito con la Modeladora Kwaad; cuando quise poner fin a esto, ella saboteó mi implante: mi cuerpo lo rechazó y eso significó que me degradaran y terminé con los otros Avergonzados— y miró a Crix—Soy Vua Rapuung.  
—Crix Dameron. ¿Me ayudarás a entrar? Yo solo quiero rescatar a mi amiga y huir de aquí.  
—Lo haré, Jeedai pero tú estarás por tu cuenta. Si te pierdes, no te buscaré.  
—Es justo.

Crix Dameron se abrió a la Fuerza, sentía que la presencia de Luke se alejaba aún más de la luna y sabía que tenía poco tiempo. Apretó los dientes y sintió la mano de Vua Rapuung tirándolo al suelo.  
—Estamos cerca, Jeedai—exclamó el Avergonzado, ambos estaban escondidos en los matorrales—Tendremos que rodear el templo, yo como Avergonzado, no tengo permitido cruzar la entrada.  
—Bueno, pero no hay demorarnos—exclamó Crix poniéndose de pie. Caminaron por el sendero, medio agazapados, escondidos tras los árboles; el Jedi sentía las pisadas de los guerreros vong marchando en tropel. Doblaron una esquina y tuvieron que esquivar los troncos derruidos cuando tres vong se pusieron de pie rápidamente, totalmente sorprendidos. Era evidente que esos guerreros estaban en un momento de ocio, Rapuung blandió su anfibastón mientras Crix encendía su sable donde la luz magenta centelló y blandió hacia sus enemigos.

Rapuung acabó con los guerreros y se giró hacia Crix que apagaba su arma.  
—Nos encontraremos más en el camino, Jeedai; mantén tu arma en alto.

Reanudaron su camino y cruzaron una explanada, donde había muchos vong pero no eran guerreros: la gran mayoría eran parecidos a Rapuung.  
—Estos son los Avergonzados—exclamó Rapuung—En cada Templo de aquí, han aterrizado lanzaderas con esclavos y escoria como yo. Yo aterricé en otro lado y sé que aquí está la Moldeadora. Cumpliré con mi venganza.

Crix asintió y los dos avanzaron entre el gentío vong, la mayoría eran seres deformes y algunos les faltaban algún miembro. Una Avergonzada colocaba una cesta llena de esferas luminosas en el suelo, Crix miró aquellos objetos y le sorprendió sentir que aquellas cosas brillantes estaban vivas.  
—Puedo sentir aquellas cosas—señaló Crix acercándose hacia aquella Avergonzada, quien lo miró ofendida.  
—¡Esclavo! No puedes estar aquí.  
—Vámonos…aún no podemos llamar la atención—susurró.  
—¿Quién es este?  
—Es mi esclavo…se distrae mucho—y lo jaló del brazo, apartándose de la mujer, Crix extendió una mano y la esfera voló hacia su palma. Tenía el tamaño de un cristal kyber y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, sabia que había llamado la atención de varios de ellos que lo miraban confundidos.

Rapuung no dijo nada y se apartó de Crix, emprendiendo una veloz carrera hacia la parte de atrás del Templo, el joven Jedi lo siguió mientras esquivaba a los yuuzhan vong, quienes se les iban encima.  
Crix empujó la puerta por medio de la Fuerza y la cerró de golpe, miró a Rapuung.  
—¿Qué es esta cosa?—le mostró la esfera pequeña.  
—Lambert…y los guerreros vong están llegando—exclamó Rapuung y miró los alrededores—Mis informantes no se han equivocado, todo esta decoración…este es el lugar donde esta Kwaad, ejecutaré mi venganza.

Crix abrió los ojos, sentía a Azlyn…sufría mucho y también a su maestro.  
—Sígueme.  
Crix encendió su sable de luz y fue empujando a los vong mientras subía por las escaleras, la puerta de entrada estalló y un tropel de guerreros ingresaron.

El maestro lurmen Taand no podía resistir más los embates agresivos del guerrero vong, Azlyn estaba de cuclillas en su celda y el maestro cayó al suelo.  
—No te resistas, Jeedai—exclamó la Moldeadora Kwaad, sus largos dedos, visiblemente modificados por ella misma, tocó su peluda frente—Moldearé tu mente y pensarás como un vong.

La puerta se abrió donde aparecieron Crix y Rapuung. El lurmen aprovechó el momento de distracción para lanzarse sobre la hembra vong, Rapuung se enfureció mientras Crix abría la jaula y sacaba a Azlyn.  
—¿Crix?—musitó.  
—Estoy aquí, Azlyn, he venido a rescatarte.

Se giró para huir, sin decir nada a Rapuung, corriendo hacia la ventana porque sabía que la entrada se iba a llenar de guerreros vong.  
Kwaad empujó al lurmen, quien en el suelo gritó a Crix.  
—¡En el techo esta un transporte, Crix!

El guerrero vong hundió su coufee en la espalda del anciano maestro Jedi, Crix apretó los dientes y corrió hacia el marco ventanal y dejó que Azlyn se sujetaba en su espalda.  
Trepó con agilidad y subió al techo pero algo lo golpeó en las piernas, Azlyn rodó en e suelo y el guerrero vong se trepó junto con la Moldeadora.  
—¡No te escaparás, infiel!

Rapuung se trepó y de un salto, tumbó a la Moldeadora, Crix vio el transporte pero el guerrero vong no le iba a dejar huir tan fácil, encendió su sable de luz y el guerrero vong la dañó severamente con su coufee, golpeándolo en la punta de ignición.  
Su sable chispeó y levantó la mirada hacia el guerrero pero esta vez, lo podía sentir en la Fuerza. Sin entender cómo era eso posible, esquivó los embates, con grandes reflejos.  
Rapuung se lanzó contra el guerrero vong y miró a Crix.  
—¡Subete a la nave!

Rapuung cayó al suelo, Crix se giró y se tropezó, Kwaad le agarraba de los tobillos y vio grandes humaredas a lo lejos. Rapuung logró tener el control de su coufee y apuñaló al guerrero, haciéndolo caer al vacío, Crix se acercó y vio a numerosos vong mirando el combate.  
Kwaad se puso de pie y más guerreros, se subieron al techo.  
—Ejecutaré mi venganza, Kwaad ¡Tú saboteaste mis implantes! ¡Tú me hiciste un Avergonzado!

Los guerreros vong estaban atónitos al escuchar las palabras de Rapuung, Crix no perdió tiempo, corría por la rampa y colocó el cuerpo de Azlyn en el suelo. Fue raudo a la cabina del piloto y se colocó la capucha de cognición.  
—¡Se escapa! ¡No dejen que huya en mi nave personal!  
Rapuung lanzó un grito de guerra y se lanzó contra la moldeadora, agarrándola de la cintura y se arrojó al vacío, ante las atónitas miradas de los guerreros vong.  
La lanzadera se elevó por los aires y se alejó del templo, Crix miró el Praxeum cubierto en llamas.

Crix aún no entendía el funcionamiento de la lanzadera vong, pero escuchaba perfectamente las instrucciones desde su capucha de cognición. Le hablaba telepáticamente y logró controlarla. Vio la inmensidad del espacio y las numerosas naves yuuzhan vong pero no vio el destructor estelar de Rik Castinhall y eso significaba que habían huido del lugar.  
No lo podía culpar, no podían esperarlo por siempre y entendía la difícil decisión de su abuelo de dejarlo en Yavin.

Azlyn gimió y Crix se giró para verla, le envió ondas de paz por medio de la Fuerza y trazó una ruta hacia un planeta cercano y de ahí buscaría una manera de comunicarse con Rik.  
Una vez que se hubo alejado de los vong, sin sospechar que él había robado una nave, se apartó del tablero y se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga, quien estaba hecha un ovillo.  
—Tranquila, Azlyn; ya estamos lejos de ellos. Descansa.

* * *

 **Seis meses más tarde**

Las naves capitales vong orbitaban sobre el planeta Concord Dawn, el general Voshk Dyng aterrizó con su séquito de guerreros vong, había recibido un mensaje de la Mandalore que le instaba a reunirse en aquel planeta para atacar la Ascendencia Zyn, ya que vio un punto débil para aprovechar.

Los pilotos vong descansaban en sus naves: algunos se distraian en unos juegos con cartas mientras otros entonaban cánticos al dios de la guerra vong, Yun—Yammka.  
No había peligro y sabían que no había presencia del enemigo, lo sabrían si ellos se aparecieran en espacio mandaloriano; tras el salto; corbetas de guerra mandalorianas emergieron del espacio, rodeando a las naves capitales vong.  
—¿Qué están haciendo?—preguntó en básico un piloto vong.  
—No se preocupen, es nuestra manera de formar una cadena defensiva; nunca se sabe que puedan aparecer enemigos. Es solo precaución—contestó un mandaloriano vía villip, el piloto vong no contestó.

El mandaloriano cortó el mensaje, se colocó su casco negro y miró a sus guerreros, dio un asentimiento y volvió a enlazar la radio.  
— _Esperemos la señal de nuestra Mandalore_ — habló en su idioma natal.

Voshk Dyng ingresó a la tienda de campaña de la Mandalore, quien estaba rodeada de su Guardia de la Muerte, cinco de ellos bloquearon la salida, cinco de ellos se llevaron la mano a la cintura.  
—He venido a escuchar su plan para atacar la Ascendencia Zyn. Llevamos mucho tiempo someterlos pero es inutil.  
—Son dignos rivales—exclamó Sabine Wren—Ellos protegen su pueblo; conocen su territorio y sacan ventaja de eso— y le mostró su sable de luz negro—Con esta arma unifiqué a mi pueblo y mantendré intacto el legado de la Casa Vizla; injustamente catalogado como traidor cuando en realidad fue un Héroe.

Sabine Wren colocó dos dedos en su casco, donde se ubicaba su intercom y se comunicó con Ges Orade, el guerrero mando que estaba en órbita del planeta.  
—Es momento, Orade; mátalos a todos— y blandió su espada—¡Por Mandalore!

Los mandalorianos que cubrían la entrada, sacaron sus vibrocuchillas y les cortaron el cuello de los vong que estaban delante de ellos, Voshk fue tomado por sorpresa y avisó mediante villip que tenía en su manga, que estaban bajo ataque y una traición de los mandalorianos.

Sacó su coufee y buscó a la Mandalore, más guerreros yuuzhan vong ingresaban a la tienda pero varios mandos luchaban con fiereza. Las armas chocaron con fuerza; el guerrero vong demostró ser bastante hábil y diestro con el arma, Sabine empezó a sentir los estragos de la edad y el cansancio empezó hacer mella en ella; y cayó al suelo con fuerza y el casco salió volando.  
Se arrastró y recibió sendas patadas en la espalda; su espada estaba en lo lejos y Voshk lo agarró y lo alzó al aire.  
—¡Sé lo que significa esto!—habló en básico, todos se detuvieron, observando la escena, si el vong mataba a Sabine, todo habrá terminado y tendrían que someterse bajo el mando de los invasores. Sabine alzó la vista y cerró los ojos; al menos podría reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos del Fantasma, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo…  
—Vongese, es mi turno; aléjate de ella—exclamó Tathana Wren, de su cinturón, sacó un sable de luz y lo encendió. La tierra se agitó y los sonidos de explosiones retumbaron por todo el lugar.

Voshk blandió su coufee con gran agilidad, sus ojos miraron con rabia al reconocer el arma de un Jedi y no entendía como una mandaloriana usaba el arma de los infieles.

La lucha se reanudó, los vong atacaron a los guerreros mandalorianos, quienes no dudaron en usar sus lanzallamas y destruir sus armaduras de cangrejo. Voshk cayó al suelo y Tathana blandió el sable en diagonal, cortándole la mitad de la cara para seguidamente, darle una estocada.  
Estaba muerto y se giró lentamente, para ver como los pocos vong que quedaban estaban siendo diezmados pero el número de guerreros vong también habían sido reducidos.

Las pocas corbetas mandalorianas que quedaban seguían sobrevolando el planeta, habían logrado granar, por muy poco pero habían logrado una victoria. Ges Orade consultó su intercom para comunicarse con la Mandalore.  
—Los vongese fueron derrotados—exclamó Tathana.  
—¿La Mandalore?  
—Está descansando; la batalla fue intensa para ella pero se recuperará. Regresa Orade, buscaré noticias de Mandalore.  
—Lo haré, Wren.

* * *

 **Ach To**

Rey miraba el gran océano del planeta, aquel planeta donde se escondía Luke buscando el Primer Templo Jedi y que ella misma fue ahí para entregarle su sable de luz. Ahora, los Aprendices e Iniciados Jedi estaban escondidos en esta isla, tal como lo hiciera Luke años atrás.

Los vong destruyeron Yavin IV, hacia mucho que no tenía noticias de Poe y de Shara, ambos en el frente de combate contra los invasores; Crix se encontraba mejor pero su sable de luz lo reconstruyó a partir de ese cristal que encontró en Yavin, un cristal de procedencia vong.  
Iella y Masla aparecieron detrás de ella, en silencio y Rey cerró los ojos por un momento.  
—Siento paz—exclamó Rey—Aquí fue donde encontré a mi padre, no sabia el lazo que me unia con él y extendí este sable de luz hacia él. Aprendí de la Fuerza aquí y estoy segura que los aprendices lo harán.  
—Han pasado seis meses desde que los vong destruyeran Yavin—exclamó Iella Horn.  
—He hablado con Crix, está dispuesto irse con Castinhall. Irá con su amiga Azlyn  
—¿Crix?—Rey se giró para mirar a Masla Dey—¿Cómo se encuentra?  
—Lo estoy viendo más decidido; pero aún así, tiene que aprender más de la Fuerza.  
—¿Dónde está Siri?—preguntó Iella.  
—Se fue con Han a Dantooine, a apoyar a mi tía Leia y Jella Rumarch con los refugiados. Están buscando la manera de sacarlos de ahí, ya que están muy cerca de la línea de fuego.  
—Bueno ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotras?  
—Les tengo una misión para ambas—exclamó Rey avanzando unos pasos, el aire agitó su capa, ondeando al viento—Recibí noticias de la Nueva Republica, Generis ha perdido contacto con sus científicos y quiere que dos Jedi vayan a averiguar. Quieren restablecer los lazos con los Jedi, gracias al apoyo de Elegos Akl'a.  
—Hablé con Elegos para que Borks Fey'lya nos dé una oportunidad de ayudarlo.  
—Este es nuestro momento, que la Fuerza las acompañe.  
—Lo mismo decimos, maestra Skywalker.

Las dos maestras se inclinaron levemente y bajaron por la cuesta, Rey se quedó observándolas cuando Luke apareció detrás de ella.  
—Los vong están ganando la batalla.  
—Hay maneras de ganarles, Rey, no pierdas la esperanza—exclamó Luke—Confía en la Fuerza.  
—Agradezco tu ayuda, padre.

Luke avanzó hacia su hija y la abrazó, dejó que la Fuerza fluyera y la rodease, calmando la ansiedad y el pesimismo de ella.  
—Estás preocupada por Poe y Shara, pero estoy seguro que ellos están bien.  
—Estarán bien pero…sé que significa esto, padre. El apego…  
—Mientras no permitas que te domine por completo; con la meditación evitarás esos pensamientos. Confía en la Fuerza.

Rey asintió y miró hacia el horizonte, en silencio. El cielo se oscurecía, la galaxia se veía sumida en la oscuridad pero la luz solar aún brillaba, la esperanza aún no se extinguía. La Fuerza era una poderosa aliada.


	14. Galaxia en guerra

**CAPITULO XIV**

 **Galaxia en guerra**

* * *

 **A bordo del destructor estelar Sombra de Mara  
** Los últimos meses han sido difíciles para Crix.

En la soledad de su camarote, miraba su sable de luz y lo desarmó. Nuevamente las imágenes de Yavin fueron a su mente: el rescate a Azlyn y su escape del Templo. Sabía que si la nave no hubiera estado en el techo, no estaría vivo.  
Pero había sentido al guerrero vong cuando había tocado el cristal lambent; en la cual lo puso suavemente en su palma. Brillaba con intensidad y sentía una especie de conexión con el lambent.

A los yuuzhan vong no se les podía ver en la Fuerza, no podía sentirlos, era como ver un "vacío". Pero el cristal si lo permitía y eso cambiaba las cosas, Crix se abrió a la Fuerza y sentía que el cristal lo llamaba, el joven Jedi fortaleció ese enlace.  
Su sable estaba reparado, especialmente en el borde dañado que permitía la salida del láser. Levantó su mano y su arma, totalmente desarmada, lo elevó. Colocó el cristal lambent en el centro y empezó a armar. Unió los conectores y lo reposó en su palma derecha y lo encendió. Una luz magenta alumbró la habitación y Crix sonrió.  
—Lo logré.  
Crix salió de su habitación, para buscar a Azlyn; quería verla e intentar nuevamente en convencerla en que se quede en Ach To, por su seguridad.

Caminando por los corredores del destructor estelar, recordó la historia que le contó su madre de cómo esta nave fue capturada: ella junto con su amiga mandaloriana se hicieron pasar como soldados de asalto y Castinhall como un prisionero de guerra. El destructor fue emboscado por los contrabandistas y varios oficiales imperiales se quedaron varados en Boz Pity.  
—Oye, chico ¿Qué haces caminando solo?—preguntó un contrabandista twi'lek de piel azul, le sonrió y no esperó que Crix contestase—Ven con nosotros, llevas bastante tiempo aquí y apenas te conocemos.  
El joven aprendiz fue arrastrado hasta una habitación que sirvió como sala de reuniones para los oficiales del Imperio. El ambiente estaba cargado, varios contrabandistas estaban sentados jugando al sabacc, vasos de licores ya casi vacíos y bastantes botellas.  
—¿Has traído a ese niño?—preguntó un hombre mediana edad.  
—No soy niño—exclamó Crix frunciendo levemente el ceño, no le causaba gracia que le llamaran "niño.  
—Eres más joven que yo…así que eres "niño" para mí—le contestó el mismo hombre, el twi'leko lo arrastró y lo sentó en la silla.  
—¿Sabes jugar al sabacc?  
—No—confesó—En realidad, debo irme.  
—Estamos apostando créditos, chiquillo.  
—Es un Jedi, Jik; no le importan los créditos.  
—Ah, cierto. Los Jedi renuncian a las posesiones ¿verdad?  
—Ese catre imperial le debe parecer un cuarto de lujo ¿eh?  
—Dime, chico ¿has rebanado a alguien con ese sable?  
—Lo estoy pensando.

Varios rompieron en carcajadas, Crix sonrió débilmente de la broma tonta que hizo y recordó que si Han lo hubiese escuchado, vería su reprobación en su cara, su hermana al menos mostraría algo de humor; "Han es un aguafiestas" pensó. El joven aprendiz empezó a sentir mareos debido al molesto humo que desprendían algunas botellas, no era muy agradable.  
—Jugaremos al sabacc, chico. Estás dentro y si ganas algo…puedes regalarlo.

Antes que Crix dijese algo, el hombre viejo empezó a repartir las cartas a cada jugador, el nautolano parecía que no estaba contento, él aprendiz supuso que él iba ganando y empezar de nuevo no le parecía algo bueno.  
—En realidad no podría jugar con ustedes—se excusó Crix colocando las cartas boca abajo—Cómo soy un aprendiz Jedi, puedo captar algunas sutilezas y usar la Fuerza para ganar la partida.  
—Nos gustan los retos.  
—¿Qué pasa aquí?—exclamó Rik Castinhall ingresando a la habitación, Crix se puso de pie— ¿En serio han llamado a este chico para sus tonteras? Al menos esperen a que sea un hombre y haya matado a suficientes vong para alimentar a un rancor.  
Varios se rieron, Rik hizo una seña para que Crix se le acercase; el aprendiz agradeció internamente salir del ambiente.

Caminaron por los pasillos, alejándose de la bulliciosa sala; Rik se detuvo y lo miró.  
—¿Estás seguro que quieres estar conmigo, chico?  
—Sí, sé que usted apoyará a mi madre y quiero ayudarlo a combatir a los vong pero antes quiero seguir convenciendo a Azylin que se quede en Ach To.  
—Bastante testaruda ¿verdad?—Crix no asintió pero le dio algo de razón a su tío materno.  
—Algunas acciones que hacemos…puede que no sean de tu agrado o que vayan en contra de tus principios Jedi.  
—Lo sabré sobrellevar, no permitiré que los vong sigan destruyendo la galaxia. Ellos mataron a Chewie y destruyeron Yavin…esa luna era mi segundo hogar.  
—Entiendo—exclamó Rik—Pero prométeme algo.  
—¿Cuál?  
—Que si los vong abordan esta nave y te ordeno explícitamente que te escapes en una capsula, te escapas; no aceptaré un "No" como respuesta o que te quedes apoyándome. Si lo haces, yo mismo te sacó del Sombra de Mara.  
Crix se guardó las manos en el bolsillo y asintió lentamente.  
—Es justo, tío Rik.  
—Bien, anda a convencer a tu amiga.  
Castinhall se dio media vuelta y Crix se fue a buscar a su mejor amiga, usando la Fuerza para hacerla entender que la estaba buscando.

Tocó con los nudillos en la puerta de duracero, escuchó su voz instándolo a ingresar y así lo hizo. Ella estaba sentada en el piso, descalza y leyendo en su datapad, su rostro se iluminó al verlo.  
—Hola, Azlyn.  
—Hola, Crix

Crix se sentó al lado de su amiga, quien volvió su vista a su datapad, el joven aprendiz miró a su amiga..  
—Debemos hablar—exclamó Crix, Azlyn apagó su datapad y miró a los ojos de Crix.  
—¿Rik tiene un plan contra los vong?  
—Bueno…exactamente de eso no quería hablar—exclamó Crix—No puedes estar aquí, te dejaremos en Ach To con los demás Iniciados.  
—Crix, yo no soy una Iniciada.  
—Pero…—pero Azlyn lo calló tocándole la mano.  
—Crix, quiero estar contigo. Hemos estado juntos en cada momento en nuestro clan cuando éramos Iniciados. Obviamente cuando aumentamos el rango, poco tiempo juntos íbamos a pasar.  
—Azlyn…temí perderte en Yavin IV—confesó Crix, aferrándose a la mano cálida de su amiga—Ni siquiera pensé en un plan para un escape.  
—Me salvaste la vida, Crix—exclamó Azlyn—Estaba aterrada en esa jaula, no se lo que querían hacerme los vong. Intentaron hacerme algo a la cabeza…me resistí. Mi maestro intervino y luchó.

Azlyn bajó la mirada, Crix se arrimó hacia ella y colocó su brazo por encima de su hombro, sentía su tristeza y Crix en el fondo no estaba contento dejarla en Ach To y él en el frente de batalla.  
—El maestro Taand fue muy sabio. Es uno en la Fuerza.  
—Crix…no te voy a dejar. Quiero estar contigo, apoyarte y luchar a tu lado. Sé que aún no somos Jedi pero solo quiero ayudar en esta guerra con los vong.  
—Sabia que no podía convencerte, Azlyn—exclamó Crix y besó en la frente de ella—Sólo…no te alejes de mí ¿si? Me prometí proteger a todo lo que amo. Perdí a Chewie y a Yavin IV, no te quiero perder.  
—No me perderás, te lo prometo—exclamó Azlyn sonriéndole—Te quiero mucho.  
—Yo también, Azlyn—contestó Crix y dio un largo suspiro—Eres difícil de cambiar de parecer, eso me gusta de ti. Le diré a Rik que te quedas conmigo.

Azlyn sonrió, contagiando a Crix, quien su semblante se iluminó, Azlyn se sintió cómoda bajo el abrazo de Crix. El joven aprendiz se aferró al abrazo y le besó en la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Dudaba si habría algún otro momento que estarían a solas, así que solamente disfrutaba el momento.

* * *

 **Generis  
** Los científicos desaparecidos fueron hallados después de muchos días gracias a la labor de las Jedi Horn y Dey, pero ellas no estuvieron solas, unos ingenieros las apoyaron en la búsqueda, hallándolos en unas cuevas. Ellos investigaban sobre unos restos fósiles de los vong.

Pero no fueron fáciles de sacarlos, había un campamento vong cerca, fueron descubiertos y ahora estaban huyendo por toda la ciudad.  
Rodearon una esquina donde las Jedi aguardaron a dos guerreros vong, encendieron sus armas y lucharon con maestría, Masla decapitó mientras Iella le cercenó los brazos al vong.  
—No tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos irnos a las naves cuanto antes, los ingenieros nos esperan.—exclamó Iella.  
—Por el Centro Botánico, maestra Jedi, llegaremos más rápido—exclamó un científico.

Un grupo de soldados vong les pisaban los talones y avanzaron rápidamente hasta llegar al centro botánico, los vong corrieron tras darles el alcance.  
Tiraron abajo la puerta e ingresaron al invernadero del Centro Botánico, uno de los vong cayó al suelo agarrándose la garganta, los científicos se detuvieron para mirar la escena: muchos vong caían asfixiados y sus armaduras estaban hinchadas, Iella alzó la vista y miró los inmensos árboles, cuyas hojas soltaban una especie de polvillo.  
—¿Alguien sabe que son estas cosas?—preguntó Masla.  
—Este polvillo es el polen que esta soltando las hojas negras de estos árboles, se llaman árboles baffor y son de Ithor.  
—Están causando una reacción alérgica a las armaduras de estos vong. Vamos salgan.  
El resto de científicos salieron presurosos del centro botánico mientras Masla tuvo una idea: quemar el lugar para que los vong no descubran lo que les sucedió a sus soldados.  
Las Jedi consiguieron el combustible e incendiaron el recinto y avanzaron hasta llegar al hangar donde una lanzadera los esperaba.

.

Horas después, varios transportes yuuzhan vong llegaron al planeta, el Maestro Bélico miraba las ruinas del centro bélico, examinando los restos calcinados de sus guerreros, el senador Elegos Akl'a estaba cerca de él.  
—Me hablas de paz y esto ocasionó tu gente—exclamó Shedao Shai mirando con odio al senador.  
—Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, Maestro Bélico.  
—¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí?—habló en su idioma a un guerrero vong que se acercaba.  
—El fuego fue provocado, mi señor—exclamó el guerrero—Estuvimos examinando a nuestros guerreros caídos, al menos lo que se salvaron de ser devorados por las llamas.

El Maestro Bélico Shedao Shai avanzó a zancadas hasta donde estaban los dos restos calcinados vong.  
—Murieron asfixiados—acotó el guerrero vong y le mostró una hoja negra—Esta hoja suelta una especie de polen que causa daño a nuestras armaduras.  
—¡Imposible! Algo orgánico no puede hacernos daño.

Su armadura vonduun empezó a agitarse suavemente al estar cerca de la hoja del árbol baffor así que se lo retiró bruscamente.  
—¿Qué es esto?—le puso la hoja a la cara de Elegos que lo miraba confundido.  
—No lo sé—mintió.  
—Estás protegiéndolos. Proteges a los infieles que dañaron la vida orgánica de este lugar. No hay trato.  
Tres guerreros yuuzhan vong rodearon al senador Elegos y supo que nunca saldría de ahí con vida y deseó que al menos Iella estuviera lejos del planeta. Había fallado en buscar una salida pacifica con los yuuzhan vong.

* * *

 **A bordo del Rogue One**

El moderno crucero estelar orbitaba sobre Garqui, Finn Antilles era el almirante a cargo de la poderosa nave de la Nueva Republica, se hallaba en su sala de mando con sus viejos amigos: Rey y Poe. Aunque ellos no eran los únicos en la sala, también los acompañaban los pilotos Snap Wexley, Kare Kun, su esposa Syal Antilles, el contrabandista Rik Castinhall, Crix Dameron y la mandaloriana Tathana Wren con su hijo.  
Tathana, con el casco en brazo, contaba al público presente sobre la situación en Mandalore: los vong intentaron tomar el planeta pero la intervención de Mirta Gev, salvó de ser conquistada y que otro grupo lucharon valientemente en Concord Dawn, ocasionando mucho daño a los yuuzhan vong pero no han sido derrotados definitivamente.  
—La Mandalore tiene tu total apoyo, Rey—exclamó Tathana y sonrió a su vieja amiga—Puedes contar conmigo.  
—Gracias por tu amigo, Tathana—exclamó Rey.  
—Es bueno tener la ayuda de los mandalorianos—exclamó Finn y Tathana lo miró.  
—Que no se confunda, yo y mis "hermanos" solamente apoyamos a los Jedi pero no a la Nueva República, ordenes de la Mandalore.  
—Tengo entendido que Sabine Wren estuvo combatiendo el Imperio hace mucho, junto con sus amigos del Fantasma—exclamó Poe.  
—Muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces, Comandante Dameron—exclamó Tathana—Combatió por la libertad de la galaxia y esperaba justicia pero lo que ha visto…le ha decepcionado mucho.  
—Yo y mi red de contrabandista ayudaremos con esta guerra contra los invasores—exclamó Rik Castinhall—Mi destructor estelar está siendo reparado pero estará listo para entrar al ruedo una vez más.  
—Gracias, Rik—exclamó Rey asintiendo.  
—Bien, he logrado tener contacto con otros destructores estelares: Cassian Andor, Sueño Rebelde y el Mon Mothma nos seguirán la pista hasta Garqui.  
—¿El Mon Mothma?—preguntó Karé.  
—Necesitaremos una nave hospital para curar a nuestros heridos, sé que el Mothma no es una nave de batalla.  
—¿El Jefe de Estado pedirá la ayuda del Remanente Imperial?—preguntó Wexley.  
—No quiere la ayuda de ellos—exclamó Syal apartándose el cabello—Yo no me opongo a la idea.

Hubo murmullos que concordaban con ella, cuando la hija de Finn, llamada Rori, se acercó al grupo.  
—Tengo mensajes para la maestra Rey—exclamó la morena mirando a la maestra. A pesar que Finn y Rey no son familia de sangre, igualmente eran considerados como familia.  
—Déjame verlos—exclamó Rey y Rori activó el generador de holos donde la figura azulada de Iella se mostró ante ella.  
—Estamos saliendo de Generis—exclamó la maestra Jedi—Encontramos a los científicos y estamos dirigiéndonos a Ithor. Descubrí que las armaduras vonduun son afectadas por un polen de los árboles baffor y estos están en Ithor.  
—¿Si los vong…?  
—Exactamente, no tardarán en darse cuenta de la debilidad de sus armaduras y debemos ir a ese planeta cuando antes.  
—Recibido, Maestra Horn; iremos allí—la transmisión se cortó y Rey miró a Finn—Debemos irnos a Ithor.  
—Sí, avisaré al resto de la flota que nos moveremos.

Todos se movieron en la sala, Poe se acercó un generador de holos y buscó un enlace hacia su vieja amiga, Jessika Pava.  
—Jess, si no estás en medio de algo con los vong, debes venir a Ithor. Ahora.

* * *

 **Dantooine**

Han dio una voltereta y cayó de espaldas de un guerrero vong para emprender una carrera, escapando de su ataque, sobre su cabeza sobrevolaban naves capitales de los invasores. Tenía poco tiempo para escapar y evacuar a los refugiados y sintió a la Maestra Siri llamándolo por medio de la Fuerza y aceleró su carrera hasta llegar a la tienda de campaña.  
—¡Los vong han llegado!  
—Lo sé—exclamó Siri—Y espero que tu hermana nos saque de aquí.  
—Informe a la capitana Pava que estamos bajo ataque—exclamó Leia ayudando a ponerse de pie a un refugiado—El Escuadrón Negro nos escoltará pero siempre cuando nos vayamos de aquí.

Tres guerreros vong aparecieron tras las cortinas de la campaña, Han sujetó con la Fuerza unos muebles y se los lanzó.  
—Vamos.

El planeta estaba bajo ataque, los cazas de la República sobrevolaban los cielos del planeta mientras una ola de refugiados se subía a las naves capitales, desatándose la histeria colectiva.  
Leia buscó calmarlos por medio de la Fuerza a algunos mientras ayudaba a subir los refugiados pero Jella la dio alcance.  
—Vamos a nuestras naves, señora Organa. Debemos partir.

Los vong aparecieron en el hangar disparando contra los refugiados.  
—¡Tía Leia, a la nave!—gritó Han y Leia se subió a la lanzadera mientras su sobrino nieto y Siri luchaban contra los vong. Jella se sentó en los controles activando la nave.

Se elevó por los aires, al igual que las otras naves capitales, y los dos Jedi dieron un gran salto para sujetarse en la rampa.  
—Han ¿sabes pilotear esta cosa?  
—No seré tan bueno como mi hermana pero lo voy a hacer.  
—Llevas el nombre de mi esposo, lo harás bien—exclamó Leia con una sonrisa para infundirle ánimos.

Han se sentó en la cabina del piloto y giró a su derecha para evitar los coralitas, Leia veía con tristeza a los refugiados que no pudieron subirse a una nave, siendo sometidos por los vong.  
—¿Estas ahí, hermano?  
—Aquí, estoy Shara—exclamó Han por medio de la radio—¿Dónde estás?  
—A tu costado.

Han miró a su derecha y vio el Ala X de Shara, donde ella le levantó una mano.  
—Escoltaremos a las naves de los refugiados.  
—Debimos subir algunos aquí—exclamó Jella meneando con la cabeza.  
—Todo ha sido muy rápido—exclamó Leia—Esto no ha acabado.

La lanzadera disparó contra los coralitas hasta lograr salir al espacio, donde vio las enormes naves orgánicas de los vong y el crucero estelar de la República.  
—Hora de irnos.  
—¿Adonde vamos?  
—Al parecer hubo un cambio de planes, Han. Nos vamos a Ithor.

El crucero estelar saltó al hiperespacio, Han sabia que tenia poco tiempo para hacerlo antes que ellos soltasen los dovin basal, que impedirían su escape.  
Colocó las coordenadas y la lanzadera saltó al hiperespacio.

* * *

La mundonave era una inmensa nave creada orgánicamente para albergar grandes comunidades de enteras vong, dándoles comida y refugio. Estas naves viajaban a través de la galaxia, impulsadas por los dovin basals; también eran usadas como bases para batallas largas.  
En una sala principal de esta mundonave, había una larga hilera de Avergonzados, con las caras mirando al suelo, las hembras vong se hallaban alrededor del trono del Supremo Soberano, Shimrra Jamaane, aquellas entonaban cánticos al dios principal, Yun—Yuuzhan.

Shimrra Jamaane se hallaba sentado en su trono, observando las constantes humillaciones que se hacían los Avergonzados, sus ojos cambiaban de colores debido a unos implantes que tenía llamados mqaaq'its, criaturas vivas, implantadas por los Moldeadores, aquellos implantes tenían una función: podían ver más allá del espectro visual y acercarse a los objetos microscópicos.

Los Avergonzados se retiraron en tropel, los guerreros los empujaban hacia el exterior mientras su Mano Derecha se acercaba al trono.  
—¿Qué tienes, Kruuf?—preguntó Shimrra, las hembras vong se alejaron del Soberano, sin atreverse a mirar el rostro del Supremo Soberano.  
—El Ejecutor Nom Anor está aquí.  
—Que pase—exclamó Shimrra, Kruuf hizo una reverencia y dio aviso a los guardias para que el Ejecutor ingrese a la sala, Kruuf avanzó lentamente hasta colocarse a la derecha del Supremo Soberano.  
—¿Tienes noticias?  
—Sí, Supremo Soberano. Nuestras investigaciones en Myrkr se han avanzado mucho, los Moldeadores están por crear una criatura magnifica que será de mucha ayuda contra los herejes Jeedai.  
—¿Están creándolas o lo están investigando?  
—Lo están experimentando, mi Señor. Aún no lo han creado.  
—Entonces no me interesa, Ejecutor. ¡Solo quiero oír que han logrado crear uno y que dio caza a un infiel!  
—Se le informará—exclamó el Ejecutor mirando el suelo y apretando los dientes.  
—¿Algo más?  
—Nuestros guerreros han tenido problemas con sus armaduras en Ithor. Al parecer han tenido una reacción alérgica al polen de las hojas baffor.  
—Que desagradable.—exclamó Shimrra—¿Hay una solución?  
—Los Moldeadores están en ello, mi Señor. El Maestro Bélico Shedao Shai ha fijado el curso hacia Ithor, donde está la Nueva República.  
—¿Ithor?  
—Mi Señor, Ithor se caracteriza por tener vegetación extensa y una gran colección de vida silvestre—exclamó Kruuf y el Soberano lo miró, lo cual hizo que el vong agachase la mirada.  
—Vaya que dilema ¿verdad—exclamó el Soberano—Ithor es un planeta orgánico…invaluable. Dígale al Maestro Bélico que haga lo que tenga que hacer. Si los Jeedai están ahí…los quiero muertos, así que tenga que arrasar el planeta.  
—Si, su Alteza.  
El Ejecutor hizo una reverencia y se retiró del recinto. Shimrra se reclinó en su trono, pensando en los Jeedai.  
—Los Jeedai serán exterminados por nuestras criaturas—exclamó Kruuf con voz chillona.  
—Pero Rey Skywalker— exclamó el Supremo Soberano sosteniendo su Cetro de Poder, un anfibastón de tres metros, enderezándose en su mano—Morirá en mis manos.

* * *

 _Ya perdí la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevo aquí. ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? Realmente no lo sé. No recuerdo casi nada desde que salí de Yavin para investigar…no recuerdo el verdadero motivo de mi salida. Sólo sé que fui emboscado por estos sanguinarios de cascos rojos, sin visores, con un círculo negro en el centro.  
El dolor es tan vívido, real y quiero que se detenga. No se como se llama pero su rostro de loco me atormenta cada noche mientras desgarra mi piel con algún tipo de arma.  
Mis manos están atadas y apenas sé como me llamo pero él…me tiene cautivo.  
No puedo resistirme, ya perdí la esperanza de que me busquen y más ahora…que cada vez ingresan más seres extraños: humanoides de orejas largas y llenos de tatuajes, su lenguaje es desconocido para mí._

 _Me cuelgan boca abajo y siento como unas ramas llenas de espinas, se incrustan en mi piel, el dolor está tan intenso…que siento placer, incomparable y me aferro a él, porque me mantiene vivo. Y nuevamente llega él y me mira de manera burlona.  
—¿Te gusta este "juguete"?_

 _No contesto, lo miro con odio, quiero matarlo, quier matar a estos seres y me aferro al odio y a la ira, sé que eso va en contra de mis preceptos pero ya todo me da igual…no me buscarán; me dejaron olvidado en algún rincón de la galaxia. Prescindible.  
Sigue mostrando su sonrisa petulante y se hace a un lado, donde aparece otro de esos seres extraños pero esto es diferente: es evidente que es una hembra, su cabello esta amarrado con alhajas y ornamentos extraños, sus dedos son largos y me tocan los brazos, siento escalofrío y por primera vez, miedo.  
—Ella te dejó olvidado, mi "amigo"—exclama el hombre de sonrisa petulante—Ella te ha visto prescindible. Por eso estás aquí, por eso no te ha buscado.  
—¿Qué es esto?—suelto y siento como mi garganta carraspea, las ramas dejaron de aprisionarme pero respiro con dificultad.  
—Esta cosa tiene un nombre raro impronunciable pero te lo diré en básico: se llama el Abrazo del Dolor.  
—¿Quién es ella?—gruño.  
—Ella…bueno, estos vong quieren hacer un experimento y tú eres su cobaya._

 _La hembra habló en un idioma que desconozco, el hombre asintió.  
—Dice que cambiará tu mente…serás como ellos, más fuerte, mas independiente y poderoso.  
—Te odio.  
—Tú odias a la Maestra que te olvidó aquí._

 _El hombre tiene razón, ella se olvidó de mí y me dejó abandonado, siento las ramas aprisionarme y el dolor agónico vuelve en mí.  
—Te presento a la Modeladora Nen Yim. No entenderás una kriffada palabra que te diga pero luego lo comprenderás._

 _No sé que quiso referirse con eso pero mi suerte ya está echada, esa hembra vong hará algo con mi cerebro y es inútil resistirse. Solo espero que falle y muera.  
Esta vez, la Fuerza me ha abandonado._


	15. Ithor

**Capitulo XV**

 **Ithor**

* * *

Cruceros estelares y naves de batalla fueron llegando a Ithor; sabiendo que la defensa del planeta iba a ser muy peleada.  
Poe Dameron bajó de su Ala X y se retiró el casco, soltó un largo suspiro mientras su fiel droide BB—8 rodó y soltó varios pitidos.  
—Sí, amigo pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para relajarnos. Aún debemos planear una estrategia— y su grupo de pilotos del Escuadrón Espectro fueron llegando de uno a uno: el veterano duro L'ulo, el abednedo Oddy Muva, su viejo amigo Snap Wexley, Syal Antilles, un quarren macho llamado Delluk, Tres Cender, Bastian, la twi'lek Na Synda, Dash Cardas y Kandra Corrend.  
—Supongo que iremos al Centro de Mando ¿verdad?—preguntó Bastian.  
—Tomemos un descanso, chicos. Yo iré al Centro de Mando, les aviso después.

Los pilotos veteranos agradecieron y se fueron por su lado, Poe avanzó unos pasos, sabía que Rey y Finn también habían llegado al planeta cuando alguien lo llamó.  
—¡Papá!—Poe se giró y vio a una adolescente de mono naranja que corría hacia él. Sintió el abrazo de su hija y la sonrisa radiante de ella, iluminó su rostro.  
—Shara ¿tu escuadrón está aquí?  
—Sí, escoltamos la lanzadera de la tía Leia de Dantooine. Los vong llegaron allí.  
—¿Ella está bien?  
—Sí, Han y la tía Siri lograron sacarlas a tiempo.

Padre e hija avanzaron por los pasillos del hangar cuando vio a Rey acompañada de Leia y Jella Rumarch.  
—General Organa—exclamó Poe saludando a Leia.  
—Hace mucho que ya no soy general, Poe—exclamó Leia con una sonrisa.  
—Bueno, siempre será mi general.—exclamó Poe sonriendo.  
—Papá—exclamó Han, bajando de la nave y saludando a su padre con un apretón de manos.  
—Han nos ha puesto al día. Siri está en el Centro de Mando, gracias a ella y Han, han logrado salir airosos de Dantooine.  
—Pero no pudimos salvar al resto de los refugiados—exclamó pesaroso Han.  
—Creo que debemos ir al Centro de Mando, Finn nos está esperando—exclamó Poe.

* * *

Todos los altos mandos militares estaban en la sala, la llegada del Jefe de Estado Borks Fey'lya y los senadores Pwoe y Gard Elnen, tomó por sorpresa a los presentes. El bothano explicaba los últimos acontecimientos de la guerra contra los invasores, que la flota bothana no se moverá de Bothawui y que Fondor fortalecerá sus defensas así como también la alianza contra el Remanente Imperial.  
—¿El Remanente será nuestro aliado?—preguntó Finn sin poder creérselo, Leia alzó una ceja.  
—He pedido el apoyo del Remanente, es evidente que nosotros solos no podemos, ellos también están luchando por su cuenta.  
—Eso será raro—dijo Poe—Años luchando contra ellos para luego, luchar juntos.  
—Le recuerdo que ellos ya no son el enemigo, comandante Dameron. Una flota imperial arribará dentro de poco en Ithor, he preparado junto con el Sacerdote Yinos Oltaro una recepción a nuestros aliados.

Nadie habló en contra de las palabras del Jefe de Estado, muchos asintieron mostrando su conformidad, el Sacerdote Yinos que estaba presente en la sala, hizo una reverencia.  
—¿Cómo así que el Remanente quiere ayudarnos?—preguntó Finn.  
—Bueno…nuestras informaciones nos dicen que ellos también están en problemas. Una alianza nos vendría bien, tenemos un enemigo en común.—exclamó el bothano— Vendrá el almirante de la flota imperial y tendremos una reunión con él.  
—Agradezco el apoyo que quieran brindarnos. Espero que podamos lograr una victoria ante los invasores

...

Eventualmente, cada vez llegaban más personas, especialmente militares y algunos Jedi por pedido de Rey. Crix Dameron caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos por los pasillos del Palacio Ithoriano, los enormes ventanales mostraban la vegetación exótica del lugar, Ithor era un verdadero paraíso y los locales supieron como hacer convivir la naturaleza con la tecnología. Los ithorianos tenían un gran respeto por la vida orgánica.  
—¡Crix!

El mencionado se giró y vio a sus hermanos, Han solo caminaba pero Shara corrió a toda velocidad hacia él, sonriente. Crix esbozó una sonrisa hacia su hermana mayor, abrazándola.  
—¿Qué tal, Shara?—preguntó Crix, observando que ella tenia puesto su traje de piloto, Han les dio alcance minutos después.  
—Llegué con mi escuadrón. Me alegra de verte.  
—A mi también. Las cosas están realmente malas en la galaxia. ¿Qué tal, Han?  
—No realmente bien, Crix—exclamó Han alzando los hombros—Las cosas están malas para que uno esté realmente de buen humor. He escuchado muchos rumores y sé muy bien lo que has hecho en Yavin IV.

Shara aún tenia el brazo por encima del hombro de su hermano menor y miró a Han.  
—Yo también he escuchado eso. Me alegra que estés bien.  
—He tenido suerte—exclamó Crix cabizbajo, Han asintió y se cruzó de brazos.  
—Sí, lo has tenido. Arriesgaste tu vida cuando podías haberte ido con el abuelo Luke.  
—No podía dejar a Azlyn, Han. Ella es mi mejor amiga.  
—¿Tenias un plan para un escape?  
—No lo pensé…  
—Ya me lo imaginaba.  
—Han ¿tú que hubieras hecho?—preguntó Crix acercándose hacia su hermano.  
—Evidentemente no la tontería que has hecho.  
—¡Salvar a Azlyn no fue una tontería!—exclamó Crix y le tocó un dedo al pecho de Han—¿Qué hubieras hecho?  
—Si mi vida corriese peligro, me iría, así de sencillo.  
—En Dantooine te defendiste, Han—exclamó Shara—Chicos, vamos a calmarnos.  
—¿En serio?—preguntó Crix mirando a su hermana y luego a Han—¿Usaste tu sable de luz cuando prometiste no hacerlo?  
—No tuve más alternativa. Los vong ya nos tenían por encima, Siri me ayudó y pude salir de ahí. Con la tía abuela Leia.  
—Te defendiste, yo me defendí y arriesgué mi vida para salvar a Azlyn ¿ese no es el propósito de un Jedi? ¿Ayudar al prójimo aunque te cueste la vida?  
—No siendo temerario, Crix—exclamó Han y Crix lo miró furioso.—Si piensas que te voy a felicitar por tu inmadurez, la llevas claro.  
—Han…—exclamó Shara.  
—Déjalo, Shara. Si mamá o Shara hubiera estado en la misma situación que estuvo Azlyn ¿Qué hubieras hecho?  
—Evalúo la situación, Crix—replicó el mellizo y miró a su hermana—Si las posibilidades de éxito son nulas, mamá entenderá que no me puedo arriesgar. Lo siento, Shara, pero si los vong te han acorralado y tengo posibilidades de huir, lo haré.  
—Entiendo—exclamó Shara pero no se ofendió—Pero yo si te salvaré el pellejo, hermano, aunque me cueste la vida.

Han asintió y sin decir una palabra, se alejó de sus hermanos.  
—¡Cobarde!—gritó Crix antes que Han se alejase mucho, quería que lo escuchara y esperaba que se girase y replicase pero no lo hizo. Shara abrazó a su hermano menor.  
—Solo está estresado…  
—Y depresivo—exclamó Crix negando con la cabeza—No quiere usar el sable de luz y no tiene intenciones de salvar a alguien si su pellejo peligra.  
—Entenderá, Crix. Solo…esta guerra nos esta causando esto; yo realmente estoy estresada. He visto muchas cosas y he perdido ya a dos compañeros.  
—Lo siento.  
—Vamos, Crix. Por ahora, que estamos en calma, vamos a mirar la vegetación; realmente te he echado de menos, hermanito.  
—Yo también, Shara. Te quiero.  
—Yo también.

* * *

Los altos mandos militares se hallaban reunidos en el salón así como también algunos senadores, la embajadora Jella Rumarch, el Jefe de Estado Borks Fey'lya y la ex general Leia Organa. El plan era saber cuanto tardarían los vong en llegar al planeta y la manera de contrarrestarlos.  
—¿Alguien ha tenido noticias del paradero del senador Akl'a?—preguntó el senador Elnen.  
—No lo sabemos—contestó Viqi Sesh—Hace mucho que se fue a buscar un trato con los vong y no ha vuelto. Debemos suponer lo peor.  
—Hay que darle tiempo—exclamó Jella Rumarch.  
—Embajadora Rumarch—exclamó Borks Fey'lya reclinándose en su sillón—¿Se ha contactado con los corellianos?  
—No, señor.  
—Debe hacerlo. Sé que los corellianos no quieren saber nada de nosotros pero usted es nuestra embajadora. Dígales que necesitamos usar el Centralia.  
—¿Centralia?—preguntó Viqi.  
—La estación de batalla que construyeron ellos—exclamó el bothano.

Leia recordaba muy bien el Centralia, aquella poderosa estación de batalla que inclinó la balanza a favor de la Resistencia en la guerra contra la Primera Orden. Cuando terminó la guerra, la restaurada Nueva República se quiso adjudicar la propiedad de la estación, ocasionando una crisis con Corellia. La disputa llegó a los tribunales, y los corellianos ganaron el juicio, Centralia era de ellos y se negaron a formar parte de la Nueva República.  
—Lo siento, Jefe de Estado, dudo que los corellianos quieran prestarnos el Centralia.  
—Tienen que hacerlo, a este paso, los vong llegaran a Corellia.  
—Ni el Imperio ni la Primera Orden ha logrado tomar Corellia, dudo que los vong lo conquisten—exclamó Jella, sin poder ocultar su orgullo corelliano.  
—Bueno señores, hagamos en cuenta que Corellia no aceptará unirse a la Nueva Republica ¿Cuál seria nuestro movimiento para contrarrestar a los vong?—preguntó Pwoe, sus tentáculos faciales se agitaron.  
—Tenemos el Rogue One arriba, será sencillo eliminarlos. Si perdimos esos sistemas, fue porque el Rogue One no estaba en ellos. Tengo entendido que logramos dos victorias: Helska 4 y Dubrillion—exclamó Elnen.  
—Lo de Helska no sé si considerarlo una victoria, senador Elnen. Está bajo control vong.—exclamó el senador de Billbringi, Amos Stafen.  
—A mi me preocupa que se estén acercando al sector Coruscant. Tengo noticias que los vong tomaron Vorex— y miró al comandante Dameron—Su escuadrón a parecer fue insuficiente.  
—Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, senador—exclamó Poe, la derrota sufrida en Vortex aún le dolía. Si bien era cierto que contra la Primera Orden había sufrido derrotas pero en Vortex, fue un completo desastre. No sufrió bajas en su escuadrón pero la pérdida del crucero estelar Estrella Plateada, la completa destrucción del escuadrón Dorado y el bombardeo orbital del planeta, ocasionó que el equipo de Poe se diera la retirada.  
—No busquemos culpables, senador—exclamó Finn en defensa de su amigo—El Comandante Dameron demostró todo su valía al igual que su experimentado escuadrón. Los vong no son como la Primera Orden, ellos tienen un tipo de armamento desconocido para nosotros. La científica Quee está trabajando sobre ello en Coruscant.  
—Eso es cierto—exclamó el bothano Fey'lya—El Escuadrón Espectro es nuestro escuadrón de élite, no lo olvidemos. La prioridad es mantener segura la flota bothana y Bothawui, que todos los astilleros se queden en Fondor.  
—Jefe de Estado, la flota bothana debe ayudarnos—exclamó Finn.  
—No quiero descuidar Bothawui, Almirante Antilles.

Era evidente que Fey'lya quería mantener a toda costa a salvo a su planeta natal, Poe Dameron se tuvo que contener un resoplido. Todos querían proteger lo suyo, la luna de Yavin donde nació ya no existía más y el hecho de tener a sus tres hijos en el frente de combate no lo ayudaba en nada. Pero la mayoría de senadores estaban de acuerdo con él.  
—Es entendible que quiera proteger Bothawui, Jefe Fey'lya— dijo Leia poniéndose de pie. El tiempo ya había dejado huellas en ella, líneas de expresión en su rostro y el cabello totalmente cano pero sus ojos marrones aún mantenían ese fuego de su juventud, de aquella joven que luchó por restaurar la paz en la galaxia ante el Imperio—Pero le recuerdo que no solamente su tierra corre peligro.  
—Solo quiero proteger mi hogar.  
—Muchos de aquí han perdido su hogar—exclamó Leia mirando a Poe—Inclusive yo lo perdí mucho antes. Sé el peligro que suponen los yuuzhan vong y no debemos subestimarlos. Ellos llegaron aquí con el afán de conquistar, irrumpieron violentamente y vamos a defendernos; la galaxia es nuestro hogar ahora y ese debe ser nuestro objetivo: proteger a la galaxia.  
Las palabras dichas por la antigua senadora inspiraron a los militares pero el Jefe de Estado decidió pasarlo por alto.  
—Inspiradoras palabras, ex senadora—exclamó el bothano—Yo no subestimo a nuestro enemigo. Yo buscó proteger a mi pueblo y confío plenamente en mis soldados; los yuuzhan vong no llegaran al Núcleo Galáctico

* * *

Mientras en otro lado en el mismo lugar, en una sala un poco más pequeña se realizaba una reunión donde participaban los ocho Maestros Jedi: Siri Tharen, Iella Horn, Fanten Zan, un zabrak macho; Neespi, una hembra calamari que se desempeñaba como curandera Jedi; Jek Syrgas, un nautolano macho, Fern Seneria, un hombre de sienes blancos; Eri Sloole, una twi'lek hembra y la misma Rey, así como también la única Caballero Jedi presente en la reunion, Masla Dey. Todos ellos fueron los primeros aprendices de Rey y Luke, tiempo después de la rendición de la Primera Orden.

Jek Syrgas manipulaba el generador de holos, buscando una conexión holografica con la base en Ahch—To, lugar donde se hallaba el maestro Dejan Shan.  
—Esto tardará un poco—exclamó el maestro nautolano.  
—Es comprensible, Ach-To queda muy lejos de aquí—contestó Fern Seneria y miró a Rey, quien se hallaba de pie mirando el ventanal—¿Vendrá Langtree?  
—Tiene que hacerlo, le avisado de la reunión—exclamó Fanten Zan.  
—Esta aquí, con su escuadrón de pilotos—exclamó la hembra twi'lek de piel azul.  
—Listo, he logrado contactarme con el maestro Shan—exclamó el nautolano sonriendo.

La figura azulada del busto del maestro Dejan Shan parpadeaba varias veces pero había logrado una comunicación con él.  
—¿Me oyen?—preguntó Dejan.  
—Perfectamente—exclamó Rey avanzando hacia la imagen holográfica—¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?  
—Bueno…adaptándonos al lugar pero el maestro Skywalker no ha dejado de sugerir de mudarnos a otro planeta más alejado, solo para despistar a los vong.  
—Eso lo haremos—exclamó Rey—Y también buscaré una base para nosotros.  
Los Jedi se sentaron en sus lugares, rodeando una gran mesa circular.  
Syd no tardó en llegar a la sala pero él no tenia intención en quedarse, avanzó por el lugar, mirando a cada maestro.  
—Maestros—saludó Syd Langtree, su aspecto estaba desaliñado, se le veía agotado pero sus ojos ardían de venganza contra los vong.—Veo que se han reunido todos aquí.  
—Es tiempo que dejes tu "cruzada" de venganza, Langtree. No es el comportamiento ideal de un Jedi—exclamó Rey.  
—Yo sé muy bien lo que busco, maestra Skywalker. Ellos mataron a varios de mis pilotos, en especial a mi aprendiz. Si desean luchar abiertamente contra los vong, regresaré a la Orden, si no es así, seguiré mi camino con mis pilotos Jedi.  
—¿Te das cuenta que estás dividiendo la Orden Jedi, Langtree?—exclamó Iella Horn cruzándose de brazos, la calamari Neespi se frotó nerviosamente sus membranosas manos.  
—Ellos quieren luchar, maestra Horn, los vong están ganando y ustedes aquí, disertando si intervenir o no, actúan pasivamente como el Jefe de Estado pero sin el detalle de proteger celosamente Bothawui.  
—El problema es…yo estoy buscando una manera de evitar un choque frontal, Langtree—exclamó Rey—Nosotros no somos guerreros, temo que si lo hacemos, perdamos el verdadero significado de ser un Jedi. ¿Has escuchado sobre las Guerras Clon? Los antiguos Caballeros Jedi lucharon abiertamente en esas batallas, liderando batallones.  
—¿El punto?  
—El punto es que olvidaron su propósito de ser guardianes de la paz. Al estar enfrascados en las guerras, no vieron venir su propio exterminio, cegados por el Lado Oscuro. Temo que esto nos lleve al Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza.  
—Sí, la maestra Skywalker tiene razón—exclamó Syrgas.  
—La cuestión es que no nos uniremos a ningún ejército…a excepción de algunos que forman parte de escuadrones de pilotos como mi hija— y miró a Iella—y la maestra Horn, como bien sabes, fue una agente de la CORSEC. Nuestra misión es ayudar a los refugiados como podamos, vamos a defender a los que en verdad nos necesiten, la Fuerza nos guiará y nuestra principal vocación es servir a la Fuerza, Langtree. No actuaremos pasivamente como dices, actuaremos a la defensiva; protegiendo a la galaxia como verdaderos guardianes de la paz y de la justicia.  
—Tú has lo que creas conveniente, maestra Skywalker y yo haré lo que crea correcto—exclamó Syd— Por cierto, mientras ustedes discutían si pelear contra los vong, he encontrado una pista del paradero de nuestro compañero Gred Brond.  
Los maestros se miraron entre sí, Siri se removió de su asiento nerviosa pero Rey mantuvo su compostura.  
—¿Sí? ¿Dónde está?  
—Las pistas me llevan a Ylesia, al menos en uno de esos mundos controlados por los hutts. Iré allí y lo traeré a casa.  
—No.  
—¿No? ¿Acaso piensas abandonar a nuestro compañero?  
—La cuestión es simple, Langtree—explicó Rey—Hemos mandado a uno a buscarlo, es una misión encubierta y secreta. Se contactó conmigo ya hace tres semanas estándar y no lo ha vuelto hacer.  
—¿Han mandado a alguien? ¿A quien?  
—Es secreto—dijo Fern Seneria.  
—¡Exijo saberlo!  
—Kyle Solo—dijo Siri—Él está ahí…arriesgando su vida, tenia ordenes de traerlo de vuelta si lo encontraba pero decidió quedarse a investigar.  
—¿Tú hijo está ahí?—exclamó Syd—¿Es apto? ¡Si fue nombrado Caballero hace dos años!  
—¡Claro que sí!—exclamo Siri—Cumplió de manera favorable las pruebas y te aconsejó que no le restes mérito. Es un Jedi como su padre.  
—¡Su padre fue Caballero de Ren!—exclamó Syd—¡Yo era el más apto, maestra Tharen! ¡Yo!—exclamó mirando a Rey— Iré a Ylesia y traeré a Brond y de paso, a Solo.  
—No lo hagas, Syd; lo único que lograrás es ponerlo en peligro.

Syd Langtree no escuchó las palabras de Rey, avanzó hasta llegar al umbral y se giró, mirando por última vez a los maestros.  
—No regresaré a esta Orden Jedi; me iré con mis pilotos a Ylesia y formaré mis propios seguidores. Hasta nunca.

Syd Langtree desapareció de su vista, los maestros se miraron entre sí, los bulbosos ojos de Neespi miraron a Rey.  
—Como ha cambiado, Syd. Recuerdo cuando era un adolescente con ganas de aprender de la Fuerza, siento que el Lado Oscuro intenta rodearlo.  
—No es conciente que está siendo controlado por el Lado Oscuro—exclamó el zabrak Fanten—Esta guerra está corrompiendo a nuestros camaradas. No podemos permitirlo.  
—Yo como historiador, conozco la historia Jedi. Esta acción es inevitable recordar lo que hizo Revan y sus seguidores. Se apartaron del verdadero camino de la Fuerza.  
—¿Debemos decirle a Kyle?—exclamó Siri mirando a Rey.  
—No— y miró a Siri—Sé que es duro para ti, Siri; sé como te sientes, yo también tengo hijos. Mi hija está con el escuadrón Negro y es inevitable preocuparme por ella. Confío en Kyle, lo entrenamos ¿recuerdas?  
—Nunca he puesto en duda tus razones, Rey; tú sabes que confío en ti—Rey se puso de pie para colocar su mano en el hombro de la maestra Jedi.  
—Gracias, Siri— y miró a los maestros—No voy a permitir que la historia se repita. Confío en que Syd recuperará su "camino" y está en cada uno de nosotros, mantener unida está Orden Jedi, esto es lo que los vong quieren: desunión y destruirnos por dentro. Mientras la Fuerza esté de nuestro lado, nada nos destruirá.  
—Estamos contigo, Rey—exclamó Neespi.  
—Te apoyamos, Rey—exclamó Dejan, sonriendo.  
—Bien, ahora nuestra principal tarea es proteger Ithor de los vong, que no tardarán en llegar. Neespi ¿podrías ir a Coruscant? Necesito que contactes a Danni Quee, no podemos perder contacto con ella.  
—Claro, Rey— exclamó la calamariano, inclinando levemente su cabeza.  
—Maestros Syrgas y Zan, me gustaría que le echasen un ojo al planeta D'Qar. Lo estuve pensando que ese planeta sea nuestra base.  
—Lo haremos—exclamó el zabrak asintiendo al igual que el nautolano. Todos se pusieron de pie. Solamente Siri, Iella, Fern y Eri se quedarían en Ithor.  
—Que la Fuerza esté con nosotros.  
—Lo mismo digo para ustedes—exclamó Dejan Shan y la transmisión se cortó, y lentamente, todos fueron saliendo del salón.

...  
...

Syd Langtree llegó al hangar lo más rápido que pudo, sus nueve pilotos ya estaban listos para partir, algunos estaban sentados y otros de pie, apoyados en los Ala X, Korth Yudder se puso de pie rápidamente.  
—Langtree ¿de que han hablado?  
—Lo mismo de siempre—exclamó Syd llegando a su nave y miró a sus compañeros.—La maestra Skywalker no piensa luchar frontalmente a los vong. Tendremos que hacerlo nosotros.  
—Estoy de acuerdo—exclamó una caballero de cabello negro llamada Vanka Kroll —¿Ha dicho algo de Brond?  
—Está en Ylesia y al parecer a mandado a Solo a buscarlo.  
—¿A Solo? Pero si tú tienes más experiencia.  
—Exactamente—exclamó Syd apretando los dientes— Ya dejé en claro que no regresaré a la Orden Jedi; mi relación con ellos ha terminado ¿están conmigo?  
—Sí, Syd; estamos contigo—exclamó Vanka—Te seguiremos a donde vayas.

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo a las palabras de la Jedi Vanka Kroll.  
—Bien, a sus naves. Nos vamos a Ylesia  
Los pilotos Jedi se subieron a sus naves, Syd fue el ultimo en sentarse y se colocó su casco blanco, ya bastante desgastado. Cerró la cabina y su droide astromecánico pitó.  
—Prefiero configurarlo yo mismo.—su droide volvió a pitar—Fija las coordenadas a Ylesia.

Iba a ir a rescatar a Gred Brond sin importarle si Kyle Solo estuviese ahí, él mismo lo iba a traer de vuelta y le iba a demostrar a Rey, lo innecesario de un trabajo de infiltración. Él estaba capacitado para el trabajo y haberse enterado que a Kyle lo encomendaron esa misión, lo irritó aún más.  
Pero ya todo iba a cambiar, ya no iba a estar más en la Orden Jedi y él con sus pilotos, iban a salvar a la galaxia de los invasores. No podía esperar para demostrarle a Rey lo equivocada que estaba, era un gran Jedi, el mejor que tenían y se sentía desplazado, temerosos de sus ideas poco ortodoxas.

Las Ala X salieron del planeta y en medio de los cruceros estelares de la Nueva República, hicieron el salto al hiperespacio, rumbo a los territorios controlados por los hutts.


	16. Embestida

**Capitulo XVI**

 **Embestida**

* * *

Emergieron del espacio, una flota de destructores estelares se fue acercando hacia el planeta Ithor, que se hallaba rodeada de cruceros estelares y algunas naves calamares y sullustanas.

La Nueva República los esperaba, las grandes naves imperiales se fueron deteniendo lentamente, en una de ellas, salió una lanzadera acompañada de dos cazas TIE, que iban rumbo al planeta.  
El Jefe de Estado Borks Fey'lya fue notificado de la llegada de los imperiales, y no perdió el tiempo en llegar al hangar para recibirlos, acompañados del almirante Finn y el comandante Poe Dameron, además de quince soldados de la República. Ambos observaron la lanzadera aterrizada y la rampa bajó, donde descendieron diez soldados de asalto, quienes rápidamente flanquearon la rampa, donde descendieron tres personas: un hombre joven, uno de mediana edad y una mujer alta de cabello corto, Finn la reconoció: era Phasma.

La capa del almirante Phasma ondeaba tras cada paso que daba, al frente de la comitiva en dirección hacia donde estaba el Jefe de Estado, los soldados de la Nueva República levantaron las armas en modo de saludo hacia la líder del Remanente Imperial.  
—Bienvenida, Almirante Phasma.  
—Jefe de Estado Fey'lya—saludó Phasma y miró a Finn.  
—Veo que has progresado mucho desde la última vez.  
—Sí y veo que a pesar de todo, sigues en el Imperio.  
—Las lealtades se recompensan—exclamó Phasma, sin emitir una emoción en su rostro, aún con el parche en su ojo izquierdo y líneas curtidas por la edad.—Les presento a Chak Irard—señaló al joven imperial, quién esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia—Líder del escuadrón 109 y el comandante Lanz Bonteri.  
—¿Tienen alguna sala de simulación? Mis pilotos deben entrenarse cuanto antes—exclamó Lanz Bonteri, un hombre de sienes blancos y de mirada dura, su traje gris imperial se veía pulcro, cubierto con una capa negra.  
—Sí tenemos, nuestros escuadrones están ensayando tácticas de combate—exclamó Poe.  
—El escuadrón zyn también llegará, Jefe de Estado, no tardarán mucho, así que les pediría que les reserve una sala para que ellos entrenen.  
—Se les dará—exclamó el Jefe de Estado, algo incómodo de las órdenes que daban los imperiales.  
—¿Cuánto será la recepción oficial, Jefe de Estado? Solo es curiosidad—exclamó Chak Irard. A Poe le sonaba familiar el apellido del joven piloto, además le sorprendía que él siendo tan joven, sea líder de un escuadrón imperial.  
—Será esta noche, estará el Sacerdote Yinos, quien les dará la bienvenida oficial.  
Los soldados rompieron filas, nadie habló más y salieron del hangar. El comandante Bonteri se comunicó con su nave asignado, Puño de Acero, que los pilotos podían aterrizar y entrenar en las salas de simulación.

El escuadrón Vanguard de la Ascendencia Zyn solamente tardó treinta minutos estándar desde que los imperiales llegasen, no esperaban un comitiva de bienvenida, en su lugar solo se ubicaba un droide protocolar, el líder del escuadrón zyn, un hombre joven se acercó con marcialidad y preguntó por las salas de simulación. No quería perder el tiempo en mirar a su alrededor, solamente quería cumplir con su deber y el droide protocolar, que fue informado de la llegada de estos pilotos, los dirigió a una sala contigua, donde entrenaba el escuadrón Negro de las fuerzas neorrepublicanas. Al hallarse cerca, ambos lideres acordaron entrenarse juntos pero los pilotos nunca llegaron a verse personalmente.

* * *

 **Ylesia  
** Esta vez ya no gritaba del dolor de la tortura que era sometido, ya muchas cosas habían cambiado. Esta vez, los disfrutaba…quería sentir como las pequeñas púas se incrustaban en su piel y como se desgarraba…usaba la Fuerza para aumentar el dolor que sentía y nuevamente las ramas del Abrazo del Dolor lo soltaron y cayó al suelo.  
Con los ojos cerrados, sentía como unos brazos lo alzaban y lo colocaban en una especie de camilla de musgo, se extrañó que no lo hayan atado como las otras veces.  
— _Jeedai_.  
Giró su cabeza buscando el origen de esa voz, una hembra vong se acercaba con pasos suaves, sus largos dedos tocaron su piel y vio sus ojos grises.  
—He disfrutado del dolor—habló con voz ronca—Esta vez…lo he disfrutado—exclamó Brond mirando el techo de musgo, con la mirada perdida, Nen Yim, la Moldeadora vong sonrió y su mano tocó la frente del Jedi cautivo, la moldeación podría estar funcionando.  
—Dime tu nombre, guerrero—exclamó y el Jedi parpadeó, había entendido perfectamente el lenguaje de ella y no entendía cómo, pero lo que lo alarmaba era que no recordaba mucho su nombre.  
—No lo…recuerdo.  
Nen Yim negó con la cabeza.  
—¿Entiendes el idioma que hablo?  
—Sí—esbozó una sonrisa,  
—Pero la moldeación aún no ha terminado—exclamó Nen Yim—Pronto recordarás quién en verdad eres y el Camino Verdadero que has de tomar. Yun-Yuuzhan te bendecirá con un gran poder y serás recompensado.  
—¿Cuál es la recompensa?  
—No te lo diré pero tendrás que criarlo" tú mismo…y ensamblarlo después.  
—¿Cuál es el Camino Verdadero?  
—El culto a la vida. Recuerda que tienes que despreciar a todo aquel que imite a la vida porque es una blasfemia, una herejía. El dolor y el sacrificio es una forma de rendir culto a nuestros dioses, quienes nos han dado esta galaxia para purificarla y conquistar el planeta que nos ha prometido Yun-Yuuzhan: Yuuzhan'tar.  
El cautivo cerró los ojos, Nen Yim le colocó una especie de casco orgánico, conectado a un yammosk que se hallaba muy cerca, y todos sus pensamientos fueron manipulados, ofreciéndole una nueva identidad: la de un guerrero vong.

* * *

..

Caía la noche en el planeta Ithor, los cruceros estelares así como los destructores del Imperio adoptaban posiciones defensivas, atentos a cualquier avistamiento de una nave vong.

En el gran salón del palacio ithoriano se realizaba una recepción a los nuevos aliados de la Nueva República, en la tarima se habían formado los líderes de los escuadrones y sus pilotos: Poe, líder del Escuadrón Espectro; Jess Pava, líder del Escuadrón Negro y Cam Tasen, líder del Escuadrón Azul; así como también los senadores Elnen, Sesh y Pwoe, el Jefe de Estado Fey'lya, Leia, la embajadora Rumarch, los comandantes de los cruceros estelares (siendo Finn uno de ellos), la maestra Jedi Rey y el sacerdote ithoriano Yinos, quién se hallaba a la cabeza de la comitiva.  
El resto de los presentes se hallaban en el salón, droides camareros flotaban entre los invitados con bandejas llenas de copas de vino corelliano, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron hacia el estrado donde un droide de protocolo iban anunciando el nombre de la mujer que iba a subir: la Almirante del Remanente Imperial, Phasma, con su capa negra y su cabello platinado corto; fue saludando mientras avanzaba, detrás de ella subían los pilotos y los lideres de los escuadrones.

Shara Dameron se hallaba al lado de su líder de su escuadrón, Jess Pava. Su escuadrón había practicado en los simuladores de vuelo con el escuadrón zyn y lo que realmente le intrigaba era conocer al líder de ese escuadrón debido a que siempre quedaban ellos al final de la batalla simulada, le costaba ganarle y realmente quería conocerlo.  
Ella vio una fila de pilotos zyn: de aspecto humanoide, con pieles grises y ojos completamente negros, cabellos que iban del castaño al gris pero solo había un humano entre ellos, no era muy alto pero se veía joven, Shara calculó que tal vez sea un par de años mayor que ella y aquel chico llevaba una cicatriz por encima de la ceja izquierda.  
El droide de protocolo anunció su nombre: Jazzon Irard, líder del escuadrón Vanguard de la Ascendencia Zyn, era aquel chico que siempre quedaban últimos en los simuladores, perdía con él pero también le ganaba, con mucho esfuerzo.

Apartó su vista hacia la sala, donde estaban sus hermanos, el resto de los maestros Jedi, su tía abuela Leia.  
Volvió su vista hacia los pilotos que se acercaban, su padre saludaba a aquel muchacho, luego a su madre, quien mostró mucho respeto a la maestra Jedi. Shara no entendía porque se sentía ansiosa, el joven piloto se acercó a ella, estrechó su mano derecha y sin saber por qué, le sonrió tímidamente; el piloto le sonrió con los labios.

El saludo de los pilotos y principales líderes militares había terminado, pero no la recepción, la sala estaba repleto de senadores, que comían y bebían, olvidando por el momento del peligro de los vong. Shara vio al piloto del escuadrón zyn, en el balcón mirando las infinitas estrellas del planeta Ithor, la joven aprendiz se acercó a él.  
—Hola.—exclamó Shara, acercándose a la barandilla, el piloto se giró para verla y a ella le pareció muy atractivo—Soy Shara Dameron; Negro 2.  
—Negro 2—repitió mientras asentía lentamente—Es bueno ponerle un rostro al piloto que me ha costado vencer.  
—Y el que te ha vencido—exclamó la chica—¿Jazzon Irard, verdad?  
—Sí.  
—¿Alguna relación con Irard?—preguntó ya que ella conocía el Tratado Irard—Rumarch, el documento que certificaba la rendición oficial de la Primera Orden y la victoria de la Nueva República, ya hace mucho tiempo atrás.  
—Soont Irard es mi padre—exclamó Jazzon—Como el suyo es Poe Dameron.  
—Jazzon—exclamó Shara observando el uniforme negro implacable y el símbolo de la Ascendencia en el hombro y en el pecho—¿Los zyn aceptan humanos?  
—No—dijo el joven piloto girándose para estar frente a frente de su interlocutora—Yo nací en Czillla, recibí educación y fui formado como ellos. Los zyn suelen ser algo xenofóbicos, la vida fue dura conmigo y con mi hermano, si toleraron que recibiera entrenamiento zyn fue porque soy de la Casa Irard, una de las cuatro casas dominantes de la Ascendencia.  
—Vaya—exclamó Shara—Pero lo que he visto en los simuladores, serás de mucha ayuda contra los vong.  
—Los vong—exclamó Jazzon mirando al cielo—Estos últimos mese he estado lidiando con ellos, Shara. Te confesaré algo—se acercó un poco más y la piloto sintió algo de calor pero no se incomodó—Los zyn no querían mandar a un escuadrón, ellos quieren luchar por su cuenta con el apoyo de su aliado, el Remanente Imperial. Si estoy aquí es porque mi padre lo ha querido y yo estuve de acuerdo con él.  
—Pero ¿quieres ayudarnos?—preguntó.  
—Sí—exclamó Jazzon—Haré todo lo que pueda.—tras decir esto, se percató que ella llevaba un objeto plateado en la cintura— ¿Eres una Jedi?  
—Oh…—exclamó Shara tocando su sable de luz—En realidad soy aprendiz Jedi, mi madre es Rey Skywalker, maestra Jedi.  
—Vaya…eso explica los buenos reflejos que tienes.

Shara sonrió tímidamente, tras el ventanal aparecieron los pilotos zyn, formados y con las manos a las espaldas.  
—Tengo que irme—exclamó Jazzon—Fue un gusto charlar contigo, Shara—exclamó extendiéndole la mano.  
—El gusto fue mío, Jazzon.  
—Llámame Jaz—exclamó el piloto, inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de despedida y salió. La adolescente no se movió de su sitio pasado unos minutos y regresó al salón.  
No había ya ningún piloto o militar ni mucho menos a sus padres en la reunión pero si había bastantes políticos. Reían, bebían y alardeaban de sus posesiones, Shara sintió por medio de la Fuerza que no les importaba la llegada de los vong si no cerraban algún trato de una jugosa venta o buscando favores políticos.  
Ellos no eran los que iban a luchar arriba, a ellos no les importaba a los refugiados que huían de los campos de batalla, solo les preocupaba sus fortunas.

Shara llegó a su habitación donde le esperaba su amiga y compañera de escuadrón, Anni Start.  
—¿Tanto te has tardado?—preguntó mientras se enderezaba de su cama, apagando su datapad—Pava nos sacó a todos de allí.  
—Bueno…me entretuve un rato—exclamó Shara sacándose los guantes y las botas.  
—Ah…creo que he visto con quien te entretenías—exclamó con cierto tono burlesco, Shara le dio la espalda para que no notase sus mejillas sonrosadas.  
—No pienses nada raro, Anni—exclamó mientras se quitaba su traje naranja de piloto y se colocaba un pantalón corto—Solo conocía a un colega que me costó vencerle en el simulador.  
—Es guapo—dijo mientras se recostaba en su lecho, Shara se tumbó en su cama, mirando al techo. Se quedó en silencio por varios minutos—¿Shara?  
—Es tarde, Anni; estoy cansada.  
Se recostó, pero no cerró los ojos, no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas, tenía una responsabilidad grande al estar en el escuadrón Negro y no había lugar para otras cosas, la galaxia estaba amenazada por los vong y no iba a distraerse con tonterías pero tuvo que admitir que en cierta forma le atraía el joven piloto.

...

Finn miraba mamparo de transpiacero, muy metido en sus pensamientos. Nadie dormía, todos trabajaban a estas horas, sentía los ojos cansados pero seguiría en pie. Cuando vio a lo lejos, extrañas rocas acercarse.  
—¡Almirante, hemos detectado objetos no identificados acercándose!  
—Lo sé ¡Todos alertas!

Eran rocas pequeñas, con largas colas que se movían en el espacio y tras de ella, aparecieron numerosos cruceros vong y dos naves más grandes que los mismos destructores estelares: eran las mundonaves.  
—¡Almirante! ¡Los vong ya están aquí!  
—Alerte a todos en el planeta, la defensa ha comenzado.  
Los cruceros vong se detuvieron y una esfera redonda rocosa salió de una de ellas y voló hacia Ithor, sin que las defensas de la Nueva República hicieran algo. El objeto impactó muy cerca del palacio ithoriano.

Apenas era muy temprano en el boscoso planeta cuando todos se empezaron a movilizarse. Rey, Siri e Iella rodeaban el extraño objeto caído, Siri examinó un poco más cerca cuando el senador Pwoe sucumbió a la impaciencia.  
—¿Han logrado saber lo que es eso?  
—Parece ser una capsula de escape—acotó Rey, Pwoe ordenó a unos guardias se acercasen y a otros que lo cubran, el Jefe de Estado se acercó a grandes zancadas.  
—¿Han logrado saber lo que es eso? Me están informando que los vong han llegado pero no están atacando.  
—Eso es extraño—dijo Iella girándose hacia el Jefe de Estado, Rey avanzó hacia la presunta capsula de escape, toco los bordes de la roca.  
—No hay nadie adentro.  
—Bueno…si hubiera un vong adentro, no lo sabríamos—dijo Iella.  
—Si un vong estuviese aquí, ya hubiese salido—dijo Siri, Rey se humedeció los labios.  
—Este es un objeto vivo, sé que no es noticia para nosotros—exclamó la maestra Jedi y volvió a mirar al objeto rocoso y le dio un golpe, retrocedió lentamente cuando se abría la puerta hacia arriba, revelando en su interior, un esqueleto muy bien vestido, dos joyas en las cuencas oculares y un letrero escrito en sangre.  
—Está en básico: "Así terminan los infieles".

Iella había abierto los ojos de terror, el esqueleto no era de un humano, era pequeño y el traje, conocía a alguien que vestía ese traje, los presentes miraron horrorizados la imagen que veían.  
—Ese traje…se parece al de…—balbuceó Borks Fey'Lya.  
—Es Elegos…Elegos Akl'a—exclamó Iella con los ojos húmedos—Él era un amigo de la familia.

Siri colocó una mano en el hombro de la maestra Jedi, aún consternada por la imagen, Rey se giró hacia el Jefe de Estado.  
—Es evidente que por su seguridad, debe irse cuanto antes.  
El Jefe de Estado no dijo nada y con todo su séquito, abandonaron la escena, Rey miró a Iella, silenciosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.  
—Sé que la venganza no es el camino de un Jedi, Rey pero esto…—miró a Rey—No lo voy a tolerar. Tenemos que planear.  
—Tengo un plan—exclamó Rey—Nosotros defenderemos en tierra y empecemos con la evacuación.

Cada nave en el hangar comenzaba con el despegue, varios pilotos corrían a sus naves; Iella Horn encontró a su esposo y él se acercó a ella.  
—Iella ¿todo bien?  
—Era una capsula de escape, Val—exclamó Iella—Ahí dentro estaba el cadáver de Elegos.  
—Oh no—se lamentó Val Terrik—¿Estas bien?  
—Lo estaré, Val—exclamó Iella abrazándolo—Cuídate, que la Fuerza te acompañe.  
—Lo mismo para ti, cariño—exclamó el piloto del Escuadrón Negro—Por Elegos.

Iella Horn apretó los puños, mientras observaba como los Ala X se deslizaban por el suelo, se giró y vio a Masla Dey.  
—Me enteré…lo siento.  
—No es tiempo de lamentaciones, Dey—se acercó hacia Masla—Vamos a demostrar a los vong que se metieron con los tipos equivocados.

..  
El crucero estelar Sueño Rebelde saltó al hiperespacio, donde llevaban a los senadores y al mismo Jefe de Estado así como también algunos ithorianos; el Rogue One, Cassian Andor, Gloria de Endor y Luna de Yavin se movilizaban mientras el Mon Mothma retrocedía. Los dos únicos cruceros calamari que estaban en la batalla, el Almirante Ackbar y Orgullo Dac se colocaron en ambos lados del Rogue One.  
Poe Dameron activó su radio y observó los cruceros vong y luego a los destructores estelares, en su vida iba a imaginar que lucharían juntos con los imperiales.  
—Líder Espectro, desplegando Alas. Mantengan la formación.  
Jessika Pava, líder del Escuadrón Negro, ordenó a sus pilotos mantener la formación, vio a los cazas TIE volar a su costado.  
Las mundonaves vong desplegaron sus coralitas y lanzaderas orgánicas que iban hacia el planeta.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Ithor, Masla Dey fue la última en llegar a la sala donde se hallaba reunida Rey con los otros Jedi  
—Ya estamos todos aquí—exclamó Siri, los hermanos Dameron también estaban ahí pero alejados, Crix no le dirigió en ningún momento la mirada hacia su hermano Han.  
—Sabemos que los vong no se contentarán con una batalla en el espacio, también llegarán aquí—dijo Rey—Tara Lar, Azlyn, creo que debieron irse en la ultima nave.  
—Hablé con mi maestro y deseo quedarme—exclamó Tara Lar—es mi decisión, maestra Skywalker.  
—Ella lo ha querido—exclamó Fern Seneria, maestro de Tara Lar Chal, pero Azlyn aún no le habían asignado a un maestro.  
—Solo quiero ayudar—exclamó la joven aprendiz Azlyn.  
—Aún te falta, Deila—exclamó Masla Dey y miró a Rey—La joven Deila estará a mi cargo provisionalmente hasta que se le asigne un maestro.  
—Esta bien—exclamó Rey—Pero si no lo encontramos, ella estará a tu cargo, Masla Dey.

Rey sentía descuidaban el entrenamiento relación maestro—aprendiz debido a que la mayoría de ellos iban a misiones, ella misma lo sabía ya que hacía mucho que no entrenaba a su hijo. Siri le había dicho que Shara tenía poco para aprender sobre la Fuerza, el resto lo aprendería por si sola y le había sugerido nombrarla Caballero Jedi pero Rey no estaba segura, sentía que ella no estaba lista.

Al menos el maestro Fern Seneria estuvo en todo momento con su aprendiz, sin descuidar su entrenamiento.  
—Bien ¿Cómo procedemos?—exclamó la twi'lek Eri Sloole.  
—Masla…estarás con Crix, Deila y Eri, pondrán explosivos por todo el recinto, con esto buscamos reducir el número de guerreros. Siri, con Fern, Han y Tara Lar, apoyarán con la evacuación.  
—De acuerdo—exclamó Siri.  
—Iella y yo buscaremos retrasarlos. Después iremos al hangar donde estará el Alma Jedi esperándonos.

El comandante Bonteri observaba el combate que se libraba en el espacio, los cazas TIE al menos resistían, pero los coralitas parecían no afectarles. Una imagen holográfica de Phasma hizo desviar su atención del combate.  
—Comandante Bonteri.  
—Almirante Phasma—exclamó el hombre inclinándose levemente.  
—Recuerde que si todo sale de su control, puede dejarlos. "Vive para luchar otro día".  
—Lo tendré en cuenta, almirante—exclamó Lanz Bonteri.  
—Tendré que irme a Bastion, no puedo descuidar nuestros territorios para ayudar a la Nueva Republica.  
—La entiendo.  
Phasma desapareció y volvió a mirar al mamparo donde un destructor estelar, el Puño de Acero saltó al hiperespacio, eso solamente los dejaba con tres destructores estelares pero suficientes para resistir.

Shedao Shai se paseaba por el puente de mando de su nave personal, miraba el planeta siendo defendida por los enemigos, disfrutaba ver como cada nave enemiga estallaban en pedazos y ver el óptimo funcionamiento de los dovin basal.  
—Hemos captado naves que están escapando del planeta.  
—Déjalos, yo me ocuparé de ellos.  
—¡Deberías acabarlos con ellos!—exclamó el capitán Nas Choka, Shedao apenas lo miró.  
—No hay lugar para huir, dejaré que vivan con esa ilusión de haber sobrevivido. Escaparán y yo iré a acabar con el resto que queden atrapados.

Nas Choka se calló, mirando con furia al maestro bélico Shedao Shai, se giró y se retiró del puente de mando. Shedao Shai miró a su segundo al mando, Deign Lian  
—Prepara mi nave, teniente. Abordaré al planeta.  
—Sí, Maestro Bélico.

Los cazas TIE se reorganizaron, diezmados pero no se iban a rendir, el crucero estelar Luna de Yavin y el destructor estelar Eclipse empezaron abrir fuego contra una lanzadera vong, sus disparos no le afectaron y los dovin basal absorbieron el plasma mientras una mundonave se acercaba y el torrente de plasma que disparó, atravesó limpiamente a la nave imperial, partiéndola en dos.

El fuego alcanzó a Luna de Yavin, quien se tambaleó y los coralitas abrieron fuego contra el puente de mando, bien sincronizados por el Coordinador Bélico.  
El Escuadrón Negro fue en pos de ayudar, aún podían salvar a Luna de Yavin.  
Negro 2 y Negro 5 se abrieron paso entre los coralitas, disparando y volando con rapidez.  
—Aléjense del fuego, Negro 2 y Negro 5.  
—Entendido, Líder Negro—exclamó Negro 5.  
—Soy Líder Negro, Luna de Yavin ¿me copia?—exclamó Jess esquivando disparos de plasma de los coralitas pero escuchaba estática—¿Me copia?

Silencio en su radio, tuvo que observar que el puente de mando estaba totalmente destruido, la lanzadera vong llegó al planeta sin que nadie pudiese impedirlo.  
—No permitamos que más de estas cosas aterricen.  
—Recibido, Líder Negro—exclamó Shara y abrió una radio para su amiga Anni—Negro 5, vamos a ayudar a nuestros compañeros.  
—Recibido.

La Luna de Yavin estalló y el escuadrón Negro se dispersó, algunos desgarradores zyn los cubrieron pero tres Ala X fueron consumidas por el fuego.  
—Líder Negro ¿me copian?—exclamó Jess.  
—Perdimos a Negr Negro 7. Negro 4 tiene serios daños—exclamó Val disparando contra los coralitas.  
—Negro 4, ve al Rogue One, es inútil que estés ahí.  
—Lo siento—exclamó Negro 4, siendo escoltado por Val mientras Shara apenas podía asimilar que había perdido a su amiga. Buscó serenarse, concentrarse en la batalla, ya tendría tiempo de lamentarse, sintiendo el ardor en sus ojos.

Los grandes pedazos ardientes del crucero estelar caían en el hemisferio norte del planeta, los vong hacían retroceder a los defensores.  
La lanzadera vong aterrizó en un campo abierto, el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo.  
Un vong de gran tamaño llamado Shedao Shai caminó por el agreste terreno, sus guerreros lo rodearon mientras él miraba el horizonte, hacia el palacio ithoriano.  
—El tiempo ha terminado, este es el final de los infieles.

* * *

 **NA: La Orden Jedi de Rey es bastante flexible en cuanto a las relaciones sentimentales.**


	17. Ruina

**Capitulo XVII**

 **Ruina**

* * *

Masla Dey se agazapó tras una caja de duracero y miró a Crix.  
—¿Los explosivos?  
—Están por todos lados—exclamó el aprendiz.  
—Bien, creo que los vong han llegado—exclamó Eri Sloole, sus lekkus se tensaron. Masla se puso de pie, encorvada.  
—Tenemos que salir de aquí, vamos.

Los Jedi se pusieron de pie y avanzaron por el recinto del almacén hasta salir al exterior.  
Se tiraron sobre unas hierbas altas, no había ninguna pista de los vong,  
Aún escondidos, observaron a un batallón de guerreros vong muy cerca del almacén, Masla asintió y el joven aprendiz accionó el mecanismo de explosión.  
El almacén estalló, haciéndolos saltar por los aires y sin perder tiempo, Masla se puso de pie y corrió hacia el deslizador que tenían cerca, Crix y Azyln se subieron a la parte de atrás mientras Eri se sentó al lado de Masla.

.  
Shedao Shai llegó a las puertas del palacio y observó la arquitectura de permacreto. Admiraba la vegetación del lugar, las plantas y todo lo orgánico, lamentaba verdaderamente que todo eso se perdiese y eran los infieles los verdaderos culpables.  
Una explosión no tan lejos de ahí lo hizo girar bruscamente y se enfadó.  
—Hemos detectado presencia hereje en el hangar, Maestro Bélico—exclamó un soldado—El teniente Deign Lianl se está ocupando de ellos.  
—Si hay Jeedai, yo me ocupo de ellos.  
—Se lo diré, Maestro Bélico.

Un guerrero vong logró destruir el motor del deslizador donde viajaban Masla y su grupo, cerca del hangar.  
Masla y los demás bajaron, los vong se acercaban lentamente y sabia que no podía enfrentarse a todos ellos.  
—Tendrán que ir corriendo al hangar, no está lejos—exclamó Eri.  
—Vamos—exclamó Crix sujetándole de la mano a Azlyn y la jaló.  
Masla Dey encendió su sable de luz y junto con la maestra Eri, corrieron pero algo la detuvo bruscamente, cayendo al suelo. Una sustancia gelatinosa unía su bota con la tierra.  
—Kriff.

Un vong de gran tamaño cortó bruscamente el camino de Crix, encendió su sable de luz para enfrentarse al teniente Deign Lian, quien sin perder tiempo, lo empujó con su anfibastón.  
—¡Estás perdido hereje!—gritó y Crix entendió su lenguaje, Azlyn encendió su sable de luz pero fue bloqueada por el ataque de Deign Lian y de un movimiento rápido, la tumbó al suelo. Crix se lanzó con el sable en alto y el vong logró bloquearlo.

En el hangar, salieron los Jedi que los aguardaban: Siri, Fern y Tara Lar.  
Siri levantó una roca con la Fuerza y lo aventó hacia los vong mientras Fern corría para ayudar a Eri, quien ella protegía a Masla.  
Eri tiró hacia arriba de Masla y retrocedieron con Fern cubriéndolas.  
Deign Lian esquivó con gracia los movimientos de Crix mientras Siri corría hacia él para ayudarlo. Viéndose superado pero era un teniente, no iba a retroceder ni mucho menos a rendirse.

El Alma Jedi apareció en el cielo y abrió fuego contra los vong, quienes cayeron al suelo muertos pero algunos guerreros retrocedieron.  
Crix se puso de pie para lanzarse contra Deign Lian pero este lo esquivó y lo desarmó de un golpe y Siri va en pos de ayudarlo pero los guerreros vong la acorralaron.  
—¿Rey? ¿Me copias? Es momento que llegues ¡Ahora!—habló por su comlink Masla retrocediendo hacia el Alma Jedi, quien aterrizó metros atrás.

Crix retrocedió y cayó sentado en el suelo, Deign Lian lo miraba burlonamente, alzó el coufee para darle el golpe de gracia y algo lo empujó hacia delante. Furioso se levantó donde Eri Sloole lo había golpeado.  
—¡Corre!  
Crix se puso de pie y levantó a Azlyn, aún inconciente hacia el Alma Jedi, Siri logró quitarse de encima de los guerreros vong pero estaba muy alejada de la nave.

Eri se enfrentó a Deign Lian, sus ataques eran bloqueados y el vong esquivaba con gran agilidad y blandió su anfibastón, donde los colmillos mordieron el antebrazo de la twi'lek y seguidamente hundió su coufee en el abdomen de la Jedi.  
Rey y Siri llegaron en un deslizador, las dos saltaron ayudadas por la Fuerza y la nave se estrelló contra los vong.  
—¡Acábenlos con ellos!—vociferó Shedao Shai al llegar a la escena pero no avanzó, Rey corrió hacia el Alma Jedi junto con los demás Jedi pero se detuvo al ver que Iella no se movía.  
—¡Soy una maestra Jedi!—gritó Iella—¡Amiga de Elegos Akl'a!  
Shedao Shai se detuvo y levantó una mano, los demás guerreros vong se detuvieron incluyendo a Deign Lian.  
—¿Elegos Akl'a? ¿El infiel que osó mentirme?—habló en básico para que la maestra Jedi lo entendiera. Iella avanzó lentamente y Rey se preguntó que era lo que tenía en mente.  
—Tú eres un guerrero…  
—Soy el Maestro Bélico, infiel.  
—Un guerrero al fin al cabo—dijo Iella, Shedao Shai avanzó furibundo—Te reto a un duelo.

Iella sabía los cazas de arriba estaban siendo diezmadas, había naves que aún se encontraba en el espacio y que no habían podido salir del campo de batalla, sin contar que ellos necesitaban huir. Buscaba tiempo y sabía que los vong no huían a un reto, de guerrero a guerrero. Shedao Shai la miró con atención.  
—Acepto—exclamó—¿Tienes condiciones, hereje?  
—Ithor—dijo Iella—Si logras matarme, te quedas con el planeta pero si gano yo…te vas de aquí con tus guerreros y tropas.  
Shedao Shai estuvo en silencio por unos segundos hasta bajar su anfibastón.  
—Acepto el desafío—exclamó.  
—Pero detendrás la lucha arriba, es parte del trato. Dame veinte minutos para prepararme.  
—Lo haré, Jeedai.  
Shedao Shai le dio la espalda y por medio de un villip que llevaba encima, ordenó a sus naves que se detuvieran.

Iella se acercó rápidamente al Alma Jedi, Rey se acercó a ella con rapidez.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo?  
—Ganando tiempo—exclamó Iella Horn—Necesito comunicarme con el Rogue One.  
—Este es el enlace—exclamó Rey, Iella se sentó y buscó el enlace con el crucero estelar. Fern y el resto de los Jedi subieron a la nave. Masla y Siri llevaban el cuerpo de Eri, sin vida.  
—Eri—lamentó Rey acercándose al cuerpo de la caída maestra Jedi.  
—¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer la maestra Horn?—preguntó Crix.  
—Quiere ganar tiempo—contestó Rey—Ustedes quédense en la nave, yo iré con ella y mantengan el motor encendido ¿sí?  
—Entendido—exclamó Han.

Crix miraba el cuerpo de Eri, apretó los dientes y cerró los puños. Deign Lian lo había desarmado y ella había intervenido para salvarlo, muriendo en la lucha; nuevamente había fallado en su propósito de evitar muertes por su culpa.

.

.  
El comandante Lanz Bonteri miraba el espacio, su maltrecha nave no aguantaría un golpe más y ya había perdido a la mitad de su escuadrón. Odiaba admitirlo, estaba perdiendo y lo veía. Se preguntó porque los vong dejaron de atacar y también notó que algunas naves, saltaban al hiperespacio.

Si era un tipo de tregua, lo habían logrado y se preguntó que tipo de acuerdo habían hecho.  
—Estos dovin basal impedirán que saltemos al hiperespacio. Movámonos lentamente hacia el vector norte para saltar a Muunilist.  
—¿Abandonamos?  
—Exactamente, Mayor Eirks. "Vive otro día".  
El destructor imperial se movía lentamente y en un campo libre de estos dovin basal, saltó al hiperespacio, junto con el otro dañado destructor estelar.

Este detalle no se le escapó al Rogue One, el Almirante Finn Antilles lo había visto como también había escuchado el mensaje de Iella Horn.  
—Que todos los escuadrones regresen a los cruceros—ordenó a su subalterno y miró a su navegante—Quiero un enlace con el Cassian Andor.

Solamente esperó tres minutos cuando escuchó la voz del almirante Ego Fedor.  
—¿Sí, Rogue One?  
—Su nave está muy dañada, cuando el escuadrón Negro haya aterrizado en su hangar, salte al hiperespacio. La maestra Jedi Iella Horn nos esta dando tiempo para huir.  
—¿Huir?  
—Almirante, perdimos Luna de Yavin y Gloria de Endor; su nave está dañada y el Rogue One está teniendo algunos fallos. Yo me quedaré para cubrirles las espaldas.  
—De acuerdo, Antilles. ¿Cual es el punto de reunión?  
—Carida.  
—Señor—exclamó el navegante—El Líder del escuadrón Vanguard está solicitando un permiso para aterrizar en nuestro hangar, puesto que los destructores imperiales se fueron sin ellos.  
Finn escuchó las palabras de su navegante y asintió, aceptando la petición del líder del escuadrón zyn.  
El maltratado crucero estelar Cassian Andor se movía lentamente y saltó al hiperespacio.

* * *

El tiempo había acabado, Han estaba sentado en el asiento del piloto, con el motor encendido para una fuga rápida; Crix se hallaba sentado en el suelo junto con Azlyn, Fern Seneria se hallaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto mientras Masla, Tara Lar y Siri se sentaban en la parte de atrás. El cuerpo de Eri Sloole se hallaba en la bodega de carga, envuelta en mantas.

Rey y Siri avanzaban por el terreno agreste hasta llegar casi a un acantilado, Shedao Shai las miraba sin emitir emoción alguna.  
—Bien hecho, hereje. Con este trato, ganó tiempo y todos los infieles huyeron con el rabo entre las patas—exclamó y miró a Deign Lian—Sube a la nave y mantén listo el crucero estelar para un bombardeo orbital.  
—A sus órdenes, Maestro Bélico.

Deign Lian se fue del escenario de batalla, Iella Horn sacó su sable de luz pero no lo encendió. Buscó por medio de la Fuerza a su marido y lo sintió, él estaba vivo y eso la tranquilizó.  
—Muy seguro de ganarme estás, Maestro Bélico—exclamó Iella, encendió su sable de luz azul, Shedao Shai se inclinó hacia delante y blandió su anfibastón a su izquierda, siendo bloqueado por la maestra Jedi.

La noche ya caía en Ithor, grandes nubes se movían por los cielos y la luna iluminaba el escenario de combate, las primeras gotas de una lluvia no tardaron en caer.  
Iella giró con los talones y bloqueó los embates del guerrero vong.

El anfibastón fue a las piernas de la maestra y lo bloqueó con su espada de luz. No podía verlo en la Fuerza, no podía sentirlo y sabía que las cosas se complicarían si quería vencerlo.  
Pero pensar en su esposo y en sus dos hijos, escondidos en Ach-To la hizo sobreponerse y luchar con confianza pero su corazón solamente clamaba venganza por la muerte de su amigo Elegos.  
La lluvia era intensa, la maestra Jedi estaba totalmente empapada pero su determinación no había flaqueado; el vong la hizo caer y sintió el barro en su rostro, vio una roca y con la Fuerza se lo lanzó a la espalda.

El vong gruñó del dolor y la maestra Jedi lo empujó de una patada, cayendo de espaldas al suelo, salpicando barro por todos lados, la maestra Jedi botó al vacío el anfibastón pero no vio venir el coufee del enemigo, cortándole superficialmente el muslo.  
Tambaleó hasta caer de rodillas y tuvo que rodar al suelo para esquivar los embates agresivos del él.  
Iella se hartó y decidió acabar todo de una vez, se puso de pie y se lanzó con rabia hacia él, las armas centellaron pero no se podía cortar el coufee.  
El vong totalmente enfurecido blandía su arma por todos lados hasta provocarle un corte en el brazo de la maestra Jedi.  
Ella retrocedió, y vio a Rey por el rabillo del ojo, sabía que ella portaba dos sables de luz, que los unía y formaba un sable de doble hoja.  
Sin pedirle permiso como haría cualquier persona, extendió su palma hacia el cinturón de la maestra Jedi y el segundo sable de ella voló hacia su mano extendida.

La luz azul se iluminó y con dos armas, hizo retroceder al vong, sentía el dolor en su muslo y en su brazo pero lo soportaba. Sólo quería matar a su rival.  
Cortó su mano de un tajo limpio y hundió su sable en el abdomen del Maestro Bélico.  
Shedao Shai cayó al suelo, vomitando sangre y miró con rabia a los ojos de Iella.  
—Eres muy…crédula, Jeedai— y activó su villip—Muerte a Ithor.

La cara de Shedao Shai tocó el suelo, agonizando. Iella Horn miró indignada al cuerpo inerte de Shedao Shai y sintió el agarrón de Rey.  
—Debemos irnos ¡ahora!—exclamó la maestra Jedi mirando al horizonte.  
Iella se fijó en el punto que ella miraba: una luz verde, un hilo de luz impactaba al suelo a lo lejos y empezó a sentir temblores.  
—Vámonos—masculló.  
Las dos empezaron a correr bajo la lluvia intensa, el Alma Jedi les dio el alcance con la rampa baja y ambas saltaron usando la Fuerza.

El Alma Jedi se tambaleó, el suelo empezó a vibrar con fuerza y salió al exterior donde los esperaba el Rogue One. Varios cruceros vong atacaban al planeta Ithor, empezando con el bombardeo orbital.

El Rogue One, el Mon Mothma y el Almirante Ackbar así como otras naves sobrevivientes y el Alma Jedi saltaron al hiperespacio, escapando del campo de batalla.

* * *

 **...**

 **Carida**

Habiendo ya escapado de Ithor, que moría lentamente bajo los ataques incesantes de los vong, El Rogue One y el Mon Mothma aún orbitaban en el espacio.  
El Alma Jedi no iba a ir a Coruscant como lo iban hacer los cruceros estelares, todos se hallaban en la nave menos Iella, por la cual Rey bajó para ir a buscarla, encontrándola en la mitad del camino.  
—Iella, estamos esperándote.  
—No iré a Ach-To—exclamó Iella y extendió su sable de luz hacia Rey—Tómalo, no regresaré a la Orden. Volveré a Corellia.  
—Pero…Iella no fue tu culpa.  
—Lo sé. Debí saber que los vong no tienen palabra— y miró a la maestra Jedi—Luché con él por venganza. Lo de salvar Ithor fue una excusa porque yo quería vengarme por la muerte de Elegos y la verdad no me siento digna de llamarme Maestra Jedi. Un Jedi no se mueve por la venganza.  
—Solo piénsalo, Iella. Eres muy valiosa para nosotros…además, eres humana, todos cometemos errores—dijo Rey— ¿Recuerdas cuanto te conté cuando perdí contra Kylo Ren?

Iella asintió, recordaba esa historia que contó Rey, no solamente a ella si no a los demás aprendices. Rey habiendo perdido su duelo contra Kylo Ren, se fue a Rishi con el afán de buscar a Sabine Wren, para ser entrenada por ella como mandaloriana y así evitar otra derrota a manos del Caballero de Ren. A pesar que se había dicho mentalmente que no era venganza, lo era.  
Pero viendo la firme decisión de Iella Horn, era inútil cambiarla de opinión.  
—Iella…medítalo y tomate el tiempo que quieras. Si deseas regresar a la Orden, las puertas están abiertas para ti. Toma tu sable.  
Iella sonrió débilmente y guardó su sable en el cinto, y ambas maestras se abrazaron.  
—Gracias por todo, Rey. Pero realmente necesito estar alejada de todo, iré a Corellia donde están mis padres.  
—Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Iella. Eres una buena amiga.  
Ambas se separaron del abrazo, Iella asintió y le dio la espalda. Rey se quedó en su lugar, viendo como ella avanzaba hacia el Ala X, donde su esposo, Val Terrik revisaba los motores. Ambos, al encontrarse se dieron un abrazo.

Shara se acercaba a los desgarradores zyn, cuyo aspecto le recordaban a los cazas TIE, pero las alas eran curvas, cuyas puntas miraban al frente, arriba y abajo. El chico que ella estaba buscando estaba ahí, apunto de salir.  
—Eh, Jaz—saludó Shara acercándose.  
—Shara—dijo Jazzon, aunque su rostro no lo demostraba, ella sentía por medio de la Fuerza, un dolor intenso.—Me alegra verte bien.  
—A mi también ¿te irás?  
—Regresaré a la Ascendencia— y miró a Shara—He perdido a la mitad de mis compañeros. Agradezco al almirante Finn al cobijarnos brevemente. Nuestros desgarradores están listos para irnos.  
—Lo siento—exclamó Shara—Por tus pilotos, sé lo que es…perder compañeros.

Jaz colocó una mano en el hombro de Shara.  
—La vida continua—exclamó y Shara asintió.  
—¿Mantendremos el contacto? No me gustaría que esto sea la ultima vez que nos veamos— Jaz le entregó un generador de holos.  
—Este es mi comlink, podemos hablar por aquí. Cualquier cosa…en estos tiempos…realmente necesito una mano amiga.  
—Gracias, Jaz. Nos mantendremos en contacto.  
Jaz Irard le extendió la mano y ella se la estrechó. El joven piloto sonrió por primera vez y aquel gesto contagió a la aprendiza Jedi.

Perdieron Ithor pero no la guerra contra ellos, Rey se hallaba en la rampa, mirando a los demás pilotos en el hangar del Rogue One.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Finn que caminaba por el hangar, no necesitaron decirse una palabra, lo de Ithor fue una pérdida pero no iban a permitir que esa dura derrota les bajase los ánimos, solamente tenían que confiar en la Fuerza.


	18. Eclipse Jedi

**Capitulo XVIII**

 **Eclipse Jedi**

* * *

Ylesia es un planeta de clima tropical, ubicada en los Territorios del Borde Exterior, en el espacio Hutt.  
El planeta estaba en la ruta de muchos traficantes debido a que producían un tipo de especia: el ryll. Para producir más de esta especia, los hutt usaban traficantes y cazarrecompensas para conseguir esclavos, que trabajan en sus minas para producir la especia.  
Pero los hutt, en los últimos años, fueron perdiendo el control del planeta debido a los constantes ataques de un grupo criminal llamado la Banda Mortal Guaviana, vestidos con trajes rojos y cascos del mismo color, liderados por el criminal más peligroso del sector, Finor Taaray. El mismo hombre que buscaba un Jedi llamado Gred Brond, buscando pistas sobre una mortal especia y desapareció en su búsqueda.  
Y Kyle Solo fue a buscarlo y logró dar con él, gracias a la ayuda de un contrabandista de Maz Kanata. Hizo contacto con un nombre falso: Miles Scotburn.  
La infiltración fue lenta y muy trabajada, Kyle sabia que se encontraba en el lugar correcto, su compañero estaba en algún lugar de los cuarteles de la banda criminal pero aún no lo había visto y tenía que ejecutar tareas como llevar cargamento. Solo con el pasar de los días, vio que llegaban guerreros vong, con el tiempo, supo que Taaray tenía algún tipo de trato.

Nen Yim, la Moldeadora vong miraba con atención al hombre que tenía ante ella, de espaldas, tenía sus manos en una especie de cesto de algas, donde brillaban pequeñas esferas luminosas, llamadas también lambent. Una de ellas se había conectado con él, la sentía cada vez mas intensa.  
—Esto es tuyo—exclamó la Moldeadora, entregándole una especie de vara gruesa, de textura que recordaba a la madera como también algunos elementos que le parecían pequeñas rocas y fibras bioorgánicas.  
—Yun-Yammka te ayudará a construir tu arma, el arma que lucharás contra los infieles.  
Sacó un cristal lambent, y supo lo que tenia que hacer, cerró los ojos y usó la Fuerza para unir a cada pieza de los objetos que le daba la moldeadora y los fue unificando.

...

Miles Scotburn colocó la última carga en la bodega de la lanzadera, estaba realmente cansado. Si esta vez no iba ver a Gred, en la noche lo rescataría y se lo llevaría en una de las lanzaderas que estaban en el hangar. Sin importar el peligro que corra, teniendo en cuenta a los numerosos vong en el lugar.  
—Oye, chico.

Miles se giró, Finor se acercaba a él con las manos extendidas, sus botas negras resoban en el ambiente, algunos esclavos se arrodillaron nada más verlo.  
—Taaray—exclamó Miles sacudiéndose las manos.  
—Haz hecho bien las cosas, Scotburn. Entregas puntual los pedidos y además…peleas bien. Estoy seguro que esos trandoshanos ya habrán aprendido la lección: No te metas con los Guavianos.  
—Ya lo tienen claro.  
—¿Te has dado cuenta que cada vez hay más de estos vong?  
—Sí, señor—exclamó Miles, los dos empezaron a andar por el lugar, el hombre parecía que lo quería llevar a algún lado.  
—Eso es porque tengo un "proyecto" secreto aquí.  
—¿En serio?—los dos ya estaban lejos del hangar y entraron al recinto principal, dos guardias de cascos rojos custodiaban la puerta.  
—Hice un trato con los vong. Si les ayudaba con un experimento suyo, no me echarían a perder el negocio. Saben que tengo soldados como para hacerlos retroceder, tengo apoyos en estos sectores.  
—¿Tienes…tratos con los vong?—preguntó—¿Y si te traicionan?  
—No lo harán—la sonrisa enigmática de Finor solo alimentó la curiosidad del Jedi infiltrado, llegaron hasta una puerta donde parecía estar hecha de algas, en el piso corrían extraños insectos.—Los vong odian a los Jedi…y estoy dispuesto a regalarles a uno para ahorrarles el trabajo. Eres el único que no lo sabes, todos los de aquí lo saben y tú has demostrado no ser un pelele en estas cosas. Te mostraré el proyecto terminado de la dama vong.

Tiró la puerta hacia delante, donde en la habitación habían tres yuuzhan vong: dos machos y una hembra con un tocado en la cabeza; y un humano de espaldas.  
Nen Yim se puso de pie, movió sus manos de forma elegante, invitándolos a ingresar, el traficante empujó suavemente a Miles a ingresar.

Miles vio la espalda llena de cicatrices en él, sabía que se trataba de Gred Brond, pero tenía un aura extraña y oscura.  
—La moldeación ¿ha terminado?  
—Así es, Taaray—habló en básico la hembra vong, sus largos dedos causaron algo de repulsión a Miles— Levántate y saluda a los invitados.

Gred se puso de pie y se giró, su pecho presentaba cortes, tenia el cabello largo y sucio, la barba desprolija pero los ojos fueron los que causó más impacto a Miles: amarillos y enrojecidos y tres líneas cicatrizadas en la frente.  
—Este fue un Jedi—dijo Finor mirando al hombre, Miles tuvo que ocultarse en la Fuerza y él lo miraba con suspicacia, tal vez buscando reconocerle. El Jedi infiltrado sentía el Lado Oscuro en él— Lo atrapé…jugué un rato con su mente y…bueno, parece nos odia a todos.  
—Di tu nombre, guerrero—dijo Nen Yim.  
—Soy Ar'lat Losh. Mi misión es acabar con los Jedi.  
—¿Eres un infiel?  
—¡No! ¡Yo soy un guerrero vong! ¡Yun-Yammka estará complacido de los sacrificios que haré en su nombre?  
—Ar'lat Losh. Me gusta el nombre—dijo Finor Taaray y observó que el antiguo Jedi llevaba algo en la mano—¿Esa es tu arma?  
—Sí—dijo Ar'Lat—Pero pronto tendré mí otra arma, la que portan los dignos guerreros como yo: mi anfibastón.  
—Buen trabajo Nen Yim—exclamó Finor.  
—Antes que se retire, Taaray, uno de mis subalternos me informó que el Maestro Bélico Tsavong Lah vendrá a ver el nuevo guerrero.  
—Tenía entendido que el Maestro Bélico era Shedao Shai. Él vino aquí ya hace un par de meses.  
—Cómo usted lo dijo, "era". Shai murió en Ithor…derrotado por una hereje Jeedai.  
—Entonces me retiraré para recibir a nuestro invitado.

Salieron Taaray y Miles, una vez que se alejaron del lugar, el joven infiltrado preguntó a Taaray.  
—¿Él era un Jedi?  
—Lo era al parecer—rió—Parece que nuestra invitada habrá hecho algún tipo de arreglo en su cabeza. No sé cómo pero me gusta; se considera un gran guerrero— y miró a Miles, susurrándole—De alguna manera, haré que me haga caso y mate a estos vong. Es útil un vong con poderes Jedi.  
Miles estaba consternado pero no lo demostró, había llegado demasiado tarde, era muy posible que algún rastro de Gred Brond se haya perdido.  
Esa misma noche tenía que irse y comunicar lo más pronto a Rey.

.

Fueron lo bastante ágiles para que los radares no lo detectasen, siete pilotos Jedi descendieron de sus Alas X, solamente tres se acercaron hacia un terreno elevado y se tiraron al suelo, observando un recinto.  
—Ese es—exclamó Syd.  
—Tiene guardias…y algunos vong—susurró Vanka.  
—Lo podemos hacer—susurró Korth Yudder—Sé que los vong son "invisibles" a la Fuerza pero nuestra misión es rescatar a nuestro amigo Gred.  
—Uno de nosotros tiene que robar una lanzadera—exclamó Syd—Ese será Vanka.  
—Lo haré.  
—Nosotros distraeremos a los vong y los Guardias Guavianos, tú buscas a Gred y te lo llevas en la lanzadera. Más le vale a Solo escapar contigo.  
—Lo arrastraré.  
—¿Lo hacemos ahora?—preguntó Yudder.  
—No, ya está por oscurecer. Las noches de Ylesia son muy oscuras, además parece que alguien acaba de llegar.

Notaron que una lanzadera vong aterrizaba en el hangar abierto, guerreros vong formaron dos filas en ambos lados mientras descendían por la rampa orgánica, el Maestro Bélico, su capa roja ondeaba al viento.  
—Esto dificulta las cosas—exclamó Vanka.  
—No vamos a bajar los brazos—exclamó Syd.

.  
:

Tsavong Lah había ordenado que todos se quedasen en el hangar, ya que él mismo prefería ver al nuevo guerrero. Taaray no puso ningún impedimento y al igual que Miles, se fueron a la bodega donde los traficantes se reunían para planear nuevos asaltos a las naves cargueros.  
El Maestro Bélico avanzó por la sala orgánica, Nen Yim se inclinó respetuosamente.  
— _Bienvenido, Maestro Bélico_.  
— _El Supremo Señor realmente está furioso_ —exclamó Tsavong Lah deteniéndose ante la Moldeadora, su rostro estaba mutilado, no tenia nariz y estaba totalmente cubierto por tatuajes ceremoniales.— _Realmente furioso con los Jeedai.  
_ — _Hasta aquí han llegado las noticias. Pero no debe preocuparse más, nuestro Señor_ —exclamó Nen Yim y señaló a un humano que estaba de pie. El vong lo miró.  
— _Tu nombre.  
_ — _Ar'lat Losh, para servirlo_ —hincó una rodilla al suelo, Tsavong Lah se acercó hacia él.  
— _De pie, guerrero_.— exclamó el Maestro Bélico, observó detenidamente al Jedi convertido en Vong, no llevaba ninguna mutilación ni cicatrices, a excepción de las tres líneas verticales en la frente. Sacó su coufee y le provocó un corte vertical en el pecho.  
Art'Lat no se quejó del dolor ardiente, porque el dolor le daba más fuerza.  
— _Tú serás el Asesino de Jedi._ —se giró hacia Nen Yim— _Nom Anor me ha dado buenas noticias, el Proyecto Myrkrr está a punto de finalizar.  
_ — _He oído de ese proyecto_ —exclamó la Moldeadora, sonriendo brevemente— _Fascinantes criaturas…harán una gran combinación con Losh.  
_ — _Vendrá conmigo a Mykrr para que se relacione con estas criaturas, mañana mismo. Notificaré el éxito de la moldeacion a nuestro Señor Supremo._

Nen Yim se inclinó como señal de acuerdo, estaba muy orgullosa del trabajo que hizo sobre el Jedi. Si su maestra Mezhan Kwaad estuviese viva, recibiría elogios de ella y le agradecería por todo el conocimiento que le fue otorgado.  
Gred Brond ya no recordaba quién era y de su vida pasada, su personalidad vong era lo que imperaba en su mente y en su personalidad.

...  
:::

Ylesia recibía los primeros rayos solares, los vong, de pie, miraban con cierto desprecio a los esclavos que transportaban las enormes cajas de duracero. Miles miraba todo eso desde una ventana, se humedeció los labios y por primera vez, sentía que no tenia un plan. Lo iban a mandar a Nal Hutta para entregar una mercancía pero nunca llegaría allí, cambiaría su ruta hacia Rodia donde se conseguiría otra nave que lo llevaría a Tatooine y de allí…tal vez a Takodana. Rey tenía que saber lo que pasaba por aquí, ya hacía un buen tiempo que no se comunicaba con ella cuando un soldado de la banda lo distrajo.  
—Ya debemos irnos.

Miles solo asintió, se acomodó su sobretodo y cuando puso un pie en el hangar, todo se agitó bruscamente, un ruido ensordecedor tronó en el ambiente y una lanzadera se encontraba en llamas, muchos vong habían saltado por los aires y varios esclavos, yacían muertos pr encontrarse cerca de la explosión.  
Miles sentía las orejas tapadas, aturdido se puso de pie cuando vio a seis caballeros Jedi en el hangar. Solamente reconoció a dos: Korth Yudder y Syd Langtree.  
—Si no desean un verdadero baño de sangre…simplemente tráenos a nuestro colega Gred Brond—exclamó Syd, los vong se acercaban furiosos, los traficantes los apuntaba con sus blasteres pero los Jedi se juntaron en un circulo, con los sables encendidos.

La mirada de Syd se encontró con la de Miles, el primero reconoció al segundo pero no lo demostró. Miles maldijo mentalmente la intromisión de Syd.  
—Vaya…vaya. Que tenemos aquí—exclamó Taaray llegando al lugar dando lentas palmadas, acompañado por Tsavong Lah.  
—Jeedai—escupió el Maestro Bélico con cierto desprecio.  
—Ciertamente, escoria Jedi—dijo Taaray.  
—Solamente queremos una cosa…Gred Brond—exclamó Syd dando un paso.  
—¡Ar'lat Losh!—gritó Tsavong Lah—¡Es momento que brilles y destruyas a estos infieles!

Tras la espalda del Maestro Bélico, apareció Losh, ya con su armadura vonduun, su anfibastón enrollado en su brazo izquierdo y con la mirada furiosa. Syd quedó boquiabierto al reconocer a su compañero y se enfureció. Sentía el Lado Oscuro en él y supo que lo habían "roto".  
—Mátalos—exclamó Taaray.

Art'lat encendió su sable de luz orgánico, de luz plateada bloqueó el ataque de un Jedi y giró la muñeca para apuñarlo en el vientre, dos Jedi lo empujaron con la Fuerza y cayó de espaldas pero eso lo hizo enfurecer.  
Se puso de pie y lanzó rayos de la Fuerza, calcinando a dos compañeros suyos, dos vong se unieron a la refriega, con los tres Jedi que quedaban en pie.

Syd se ocupaba de los dos vong, esquivando los anfibastones con gran dificultad mientras Korth y el otro Jedi se enfrentaban a Ar'lat.  
Miles no intervino ya que su intención era no ser descubierto pero veía con horror como su compañero caía muerto tras una estocada. Korth Yudder estaba herido pero su ímpetu no habia flaqueado, Syd se abrió paso tras eliminar a los dos vong y vio como Ar'lat cortaba un brazo de Yudder y lo decapitó sin contemplaciones.  
—¡Yo soy tu amigo, Syd! ¡Tú eres Gred!  
—¡Gred está muerto! ¡Yo soy Ar'lat Losh!—vociferó y su anfibastón se colocó recto y fu tras él.

Vanka Kroll veía la acción totalmente aterrada, escondida tras una caja, se fue alejando cada vez más. Sintió el mensaje por medio de la Fuerza de Syd, instándola a dejar el lugar y avisar a Rey de lo que pasaba.  
Se dio la vuelta sigilosamente y abandonó el lugar.  
Syd bloqueaba los embates agresivos de su rival, lanzó el anfibastón pero Syd lo empujó con la Fuerza, pero solo lo hizo retroceder, blandió el anfibastón, pero Syd esperó ese ataque y con una floritura de su sable, le cortó la mano.

Ar'lat cayó al suelo agarrándose el muñón pero no hizo ningún gesto de dolor, sonrió con malicia.  
—El dolor…me hará fuerte.—exclamó mientras se golpeaba el muñón quemado y se puso de pie.—Te mataré.  
—Vengaré a mi amigo.

Ar'lat movió su sable de luz y ambas armas chocaron con fuerza, Ar'lat usó la Fuerza para retroceder a Syd y dio un salto, golpeándole en la cabeza.  
Syd aturdido, se tambaleó pero Ar'lat no esperó que recuperase la compostura, ya que seguidamente le cortó la pierna, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.  
Ar'lat lo levantó con la Fuerza y lo atrajo hacia él, seguidamente hundió su sable de luz en el abdomen.

El cuerpo de Syd Langtree cayó al suelo bruscamente, con los ojos abiertos y sin vida. Miles sabía que lo lamentaría para el resto de su vida  
—Buen trabajo, guerrero—exclamó Tsavong Lah—Busca a Nen Yim que te implante una prótesis bioorgánica. Irás conmigo a Myrkrr, serás la perdición de los Jedi.  
—Cumplo con mi deber.

Tsavong Lah sonrió siniestramente mientras Ar'lat iba al interior del recinto, el Maestro Bélico no dijo una palabra más, se dirigió a su nave para esperar a su flamante guerrero vong.  
Miles recuperó la compostura y se acercó a Taaray.  
—Necesito ir a Nal Hutta. Ya sabes, tengo que entregar la mercancía.  
—¿En serio? Ese es trabajo para novatos, tú eres parte de mi ejército. No te vas a ningún kriffado lugar.  
Taaray desapareció de su vista, Miles se quedó de pie, apretando los dientes pero se serenó. Ya habria tiempo de pensar en un escape para él y de buscar un enlace encriptada a Rey, ella tenia que saber sobre Ar'lat.


	19. Los voxyn

**Capitulo XIX**

 **Los voxyn  
**

* * *

Ha pasado un año de la violenta invasión vong desde los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Guerreros insaciables, han arrasado con cada mundo a su paso, haciendo retroceder a la Nueva República, quien asegura aún más el Núcleo Profundo.

Les ha llevado tiempo pero han logrado tener un aliado más, el Consorcio de Hapes, quien los ayudó en la batalla final contra la Primera Orden.  
La Reina Madre, Betalian Chal aceptó la petición de Jella Rumarch y la embajadora corelliana no perdió tiempo en acercarse al gobierno corelliano para poner en funcionamiento la poderosa estacion espacial: Centralia.

Y la guerra ya había llegado a Fondor, la Nueva República fue sorprendida por el repentino ataque de los vong pero logró que sus aliados, el Imperio y Hapes hayan llegado al lugar de la batalla pero la ayuda no era suficiente.  
Nuevamente el Imperio abandonó el lugar del combate pero la llegada del Centralia podría inclinar la balanza al lado de los republicanos.

El Centralia, una estación espacial bastante grande y de forma alargada, disparó contra una mundonave, partiéndola en dos.  
Los vong se vieron sorprendidos, los dragones hapanos empezaron a rodear una mundonave y abrieron fuego contra ella pero los disparos fueron absorbidos por la coraza orgánica.

Tsavong Lah tuvo una idea, mandó que los dovin basal se acercasen al Centralia y la estación espacial disparó: el rayo verde fue desviado por los dovin basal y el disparo destruyó la mitad de la flota hapana, entre ellas, donde estaba la Reina Madre.  
Sin su Comandante en Jefe, la desorganización rodeó a los hapanos, el Principe Kason Mul, quien estaba en su nave personal, ordenó la retirada.

Los pocos cruceros estelares que no estaban dañados huyeron del lugar y el Centralia estaba siendo bombardeado por los coralitas y los corellianos abandonaron el lugar al igual que la Nueva República.  
Una vez que los vong terminaron por destruir lo que quedaba de los astilleros, abandonaron el planeta. No tenían intenciones de terraformarla como al resto de los planetas conquistados, ya que ellos querían destruir un punto importante de la Nueva República.

* * *

 **Coruscant, Centro Cientifico.**

El nautolano Jek Syrgas ingresó al laboratorio, donde se hallaba Neespi, la Jedi curandera y su aprendiz Dini, una lurmen. La científica Danni Quee levantó la vista y observó que el maestro Jedi llevaba algo en las manos.  
—¿Esa es la criatura que mató al maestro Fanten Zan?—preguntó la calamari Neespi, Jek asintió.  
—Me costó matarla, pero escuché como uno de los vong llamaba a esta criatura—exclamó el nautolano. En los últimos meses, había extrañas bestias que atacaban a los Jedi, parecían que la Fuerza los atraía a ellos.

Dejó el bulto en la mesa y retiró el bolso, la bestia era grande: un gran hocico de colmillos, patas gruesas con grandes zarpas, la altura casi llegaba a la cintura del maestro Jedi.  
Danni Quee, con guantes quirúrgicos, examinó el hocico y lo abrió, un extraño líquido manó y quemó una parte de la camilla.  
—Parece venenoso—exclamó Neespi.  
—Ese tipo de acido quemó la pierna de Zan—exclamó Jek—Ellos lo llamaban voxyn.  
—Haré un escaneo rápido de esta criatura.

Rey ingresó a la sala, el maestro Jek Syrgas se giró y se inclinó a modo de saludo.  
—Maestra Skywalker-Dameron.  
—Maestro Syrgas—exclamó la Maestra Jedi, inclinándose igualmente— ¿Tienes noticias de lo que está atacando a los Jedi?  
—Sí, maestra. Es esta criatura, una de ellas mató al maestro Zan.

Rey había sentido la muerte de del maestro Zan como también de otros Jedi, deseaba no sentir más esos vacíos en la Fuerza. Se acercó a la camilla y observó a la criatura.  
—¿Tiene algún nombre?  
—Es un voxyn—dijo Jek y miró a Rey—Lo he visto, maestra Skywalker. A Gred.

Rey ya estaba al tanto de Gred Brond, aún no podía creer que Syd estuviese muerto, Vanka Kroll era la única sobreviviente del grupo de pilotos de Langtree.  
—Kroll tenía razón, es otro—exclamó Jek—Él controlaba estas bestias, Zan se sacrificó para que yo escapase y te contase esto.  
—Descansa, Syrgas. Quee y Nespi lograran descifrar esto.  
Jek se inclinó levemente como señal de respeto y salió del lugar.  
—Fondor ha caído, debemos apresurarnos con esto.

* * *

 **Druckenwell**

Masla, Crix y Azlyn se agazaparon detrás de unos matorrales secos, la Jedi adulta observó con los binoculares un viejo depósito.  
—¿Encontraremos repuestos ahí? Se ve que nadie ha pasado por aquí—exclamó Crix.  
—Es un viejo depósito imperial abandonado. Castinhall lo ha descubierto y nos viene bien conseguir algunas cosas.  
—¿Castinhall nos cubrirá, verdad?—preguntó Azlyn.  
—Sí, él esta arriba con su destructor estelar. Nos avisará si llegan vong. No capto presencia alguna ni veo ningún movimiento. Vamos a movernos.

Los tres se arrastraron y con la Fuerza, emprendieron una veloz carrera hasta llegar a la verja.  
Masla y Crix sacaron sus sables de luz e hicieron un boquete a la reja, empujaron e ingresaron. Azlyn caminó a la espalda de ellos, con el sable en mano sin encenderlo.  
Crix se detuvo bruscamente, si bien era cierto que ellas no podían sentir a los vong porque eran "invisibles" a la Fuerza, pero él si los podía sentir debido al cristal vong que llevaba en su sable de luz.  
—Aquí hay vong—exclamó y Masla se detuvo.  
—¿Tu sable te lo dice?  
—Algo así.  
Masla apagó su arma miró al depósito.  
—El lugar es grande.  
—No me esconderé, maestra Masla, lo sabes.  
—¿Crees estar listo?  
—Lo estoy, he aprendido mucho este ultimo año—exclamó Crix—Yo puedo sentir a los vong, puedo distraerlos mientras consigues los suministros.  
Masla Dey parecia meditar la sugerencia de su alumno, casi sin estar convencida.  
—No he visto naves vong al aterrizar aquí—exclamó Azlyn.  
—Debe ser un puesto de avanzada.  
—Esta bien, yo buscaré los suministros y te avisaré por comlink. Solo distráelos, Crix, no te enfrentes a ellos, es una orden.  
—Sí, maestra.

Se separaron, Masla Dey se fue hacia un extremo mientras Crix y Azlyn se fueron al lado derecho.  
Era un patio, tal como lo presentía, habían vong y parecían estar sentados y platicando entre ellos.  
—Sus mascotas—susurró Azlyn.  
—He escuchado de ellos—musitó Crix—Será muy complicado—Lo que tenemos que hacer es llamarles la atención y que nos persigan—y miró a Azlyn—Quédate a mi lado.  
—Siempre.

Crix dio un paso al frente y encendió su sable de luz, el cristal lambent le permitió usar la Fuerza contra ellos, lanzándolos al suelo. Los vong, furiosos, ordenaron a sus dos voxyn que los persigan.  
—Vamos.  
Corrieron por los polvorientos terrenos del centro de depósito y el joven aprendiz tiró abajo la puerta de duracero e ingresó.

Era otro salón, piso polvoriento y mucho olor a humedad, pero los jóvenes Jedi no dejaron de correr hasta subirse por una tarima, los voxyn babeaban ácido mientras avanzaban lentamente.  
Uno saltó hacia la tarima, Azlyn rodó al suelo mientras Crix blandió su sable, cortándole el hocico mientras la otra bestia se subía a la tarima.  
Azlyn encendió su arma y hundió la hoja en la cabeza.  
Pero un voxyn quedaba en pie, herido pero muy peligroso, Azlyn encontró una salida pero se mantuvo al lado de Crix. El Jedi aguardó que el animal saltase con las zarpas en alto y usó la Fuerza para tirarlo al suelo y hundir su arma en el abdomen.  
Seis guerreros vong aparecieron por la puerta, armados y totalmente furiosos.  
—Vámonos.

Crix salió por la puerta que había descubierto Azlyn y la bloqueó con cajas de duracero, encendieron sus armas debido a la oscuridad y avanzaron por los pasillos, las altas ventanas estaban bloqueadas de tablones de madera. La chica se aferró al brazo de Crix y él usó la Fuerza para enviarle ondas de calma.  
Su comlink se iluminó y el aprendiz contestó.  
—¿Crix? He encontrado suministros. Vayamos al punto de encuentro ¿Cómo van los vong?  
—Están forzando la puerta pero estamos bien.

Una vez que colgó el techó se abrió violentamente, cayendo al suelo cinco vong, Azlyn tropezó y cayó al suelo mientras Crix empujó con la Fuerza a dos de ellos, tal acción lo dejó sorprendido.  
Azlyn se arrastró y convocó su sable de luz, un vong blandió su anfibastón y bloqueó su estocada y la arrojó al suelo.  
El aprendiz tiró al suelo a un vong mientras corría hacia Azlyn, quien estaba de espaldas a uno, que se aprestaba a apuñalarla pero llegó a tiempo para decapitarlo.  
Dos vong ya iban a acorralarlo cuando sujetó el brazo de su compañera y usó la Fuerza para tirar las vigas carcomidas de óxido.  
El lugar tembló y Crix con Azlyn corrieron hacia la salida, con los vong pisándoles los talones.  
Salieron al exterior con los tres vong, furiosos, Masla los aguardaba subida en un deslizador.  
—¿Dónde conseguiste eso?  
—En el hangar, es viejo pero servirá.  
Cuando se subieron, el deslizador dejó atrás el viejo depósito, rumbo a la lanzadera que estaba en la colina.

Con la ayuda de aerodeslizadores, transportaron las cajas de suministros a la bodega de carga. Los Jedi subieron a la nave, la maestra de Crix encendió la lanzadera mientras el joven y Azlyn se sentaban en el suelo del corredor.  
—Menuda aventura ¿eh?—exclamó Crix, Azlyn se arrimó a donde estaba el joven Jedi.  
—Gracias, me salvaste la vida. No vi a ese vong.  
—Tú lo harías lo mismo conmigo—exclamó Crix, su mano buscó a la de ella, sus dedos se entrelazaron—Nosotros siempre somos uno.  
—Sí, lo sé—exclamó Azlyn bajando la mirada—Hay muchas cosas…bueno, cosas que estoy a empezando a sentir.  
—¿Cuáles?  
—Diferentes…—se sonrojó nada más pensar en ello pero Crix también podía sentir ese sentimiento por la Fuerza.—Algo más que ser mi mejor amigo.  
—Yo también—exclamó Crix, Azlyn sonrió y su rostro se acercó aún más al de Crix—Pero sé muy bien que no es el momento.  
—¿Dices por la guerra?  
—Sí—exclamó Crix—No creo que sea el momento de pensar en algo más. Mi mente está muy ocupada…  
—Pero podíamos buscar una manera.  
—Me encantaría, Azlyn, pero no—exclamó Crix, no estaba molesto, le sonrió a su mejor amiga.  
—Entonces…al final de esto…  
—Conversaremos…yo estoy contento de estar al lado tuyo, Azlyn.—Crix se acercó al rostro de su mejor amiga y besó su mejilla derecha. Sus dedos aún se mantenían aferrados.

* * *

 **Duro**

Los grandes cruceros vong ya estaban por encima del planeta Duro, los cruceros de la Nueva República salieron al frente para proteger a los refugiados en el planeta, las evacuaciones ya había comenzado hace bastante tiempo.  
El Escuadrón Negro y Espectro estaban luchando contra los coralitas, necesitaban darles tiempo a las lanzaderas a huir del planeta. Los refugiados se conglomeraban en los hangares, demasiados desesperados para subirse a una nave. Y los vong ya aterrizaban en el planeta.

Han y su tía abuela Leia, además del maestro Fern Seneria, ayudaban a los refugiados a subirse a las naves. El joven aprendiz estaba conforme en el papel que ejecutaba, no quería estar en el frente de combate, solo quería ayudar y estaba seguro que esto era lo que sentía.  
—¿Dónde está Jella?—preguntó Leia.  
—No la he visto—exclamó Han.  
—Debemos buscarla—exclamó la princesa mirando la muchedumbre—Debe haber regresado al campamento. Te espero en el Halcón.  
—Yo y Han iremos a buscarla—exclamó el maestro Jedi Fern Seneria. Leia asintió y los Jedi avanzaron rápidamente hacia la tienda de campaña.

Los vong ya estaban arrasando el lugar, Jella estaba en el suelo, totalmente aterrada mientras el Maestro Bélico avanzaba con su coufee en alto, vio a los recién llegados.  
—Jeedai—exclamó el Maestro Bélico, dos voxyn se acercaron lentamente mientras Jella retrocedió hasta llegar a los Jedi.  
—Han, vete. Yo lo distraigo—exclamó Fern y Han no necesitó que lo repitiesen. Sujetó la muñeca de Jella y salió del campamento.  
—La tía Leia debe estar en el Halcón.

Tsavong Lah ordenó a sus huestes que no los persigan, se retiró del campamento para seguir el rastro de aquellos dos que salieron del lugar. Los voxyn ya se habían abalanzado sobre Fern Seneria, quien hirió a uno pero el otro había hundido sus fauces en su muslo.  
Totalmente adolorido, cayó al suelo y su arma rodó hasta perderlo de vista, sintió el ácido del voxyn en su abdomen y varios guerreros vong lo rodearon. Estaba perdido y deseó que Han haya logrado huir.

Han encontró a Leia en la rampa del mítico carguero corelliano, Jella se abrazó a la princesa y subieron, pero Han sintió algo que se pegaba en sus pies.  
—¡Cobarde!—exclamó Tsavong Lah, quien caminaba lentamente y lo miraba de forma burlona—Huiste de Belkadan y nuevamente lo haces. Eres una vergüenza de guerrero.

Han Dameron reconoció al vong que tenia en frente, era el mismo que lo tenia cautivo en Belkadan ya hace un año atrás. Usó su sable de luz para quitarse el blorash, una sustancia gelatinosa que unía su bota en el suelo.  
Retrocedió lentamente con el sable en alto.  
—¿Han?—preguntó Leia saliendo a su encuentro.  
—Tía Leia…enciende la nave.  
—¿Huirás de un combate, cobarde?—preguntó Tsavong Lah blandiendo su anfibastón y lanzó bichos cortadores hacia él. Han lo repelió con su sable mientras Leia ingresaba a la nave.

Los dos miraron al cielo, varias lanzaderas iban raudamente hacia los cruceros estelares. Han se habia prometido no usar su sable de luz hasta entender el verdadero significado de ser Jedi pero odiaba que el Maestro Bélico lo llamase cobarde. No lo era y al escuchar esa palabra, pensó en Crix llamándolo así en Ithor.  
Aferró su sable de luz, apretó los dientes y se lanzó hacia el Maestro Bélico, las armas chocaron con violencia, Han estaba furioso y avanzaba con golpes certeros, haciendo retroceder a su rival.  
Sabia que no podía usar la Fuerza para golpearlo o lanzarlo al suelo, para eso usó algunos objetos pesados del hangar abierto para lanzarlo.  
Tsavong Lah se enfureció y blandió su anfibastón, el arma se enroscó en el sable de Han y el Jedi se giró para propinarle un certero puntapié en el abdomen. El vong retrocedió y Han barrió el suelo para derribarlo.  
Pateó el anfibastón hacia un rincón lejano, el Maestro Bélico se arrastró para alcanzar su coufee y se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta para atacar a su rival pero el aprendiz estaba muy cerca, tomándolo de sorpresa y el aprendiz no titubeó para amputarle el antebrazo.

Tsavong Lah aulló del dolor mientras el aprendiz Jedi corría hacia el Halcón Milenario.  
—La nave está lista—exclamó Leia mientras Han se sentaba en el asiento del piloto.  
—¿Los refugiados?—preguntó el aprendiz mientras el Halcón se alzaba por los aires.  
—Ya casi todos han abordado, es hora de irnos. El Escuadrón Espectro nos cubrirá.  
—Entonces, vámonos—exclamó Han, buscó mediante el enlace de mellizos a su hermana y la encontró. Sintió a su hermana agotada pero decidida, envió ondas de fortaleza y esperanza. Sentir a su hermana mediante la Fuerza, de alguna manera le fue reconfortante.  
El Halcón Milenario se encontraba en el espacio y junto con las fuerzas de la Nueva República, saltaron al hiperespacio.

* * *

 **Mundonave personal del Maestro Bélico.**

Nom Anor se puso de pie y apagó el villip, se acomodó la capa y salió de la sala general de la mundonave. Ya habían pasado muchas horas estándar desde que tomaran Duro y el Maestro Bélico realmente estaba enfadado; apretó los puños, los Jedi estaban siendo una real molestia para cumplir los designios de los dioses.  
El Maestro Bélico conocía aquel chico, y la forma de tener más información era consultando con su informante, Viqi Sesh.

Le había contando todo pero al parecer había obviado una parte importante para ellos, ya tendría su castigo por ocultar un dato así, un dato que al mismo Supremo Soberano lo vería muy interesante. Los Jedi serán castigados y ahora habrá una recompensa para capturar vivo o muerto a uno, la Guardia Mortal Guaviana al fin tendría su temporada de caza.  
Sonrió siniestramente mientras ingresaba a los aposentos privados del Maestro Bélico, una Moldeadora le insertaba un brazo sintético orgánico. Sus facciones de dolor era muy evidente pero realmente estaba furioso.  
—¿Esa infiel te ha dado alguna información?  
—Es hijo de Rey Skywalker.  
—¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Él escapó con esa hereje en Belkadan!  
—Por supuesto, Maestro Bélico—exclamó Nom Anor—Pero mi informante olvidó mencionar un dato interesante: él tiene una hermana…melliza.  
Tsavong Lah miró a Nom Anor, su enojo desapareció y en su lugar se mostró alarmado.  
—¡Mellizos!

En la sociedad vong, los mellizos o gemelos no eran muy comunes, un evento raro que tenía más connotaciones religiosas. Shimrra Jamaane tuvo un hermano gemelo, a quien lo asesinó en un combate para ser el siguiente Supremo Soberano. Tal acto lo llevó a ser considerado un serio candidato al trono, lográndolo poco después.  
—Yun-Yuuzhan estará complacido si lo ofrecemos a un sacrificio.  
—¿Sacrificarlos?—exclamó Tsavong Lag mirándose el nuevo antebrazo protésico—Es una señal de los Dioses. Uno debe ser el que guie el Verdadero Camino.  
—Entonces fue un error moldear la mente de Ar'Lat Losh.  
—No. Si mata a Ar'Lat, entonces lo podemos considerar como un enviado de Yun—Yuuzhan. Los dos hermanos deben ser capturados y lucharan a muerte entre sí.  
—¿Si se niegan?  
—Entonces…serán sacrificados—Miró el antebrazo protésico y formó puño—Espero que gane su infiel melliza.  
—Ya he dado una orden de captura contra Han y Shara Dameron.  
—Bien hecho, Nom Anor.  
Tsavong Lah se puso de pie y avanzó a la salida. Ya estaba cerca del verdadero objetivo: conquistar Yuuzanthar pero realmente no le importaba tener un Jedi al frente del glorioso ejercito vong. Era una herejía, solamente Ar'lat renunció su pasado hereje para unirse a sus filas, tenia aprecio a ese guerrero que si uno de los dos mellizos ganase el duelo, lo mataría.

Y esperaba que ese sea Han Dameron.


	20. Temporada de caza

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los derechos a Lucasfilms y Disney**

* * *

 **Capitulo XX**

 **La temporada de caza a empezado...**

* * *

Los vong están imparables, la sesión en el Senado de la Nueva República nunca habían estado tan caóticos. Borks Fey'Lya se veía agotado y escuchaba la palabra que tomaba el senador de Bimmisaari  
—¡Queremos seguridad. Nuestras fuerzas militares no son suficientes para detener a estos invasores!—exclamó dando golpes en la barandilla  
Dos maestras Jedi observaban la disertación de los senadores en un balcón, ocultas: Rey Skywalker y Siri Tharen.  
Siri se masajeó la sien.  
—Estas discusiones no nos llevara a nada. No están proponiendo soluciones.—exclamó Siri pero Rey no la prestaba atención—¿Rey?  
La Maestra Jedi parecía distraída pero luego miro a su interlocutora.  
—Lo siento—se disculpó.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—El ayudante del Jefe de Estado, está su lado y no lo puedo sentir en la Fuerza.

Siri miró al hombre de facciones toscas y supo que Rey tenia razón, no lo podía ver en la Fuerza y eso significaría sin lugar a dudas, un vong.  
—Hace un año, tú y Han lo vieron al lado del Jefe de Estado  
—Sí, es él.

La senadora de Kuat, Viqui Sesh tomó la palabra y no estaba sola, la acompañaba un hombre corpulento, con ropas lujosas y facciones toscas como el ayudante del Jefe de Estado. Rey y Siri tampoco lo podían sentir en la Fuerza.  
—Todo esto lo que esta sucediendo es por la culpa de los Jedi. Ellos no han dejado de desafiarlos y provocarlos. Mi colega, Pedric Cuff, ha logrado contactar con el Maestro Bélico y nos trae un mensaje.  
El mencionado dio un paso adelante, el resto de senadores lo miraban expectantes, Pedric extendió los brazos  
—Ciertamente, he llegado a una tregua con los invasores. Han declarado a los Jedi como sus enemigos, el sistema que los acoja o proteja serán severamente castigadas pero si son entregados, serán personados—Se oyó un gran murmullo general pero Cuff hizo una señal para que guarden silencio—pero ellos realmente hablarán de un tratado de paz si son entregados vivos a estos dos Jedi.  
Pedric Cuff mostró una imagen holográfica gigante de dos jóvenes Jedi, tratándose de los mellizos Dameron.  
—El Maestro Bélico los acusó de asesinar a su embajador, quien venía a buscar un diálogo, solamente quieren justicia. El que los entregue, se irán de la galaxia y nos dan un mes para encontrar a estos criminales y mientras dure la tregua, no nos atacarán.  
Tales palabras provocaron un verdadero caos en el senado, unos simplemente se oponían en entregar a los Jedi pero la mayoría estaba dispuesta, Pedric cuff sonrió del placer. Siri quedo boquiabierta pero Rey palideció y tuvo que aferrarse a la barandilla.  
—Esto es increíble—exclamo indignada Siri—No puedo creer que crean las mentiras de ese sujeto.

La mirada de Rey se cruzó con la de Pedric, no lo podía ver en la Fuerza y el hombre le sonrió siniestramente  
—Es un vong—sentenció la maestra Jedi.  
—Sí, lo sé—exclamo con pesar Siri—No nos esconderemos.  
—Han esta en Coruscant, contactaré con Shara, debo hablar con ellos. Sé que no puedo convencerlos de que se escondan pero estaré tranquila si están a mi lado.  
—Esta tregua al menos nos ayudará a trazar un plan.

* * *

La nave transporte Joya de Chandrila, quien transporta a los refugiados de sistemas cercanos se vieron sorprendidos por una emboscada, muy cerca del planeta Bimmisaari.  
La Joya de Chandrila era escoltada por dos fragatas calamaris: Comandante Raddus y Orgullo Mon Cal. La mundonave había logrado dañar el híper impulsor del Joya de Chandrila, lo cual hacia imposible su salto al hiperespacio, las fragatas calamaris no iban a abandonarlas, el Cdte. Raddus se adelantó para cubrir la evacuación y atacó a la mundonave.

Ya había contactado con los refuerzos cercanos al sistema y llegarían en cualquier momento y esperaban que no sea demasiado tarde.  
La Joya de Chandrila se agitó violentamente, Shara Dameron se acerco a la cabina del piloto Ella estaba asignada en la nave tras rescatar a la mayoría en Rodia. Un muchacho de tez oscura, con el uniforme de agente de seguridad de Coruscant, se dirigió hacia ella.  
—La evacuación ya ha empezado. Los refugiados se irán en balizas hacia Orgullo Mon Cal. El Raddus nos cubrirá el salto.  
—Entonces es vital proteger el Orgullo Mon Cal—exclamó el chico llamado Dash Antilles, hijo mayor de Finn y Syal; el joven agente giró hacia el piloto—¿Vendrán los refuerzos que pidió por la intercom?  
—Sí. Capté un grupo de naves en el sistema más cercano y están en camino.  
La nave se agitó violentamente.  
—Debo ayudar con la evacuación—exclamo Shara y salió de la cabina, seguida por Dash Antiles.  
—¿Crees que lleguen a tiempo los refuerzos? No creo que el Comandante pueda resistir los cañones de plasma.  
—No están solos, el escuadrón de mi padre los esa dando apoyo de cobertura pero no es suficiente.—Miró por la ventana de transpiacero donde podía observar los coralitas y Alas X. Cada vez aparecían más coralitas y una nave vong se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Reanudaron su camino, aunque con dificultad debido a las constantes temblores de la nave hasta que un golpe violento los hizo caer al suelo. Las luces centellaron y los pasillos se iluminaron de rojo mientras las sirenas resonaban. Con dificultad se pusieron de pie, Shara se preguntaba que es lo que había pasado, las sirenas seguían resonando hasta doblar por el pasillo, debiéndose en seco.  
Al lado izquierdo había un abertura, como un túnel orgánico por donde salían grupos de guerreros vong. Habían logrado acoplar su navío de transporte con el de ellos.  
Dash Antilles sujetó la muñeca de Shara y se dieron la media vuelta antes que lo vong se percatasen de sus presencias.  
—Debemos buscar las balizas.

Pero un vong se dio cuenta y lanzó grito de guerra, Shara sacó su sable de luz pero no lo encendió y Dash, su blaster. Llegaron a un pasillo donde estaban dos rodianas en el suelo y dos guerreros vong estaban por quitarles la vida.  
Shara dio un gran salto impulsada por la Fuerza y con un movimiento de su espada, decapitó a un vong. El segundo se vío sorprendido y tuvo que retroceder para esquivar los disparos de Dash, Shara colocó el sable de luz púrpura hacia adelante.  
—¡Jeedai!—gritó con rabia, sacó su coufee y se lanzó al ataque, la aprendiza Jedi demostraba tener reflejos, bloqueando los movimientos del vong.  
—¡Llévatelas, Dash!

Dash no necesitó que lo repitan, ayudó a las rodianas a ponerse de pie y dio la vuelta, buscando otras balizas. Una vez que se perdió al dar la vuelta, Shara logró abatir a su rival pero aparecieron dos guerreros de armadura roja. Eran la Guardia Guaviana de la Muerte.  
—Esa es la infiel Jedi que buscan los vong—siseó uno.  
—Será difícil no matarla—exclamó y abrió un canal de comunicación—¡He encontrado a la Jedi infiel!

Shara no entendía nada pero no bajó su sable de luz, se humedeció los labios. El guerrero de armadura roja se acercó blandiendo su vara electrificada. Al menos, a ellos si los podía sentir en la Fuerza. La aprendiz sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo, esquivó una apuñala de uno y el movimiento de la nave hizo que Shara sacase ventaja al rodar al suelo, cortándole una pierna a un guerrero y se puso de pie, extendiendo una mano rápidamente para empujar con la Fuerza al otro guerrero haciéndole caer de espaldas.

Shara rápidamente se dio la vuelta y reanudó con su camino hacia el lanzamiento de balizas, encontrándose con el piloto después.  
—¡Han llegado los refuerzos!— exclamó—¡Y son mandos!

Parecía que no lo podía creer, tal noticia sorprendió a Shara. No esperaba que los mandalorianos los ayudase pero una ayuda era una ayuda.  
Y ya podía visualizar la zona de evacuación y apenas quedaban balizas, Dash la esperaba. Shara sonrió a su amigo y sintió una presencia desagradable.

La nave se agitó bruscamente, la aprendiz se giró rápidamente para ver con terror como un hombre, lleno de cicatrices y tatuajes en el rostro, apuñalaba al piloto, quien cayó muerto.  
Era Ar'lat Losh, antiguo Jedi con la mente moldeada de un vong, Shara ya había escuchado hablar de él.  
—Vendrás comigo, escoria Jeedai.

Sus sables se estrellaron con violencia, Ar'lat Losh hacia retroceder a Shara y Dash disparó contra él.  
—Vete, Dash.  
—No te dejaré.

Ar'lat Losh empujó con la Fuerza a Dash hacia la pared y le hizo perder el conocimiento. Shara se enfureció y fue contra él, Ar'lat estaba encantado de hacerla enfurecer porque podía sacar ventaja de eso  
Los sables chocaban con fuerza, las luces iluminaban los pasillos. Losh bloqueó los embates, izquierda, derecha, media vuelta y nuevamente a la izquierda. Conocía muy bien el estilo de Siri Tharen, ya que había entrenado con ella, ya hace un tiempo atrás, cuando era un infiel a las órdenes de la hereje Rey.

Sintió a los mandalorianos llegar y era el momento de terminar con el juego. Deslizó el sable, quemando la piel del brazo drecho de la aprendiz y seguidamente le atravesó la rodilla.  
Shara gritó de dolor, cayendo de cara al suelo, su sable rodó hasta los pies de Losh.  
—¡Estás perdida, Jeedai!

Shara sentía dolores insoportables, no podía moverse y veía como Ar'lat se acercaba hacia ella cuando se vio sorprendido al retroceder para esquivar los disparos del mando de armadura negra.  
—Hoy no.

El mandaloriano siguió disparando contra Ar'lat Losh, quién siguió bloqueando con su arma y dio un salto con el sable en alto, el mandaloriano lo detuvo con su espada de cortosis y rápidamente dio un cabezazo, partiéndole la nariz y una patada al pecho de Losh, empujándolo hacia una baliza.  
El mandaloriano cerró la puerta y colocó un código para expulsarlo hacia el planeta Bimmisaari.  
—Vamos, Jetiise. Te mandaré al crucero calamari, mis muchachos seguiremos la lucha aquí.  
—¿Piensan tomar la nave?  
—Ustedes dos son lo únicos que faltan. Vamos a tomar la nave, aunque muramos en el intento.

Dash despertó de la inconciencia y el mandaloriano le ordenó que la cargase a la baliza y así lo hizo.  
—Oye—exclamó Shara antes que el mandaloriano bajase la puerta.—que la Fuerza te acompañe—el mandaloriano no dijo nada y cerró la puerta.

La baliza salió con gran velocidad hacia el crucero calamari Orgullo Mon Cal. La aprendiz cerró los ojos, sintió el abrazo de Dash y buscó a su padre por medio de la Fuerza, y lo sentía cada vez más cercano.  
El comandante Raddus decidió estrellarse contra la mundonave tras sufrir muchos daños. La mayoría de los refugiados lograron escapar en las balizas pero no todos han podido correr con esa suerte, la llegada de los mandalorianos salvaron el día. Dos cruceros estelares y un escuadrón de cazas llegaron al centro de batalla, apoyando al agotado escuadrón republicano, quienes se acoplaron al Orgullo Mon Cal.

Los mandalorianos no pudieron tomar la Joya de Chandrilla, por la cual la llenaron de explosivos y salieron raudamente, minutos después el crucero estalló y entre el fuego y el humo, los mandalorianos y la Nueva República, saltaron al hiperespacio.  
Pero ambos tomaron caminos distintos: el Orgullo Mon Cal hacia Coruscant mientras los mandalorianos hacia las Regiones de Expansión.

...

Shara despertó en una cama blanca, se sentía cansada pero el dolor ya se había ido. Se tocó el brazo, sintiendo un parche de bacta y luego el cabello, notándolo húmedo.  
—¡Shara!

La joven aprendiz giró la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de su padre.  
—Pensé que ya habías salido de aquel crucero. Dash me contó.  
—No todos se habían ido, papá. Tenia que quedarme.

Poe acarició la mejilla de su hija y besó su frente.  
—Tengo miedo de perderte. Ya es duro tener a ustedes tres en el frente.  
—No te preocupes, papá. Superaremos esto—se aferró a la mano de su padre—¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?  
—A Coruscant, llegaremos en cualquier momento. Ahí terminarás tu recuperación, el tanque de bacta curó la mayoría de tus heridas pero aun así, tu rodilla no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo.  
—Entiendo—exclamó con pesar, el hecho de no hacer nada mientras sus compañeros luchaban contra los vong no le hacia mucha gracia.  
—No será mucho tiempo, volverás recuperada.  
—¿Tu equipo esta bien?  
—Snap sufrió un golpe y kare perdió a su droide, pero todos estamos bien.  
—Son el Escuadrón Espectro, la élite de la Nueva República—exclamó con orgullo, Poe sonrió por primera vez y se puso de pie.  
—Descansa, pequeña.

Poe Dameron salió de la habitación, y Shara miró hacia el techo. Cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en la meditación profunda, usando la Fuerza para curar sus heridas.

Dash ingresó a la habitación para saber el estado de salud de su amiga de la infancia pero al verla meditando, decidió no interrumpirla, ya que sabia lo que hacia y sin hacer ruido, se sentó en la silla, acompañándola y preguntándose quien era aquel guerrero que sabía usar la Fuerza.


	21. En medio de la tregua

**Capitulo XXI**

 **En medio de la tregua**

* * *

La residencia de Borks Fey'lya es un lugar grande, de amplios jardines y en uno de los lugares más exclusivos de Coruscant.  
Rey estaba ahí por invitación del Jefe de Estado, así como también el ayudante del Jefe de Estado y Viqui Sesh con Pedric Cuff se hallaban en aquel lugar. La reunión era presentar un proyecto terminado del afamado científico Nast Coron, un humano de cabellos canos; nadie tenía idea de lo que iba a presentar el científico, su proyecto era desconocido para los presentes, lo cual Pedric Cuff ordenó al infiltrado como ayudante del botano, a destruirlo.

El científico llegó rodeado de dos agentes de inteligencia, uno de ellos, Dash Antilles, quien saludó a Rey, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza; tras ellos llegaban en un deslizador, dos cajas de duracero.  
—Al fin oigo la buena noticia de tu proyecto. Si que te tomó mucho tiempo.—exclamó Borks Fey'lya, notablemente estresado debido a las constantes derrotas de las fuerzas de la Nueva República.  
—No fue sencillo, señor. Trabajar casi a escondidas e incluso en lugares estrechos fue demasiado para mí. Dejando de lado las molestias, he encontrado el modo de dar vuelta a esta guerra.  
—¿Son armas? Le recuerdo que lo vong de alguna manera absorben los disparos, al menos así dicen los informes que he leído—exclamo Viqi Sesh con cierta curiosidad.  
—Algo mejor que un arma pero solo se pueden luchar con ellos en tierra. Con la ayuda de estos, relegaremos a los vong a los combates en el espacio. Mi colega ya ha logrado muchos avances con la baliza vong capturado en Ithor.

Nast Coron hizo una seña con su mano y los agentes presionaron unos códigos en el pequeño teclado numérico que estaban a un lado de las cajas de duracero. Las cuatro paredes cayeron al suelo revelando dos droides, de cuerpos delgados y brazos largos que acababan en forma de cañones de plasma, cabezas que recordaban al cráneo humano, era evidente que estaban apagados, Pedric Cuf estaba desconcertado pero el infiltrado vong estaba totalmente ofendido y enfadado  
—Cazadores Yuuzhan Vong. CYV para abreviarlos, este es el CYV 123 y el de mi derecha, CYV 124. Su cuerpo es resistente a los disparos de plasma de los vong, hecho de hierro mandaloriano, además, no le afectan los dovin basal.

Rey estaba sorprendida al igual que el resto de los presentes, Nast encendió al droide CYV 123, cuyos fotorreceptores se encendieron de una luz roja intensa, la cual empezó a mirar a los presentes, deteniéndose en Pedric Cuf y el ayudante de Fel'Lya.  
—Dos yuuzhan vong detectados…. ¡se procede a eliminarlos!

Levantó sus cañones de plasma, los agentes se lanzaron sobre el Jefe de Estado, Rey encendió su sable de luz mientas Pedric retrocedió.  
—¡Doro'ik vong pratte!—vociferó el vong infiltrado mientras se desgarraba su disfraz y con el couffee en alto, se lanzó hacia el droide. El cazador droide abrió fuego, perforando su armadura voduun y cayó muerto.

Pedridc Cuff sujetó a Viqui como escudo humano mientras retrocedía, su daga tocaba la garganta de la mujer.  
—¡Déjala!—exclamó Rey, acercándose lentamente, el droide CYV apuntó sus cañones pero no disparó. Pedric se retiró la máscara revelando su rostro mutilado y un ojo azul. Rey reconoció a Nom Anor pero ya sabía que estaba vivo, puesto que Siri se enfrentó a él en Duro hacia ya un año.  
—¡Nom Anor!  
El Ejecutor se aferró a la senadora y lanzó una esfera orgánica por la cual todos se tiraron al suelo y en medio del humo negro, arrojó al suelo a la senadora para escapar en medio de los disparos del droide CYV.  
Fey'lya estaba conmocionado al igual que la senadora de Kuat. El Jefe de Estado apenas podía dar crédito que su ayudante era un vong todo este tiempo, un espía.  
—Bueno…olvidé mencionar que detecta vong infiltrados—exclamó Coron  
—Debemos activarlos lo que tenga y que patrullen cada esquina de este planeta— exclamó Rey y miró a la senadora Sesh.—¿Sabía que Cuff era Anor?  
—No—mintió pero Rey, siendo una maestra Jedi experimentada, supo que le mentía. Nom Anor le puso precio a sus dos hijos y Sesh sabia quién era, contuvo su molestia y fingió creerla.  
—No puedo permitir que Anor salga del planeta…¡Empiecen con la búsqueda!—ordenó Borks Fey'lya a sus agentes. Rey, de pie, observó el movimiento del lugar y el segundo droide fue activado uniéndose en la búsqueda de Nom Anor.

* * *

.

Rey caminaba por los pasillos de Centro de investigación, ya había pasado horas desde que la tapadera de Nom Anor fuese descubierta pero eso no evitó que la mitad de la galaxia persiguiese a los Jedi y la tregua con los vong ocasionó que las grandes naves capitales marchasen a Coruscant.  
La maestra Jedi, se detuvo ante un ventanal, masajeándose la sien. Realmente, no podía evitar preocuparse por sus hijos, sabía que Han y Crix se encontraban en el planeta y Shara iba a llegar en cualquier momento, ya sabiendo lo acontecido en Bimmisaari. Lo único claro que tenia era que no se iba a esconder y confiaba en que Danni Quee y Neespi le iba a desvelar el misterioso origen de los voxyn.  
—¡Mamá!—exclamó Shara avanzando con una ligera cojera, al lado de ella, la acompañaba Poe. La maestra Jedi avanzó hacia ellos, sintió que su hija la tocaba mediante la Fuerza y le correspondió ese sentimiento.  
—Rey—exclamó Poe y ambos se unieron en un abrazo fuerte, Rey se aferró a la espalda de su marido y supo cuanto lo extrañaba—Te he echado de menos  
—Yo también, piloto— exclamó la Maestra Jedi y se dirigió hacia su hija.—Me he enterado de lo que te pasó en Bimmisaari ¿Estás bien?  
—Estoy recuperándome—exclamó Shara apretando los dientes—Había un Jedi oscuro ¿ese no era Brond?  
—Es más probable—exclamó Shara—¿No sabes la identidad del mandaloriano que te ayudó? Estoy eternamente agradecida a él.  
—No—movió la cabeza negativamente.  
—Bueno, me alegro que estés aquí. Últimamente las cosas están "calientes" para los Jedi—exclamó Rey—A pesar que ya todos saben Pedric Cuff es un yuuzhan vong, la tregua sigue en pie y no están atacando.  
—Esperan que lancemos la primera piedra—acotó Poe.  
—¿Y quienes nos persiguen?  
—La mayoría son mercenarios, Shara.  
—¿Y Kyle? ¿Se contactó?  
—No, aún no lo hace—exclamó Rey visiblemente preocupada—Si sigue así, tendré que ir yo misma a su rescate.

Un hembra lurmen, cuyos largos brazos la ayudaban a impulsarse rápidamente por el suelo, llegó hacia donde estaban ellos, Rey la miró.  
—¿Dini?—exclamó Rey, Dini era una hembra lurmen, aprendiz Jedi con grandes talentos en la curación mediante la Fuerza, su maestra es la calamari Neespi.  
—Maestra Skywalker—exclamó nerviosamente Dini—Mi maestra y la científica Quee ya han terminado con sus investigaciones sobre el voxyn; creo que han descubierto de donde viene estos animales.  
—Vamos

* * *

 **Mundonave personal del Supremo Soberano**

Kruuf, el fiel sirviente del Supremo Soberano Shimra Jamaane, se hallaba a los pies del trono, besándole los pies mientras el vong miraba hacia un punto ciego. Los Avergonzados tenían la punta de la nariz tocando el suelo y las hembras entonaban cánticos lastimeros.  
—Kruuf—exclamó Shimra y el vong se puso de pie pero no le dirigió la mirada, bajó las escalinatas y con un coufee se hizo varios cortes en el pecho, seguidamente miró a los ojos del Supremo Soberano.  
—Es suficiente—exclamó con voz queda, el vong volvió a tirarse al piso, no por mucho tiempo, ingresaron al recinto real Tsavong Lah y Nom Anor.  
—Mi señor—exclamó Tsavong Lah hincando una rodilla al suelo al igual que Nom Anor.  
—¿Han dejado de atacar a la Nueva República?  
—Una "tregua" que se lo han creído, mi señor—exclamó Tsavong Lah—El tiempo se le agota, una vez que todas las naves blasfemas del enemigo estén en el Núcleo, atacaremos sin piedad.

Shimrra no dijo ni una palabra y miró a Nom Anor.  
—La caza de los herejes Jeedai ha comenzado, mi señor. Los mellizos Dameron no tardaran en ser capturados.  
—Realmente quiero a los mellizos vivos, Ejecutor Anor—exclamó el Supremo Soberano—Sacrificar a uno de ellos, contentará a nuestros dioses. Pero es realmente lamentable que hayan descubierto tu disfraz ¿Qué es lo que pasó?  
—Los herejes han creado una abominación: un droide que detecta guerreros vong infiltrados y que usaran en el campo de batalla.  
—Han ido demasiado lejos pero no tardarán en ser subyugados. Ejecutor, necesito que estés en Myrkrr, supervisa la creación de los voxyn. Supongo que tu informante, ya no la necesitas.  
—No, mi señor—exclamó Anor.  
—Como no debemos romper la tregua con los infieles, que la toma de Kuat la ejecute nuestros "aliados" de la Guardia Guaviana", que argumenten que esconden a los Jeedai—exclamó Shimrra Jamaane a Tsavong Lah.  
—Así se hará, mi señor.  
—Ahora, váyanse.

Tanto el Maestro Bélico como el Ejecutor, se pusieron de pie y en silencio, se retiraron del lugar, Kruuf se deslizó como una serpiente hacia los pies de Shimrra Jamaane.  
—¿No sacrificará a los dos infieles mellizos?  
—El que sobreviva a su duelo a muerte, será el que elimine a los Jeedai.  
—¿Qué pasará con Ar'lat Losh?  
—Su vergonzante derrota ante un infiel mandaloriano en Bimmisaari ha hecho que me lo replantee. Losh estará confinado en ese planeta hasta nuevo aviso. Y ahora, horrible criatura, es hora del Abrazo del Dolor.

Kruuf asintió y sin emitir ni una queja, se acercó a unas enredaderas, cuyas espinas se incrustaron en sus brazos y empezó a disfrutar del intenso dolor.

* * *

 **Centro Científico de Coruscant**

El cuerpo del voxyn yacia inerte en la camilla de duracero, las pantallas holográficas se hallaban encendidas con varios datos que se mostraban a los presentes: maestros y caballeros Jedi, como también algunos jóvenes aprendices como los hermanos Dameron, Poe, Finn asi como también la analista Rori y el agente de seguridad Dash.  
Neespi, la maestra mon calamari y Dini solamente estaban a la espalda de Danni Quee, quien terminaba de explicar el origen de los voxyn.  
—No es de extrañar que los yuuzhan vong hayan creado estas criaturas. Ellos mismos cultivan sus naves—exclamó Danni.]  
—Y moldean la mente, tal como sucedió con nuestro compañero Brond—dijo Neespi.  
—¿Cómo han llegado a la conclusión que han usado los genes de un vornkrs con una especie desconocida, posiblemente vong.  
—El código genético del voxyn coincido al menos en su mayoría con el del vornkrs. Ahora, los vong los llaman "voxyn", se podría deducir que el "vo" es del vornkrs y el "xyn" de otra especie nativa vong.  
—Todo tiene sentido—exclamó Rey—Los vornkrss cazan usando la Fuerza. Los vong los mejoraron haciendolos que detecten a cada usuario de la Fuerza, convirtiendolos en una verdadera maquina asesina.  
—Tengo entendido que el vornkrs es originario de Myrkr ¿verdad?  
—Si—acotó Danni mirando a Poe que formuló la pregunta—La probalididad que estas bestian se estén creando en ese planeta son altas. En ningun otro lugar provienen los vornkrs.  
—Sí—dijo Rey— Y debemos detenerlos.  
—Hay que formar un equipo de ataque e infiltrarnos en la base donde clonan los voxyn—habló por primera vez Crix Dameron.  
—Sí, sin lugar a dudas. Deberían ir los maestros experimentados.—exclamó Siri.  
—Yo tenía pensado formar mi equipo, maestra Siri—exclamó Crix mirando a la maestra Jedi.  
—No, Crix—dijo Rey.  
—Dejemos esto a las personas más experimentada, Crix—exclamó Poe, los mellizos se miraron entre sí y se pusieron de lado de su hermano menor.  
—Estoy con Crix—exclamó Han.  
—Varios chicos de aquí ya han estado en misiones contra los vong—exclamó Masla, maestra de Crix—Podemos sacar un buen plan aquí.  
—No estoy segura—exclamó Rey dudando; no quería mandar a su menor hijo a una misión suicida porque sabia que ir ahí, era realmente peligroso y cualquier cosa podría salir mal.  
—Es evidente que el lugar debe estar fuertemente custodiado—dijo Shara— ¿Como engañaríamos a los vong para ingresar?  
—Los maestros y caballeros Jedi mueren o salen airosos con enfrentamientos con los voxyn, Rey. No hay noticias que hayan capturado a uno con vida sin contar a Brond; resulta más creíble que un mercenario haya capturado a aprendices—dijo Masla Dey.  
—¿Mercenario?—dijo Rey— ¿tienes un plan en mente, Masla?  
—Rik Castinhall puede ayudarnos con esto. Puede hacerse pasar como un contrabandista que capturó a tres aprendices Jedi, entre ellos los mellizos, los más buscados de la galaxia pero nosotros estaremos camuflados. Esa la única manera que se me ocurre.  
—No pondré a mis hijos como carnada—dijo Rey.  
—Suena bien—exclamó Han—Esa es la única manera, mamá.— tras decir esto Poe palideció al igual que Rey, que intentaba varias maneras de evitar que sus hijos vayan al planeta infestado de voxyn.  
—Nosotros te acompañaremos, Crix—exclamó Tara Lar, acompañada de sus amigos Aylin y Kerlaroo, un wookie aprendiz Jedi.

Rey suspiró y miró a Masla.  
—Están conmigo, Rey; iremos con algunos Caballeros Jedi.  
—Los vong no saben que hemos descubierto esto, mamá—exclamó Shara—Debemos aprovechar e infiltrarnos. Es nuestra única oportunidad.  
—Además, hay una tregua, lo cual no tendremos problemas en llegar ahí—exclamó Crix—Soy un Jedi, mi deber es proteger la galaxia.  
—Confío en tus manos a mis hijos, Masla—exclamó Rey, Poe negó con la cabeza y salió del lugar, Siri prefirió mantenerse en silencio.  
—Estaremos bien, Rey—exclamó Masla.

.,  
Rey aceptó que sus tres hijos formasen parte del equipo de ataque con misión a Myrkr. Elegir a los demás miembros no tardó mucho, mezclando aprendices con caballeros Jedi formados pero otras habilidades pero solamente había una que no tenía sensibilidad de la Fuerza pero sus habilidades como analista técnica eran muy requeridas.

Crix, Shara y Han Dameron, la hapana Tara Lar Chal, Azlyn Veila, Kerlaroo y Dini, a pesar de ser una pésima espadachín, sus habilidades curanderas les serían muy importantes, estos eran los únicos aprendices Jedi que se unieron a los Caballeros Jedi Race Harik; un hombre joven; Aron Bellik; Zela Kala, una hembra twi'lek, que al crecer en Ryloth, estaba familiarizada con los subterráneos; Konda Loster, una experta francotiradora; Lorna Feyllis, familiarizada con los viajes y navegación espacial; Zibic y Skarda Yek, hermanos de nido barabeles, expertos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo; Nafan Los, una rodiana analista tactica y Rori Antilles, única no Jedi que estaría en el equipo y se cargaría del sigilo, todos ellos acompañados de la única maestra Jedi, Masla Dey.  
Avanzaron por el salón amplio, donde estaba Masla Dey de pie.  
—Algunos maestros no están muy seguros pero otros confían en nosotros. La maestra Rey se pondrá en contacto con Rik Castinhall—se paseó por la sala hasta detenerse ante una puerta—Aquí ingresaremos todos, este es un simulador donde Nafan nos ayudará a buscar una mejor táctica para nuestra misión.  
—¿Cuánto ejecutaremos el plan?—preguntó Race Harik.  
—Espero que todos estemos familiarizados en dos semanas. Sé que es poco tiempo pero es importante ejecutarla cuanto antes, en un mes, los vong reanudarán los ataques.  
—Ciertamente.  
—¿Los vong no son invisibles a la Fuerza?—preguntó Zela Kala, sus lekkus se agitaron suavemente.  
—Crix nos ayudará con eso—exclamó Masla—El cristal que se halla dentro de su sable de luz es un cristal lambent, de origen vong. Nos ayudará a detectar yuuzhan vong.  
—Y Han está familiarizado con los animales—exclamó Tara Lar mirando a su amigo—Puede que eso nos de una ventaja.  
—Ciertamente—exclamó Han.  
—Bien, pasemos todos a la sala para comenzar la simulación.—exclamó Masla.

Todos ingresaron sin decir unas palabras más, concentrados en la dura misión que les avecinaba: destruir la Reina Voxyn en pleno corazón de Myrkr, un lugar protegido por yuuzhan vong.


	22. De estrella a estrella part 1

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los derechos de Disney, a excepción de los originales.**

 **Resumen nivel 5:  
Los vong llegaron a la galaxia y atacaron Belkadan , donde fue tomada cautiva la cientifica Danni Quee, luego seria rescatada por Han Dameron y Syd Langtree. Los vong se dieron a conocer, los Jedi adoptaron una posición defensiva. Han y su madre Rey van a investigar a Belkadan mientras Kyle Solo (el hijo de Kylo Ren), Crix Dameron y Chewie van a Sernpidal, donde los vong usan un dovin basal para sacar de su órbita a la luna y lo estrella contra el planeta; Crix y Kyle se salvan pero el gran wookie se sacrifica. Numerosos planetas van cayendo de a pocos, llegando a la cuarta luna de Yavin, Luke y Dejan Shan organizan una evacuación pero Crix busca a su mejor amiga, Azlyn y la rescata, escapando por los pelos.  
Los vong descubren que sus armaduras voduun son alergicas a un tipo de polen de un arbol que crece en Ithor, Shara Dameron conoce a Jazzon Irard, piloto humano del escuadrón zynn. Ithor esta bajo asedio, el maestro bélico Shedao Shai acepta el reto de la maestra Jedi Iella Horn, ella gana pero igualmente Ithor cae, sintiendose culpable, se retira de la Orden Jedi. Han Dameron apunta el brazo del nuevo maestro bélico Tsavong Lah y Nom Anor descubre que Han y Shara son mellizos, tal noticia es informada al Supremo Soberano; ahora ambos hermanos son los más buscados de la galaxia. Y aparecen una criaturas que detectan sensibles a la Fuerza, muriendo numerosos Jedi, asi que Rey organzia un equipo de ataque hacia Myrkrr, Crix y sus hermanos se ofrecen voluntarios pero la maestra Jedi se niega pero al final, acepta.  
Ahora, el equipo de ataque a llegado a Myrkrr para destruir a la Reina Voxyn...  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo XXII**

 **De estrella a estrella parte 1**

La Sombra de Mara se iba deteniendo lentamente, Rik Castinhall fue informado que una nave exploratoria había hecho contacto y la primera parte del plan se llevaría a cabo. Se acercó a la bodega, donde los Jedi estaban sentados.  
—Ha hecho contacto—exclamó Rik—Espero que estén listos.

Crix Dameron era el líder del equipo pero los vong no deberían saberlo así que asignaron a Masla Dey como líder señuelo. Los Jedi guardaron sus sables de luz en una bolsa, a excepción de Crix, y se lo dieron a Masla, quien fingiría haberlo traicionado.  
—Estamos bien.

Rik asintió, la nave se sacudió levemente, se humedeció los labios y junto con Masla, subieron a la plataforma.  
La nave vong había acoplado el crucero estelar, Rik abrió la compuerta donde un vong alto se acercó y miró con desprecio al humano, le entregó un gusano.  
—¿Eres Nond Alessie?—preguntó el vong.  
—Si.  
—¿Dónde están los Jeedi?— y miró a la mujer—¿Tú no eres una Jeedai?

Masla negó con la cabeza.  
—Fue un trabajo conjunto. Ella me notificó en la nave que viajaban ellos, fue facil emboscarlos ya que confiaban en ella.

Descendieron a la bodega, el vong llamado Duman Yaght asintió.  
—¿Esos son los mellizos?  
—Sí—exclamó Crix y acercó a Han, le agarró del cabello, tirándolo hacia arriba para que el guerrero vong observase. Shara gimoteó.  
—Muy bien—exclamó convencido—Llévalos a la Muerte Exquisita.  
Los compungidos Jedi se pusieron de pie y avanzaron hasta subir a la plataforma, Masla los empujó a la nave vong y Crix empujó a la Jedi mayor.  
—Lo siento, Jedi Dey—exclamó Nond—En verdad necesito el dinero, asi que te irás con ellos.  
Masla Dey lo miró horrorizada y metió la mano en la bolsa pero el vong colocó su anfibastón en la espalda de la mujer.  
—El saco de carne tiene razón—exclamó Duman Yaght—Vendrás con nosotros.  
Detrás de él aparecieron dos vong más, quienes arrastraron a los Jedi al interior de la nave. Duman se quedó con la bolsa de los sables y le entregó una maleta de créditos a Rik.  
—Disfrute de su dinero mientras pueda, infiel—exclamó Duman y la compuerta se cerró, Rik miró con rabia y con dolor, sus tres sobrinos iban a la boca del nexu y se sentía impotente. Los droides CYV que se hallaban acoplados en los exteriores del crucero estelar y con agilidad, sobrevolaron el espacio para acoplarse en la nave exploratoria vong, la Muerte Exquisita se desaclopó y por medio de los dovin basals, saltó al híper espacio.  
—Que la Fuerza los acompañe—exclamó Rik mirando en la cabina del pilotaje.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Ylesia**

Cuando llegaba la noche en el planeta, todo era tan oscuro que necesitaban unas gafas especiales para poder ver en la oscuridad extrema.  
Miles, más conocido como Kyle Solo, había llegado a la conclusión que era el momento para huir.

El escuchar a Kora Eldon, su mejor amiga, en la radio oculta que tenia le había llenado de esperanza pero también algo de preocupación. Ella iría a buscarlo y temía que los vong se diesen cuenta; así que era este el momento de escapar.  
Sus amigos ya había aterrizado sin problemas, camuflados y sin sensores, ahora era su turno de escapar.  
Se colocó las gafas y salió de su habitación, cuando se topó con un vong, Kyle lo durmió de un golpe en la cabeza pero al levantar la vista vio a otro vong, inmóvil y gruñendo.  
—Kriff.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

El Supremo Soberano miraba con desprecio a su sirviente, su espectáculo era penoso pero le divertía que un soldado, con una orden suya, le diese golpes en cada momento cuando ingresó Harrar con una esfera en la mano.  
—El Maestro Bélico quiere informarlo personalmente, su Alteza.  
—¡Déjalo!—vociferó Shimrra al soldado, Kruff emitió sonidos lastimeros—Acércamelo, Sacerdote Yuq'an.

El mencionado se acercó y levantó la esfera, acariciándolo suavemente antes de mostrarlo. El rostro tridimensional de Tsavong Lah apareció.  
—Estamos cerca del Núcleo Profundo, Alteza—exclamó el Maestro Bélico—Esperamos su mundonave para atacar Coruscant. La guerra está por terminar.  
—Excelente—exclamó el Supremo Soberano.  
—Además, quiero informarle que el General Duman Yaght a capturado a los mellizos infieles.  
—Son grandes noticias—exclamó con una sonrisa siniestra—Buen trabajo, Maestro Bélico; no tardaremos en llegar al punto.

La figura tridimensional desapareció, el momento decisivo había llegado.  
—Yo quiero a la niña Jedi—exclamó Kruuf con un brillo en los ojos—Siento que ella es la más fuerte que su hermano.  
—Nadie pidió tu opinión, alimaña—exclamó con desprecio el Líder Soberano.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Los Jedi estaban sentados, con las manos atadas y miraban fijamente a los dos guardias. Gracias al cristal lambent que portaba Crix, les fue informando lo que hablaban los vong mediante el enlace mental por medio de la Fuerza.

La llegada a Myrkrr iba ser en cualquier momento, miró a su hermana y ella se concentró en la Fuerza para desamarrarlo de sus ataduras.  
—Gracias al cristal lambent, solamente son tres de ellos. Es una nave exploratoria—exclamó mentalmente Crix.  
—¿Estás listo?—preguntó mentalmente Shara. El enlace mental permitía al grupo hablarse por medio de telepatía así como también sentir sus emociones y sentimientos, por esa razón, evitaban ponerse nerviosos porque podían contagiarlos.  
—Asi es—contestó el menor de los Dameron, el guardia vong se fue, dejando solo a su compañero. Crix sintió la empuñadora en su muñeca y miró al vong.  
—¡Kriff! ¡Que feo eres!

El vong se acercó hacia el chico Jedi y el aprendiz se puso de pie y encendió su arma, girándolo y apuñalando a su rival, sorprendiéndolo en el acto.  
—Nada mal pero ¿de donde aprendiste esa palabra?—le reprendió cariñosamente su hermana?  
—Ahora solo faltan dos vong—exclamó Aylin mientras se masajeaban las manos, Masla Deja repartía los sables de luz pero Crix había desaparecido.  
—Vaya—exclamó la Jedi mayor.

Crix Dameron avanzó por los pasillos musgosos, sintió a su hermano detrás de él.  
—¿Adonde vas? Necesitamos un plan.  
—Ya tengo un plan—exclamó mentalmente Crix—Busca al otro vong, yo iré a la cabina a matar a Duman.  
Han abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar la manera fría de Crix, quien le dio la espalda y fue hacia la cabina, Han encendió su sable y le siguió.  
Crix entró a la cabina donde estaban los dos vong, quien dio un respingo al ver al Jedi de pie.

Blandió su anfibastón y el Jedi esquivó, usa la Fuerza para empujarlo mientras Han ingresaba a la cabina.  
—Yo me encargaré de él.

Crix vio que el vong Duman se ponía de pie y sacaba su arma pero no le dio tiempo, el aprendiz le decapitó en segundos mientras Han apuñalaba a su rival.  
Kerlaroo, Lorna y Masla aparecieron en la cabina.  
—Kerla, Lorna; ocúpense de la nave—exclamó Masla mirando a su aprendiz.—Debiste haber avisado de lo que ibas a hacer.  
—Lo siento, maestra—exclamó Crix apagando su sable.  
—Pensaba que era complicado—exclamó Lorna, experta en navegación espacial—Pero logro entender algunas cosas de cómo manejarlo, gracias al caza coralita que capturamos hace seis meses.  
—Masla, prepara a los demás de lo que va a pasar en Myrkrr. Ahora superamos esta parte, lo que sigue es lo complicado.  
—Confirmo que los droides CYV están acoplados.  
—Bien, que ingresen.—exclamó Crix secamente.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Ylesia  
** No pensó que las cosas se le complicarían mucho a Kyle, esquivando los disparos blasters de los piratas y los anfibastones de los vong. Kyle tuvo que romper la ventana para saltar al patio, usando la Fuerza para aminorar la velocidad.

Rodó al suelo, dos vong se acercaban a su costado y esquivó por los pelos un anfibastón, corrió hacia atrás mientras usaba los barriles para cortarles el camino y vio un deslizador y usando la Fuerza, aumentó la velocidad.  
—¡No te escaparás, Jedi!—escuchó la voz de Finor Taaray.

Se giró y concentró la Fuerza en su mano, y una onda expansiva arrojó hacia atrás a sus perseguidores, se montó en el deslizador y lo encendió.  
Dio una vuelta y salió disparado del campamento, sintiendo que las voces furiosas se iban apagando, esquivando cada rama y roca que encontraba en su camino.

No estaba pendiente del tiempo, solo quería llegar al punto de encuentro cuando vio en su escáner una figura de considerable tamaño y lo supo.  
Se abrió a la Fuerza y sintió la presencia de dos de sus mejores amigos, Kara estaba en la rampa y Kyle se detuvo bruscamente.  
—¡Dile a Kin que encienda la nave! ¡Pueden estar persiguiéndome!  
—¡Kin, enciende ahora!—gritó la mujer de cabellos castaños, Kyle de un salto llegó a la rampa y subió bruscamente.

La nave se elevó y tambaleó al sentir los disparos de los piratas guavianos, Kin, un nautolano, giró el transporte para disparar contra sus enemigos.  
Kora se sentó en el copiloto y trazó una ruta segura, Kyle se sentó en la zona de artilleros.  
—Kin, sácanos de aquí—exclamó Kyle mientras disparaba los vong, que retrocedían.  
El nautolano movió hacia arriba la nave y se metió entre las nubes; Kyle no dejó la zona de artilleros hasta que abandonaron la superficie del planeta.  
—Trazando ruta hacia Mimban, por ahora—exclamó Kora.  
Y la nave saltó al hiperespacio, Kyle se acercó a donde estaban ellos, Kora se puso de pie y abrazó a su amigo.  
—Kyle, estaba tan preocupada.  
—Yo también—exclamó Kyle, abrazando con fuerza y cerró los ojos, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza al sentir el tacto de Kora, quien sentía algo más que amistad.

Kora besó su mejilla y apretó su mano, le sonrió.  
—Te extrañé, amigo—exclamó Kin girando su cabeza, sus lekkus vibraron.

Kyle sonrío y se sentó.  
—Yo también, la verdad…ya estaba cansado de estar ahí.  
—¿Y Bront? ¿Es cierto que es un vong?  
—Tiene la mentalidad de un vong—exclamó Kyle mirando a Kora.—¿Iremos a Coruscant?  
—Sí—Desde Mimban.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

La Muerte Exquisita se detuvo ante un planeta verde, y supieron que al fin habían llegado a Myrkrr.  
—Prepárense todos—exclamó Crix—Vamos a la puerta de desembarque.  
Las mentes de los diecisiete Jedi se unieron en uno solo, todos compartían sus sentimientos y deseos. Los dos droides CYV los acompañaron.  
La analista tactica, Rori Antilles consultó con su datapad.  
—Altas probalidades que la Reina Voxyn esté en los subterráneos.  
—Zela Kala, tu experiencia en esto nos ayudará—exclamó Crix a la tw'ilek de piel azul, ella asintió. Pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que Nom Anor ya había sido notificado de su llegada y había ordenado a sus huestes no atacarlos, aún no.  
—¿No es extraño que todo esté tan desierto?—preguntó Race mientras avanzaban con cautela por las hierbas muertas del planeta.  
—Este lugar está abandonado por ellos—exclamó Azlyn, quien tenia que reprimir sus nervios para no contagiar al grupo mediante el enlace mental.  
—Hay una ciudadela ahí abajo—dijo Crix llegando a una cueva—Tendremos que descender.  
—¿Qué _paza_?—preguntó Skarda, una barabel hembra al sentir el nerviosismo de Crix.  
—¡Voxyn!

Se retrocedieron y encendieron sus armas, tal como dijo el menor de los Dameron, de la cueva aparecieron un puñado de voxyn, hambrientos y furiosos.  
—¡Ya saben de nosotros!—gritó Shara mientras apuñalaba a un voxyn, Han se junto con Tara para repeler, haciendo equipo. Crix ordenó que se reorganizaran, ya que veía que se separaban.

Masla usó la Fuerza para elevara dos voxyn y los arrojó contra otras bestias, Konda Loster se subió a una zona empinada para disparar a las bestias y un voxyn le mordió la pierna y gritó. El dolor que sentía inundó la mente de los enlazados, sintiendo su angustia, la mujer usó su sable para cortar el cuello del voxyn pero la otra bestia se habia abalanzado, mordiendo su cuello; Crix corrió para ayudarla y vio horrorizado el sangriento cuerpo de la chica, su enlace se cortó abruptamente y todos supieron que ya estaba muerta.  
—Shara ¡a tu derecha!—gritó Race mientras Dini, al ser pequeña de tamaño, se encaramó en la espalda de Kerlaroo, puesto que ella no era una hábil luchadora.  
Shara dio una voltereta y hundió el sable en la cabeza de la bestia y Crix, con el enlace, instó a todos a reunirse donde estaba él.  
Masla arrojó a varios con la Fuerza y fue la última en ir hacia él.  
—¡Todos al mismo tiempo! ¡Saquen sus blasters!—vociferó Crix, todos (a excepción de la lurmen Dini) sacaron sus armas y junto con los droides CYV, abrieron fuego contra los voxyn.

En minutos, ya no había voxyn, Crix miró el cuerpo destrozado de su compañera.  
—Ya saben que estamos aquí—exclamó Rori.  
—Debemos buscar un plan B—exclamó Han.  
—Continuaremos—habló Crix—Seguiremos con el plan previsto

Han frunció el ceño, todos sintieron el desacuerdo del chico Dameron; Tara miró a su mejor amigo y mostró su acuerdo con él.  
—Debemos avanzar—exclamó Shara—Antes que vengan más voxyn.  
Fueron directamente a la cueva, en un descenso lleno de piedras y rocas pero el lugar estaba iluminado con cristales lambent, lo cual les permitía ver el camino.  
—La Reina Voxyn está en el centro del todo esta ciudadela pero hay muchos caminos, tornándose como un laberinto.  
—Debemos separarnos—acotó Han—Formemos grupos.  
—Yo soy el líder aquí—exclamó Crix mirando a su hermano—Nadie más va a morir, iremos todos juntos.  
—Deberías escuchara Han—acotó Masla, de brazos cruzados pero su aprendiz no se molestó en verla.  
—Sé lo que hago.  
—Crix esta a cargo—susurró Tara al oído de Han—Pero debes hacerle bien que algunas decisiones que tome, pueden salir mal.  
—Lo sé, pero es terco—susurró Han mientras reanudaban el camino en el túnel.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Poe Dameron, piloto nuevamente en funciones, estaba sentado junto con su escuadrón en la base militar de Coruscant. Tenia cartas de juego en la mano, Wexley, Kare y Pava se miraban sus cartas, el veterano piloto Wexley colocó una carta arriba, Jess Pava resopló.  
—Bien, me retiro—acotó la mujer dejando sus cartas.

El escuadrón Negro se daba un tiempo libre de la guerra, necesitaban realmente distraerse y olvidarse de todo. Poe fingía que no pasaba nada con él pero en el fondo, el saber que sus hijos estaban en una misión suicida, lo destruía por completo. Karé colocó una carta boca arriba.  
—El Ronto Cinco Jints.  
Poe Dameron no mostró alguna, Wexley colocó otra carta en la mesa mientras una alarma empezó a sonar en toda la base.  
—¡Alerta de vong en la zona! ¡Todos a sus escuadrones!  
—¿Vong?  
—¿Han llegado al Núcleo Profundo?—se preguntó Karé preocupada.  
—¡Vamos! A las naves ¡Ahora!

Poe se puso de pie y su fiel droide corrió a su lado, se subió en su Ala X al igual que su escuadrón, encendió los motores. Apretó los dientes, en realidad no le sorprendía que los vong hayan llegado a Coruscant; con las constantes derrotas, era evidente que algún momento llegarían.  
Karé abrió un canal privado hacia la nave de Temmin Wexley, su esposo.  
—Eh, Snap. Cuidate.  
—Tú también, Karé. Podemos salir adelante en esto, lo hicimos en cada batalla.  
—Realmente estoy vieja para esto.  
—Todos los estamos pero esto será nuestro último rodeo. Vamos a aplastar a estos vong.  
Karé tuvo un pequeño escalofrío pero supo que Snap se refería a la jubilación, se concentró en el ahora.  
Las naves de batalla salieron hacia al exterior, donde podían ver las mundonaves en la estratosfera.  
—Es evidente que han destruido el escudo planetario—exclamó Poe—Hemos en estado en batallas más peligrosas pero hagamos retroceder a los vong hasta que recibamos las órdenes de los cruceros estelares. ¡Escuadrón, Coruscant no puede caer!  
Recibió diversas muestras de ánimo, escuchó cada identificación de sus compañeros del Escuadrón.  
—Bebeocho, manda un mensaje a Rey. Dile que han llegado los vong y que debe evacuar a todos.  
Recibió varios pitidos de confirmación de parte de su fiel droide.

Tsavong Lah veía el planeta desde su nave personal, el Maestro Bélico no mostraba emocion alguna, podia ver los cruceros estelares del enemigo avanzando hacia ellos, los cazas coralitas ya empezaron a disparar cuando recibió un mensaje del Ejecutor Anor.  
—¿Ha llegado los Jeedai?—preguntó secamente.  
—Evidentemente lograron reducir a sus captores—explicó Nom Anor—Están aquí y sé porque están. Yo me encargaré de estos infieles.  
—Bien, hazlo. Informaré al Supremo Soberano; está aquí y presenciará la caída total de la Nueva República.

Los cazas coralitas abrieron fuego contra las Ala—U, los cruceros estelares retrocedieron pero no atacaron y la batalla en el espacio dio comienzo.


	23. De estrella a estrella part 2

**DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS pertenece a Disney.  
Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XXIII**

 **De estrella a estrella part 2**

" _He visto el Templo en ruinas, el Senado destruido, y Coruscant mismo destrozado por el bombardeo orbital de naves inmensas de diseño imposible. He visto Coruscant, el centro de la cultura galáctica, convertirse en una selva mucho más hostil y alienígena que cualquiera en Haruun Kal. He visto el fin de la civilización_

 _Mace Windu, 21 ABY"_

* * *

El pánico se apoderó de Coruscant, los edificios más altos ardían lentamente mientras caían trozos metálicos de los cruceros estelares. Rey solo escuchaba estática en la radio, frunció los labios de la frustración.  
— ¿Aún no puedes establecer contacto con los chicos?—preguntó Siri, Rey negó con la cabeza—Pero lamentablemente eso no importa, los vong están por ingresar al planeta. Ya han atacado varios edificios.  
—Ya casi hemos evacuado todo—exclamó Neespi junto con Danni Quee.  
—Nuestra nave está equipada con nuestro equipo e investigaciones. Saldremos.  
—Buena suerte, Danni—exclamó Rey mirando a la rubia.  
—Yo, Rey y Jek nos encargaremos de la evacuación luego nos iremos a Ach-To—exclamó Siri.  
—¿Ach-To es el punto de reunión?—preguntó Danni.  
—Para nosotros—exclamó Rey—Poe nos acompañará allá mientras su escuadrón saltarán a Dac.  
Los presentes se despidieron, Neespi y Danni se subieron al carguero, Rey sentía un mal presentimiento, el Jedi nautolano colocó su mano en el hombro de la maestra Jedi para calmarla.  
El carguero voló en los cielos naranjas del planeta, varias naves lo acompañaban, siendo la mayoría los senadores y gente adinerada escapando del planeta. Pero Borks Fey'lya se había quedado atrás.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Se detuvieron, cansados y en algunos, exasperados. Los corredores del laberinto hacían perder la paciencia del equipo de ataque.  
—¿Sabes a donde estamos yendo, Crix?—preguntó Han acercándose a su hermano.  
—Solo tomaremos un descanso. Sé muy bien adonde vamos; cada esquina hay voxyn y estoy evitándolos.  
—Déjamelo a mí.

—Siéntate—señaló al suelo Crix en un tono que no aceptaba replicas; el resto del equipo veían el constante cruce de palabras de ambos hermanos.

Shara se puso de pie y miró a sus hermanos.  
—No es el momento para ponerse a discutir. Han, Crix es el encargado de este equipo; creo yo que debemos respetarlo y confiar en él. Yo confío en Crix.  
—Yo también—exclamó Azlyn.  
—Debemos continuar—exclamó Aron Bellik—Nos están siguiendo.  
Tras decir esto, ocho guerreros vong aparecieron al doblar una esquina, todos se pusieron en guardia y los vong corrieron con las armas en alto. Crix, gracias al cristal lambent pudo usar la Fuerza para retener al vong; Race, Zela y Aron abrieron fuego contra un par de vong mientras Lorna Feyllis, experta en la navegación, fue decapitada por un vong quien luego sucumbió bajo el arma de Shara. Un droide CYV fue destruido por un guerrero vong alto y furioso mientras el otro droide abrió fuego pero su armadura voduun resistió los embates del droide y con furia, le arrancó la cabeza.  
Se giró y fue apuñalado por Tara y Han le cortó la cabeza; Nafan Los cayó al suelo mientras un hilillo de sangre brotaba de su trompa; Masla giró sobre sus talones y apuñaló al ultimo vong.  
Tres muertos en poco tiempo, Crix intentó que la rabia no lo dominase; miró a Han pero este le apartó la vista.  
—En marcha.—musitó

Shara recogió el mapa holográfico de Nafan, y avanzaron por los pasillos; Shara tuvo una idea: tomar atajos. Así que instó a su hermano a seguirla mientras se colocaba a la cabeza, él no dijo nada lo cual Han dio un resoplido.  
Los caminos se acortaron, salieron al exterior donde se asomaba otro túnel, el equipo de ataque avanzó rápido cuando el sable de Crix tembló.  
—¡Alerta!  
Se giraron y vieron voxyn que saltaban de un terraplén, usaron la Fuerza para repeler cuando un voxyn se abalanzó sobre Race, tumbándolo al suelo.  
Shara fue en su rescate, apuñalando su cabeza y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.  
—¡Shara!

Se giró y vio como Crix se ponía delante de ella con los brazos extendidos mientras el voxyn le dio un zarpazo en el vientre, cayendo de espaldas, los dos.  
Race sujetó con la Fuerza al voxyn y lo atrajo hacia él para apuñalarlo.  
—Oh, Crix—exclamó Shara nerviosa viendo la herida de su hermano, abierta y sangrante, lo que más temía era que las zarpas de los voxyn eran venenosas.  
Han y Aron sujetó a Crix, arrastrándolo por la hierba mientras Kerlaroo, Rori y Tara disparataban contra las bestias.  
Dini se acercó al joven, pálido y jadeaba mucho.  
—No es grave—musitó mirando a su hermana.  
—Crix—musitó su hermana, temblando—Lo siento.  
—No pasa nada.

Dini sacó su botiquín, cubiertos bajo la alta figura de Kerlaroo, quien lograron abatir a todos los voxyn. Cosió su herida pero el gesto de la lurmen no era nada bueno.  
—Perdiste sangre, Crix—exclamó la lurmen Dini—Cocí tu herida pero no puedo decir nada sobre el veneno, no se si el antídoto hará efecto.  
—Estoy mejor—exclamó Crix con el ánimo de preocuparlos, sabía que la herida era grave y necesitaba bacta y algo más.  
—Podemos regresarnos—sugirió Rori Antilles—Primo Crix, debemos abortar esta misión.  
—No, Rori. Hemos avanzado mucho y abortar seria un fracaso para mí.  
—No es el momento para hacerse el héroe, Crix—exclamó Masla consternada.  
—No es así, maestra—exclamó Crix poniéndose de pie y mirando a su maestra—Debemos acabar esto. Quien sabe si los vong mudan el nido de los voxyn.  
—Tiene razón, debemos avanzar—exclamó Han, Race sujetó a Crix con un brazo, y avanzaron hacia el otro túnel.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rey se llevó una mano al pecho, respiró con algo de dificultad, deteniéndose en el pasillo del palacio Imperial, Siri la miró preocupada.  
—¿Pasa algo, Rey?  
—Crix siente dolor—exclamó Rey mirando a la mujer—Está sufriendo pero retiene ese dolor.  
—Espero que esté bien.  
—¡Tía Rey!—gritó un muchacho de tez oscura, Rey respiró hondamente y se acercó al muchacho.  
—¡Dash!  
—Encontré al Jefe de Estado—exclamó el muchacho mirando a las mujeres, sabia que su padre estaba en el espacio, su hermana en una misión en Myrkrr y su madre luchaba al lado de Poe, por ello se encontraba algo tenso.  
—Pensé que había huido—exclamó Siri.  
—Decidió quedarse— y entregó una unidad de datos—Aquí están los archivos sensibles de la Nueva República, quiere que lo mantenga a salvo. Él eliminó todo rastro en su oficina.  
Rey y Siri se guardaron el archivo de datos, Siri pensó que él había huido pero Rey mantenía la esperanza que él aún estuviese en el planeta para sacarlo con la Alma Jedi.  
El lugar tembló, las dos se sujetaron en las paredes y las luces se apagaron.

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Era el pasillo más largo de Shara, Crix sentía sudores pero aún así no flaqueó; buscaba la manera de no pensar en su herida que no mejoraba para contagiar de pensamientos pesimistas a sus compañeros cuando Han se detuvo ante una puerta a su derecha.  
—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Tara.  
—Hay gente aquí—exclamó Han e ingresó; Crix se apoyó de espaldas al muro, Azlyn y Race se quedaron para cuidar al muchacho, el resto entraron a la estancia donde estaban dos humanos: un hombre y una mujer, vestidos de negro pero sucios y rotos, cautivos en celdas.  
—El Lado Oscuro es intenso en ellos—susurró Zela casi con desprecio.  
—Hola, Jedi—exclamó el hombre, de cabello castaño y barba extensa—¿Qué hacen tan lejos de su Orden?  
— _Ezo_ no te incumbe—siseó Zibic Yek el barabel, la mujer cautiva sonrió  
—Sácanos y les ayudaremos.  
—¿Por qué habríamos de hacer eso?—preguntó Shara.  
—Llevamos un año estándar aquí, podemos ayudarlos.  
—Conocemos cada esquina de este mugriento planeta—exclamó el hombre—Soy Nihl Ren y ella es Enimaf Ren.  
—¿Ren?  
—Son Caballeros de Ren—exclamó Han y avanzó hacia la celda de Nihl—¿Conocieron a Kylo Ren?  
—Muchacho, él fue mucho antes que nosotros. No lo conocí—exclamó Nihl.  
—Son Ren, que se pudran aquí—exclamó Aron dándole la espalda.  
—Podrían ayudarnos. Mi madre me enseño a tener compasión y tenemos un enemigo en común.  
—Exactamente—exclamó Enimaf—Sácanos y te ayudaremos.

Han vio que la celda estaba amarrado por una sustancia viscosa.  
—Eso es venenoso, de lo contrario, ya nos habríamos liberado.—exclamó Enimaf.  
—¿Dónde está su base?—preguntó Shara mientras Han sacaba su sable de luz y quemaba la sustancia viscosa, liberando a los dos caballeros de Ren.  
—No te diremos, Jedi—exclamó Nihl—A menos que nos digas donde está el suyo.  
—Esta destruido—exclamó Shara con una sonrisa amarga—Los vong lo terraformaron.  
—Vámonos de aquí—exclamó Han—Pero ellos no estarán armados por las dudas.

Crix no preguntó nada sobre los dos extraños humanos, pero intuyó que era caballeros de Ren por la vestimenta. Avanzaron en silencio cuando apareció un trío de vong, los dos Ren retrocedieron y Aron con Shara abatieron a sus rivales.  
—Esto tiene que terminar ahora—exclamó Crix jadeando y le dio el saco de los explosivos a Han—Tómalo, ahora tú eres el líder— y sacó su sable de luz y se lo dio a Shara.  
—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Han  
—Tenias razón—dijo Crix con sudores fríos—Debimos habernos separado, los vong no sabrían a que grupo atacar. Yo iré por este camino, esperando que los vong me busquen.  
—No puedes ser la carnada, Crix—chilló Shara—¿Y como te defenderás?  
—Tengo el arma de Lorna. Sé que estamos cerca; sé que podré escaparme y huir todos juntos pero debo separarme de ustedes.  
—Iré contigo—exclamó Azlyn.—Por favor, Crix.

Crix se soltó de Race y se acercó a Azyln.  
—No puedo permitir algo así, Azlyn. Sálvate, protege a mis hermanos y a la Orden Jedi. Yo cumpliré con mi destino.  
Azlyn sollozó mientras Crix miraba a su maestra.  
—Crix, no…  
—Es mi decisión, maestra—exclamó con firmeza y miró a su hermana—Dile a mamá y a papá que los quiero.  
—Lo dirás tú mismo, Crix—exclamó Shara abrazando a su hermano.  
—Sé que Nom Anor está aquí, Shara. Por eso está enviando pequeños grupos de vong para aniquilarnos y sabe que vamos por el nido voxyn. Él debe pensar que tengo las bombas.  
Han y Crix se apartaron del pequeño grupo, los caballeros de Ren rodaron los ojos pero nadie se percató de ello.  
—Han, protégelos. Ahora es tu turno de demostrar porque debiste ser el líder desde el comienzo.  
—Hay otras maneras de hacerlo, Crix; no seas idiota.  
—Estoy muriendo, Han. Estoy usando la Fuerza para retener el veneno pero no puedo hacerlo por mucho; tengo escalofríos y me arde la herida; si no fuese por la Fuerza, ya estaría muerto.  
—No lo has dicho—exclamó Han mirando a su hermano con lástima.  
—Adiós, Han. Dale un beso de mi parte a Azlyn.  
Se dio la vuelta y empezó a avanzar lentamente, Azlyn, con lágrimas, gritó.  
—¡Te amo, Crix!—exclamó pero el joven Jedi se giró y sonrió, pero no dijo nada, siguió avanzando.  
—Debemos continuar—exclamó Shara—El camino es por aquí.

Los siguientes diez minutos fueron los más largos para el equipo de ataque, ya estaban perdiendo miembros y la flaqueza empezaba a asomar en la mente de cada uno. Los caballeros de Ren buscaban la manera de traicionarlos pero por el momento no hicieron nada. Doblaron una curva, donde tres vong se abalanzaron sobre ellos, lucharon pero cada vez aparecían más vong, los barabeles se adelantaron para atacarlos.  
—¡ _Retrozedan_ , amigos!—exclamó Skarda pero uno de ellos, con su coufee, apuñaló en el pecho de la hembra barabel, su hermano Zibic lanzó un alarido de rabia, el caballero de Ren, Nihl extendió una mano y rayos de la Fuerza se fueron hacia los vong.  
Eminaf igualmente hizo como su compañero, electrocutando a los vong cuando un guerrero de enorme tamaño, sujetó a Zibic del cuello y aplastó su cabeza de una patada.  
Shara se enfureció y junto con Aron se lanzaron contra el gigante, apuñalando el vientre

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rey y Siri se batían a duelo, abriendo el camino lleno de guerreros vong, movian con maestría su sable de luz hasta llegar a las escaleras de emergencia cuando una ola de vong aparecieron.  
Se oyó un bramido ensordecedor, todo el pasillo se prendió fuego y Rey empujó a Siri hacia las escaleras, cerrando la puerta tras sí.  
—¿Ese era el despacho del Jefe de Estado?—preguntó Dash.  
—Sí—exclamó Rey— No puedo sentir al Jefe de Estado.  
—Ha muerto—exclamó Siri y los tres bajaron las escaleras cuando una puerta se abrió violentamente y Dash se lanzó para cerrarla, siendo atrapado por las manos de los vong.  
—¡Dash!—gritó Rey.  
—¡Váyanse!—gritó Dash antes de desaparecer ante la vista de Rey, Siri atrancó la puerta y miró a la maestra Jedi.  
—Tenemos que irnos.  
Usando la Fuerza, saltó al rellano y cayó con gracia pero Rey tropezó y se dio de bruces. Adolorida se puso de pie y miró hacia arriba, no podía sentir a Dash pero no es como si estuviera muerto.  
—Vámonos.  
Corrieron hacia la parte posterior, donde estaba el Alma Jedi apostado y sin daño alguno. Rey se preguntó como le estarían yendo el equipo de ataque en Myrkrr

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

—Ya casi hemos llegado—exclamó Shara, el grupo se detuvo y Eminaf Ren asintió levemente.  
—Sí, solo siguiendo ese sendero, está la Reina Voxyn y por tu derecha, el hangar.  
—Bien—exclamó Han y se giró—Shara, Azlyn, Dini, Masla y Zela, vendrán conmigo. Aron, Race, Tara, Rori y Kerlaroo irán al hangar— y miró a los caballeros de Ren—Irán con ellos.  
—Entendido—exclamó Nihl.  
—Una vez que ponga las bombas, iremos al hangar donde Kerlaroo tendrá lista una nave. Vamos.

Ambos grupos se separaron, el grupo de Kerlaroo avanzó a la derecha, saliendo al exterior. El cielo se veía nublado y la explanada era enorme pero con varias cazas coralitas y naves transportes.  
—Esa es la Tachyon Filler—exclamó Nihl—Me sorprende que los vong no lo hayan hecho pedazos.  
—¿Esa es su nave?  
—Sí—exclamó Eminaf, el carguero de aspecto desgastado se alzaba ante ellos, el grupo corrió hacia la nave.  
Al abrir la rampa, Kerlaroo y Aron Bellik ingresaron a la nave junto con Nihl Ren pero Eminaf les cortó el camino a Race, Tara y Rori.  
—Gracias por sacarnos—exclamó la mujer oscura sonriendo con malicia y lanzó lejos a Rori, quien soltó un chillido. Tara y Race sacaron sus armas para atacar a Eminaf Ren.

Kerlaroo soltó un alarido de rabia al ver que eran atacados y fue lanzado lejos de la nave, tumbando a Race. Nihl forcejeaba con Aron mientras Tara llegó a la rampa pero la mujer esquivaba a sus embestidas y los rayos de la Fuerza la agarraron desprevenida.  
—Vámonos—exclamó Nihl.  
El cuerpo inconciente de Tara cayó al suelo, la Tachyon Filler se elevó por los aires pero Aron no se iba a dar por vencido y empezó a forcejar con Nihl mientras Eminaf Ren manipulaba los controles.  
Rori se despertó con grandes dolores en la espalda y alzó la vista para ver como la Tachyon Filler se tambaleaba y se estrellaba tras los árboles del planeta, se escuchó un gran estruendo que estremeció a la chica.  
Bajó la vista para buscara su caídos compañeros, quienes se despertaban poco a poco, y se dio cuenta que faltaba un miembro.

Crix avanzaba lentamente, ya se había tropezado con dos guerreros vong, quien le costó abatirlos pero aún así, hacia mucho que no aparecía otro. Ya empezaba a tener dificultades para respirar cuando cayó de rodillas. Cerró los ojos y pensó en su familia y en Azlyn, lamentando mucho no haber confesado sus sentimientos hacia ella.  
—Jedi—susurró una voz áspera y Crix levantó la vista, donde un vong alto y desfigurado, con un ojo azul, lo miraba con desprecio, era Nom Anor.  
Crix con dificultad se puso de pie y miró al Ejecutor con desafío.  
—Tengo bombas.  
—Solo es un farol—exclamó en básico—Sé que tus amigos están teniendo problemas en la explanada. Tú no vales para el Supremo Soberano así que te mataré; en cambio tus hermanos, eso los tendré que capturarlos.  
—Morirás conmigo, Anor—exclamó Crix encendiendo su sable de luz—La Fuerza es mi aliada, yo soy uno con la Fuerza.

Blandió hacia arriba y Nom Anor esquivó su estocada, pero él estaba débil pero no podía jugar más; el grupo de los infieles ya estaba muy cerca de la Reina Voxyn.  
Sacó su coufee y las armas chocaron, Anor hacia retroceder a Crix, quien no podía detener los embates.  
—Adiós, infiel.

Con un movimiento de su coufee lo desarmó y apuñaló en su vientre, Crix Dameron abrió los ojos y escupió sangre. Nom Anor retiró su arma, de pie, observó como Crix caía de rodillas, con las manos en su vientre.  
Los ojos de ambos, se miraron, Crix cerró los suyos y pensó en Azlyn, queriendo que ese sea su ultimo pensamiento y cayó al suelo.  
Nom Anor miró a sus dos subordinados que estaban en su espalda y ordenó que lo llevasen al sacrificio.

0 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rey se llevó una mano en el pecho, cerró los ojos y gritó. Sentía dolor, sentía como si algo se desgarrase dentro de ella; no podía detener ese dolor intenso que ardía, se retorció en el suelo de la nave.  
Sentía que su garganta se quebraba y sintió el tacto de Siri en sus hombros, abriendo la mirada y enfocando la vista. Siri Tharen la miraba preocupada.  
—Crix…mi Crix...no—exclamó Rey con lágrimas, se sentó en el suelo de la nave mientras Jek esquivaba los coralitas.  
—No…—exclamó Siri.  
—Mi bebé ha muerto...¡Crix está muerto!  
Rey apoyó su cabeza en la pared y lloró. Siri se limpió los ojos y podia sentir el dolor en su amiga, Rey sufría mucho.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Shara sintió a Crix morir, sentía que todo se detenía a su alrededor; apenas prestaba atención a los vong que se acercaban al grupo de ellos. Sintiendo la rabia y la ira florecer en ella, gritó de puro odio.

Han se escabulló para ir directo hacia el nido de los voxyn, sintió que su hermano moría pero no podía pensar en ello, tenia las bombas y la misión tenia que acabar ahora.  
Azlyn encendió su arma y de odio, empezó a atacar a los vong pero Shara estaba fuera de sí.  
Dejó que la ira la rodease, con su sable de luz magenta, empezó a abatir a los vong y extendió su mano donde rayos de la Fuerza, calcinó a sus rivales.  
Shara provocó otro relámpago, calcinando a sus rivales y por primera vez, vio que los vong estaban asustados y Shara se regodeó del miedo que expresaban sus rivales.  
—¡Lo van a pagar, kriffados alimañas! ¡Los voy a matar a todos!  
Masla y Zela estaban anonadas, veían que Shara electrocutaba a sus rivales sin importarle nada.  
—Se está acercando al Lado Oscuro—exclamó Zala frunciendo el ceño, sus lekkus vibraron.  
—¡Shara! ¡Basta!—gritó Masla, quien también sintió su corazón romper al sentir la muerte de su aprendiz.  
— _¡Shara, no!  
_ Shara escuchó en su mente, una voz que desconocía; le recordó un poco al de su madre pero se detuvo, ya no quedaban vong y vio que Han no estaba.  
—Shara, Han ha ido al nido—exclamó Masla, Shara se limpió las lagrimas y miró a Masla—No puedo dejar a Crix aquí, simplemente no puedo.  
—Voy contigo—exclamó Azlyn  
Las dos se alejaron, Masla, Dini y Zela se miraron entre sí.

Han vio una especie de pájaro que lo observaba pero se escondió, pensó que era algún tipo de alucinación pero lo dejó pasar. El avance se hacia dificultoso y supo que no podía escapar, ya que estaba rodeado de voxyn, y supo que tenia que estallar junto con ellos.  
—No es necesario que tomes una decisión drástica—exclamó el extraño ser, con pico de pájaro y lleno de plumas.  
—¿Qué?—exclamó Han perplejo—¿Quién eres?  
—Soy Vergere—exclamó el fosh mirando a los voxyn que se acercaban a Han—Te echaré una mano.  
Vergere dio un salto y apartó a los voxyn con la Fuerza, dejando a Han sorprendido.

Y antes que el chico dijera algo, la fosh durmió a Han con un golpe suave.  
Una vez que cayó al suelo, cortó su conexión con la Fuerza y colocó las bombas en el suelo, donde estaba el nido voxyn. Cargó el cuerpo del joven y se escabulló, dejando atrás la sonora explosión y el fuego consumió a la Reina Voxyn.

Shara vio que un grupo de vong cargaba a Crix, enfurecida extendió la mano y electrocutó a sus rivales, con la ayuda de Azlyn, lo levantaron y corrieron hacia el hangar. No estaba tan lejos pero sintió a Han desaparecer, nuevamente se llenó de odio e ira; en un día había perdido a dos de sus hermanos.  
Al llegar a la explanada, sintió que los vong se acercaban, Race estaba al pie de la nave vong.  
—¡Vámonos, Kerlaroo al fin pudo hacer funcionar esta cosa!  
Pero al ver que las chicas cargaban el cuerpo de Crix, se acercó a ayudarlas, todos se subieron a la nave vong. Shara echó un vistazo a los tripulantes, dándose cuenta que faltaba Aron; no preguntó y simplemente fue a la cabina para ayudar a Kerlaroo.  
Azlyn vio que el cuerpo inerte de Crix era llevado a un camarote, ella fue tras el cuerpo y empezó a sollozar sobre él.  
Tara tenia los ojos rojos del llano, había sentido a Han desaparecer y no lo podía creer.  
Masla se sentó con aspecto derrotado y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.  
La nave vong se elevó al espacio y esquivando los disparos de los vong, salió del planeta cuando Tara habló.  
—Vamos al Consorcio de Hapes.  
—¿A Hapes?—exclamó Shara.  
—Quiero estar en casa—dijo Tara Lar casi fallándole la voz, Shara asintió en silencio.  
—Avisaré a mi madre—exclamó Shara, con la mirada fría.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Coruscant estaba en llamas, los edificios caían y los cruceros estelares sobrevivientes saltaban al híper espacio, ya sin nada que defender.

Rey avanzó hacia la cabina, había sentido a Han desconectarse de la Fuerza pero nunca pensó que estaba muerto, era diferente al de Crix. Veia el espacio y a cada nave irse pero los coralitas aterrizaban en el planeta.  
—Hemos perdido Coruscant—se lamentó Siri.  
—¡Mama!

Rey abrió los ojos, escuchó la voz de su hija en su mente y vio un cúmulo de estrellas para luego ver un planeta verde: Hapes.  
—Enrumba a Hapes, Jek—exclamó Shara y mándale un mensaje a Poe, necesito que él vaya allí también.  
—Esta bien, maestra.

Rey se quedó en silencio, Siri lo abrazó, buscando reconfortarla.  
La maestra Tharen escuchó la voz de su hijo, Kyle.  
—¡Voy a Coruscant!  
Al igual que Rey, Siri le envió mensajes por medio de la Fuerza, instándolo ir a Hapes, ya que Coruscant estaba perdida.  
La Alma Jedi, al igual que las otras naves de la extinta Nueva Republica, saltó al hiper espacio.


	24. Consorcio de Hapes

**DISLCAIMER: STAR WARS pertenece a Disney.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XXIV**

 **Consorcio de Hapes**

* * *

La nave robada de parte del equipo de ataque, salió del hiperespacio, y ahora Kerlaroo sobrevolaba sobre los cúmulos de estrellas. Shara se puso de pie y avanzó hacia el pequeño camarote donde descansaba su hermano.

Nadie la detuvo, nadie la habló; cerró la puerta de tejido orgánico y se puso de cuclillas, destapando la sabana. El rostro de Crix estaba pálido, Shara apartó el rizo que caía en la frente de su fallecido hermano menor; sentía sus ojos arder y apoyó su frente en el pecho de él y lloró.  
—Hermanito ¿Por qué?  
Shara se puso de pie y se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano, salió del camarote, a un lado seguía Azlyn sollozando, junto con Tara.  
La mirada de la hapana y de Shara se cruzó; la joven Jedi no sabía que ella era tan cercana a su mellizo.  
—Lo siento—susurró Shara.  
—Debí decirle—exclamó Tara—Debí decirle que lo mucho que me gustaba.

Shara asintió y se fue a la cabina de pilotaje, Kerlaroo lanzó gruñidos.  
—Estoy bien, amigo.—exclamó la aprendiza Jedi—Debemos abrir enlace con el Consorcio, aún estamos en una nave vong y dispararan sin contemplaciones  
El wookie aulló, mostrando su acuerdo con ella;

Una nave patrulla se acercaba ante ellos, Shara buscó el enlace de comunicaciones antes que empezase a disparar porque sabía que no iban a hablar con ellos.  
—Soy Shara Dameron, esta es una nave vong robada; repito: esta es una nave robada. Necesitamos aterrizar con urgencia.  
—Usted no tiene autorización. Sabemos que son vong, prepárense a ser eliminados.  
—¡Llevamos a bordo a la heredera al trono hapano!  
Tara se había aparecido en la cabina y se acercó a la radio.  
—Esta es Tara Lar Chal; yo y mis amigos hemos robado esta nave. Yo como hapana, exijo el aterrizaje.

Solamente escuchaba estática cuando finalmente la voz en la radio autorizó su aterrizaje.  
La nave vong se detuvo en el hangar del palacio real hapano, la Ta'chume junto con sus guardias los esperaban cuando descendió Shara y el resto del equipo, Kerlaroo llevaba en sus brazos el cadáver de Crix.  
—Vaya ¿a quienes tenemos aquí?—preguntó Ta'Chume con los brazos en jarras, Shara paseó su vista por el hangar cuando vio desgarradores zynn y eso significaba algo: el escuadrón de Jazz estaba en el planeta.  
—Tuvimos una misión secreta—explicó Tara Lar—Escapamos por poco y como puedes ver, abuela; perdimos amigos.  
—Que pena—exclamó Ta'Chume sin sentirlo en verdad, Shara tuvo que contener su rabia.  
—Solo deseamos pasar un día aquí, Alteza—exclamó Masla, visiblemente afectada por la muerte de su aprendiz—Necesitamos recuperarnos y nos iremos.  
—Está bien.  
—Vendrán mis padres, solo le aviso—exclamó Shara mirando desafiante a la Ta'Chume, que le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.  
—¿Qué me queda, verdad?—exclamó y miró al cadáver—Mis guardias lo llevarán a una habitación.  
—Quiero ver a mi padre—exclamó Tara.  
—Ciertamente, lo necesitas ver—exclamó la Ta'Chume acercándose a la joven hapana—Necesitamos hablar; el Consorcio no tiene una reina que gobierne; yo estoy ocupando el lugar de tu madre pero sabes que necesitamos una Reina Madre.  
Tara solamente asintió por cortesía, era evidente que no tenía intención de ser la Reina Madre.  
El grupo se dispersó, solamente Shara se quedó en el hangar, viendo como su hermano era llevado por los guardias. Reteniendo las ganas de llorar se dio la vuelta hacia la nave vong, Kerlaroo no se había movido.  
—Puedes ir con ellos—exclamó Shara pero el wookie negó y le hizo saber que se quedaría a su lado.—Gracias, amigo.

Antes de girarse, vio a Jazzon caminando por el hangar, acompañado de dos pilotos zynn, sus miradas se cruzaron; Jazz se sorprendió un poco pero Shara apartó la vista, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían y un vuelco en su estómago.  
Por más que lo intentaba, no podía sacar a Jazz de su cabeza y miró a su amigo wookie, una vez que estaban en el interior.  
—Bueno…empezamos a revisar esta cosa.  
El wookie estuvo de acuerdo.

.

Pasaron horas, Shara estuvo concentrada revisando los controles junto con el wookie cuando escuchó el sonido de una nave aterrizando, lo reconoció y salió al exterior para ver como el Alma Jedi y un Ala X aterrizaban.  
Ta'Chume acompañada de sus guardias aparecieron caminando por el hangar, en las naves bajó Rey, Siri, Jek, Finn, Syal y Poe; Bebeocho rodó pitando hacia Shara quien se arrodilló para acariciarle la cabeza.  
—Hola, amigo—exclamó Shara, el droide pitó—Me alegra verte también.  
El wookie Kerlaroo no se movió de su lugar, dio suaves alaridos e inclinó la cabeza mientras Shara miraba a sus padres, Poe tenía los ojos hundidos y Rey abrazó a su hija.  
—Mamá—exclamó Shara y nuevamente reprimió el impulso de llorar y vio como Finn y Syal abrazaban a su hija Rori, quien apareció corriendo para abrazar a sus padres.

Rori escuchó la noticia de su hermano Dash, quien desapareció en la invasión en Coruscant y rompió en llanto.  
—¿Ha caído Coruscant?—preguntó Shara sorprendida, Rey asintió pero en ningún momento de soltó de su hija hasta que Poe se acercó para abrazar a su única hija.

Shara enterró su rostro en el pecho de su padre, se sintió protegida y tuvo miedo de perderlo en la guerra, si al perder a su hermano casi la lleva al Lado Oscuro, no sabia como reaccionaria si los vong matasen a su padre.  
—¿Dónde está…Crix?—preguntó Poe, tenía los ojos rojos y no se veía bien, Shara.  
—Está en una habitación—contestó y miró a su madre.  
—¿Han?—preguntó nuevamente el piloto.  
—Desaparecido en Myrkrr—exclamó Shara y sintió un vendaval de dolor y odio en su padre, Shara dejó que el odio la envolviese pero ese sentimiento no paso inadvertido para Rey, quien acarició el brazo de Poe.  
—Yo pienso que Han no está muerto—exclamó Rey, Poe la miró pero no dijo nada pero Shara negó.  
—No lo puedo sentir en la Fuerza, mamá y yo tengo un enlace de mellizos con él, lo sentí. Sentí que mi enlace con él se ha roto.  
—Yo también sentí a Han desaparecer pero era muy distinto al de Crix. Con Crix fue como si algo se desgarrase dentro de mí pero con Han…simplemente se apagó.  
—Me gustaría compartir tu optimismo—exclamó Poe.  
—Los guardias te llevaran a donde está su hijo—exclamó Ta'Chume, Shara se acercó a Finn y a Syal.  
—Lo siento mucho.  
—Gracias, Shara—exclamó Finn.  
—Gracias por cuidar a nuestra hija—exclamó Syal.  
—Siento mucho por tus hermanos—exclamó Finn mientras ellos veían como Rey y Poe se alejaban del hangar.

.

La habitación era chica y no había nada a excepción de una mesa de piedra, donde esta Crix envuelto en una sabana. Una ventana sin cortinas iluminaba la estancia y el matrimonio Dameron se acercaron, Poe sintió un nudo en la garganta y Rey se acercó al cuerpo, temblándole la mano, retiró la sabana blanca donde vio el rostro pálido de su hijo, muerto joven.  
Poe se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda a la pared, cubriéndose la cara, empezó a sollozar, Rey nuevamente sintió dolor y se inclinó para besar la frente de su hijo, gotas de lágrimas caían en el rostro del fallecido.  
—Kriffados vong—se lamentó Poe.

Rey cargó el cuerpo de Crix y lo acunó en sus brazos, se sentía culpable, si tan solo se hubiera negado a que sus hijos fuesen a Myrkrr, esto no hubiera pasado; Poe se acercó se colocó en cuclillas.  
—Me arrebataron lo que más amaba—exclamó Poe.  
—Tendrá un funeral Jedi—exclamó Rey apartando los rizos de la frente de su hijo—Luego iré a Ach—To.  
—No iré contigo, Rey—exclamó Poe—Después del funeral, iré a Dac y si en el camino me encuentro con estos despreciables…es mejor que huyan.  
—Tienes que controlar tus sentimientos, Poe—exclamó Rey frunciendo el ceño—Shara se alimentó de tu odio y también siento la oscuridad creciendo en ella.  
Poe resopló.  
—Shara deberá venir conmigo—exclamó Poe—Es la única hija que tengo y no me vengas que Han está vivo. Si lo está, es probable que sea prisionero o esclavo de los vong, y eso es peor, Rey  
Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la puerta.  
—Poe, no quiero perderte—exclamó Rey, abrazando a su hijo—Tengo que hablar con Shara. Ahora, tú y ella son mi familia.  
—Entonces, Rey, ya deberías empezar a ser más dura con los vong—exclamó Poe.  
—No puedo.  
—¿Es porque temes que todos se conviertan en Kylo Ren?—escupió Poe y vio que Rey abrió los ojos—Vaya tengo razón. No pensé decirlo pero Kylo si nos hubiera venido bien.  
Poe vio gesto de dolor en Rey, quien bajó la mirada para acariciar el rostro de su hijo.  
—Ese era mi temor, Poe. Que todos se conviertan en Kylo Ren y realmente la galaxia no necesita más oscuridad; sí, lo admito, Kylo Ren fue un buen guerrero pero hubiera preferido a Ben Solo. Y alguien cercano a Ben es Kyle Solo.  
—¿Dónde está él de todos modos?  
—Está por llegar—exclamó Rey mirando a su ofuscado marido.  
—Lo siento, Rey.—tras decir esto se acercó a donde estaba el cuerpo de su hijo—Quiero cargarlo.

.

Shara estaba sentada en la rampa de la nave vong al que bautizo como Vengador, daba mordiscos a una barra energética cuando alguien se acercó.  
—Hola—saludó Jaz, el piloto que había conocido en Ithor y en el cual, mantenían el contacto mediante comlink. Shara lo miró y nuevamente, ese calor en el cuello.  
—Hola—intentó hacerse la indiferente pero vio que el piloto se sentaba a su lado, la joven dejó que lo hiciera.  
—¿Cómo lo estas llevando?—preguntó Jaz, Shara agradeció que no le preguntase como se encontraba porque era evidente: estaba realmente furiosa con los vong. Dio un respiro.  
—Intentó despejar mi mente con la mecánica—exclamó Shara viendo los ojos grises del chico, también captó tristeza en él pero había rastros de emoción de tan solo verla.  
—Escuché sobre tus hermanos—exclamó Jaz algo avergonzado—Siento mucho mi intromisión, solo quiero darte mis condolencias.  
—Gracias, Jaz—exclamó Shara y recordó que él también perdió a dos hermanos en la guerra cuando hablaban por el comlink. Realmente, echaba de menos verlo personalmente.  
—Lo superarás, Shara; eres una chica fuerte—exclamó el piloto sonriendo levemente lo cual Shara se sonrojó, había olvidado lo guapo que era pero apartó esos pensamientos.  
—Sí, eso espero pero la vida continúa ¿verdad?  
—Sí.  
—¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?—preguntó la chica guardándose la envoltura en el bolsillo.  
—Ejercicios de ataque. Hapes estaba en nuestro corredor y decidimos descansar aquí. Shawnkyr tiene buenas relaciones con el Príncipe Kason; por ello fue fácil que nos aceptaran.  
—¿Ella es tu líder?  
—Es mi segunda al mando—exclamó Jaz y tuvo una idea—Tal vez algún día fundemos nuestro escuadrón. Vuelas bien.  
—Me encantaría, Jaz—exclamó Shara asintiendo y vio que aterrizaba otra nave, y supo que era su primo Kyle que llegaba.  
—Solo pasaba aquí para saludarte, Shara. Tengo que reunirme con mis pilotos—se puso de pie el chico uniformado de negro, Shara lamentó que se vaya y estaba segura que lo lamentaría si se va del planeta.  
—Me gustaría verte más a menudo—exclamó Shara y sintió que sus mejillas se encendían.  
—A mi también—exclamó el piloto y Shara se puso de pie para luego abrazarlo. No supo porque lo hizo, simplemente siguió su instinto, sintió los brazos de Jaz rodear su cintura y se sintió bien, se separaron y se observaron, Shara tuvo que luchar con la tentación de besarlo, no era el momento.  
—Realmente lo necesitaba—musitó y Jaz asintió.  
—Estaré cuando me necesites—exclamó el piloto.  
—Estoy mal, es duro sobrellevar esto.  
Jaz asintió, y le tocó la mano, presionándola suavemente y luego la soltó, Shara vio como el piloto se iba y se dio cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba el piloto.  
Shara volvió su vista hacia su primo, quien abrazaba a su madre, Siri Tharen; la aprendiza avanzó a zancadas hacia Kyle, para saludarlo.

..

El funeral fue al día siguiente, habían formado una pira funeraria en los jardines alejados del Palacio Real hapano, el equipo sobreviviente así como también la familia de Finn, Poe, Rey, Siri y su hijo Kyle además de Shara y Masla Dey, estaban reunidos alrededor de la pira.

El cuerpo de Crix Dameron, envuelto en una sabana, descanaba encima de la pira. Shara vio que el piloto Jaz se acercaba, sonrió con los labios, le había hablado de ello pero no pensó que vendría al funeral de su hermano. Se colocó a su izquierda y se miraron, Rey avanzó dos pasos adelante.  
—Hoy venimos a despedirnos de un gran Jedi, quien se sacrificó por el bien de la galaxia. Él al igual que otros compañeros que ya no están con nosotros, fueron al Myrkrr con la misión de destruir a la Reina Voxyn, cumpliendo su cometido.  
Los echaremos de menos pero sabemos que son uno con la Fuerza; Crix Dameron, Aron Bellik, Konda Loster, Lorna Feyllis, Nafan Los, los hermanos Zibic y Skarda Jek y Das Antilles dieron sus vidas para proteger a la galaxia; ahora todos ellos vivirán por siempre en nuestros corazones y memorias.

Rey, con las mejillas húmedas, encendió una antorcha y se acercó a los pies de Crix, Poe apretaba los dientes y Shara empezó a sollozar, Jaz colocó una mano en su espalda; tal gesto hizo fruncir el ceño a Race Harik.

" _No existe ignorancia, solo conocimiento.  
No existe pasión, solo serenidad.  
No existe caos, solo armonía.  
No existe muerte, solo la Fuerza"_

Terminaron de recitar el código Jedi, el cuerpo de Crix empezó a arder; todos se mantuvieron en silencio, Poe se secó las lagrimas con la manga. Shara levantó la vista y vio como su hermano menor, el hermano que amaba era convertido en cenizas.

Tras el funeral, Race se acercó a Shara mientras el resto iban al hangar para retirarse del planeta.  
—¿Vendrás con nosotros, verdad?—preguntó Race.  
—No, me quedaré—exclamó Shara y vio que sus padres se acercaban. Race frunció el ceño y vio a Jazzon caminando hacia el hangar.  
—¿Quién es ese?—preguntó de malas maneras.  
—Es un amigo, Race—exclamó Shara frunciendo el ceño.  
—Bueno, esperaba que vinieras conmigo.  
—Necesito pensar, Race. Voy a estudiar la nave vong para buscar alguna debilidad.

Race negó con la cabeza y se fue, Shara lamentó que su mejor amigo no la comprendiese, tal vez no lo era realmente. Sus padres llegaron a donde estaba ella.  
—¿No vendrás?  
—No, papá.  
Poe frunció los labios pero tuvo que aceptar la decisión de su hija, lo veía tan decidida.  
—Tengo cosas aquí todavía, Kerlaroo se queda también. Él es el único amigo que me comprende lo que estoy pasando; necesito despejar la mente, no quiero que vuelva a suceder en Myrkrr.  
—El Lado Oscuro—exclamó Rey y su hija asintió.  
—Escuché una voz en mi mente, estuve a punto de cruzar esa línea.

Poe comprendió que no necesitaba que su hija se convirtiese en una Kylo Ren, solamente la abrazó.  
—Esta bien, pequeña, solo cuídate ¿si?  
—Lo haré, papá.

Poe se retiró, quedando Rey y Shara.  
—Escuché a mi abuela, Mara Slade.  
—Es lo que pienso—exclamó Rey asintiendo.  
—Solo cuídate, mamá. Volveré, te lo digo en serio.  
—Lo haré, Shara—exclamó Rey abrazando a su hija—Solo con la meditación podrás alejar esos pensamientos tal como te lo decía tu maestra Siri.  
—Dale mis saludos a Siri y a Kyle—exclamó Shara.  
—Lo haré. Adiós, Shara.  
—Adiós, mamá.  
Rey fue al hangar y se quedó de pie, todos los miembros de su equipo a excepción de Kerlaroo y Tara Lar, así como Finn y su familia, se fueron. Y deseó que Jaz no se fuera también cuando apareció Ta'Chume.  
—Me sorprende que no te vayas con ellos

Shara conocía a la abuela de Tara Lar, Ta'Chume, desde que era una chica de catorce años. Realmente ella nunca mostró un aprecio real a los mellizos Dameron, Shara se dio cuenta que Crix nunca conoció a Ta'Chume. Así que se giró hacia la anciana mujer.  
—¿Dónde está Tara Lar?  
—Llorando en su litera—exclamó casi con desprecio—Una chica débil, sensible y muy Jedi—movió la cabeza en negación—Todas esas cualidades no la hacen una optima candidata al puesto de Reina Madre de Hapes.  
—Pensé que Kason Mul estaba a cargo del gobierno.  
—Mi hijo Kason solo era la pareja de Betalian. Ya sabes lo que le pasó a esa pobre mujer, muerta en la batalla de Fondor tras el ataque de Centrallia.—Ta'Chume arrugó la nariz y Shara supo a que se refería, lo de Fondor fue un desastre a pesar que se redujo la flota vong.  
—Así que usted está en el poder.  
—Hasta que encuentre a una candidata óptima—exclamó la anciana mujer mirando a Shara—Una mujer fuerte, segura de si misma y por supuesto, con sangre azul—y pasó su mano sobre el rostro de la joven Jedi—Además debe ser hermosa, a los hapanos les gusta la gente bella.  
—Soy Jedi.  
—Puedo pasar por alto eso—exclamó Ta'Chuma alzando los hombros.  
—No tengo sangre azul.  
—Oh, si lo tienes ¿no eres la sobrina nieta de Leia Organa, princesa de Alderaan?  
—Bueno, sí—exclamó Shara incómoda, no tenia intención de ser Reina Madre y la anciana sonrió.  
—Esta noche haré una cena.  
—Me quedaré trabajando con la nave vong.  
—Irás, chiquilla y no lo haces, llamaré a mis guardias a que te arrastren al comedor. Tengo un mensaje importante que compartir.  
—Eso no será necesario—exclamó Shara mirándola desafiante.  
—Bien, porque además de ti, estará mi hijo Kason, tu amiga Tara— y sonrió con cierta malicia—y el apuesto piloto de la Ascendencia Zynn.

A Shara la tomó desprevenida y no pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas y odió que Ta'Chume haya sonreído con malicia.  
—¿El piloto de la Ascendencia Zynn? Son muchos, Ta'Chume.  
—Oh, querida, el chico que siempre estás; el guapo de ojos grises.—exclamó la anciana mujer, Shara se mordió la lengua.  
—Pensé que se iban.  
—Él decidió quedarse, además ayudé a Shawnkyr a convencerla de la decisión del guapo piloto.

Shara quería que dejara de llamarlo "guapo", él era mucho más que una cara bonita; era el mejor piloto que había conocido.  
—No sé que estás insinuando, Ta'Chume; él es un amigo y estaré en la cena por mi amiga Tara. Ella realmente necesita el apoyo y no lo estás ayudando.  
Ta'Chume alzó los hombros y le dio la espalda, Shara se quedó en pie, en medio de sus pensamientos pero luego decidió irse a la nave vong, sobre la cena ya se preocuparía después.


	25. La nueva Reina Madre

**DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS pertenece a Disney  
N/A: A cinco capítulos del final.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XXV**

 **La nueva Reina Madre**

* * *

Cuando Shara dejó la nave vong, se dio cuenta que ya era de noche y recordó sobre la cena, Kerlaroo le preguntó si realmente pensaba ir.  
—Tengo que hacerlo—exclamó Shara—Y lamento mucho que se haya olvidado de ti, Kerlie.  
El wookie alzó los hombros, realmente no le daba importancia y Shara abrazó a su peludo amigo.  
—Tengo que alistarme.

La Ta'Chume le había facilitado una habitación con saniducha y al llegar, encontró un vestido simple de color esmeralda en la cama con doseles, la joven aprendiz se desprendió de su mono de trabajo y tomó una saniducha.  
Una vez que se aseó y se puso el vestido, se vio en el espejo y tuvo que aceptar que le gustaba, se amarró el cabello en una coleta y no vio necesario maquillarse, simplemente salió de la habitación tal cual como estaba.  
Al salir al pasadizo, un hombre alto pelirrojo la esperaba, le tendió la mano.  
—Permíteme acompañarla al comedor para la cena—exclamó el hombre con acento hapano muy fuerte.  
—Conozco el lugar, gracias—exclamó Shara.  
—Debo insistir.  
Shara supo que no sacaría nada con discutir, alzó los hombros.  
—Esta bien, te seguiré— exclamó Shara y el hombre asintió, empezando a caminar por el pasillo, descendió las escaleras y llegó al rellano donde vio al piloto Jaz, con su uniforme negro y el estampado de la Ascendencia Zynn en el pecho.  
—Hola, Jaz—saludó deteniéndose en la puerta del comedor.  
—Hola, Shara—contestó el piloto sonriendo—Estás guapa.

El comentario ruborizó a la aprendiza Jedi.  
—No sabía que te quedarías.  
—Mi nave aún necesita mantenimiento—exclamó Jaz— Además, esa nave vong que tienes, me tiene cautivado.  
—Sí, realmente es interesante, lo estoy estudiando con Kerlaroo.  
Jaz asintió y sonrió con los labios, el silencio entre ambos no era nada incómodo para ella, el piloto le tendió una mano.  
—¿Entramos?—preguntó Jaz y la joven Jedi aceptó el gesto del chico,  
—Sí, deben estar esperándonos.

Ingresaron al comedor, una gran mesa de fina madera con varios candelabros, platos vacíos y diversos cubiertos dorados ordenados por tamaño, Shara vio los ornamentos y grandes ventanales, el techo era cóncavo y era muy alto; estaban sentados cinco hapanos: tres hombres y dos mujeres, quienes miraban con curiosidad a los recién llegados, Shara y Jaz se sentaron, pero no tardó en llegar Tara Lar, quien se sentó a la izquierda de su amiga Jedi y Kason Mul, el príncipe hapano llegó. Se veía realmente demacrado, la muerte de su amada esposa lo había dejado en malas condiciones.  
Ta'Chume fue la ultima en ingresar, los camareros empezaron a servirles la entrada, Shara probó una especie de sopa que le gustó mucho.  
—¿Cómo estás?—preguntó a Tara Lar.  
—Estoy mejor—musitó la joven hapana y miró a su abuela, quien conversaba con los hapanos invitados.  
—¿Quiénes son ellos?  
—Los primos de mis padres—exclamó Tara—Abuela quiere que sea la Reina Madre.  
—¿Y porque no? Eres la heredera—exclamó Shara mientras bebía.  
—Es…tedioso; tengo que lidiar con intentos de asesinatos e intrigas. Pero mi madre siempre quiso que ocupe con su lugar porque pensaba que mi moral como Jedi lo manejaría bien.  
—Debes aceptar, Tara; tu madre lo quiso—exclamó Shara—La conocí y fue una mujer encantadora.  
—Gracias—exclamó Tara—Y siento por tus hermanos, extrañaré a Han.

Shara tuvo un nudo en la garganta, extrañaba sentir el enlace que tenia con su mellizo. Cuando los platos de entrada fueron retirados, lo secundaron los platos fuertes.  
Las chicas no hablaron más, Shara tenia que buscar una manera que Tara Lar sea la Reina Madre pero su mente fue hacia Crix y recordó los momentos que pasó con su hermano menor y realmente, le parecía injusto que haya muerto joven.  
Los sentimientos de oscuridad ya casi había pasado y confiaba que Kerlaroo hubiese avanzado lo suficiente con la nave vong para irse del planeta cuando Ta'Chume se puso de pie.  
—Hablé con mi hijo sobre quien debe ser la Reina Madre; como Kason se mostró renuente sobre el tema y sugirió varias veces ser él, el que gobierne el Consorcio, tuve que tomar el control de la situación.  
Shara conocía bien a la Ta'Chume y ella no era la opción de ser la Reina Madre, Ta'Chume miró a la joven Jedi y sonrió, esa sonrisa no gustó mucho a Shara.  
—Así que, evaluando sus aptitudes y la ascendencia real que corre en sus venas, encontré a la próxima Reina Madre y es eesa chica que tenemos aquí: Shara Dameron  
Shara agrandó los ojos de la sorpresa, Tara Lar quedó boquiabierta al igual que Jaz, Kason Mul no mostró sentimiento alguno en su rostro, ya parecía resignado.  
—Así que los preparativos de su boda con mi hijo comienzan ahora ¿quieres decir algo, Shara Dameron?  
—Acepto—exclamó Shara poniéndose de pie—Como usted sabe, yo reúno las características que busca, no soy pelirroja pero sé que soy guapa y ustedes hapanos, adoran a la gente bonita—exclamó con cierto tono de burla que solo Tara y Jaz captaron—Y sí, soy la sobrina nieta de Leia Organa, antigua líder a la Rebelión y de la Resistencia y Princesa de Alderaan.  
—Es muy bajita—exclamó una hapana.  
—Entonces el señor Mul tendrá que flexionar las rodillas—exclamó Shara en tono burlón.  
—Yo…—exclamó Kason Mul parpadeando—No puedo aceptar esto, madre—exclamó el hombre frunciendo el ceño—Ella tiene la edad de mi hija.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, Tara no tardó en hacerlo, se puso de pie y salió como una centella.  
—Vaya…¿ y la hora del postre?  
—¿Podemos hacer algo con el sarcasmo de esta chica?—preguntó un hapana mirando molesto a Shara pero ella tenia la intención de disculparse con Kason Mul si lo había ofendido.  
—Nada que podamos hacer, es una Dameron—exclamó otro hapano.  
—Creo que la cena terminó—exclamó Ta'Chume mirando a Shara, quien se giró y salió del comedor, Jaz miró ambos lados y se retiró segundos después. La Ta'chume se giró a sus invitados  
—No me preocuparía de Tara Lar, la joven Dameron será la nueva Reina Madre.

.  
Tara se encerró en su habitación, caminó hacia su cama donde se tiró, pensó en su madre, echándola en falta.  
No quería ser Reina Madre, solo una Jedi pero que su mejor amiga Shara haya aceptado el puesto sin vacilar, le dolió. No quería odiarla, era la única amiga que tenia en esos momentos.  
La hapana se limpió las lágrimas y activó un generador de holos donde se emitió fotos estaticas de su madre. Betalian Chal dirigió la campaña mas grande en Fondor, la batalla estaba muy dura y los vong parecían tener el control de la situación hasta que el ingreso de Centrallia cambió todo: disparó contra una flota vong pero el dovin basal de ese mundonave desvió un poco pero no lo suficiente, el disparó atravesó varias flotas vong y hapanas, su madre murió en el puente de mando.  
Kason Mul tuvo que tomar el control de la situación y huyó, los hapanos restantes huyeron de la batalla, dejando a la Nueva Republica sola contra el enemigo.  
Tara dejó el holo y empezó a rebuscar más recuerdos, cuando encontró un pequeño cofre, lo abrió y encontró una nota escrita por su madre.

" _Tara Lar, estoy tan orgullosa de ti y de tu desarrollo como Jedi. A pesar que el resto de la realeza hayan mostrado su desacuerdo, yo estoy contenta de tener una hija Jedi y futura Reina Madre Jedi, porque eso es lo que necesita este Consorcio, una mujer con grandes ideales para unificar a todas las casas de la realeza.  
Iré a Fondor, no estoy segura de lo que pasará ahí, pero si estás leyendo esto, es que las cosas no fueron bien. No tengas miedo, Tara; yo lo tuve en mi momento y logré salir airosa, tienes el apoyo de tu padre y sé que lo harás bien como Reina Madre.  
Te amo, Tara."  
_

Tara Lar guardó la carta en el cofre, cerró los ojos y se sentó en el suelo, dejó que la Fuerza fluyese dentro de ella, rodeándola, alimentándola. Sintió a cada ser vivo en el Palacio como en los exteriores.

..  
Era un nuevo día, Shara se despertó temprano y ya se encontraba en el hangar donde se ubicaba la nave vong, Kerlaroo aulló, como una forma de saludarla.  
—Hola, Kerlaroo ¿algún avance?  
Kerlaroo le informó por medio de ladridos y aullidos, que empezaba a entender el funcionamiento de la nave vong, que la capucha cognitiva ayuda a maniobrarla mejor y que encontró un villip. Shara asintió y pidió ver el villip, el enorme wookie ladró y le mostró el villip, que latía lentamente, la joven Jedi pasó un dedo encima y el artefacto vong dejó de latir mostrando una imagen tridimensional de un vong.  
—¡Tú no eres el Ejecutor!  
—Claro que no, le robé esta nave.  
—Maldita infiel—estrechó los ojos y la reconoció—El Supremo Soberano quiere tu cabeza, te atraparé.  
—Me gustaría que lo intentes, alimaña. Dile a Tsavong Lah que no veo la hora de ver su cabeza empalada en mi sable.  
Usando la Fuerza, hizo estallar el villip, nuevamente la ira la envolvía y miraba furiosa los restos del villip esparcido en el suelo, Kerlaroo ladró.  
—Estoy bien.—exclamó Shara sacando sus instrumentos y algunos emparedados, el wookie agradeció y ambos empezaron a trabajar.  
En torno al mediodía, alguien tocó la puerta de la nave vong, Shara secándose el sudor, abrió la puerta para encontrarse en la rampa a Tara, sintiendo algo de vergüenza por la noche anterior, descendió.  
—Hola, Tara.  
—No te puedes casar con mi padre—exclamó molesta la joven aprendiza—¡Es mi padre!  
—Lo sé, Tara—exclamó Shara—Lo siento por eso, pero no tengo intención de ser Reina Madre.  
—¿Y entonces que fue eso?—su gesto se suavizó pero se cruzó de brazos, Shara respiró hondamente.  
—Buscaba la manera que saltaras y le dijeras a la Ta'Chume que serías tú la Reina Madre.  
Tara se quedó en silencio, Shara colocó sus manos a la espalda y la joven hapana entendió lo que hacia su amiga, intentaba recapacitarla.  
—¿Intentabas provocarme?  
—Sí—confesó—No estoy orgullosa de ello, sé que había maneras de hacerlo.  
—Esta bien, Shara—exclamó Tara Lar—He tomado mi decisión y lo diré esta noche en el baile, donde mi abuela anunciaría la Reina Madre sucesora.  
—¿Hay un baile?—exclamó Shara.  
—Claro, es costumbre hapana.  
—Bueno ¿Cuál es tu decisión?  
—Lo diré esta noche, Shara—exclamó Tara sonriendo por primera vez—Y tu amigo el piloto también está invitado— la joven Jedi se ruborizó y el detalle no escapó a la hapana, quien abrazó a su amiga.  
—Bueno, estaré ahí.  
—Eres mi mejor amiga, Shara; aprecio tu amistad y no quiero perderte.  
Tara se despidió de la joven Jedi sin que ella pudiera decir algo y la vio irse del hangar, Kerlaroo ladró una pregunta.  
—Bueno, otra vez tengo que hacer algo en la noche—exclamó Shara girándose y el wookie ladró otra vez pero esta vez contento.  
—¿Qué estamos por terminar? Eso es genial, al fin podré irme de este lugar.

..  
Shara agradecía la amabilidad de Tara de prestarle un vestido, era uno negro y elegante, su larga cabellera castaña oscura lo amarró en un moño ceñido mientras guardaba su sable de luz en un bolso de mano, salió de su habitación y caminó en dirección al salón para el gran baile de anuncio. En el camino, vio a Jaz de espaldas conversando con un hapano, ella se acercó con el corazón dando vuelcos.  
—Hola, Jaz—exclamó la joven aprendiz, el chico volteó para verla y su rostro se iluminó, se disculpó con el hapano y saludó a Shara.  
—Hola, Shara.  
—Que guapo te ves con tu uniforme imperial—exclamó Shara viendo el escudo del Imperio en el lado derecho de su casaca.  
—Gracias—exclamó y su semblante cambió—No puedes casarte con Kason.

Shara sintió una oleada de tristeza en él pero no lo mostró físicamente, Shara agarró el brazo de él y lo jaló lentamente hacia la ventana.  
—No lo haré—susurró.  
—Pero…  
—Lo dije para que Tara "despierte" y parece que lo logré—exclamó Shara—Él es el padre de mi amiga, no tengo interés de ser Reina Madre.  
Vio que Jazon mostraba alivio.  
—Vamos al salón ¿deseas bailar un rato?  
—Me encantaría.  
Los dos amigos fueron al salón, atiborrado de hapanos elegantemente vestidos, músicos biths que deleitaban con sus melodías además de mesas con bebidas y alimentos.  
Jaz agarró una mano a Shara y con la otra, se apoyó en su cintura, la joven aprendiza sonrió mientras su mano izquierda se apoyaba en el pecho de él y empezaron a bailar al sonido de la música.  
Cuando la música se terminó, los dos se acercaron a la mesa de las bebidas.  
—¿En que momento crees que anunciará a la Reina Madre?  
—Esperaran a la medianoche supongo—exclamó Jaz dando un sorbo y miró a los ojos de Shara, adoraba los ojos ella; sus labios y los pequeños lunares que tenia en su rostro en las cuales les gustaba contarlos.—Y la nave vong ¿siguen con los trabajos?—preguntó antes de que dejase la copa y besarla, ardía en deseos de besarla.  
—Ya está terminado—exclamó Shara apartando la mirada para observar a los músicos, había sentido algunos sentimientos arremolinándose en él pero no supo identificarlos—Kerlaroo dice que no hay mucho más que ver, asi que es probable que me vaya mañana.  
Jaz asintió mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida, pensó que debía haber tomado una sin alcohol; Shara se veía preciosa en la noche y ser tan guapa no ayudaba en absoluto en mantener su mente despejada.  
—Entonces disfrutemos este baile—exclamó Jaz dejando su bebida—Yo también me iré.  
—¿Terminaste con tu mantenimiento?  
—Sí, he avanzado muy rápido—exclamó Jaz y la música empezó a sonar lento, las parejas se juntaban más, Shara sintió su rubor subir por su cuello, se humedeció los labios y se preguntó porque el piloto no la besaba de una vez pero él se acercó aún más y ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.  
—¿Irás a la Ascendencia?  
—Sin dudas.  
—Iré a D'Qar—exclamó Shara—La mayoría de nuestros combatientes están ahí, me encantaría que vinieras con nosotros—susurró en su oído.  
—¿D'Qar?  
—Quiero formar un escuadrón, tú y yo liderando a un grupo de pilotos contra los vong.

Jaz se alejó un poco para ver el rostro de la joven aprendiza, notó un rubor en sus mejillas y los ojos miel de ella brillaban.  
—Suena genial.  
—Fue tu idea y bastante buena—exclamó Shara sonriendo—Buscaré a los mejores pilotos y tú también a los tuyos.  
—Conozco a un par pero sé que Shawnkyr entenderá.

Shara ya no sintió más una punzada de celos de escuchar ese nombre, sabia que solo se trataba de su brazo derecho.  
—¡Atencion a todos!—alzó la voz de Ta'chume sobre un estrado, los músicos dejaron de tocar y todos se detuvieron—Bienvenidos a cada uno de ustedes en venir en este gran baile donde anunciaremos a la Reina Madre—sus ojos se paseó en cada asistente y al ver a Shara, tuvo que contener su rabia.  
Jaz se dio cuenta y miró divertido a la joven aprendiza.  
—Me escapé—susurró—Soy una Jedi—le guiñó un ojo.  
—Ahora ¡la Reina Madre!—exclamó Ta'Chume.

Tara Lar Chal apareció en el escenario, el público prorrumpió en aplausos, Tara sonrió a cada uno de ellos, Tara era la heredera al trono y accedió al lugar que le correspondía, su padre aplaudió con orgullo de ver a su hija siendo coronada.  
—Gracias a todos por venir. Ha sido una semana difícil para mí y para todos, una semana que hemos sufrido grandes pérdidas, la carta que me dejó mi madre me hizo recapacitar en muchas cosas y sé que puedo hacer grandes cosas si soy la Reina Madre. Gracias a todos.  
Tara Lar sonrió y su mirada se cruzó con el de Shara, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, hacia mucho que no lo hacia y se sintió bien.

.

Nuevamente en el hangar, después de la noche del baile, Shara alistaba sus cosas y los colocaba en la nave vong. Kerlaroo ladró una pregunta.  
—Claro que saben que vendremos en una nave vong—exclamó Shara—Mi mamá lo reconocerá y nos dejará entrar.  
—Ey, Shara—exclamó Jaz y la chica se giró, sintió como su estomago se escapaba de su viente de tan solo verlo.  
—Hola, Jaz., aquí nos despedimos.  
—Dame tus coordenadas a D'Qar, iré ahí con unos amigos pilotos.  
—Entonces nos veremos—exclamó Shara apuntando unos números en una hoja y se lo entregó—Adiós, Jaz.  
—Adiós, Shara—exclamó el piloto y le besó en la mejilla.

El piloto se alejó y Shara sentía remolinos en el estomago cuando sintió a Tara en a su espalda.  
—Es guapo.  
—No sé de que hablas—exclamó Shara subiendo la rampa y mirando por ultima vez a su amiga.  
—Yo lo sé—exclamó Tara mirando con tristeza a su amiga—Yo nunca podré decirle a Han que lo amaba pero tú tienes la suerte decir que te gusta Jaz.  
Shara asintió derrotada, todos esos meses intentando ocultar que le atraía el piloto y su amiga lo había descubierto.  
—Me gusta Jaz—exclamó y sonrió débilmente—Es por ello que vendrá a D'Qar.  
—Que bien—exclamó Tara—Que la Fuerza esté contigo.  
—Igualmente—exclamó Shara despidiéndose con la mano e ingresando a la nave vong.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Masla detuvo su nave, empezó a revisar su bitácora. Días atrás conversó con Rey respecto a Han Dameron; ella le decía que al perder el enlace que tenia con su hijo era muy distinto al de Crix.

Ella comprendía, al morir Crix era como perder una parte de su cuerpo pero ¿Han? Si Rey mantenía la esperanza que estuviese vivo, ella iria a buscarlo y fue preguntando a cada pirata que encontró en su camino, empleando la fuerza bruta para sonsacabar información.  
No creía que Han estuviese muerto pero sí él estuviese vivo, lo traería y se sentiría bien porque se sentía culpable de la muerte de Crix, su aprendiz.  
Rey le había dicho que no era fácil aceptar la muerte de un aprendiz pero ella ya lo había aceptado, Crix ya era uno con la Fuerza.

Un pirata asustado por el sable de luz cerca de su cara le dado un dato interesante: había escuchado rumores de un Jedi cautivo en un planeta selvático, antes conocido como Coruscant ¿sería Arl'at Losh? ¿O Han Dameron? No perdería nada en ir a averiguarlo.  
Si era Ar'lat, aprovecharía el momento para matarlo pero si se trataba del hijo de Rey, entonces lo salvaría.  
Trazó las coordenadas y saltó al hiperespacio hacia Yuuzan'thar, antes conocido como Coruscant.


	26. Traidor

**Capitulo XXVI**

 **Traidor**

* * *

Han despertó en una celda, tenias las manos atadas y la cabeza le daba vueltas; sintiéndose débil vio que dos vong abrían la celda y lo arrastraban a una especie de ramas, donde lo colocaron cabeza abajo.  
Sintió que las ramas envolvían sus brazos, las púas se incrustaban en sus carnes y gritó de dolor, la agonía era insoportable; sentía que todo pasaba lentamente, las ramas se enroscaban con más firmeza y vio a Vergere, mirándolo con atención.  
Todo se detuvo, cayó al suelo aún adolorido por las púas, tenia puntos rojos en sus brazos y piernas, vomitó mientras se sentaba con dificultad.  
—¿Quién eres?—preguntó la extraña criatura.  
—Han Dameron—contestó como un autómata.  
—¿Eres un Jedi?  
—Sí—exclamó Han mirando a la extraña criatura.—¿Qué me hicieron?  
—Es el Abrazo del Dolor. Los vong lo usan para experimentar el dolor.  
—Sí, conozco eso; les gusta sentir el dolor.  
—¿Puedes ponerte de pie?  
—No—contestó secamente y miró a la fosh.  
—¿Me van a matar?  
—El Ejecutor Nom Anor quería sacrificarte pero yo lo evité. Le dije que yo me ocuparé de ti. Aceptó no con ganas, después que la Reina Voxyn fuese destruida.  
—¿Tienes interés en mí?—susurró.  
—Yo sé quien eres, Han Dameron—exclamó Vergere y se acercó aún más—Yo tengo muchos años viviendo. No con ellos por supuesto—exclamó el ser extraño mirando a los vong—Ellos me capturaron y yo me ofrecí como una sirviente para no matarme. Era una Jedi como tú.

Han abrió los ojos pero no habló, no deseó poner en peligro a la fosh, ella asentía lentamente.  
—Una mujer llamada Shyndella Vorr me habló de los hijos de Rey Skywalker, nietos del gran Luke Skywalker y bisnietos del legendario Anakin. Ella los observó a ustedes tres pero quedó fascinada contigo, Han.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Y quien es Shyndella Vorr?  
—Shyndella me encontró en las Regiones Desconocidas. Intentó rescatarme pero me negué pero vi que ella es poderosa en la Fuerza, quede fascinada con sus enseñanzas, los vong no supieron de ella y ella me contó de ti. De tus talentos y la Fuerza naciente en ti.  
—¿Quién es ella?—volvió a preguntar pero cuidando de no elevar la voz.  
—Es la líder de los Caballeros de Ren.

Han miró sorprendido a la fosh, los caballeros de Ren eran usuarios del Lado Oscuro y realmente pensó que estaba extintos. No se apartó de ella, él quería aprender más sobre la Fuerza.  
—Son adoradores del Lado Oscuro—masculló.  
—La Fuerza es una sola, no tiene lados, joven Dameron—exclamó.  
—Toda mi vida he estado buscando el verdadero significado de la Fuerza—exclamó el aprendiz Jedi.  
—Shyndella vio tus dudas y por eso te buscó—exclamó Vergere.  
—¿Ella no estaba con Kylo Ren?  
—Sí, aunque su maestro fue Snoke, ella era miembro importante de la sagrada orden de los Ren.

Han quedó como cautivado, aún sentía el dolor de haber perdido a su hermano.  
—Nosotros los Ren, sabemos y tenemos conocimiento de la Fuerza Viva. Tu tío lo buscó y lo encontró—exclamó la fosh mirando con atención a Han, podía ver el brillo en sus ojos, sonrió para sus adentros.—Sabemos la clave para derrotar a los vong.  
—¿Saben?  
—Los vong buscan arrasar y destruir todo pero en verdad, ellos están buscando un planeta similar al suyo, destruido hace miles de años. Buscaron en cada confin de la galaxia pero no lo encontraron.  
—¿Qué planeta es ese?  
—Un planeta viviente—exclamó Vergere y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie—Llamado Zonama Zekot. Es un planeta sintiente de la Fuerza, la Fuerza es intensa en ella tal como lo decía Vorr.  
—Los Jedi solo buscan destruir a los vong—musitó Han mirando a su alrededor.  
—Y los Ren buscan un hogar para ellos y lo hemos encontrado pero se esconde siempre.  
—Entonces debemos hallarla—exclamó Han  
—Y convencerla.

Vergere se quedó en silencio, Han caminó con dificultad por la estancia y salió al exterior donde vio toda una selva, hierbas altas y árboles tupidos, el cielo estaba anaranjado y una mundonave estaba encima de ellos.  
—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó.  
—Yuuzant'tar; los vong modelaron este planeta similar al planeta de origen de ellos. Este era tu hogar, este era Coruscant.  
Han sintió dolor en su corazón, su hogar era una selva irreconocible; su hogar estaba enterrado bajo esa espesa selva.  
—El dolor puede hacernos fuerte, Han Dameron—exclamó Vergere—Yo te puedo mostrar el Verdadero Camino de un Jedi.  
Han Dameron se giró lentamente hacia Vergere, caminó hacia la pequeña fosh e hincó una rodilla al suelo.  
—Me someto a sus enseñanzas, maestra Vergere.  
—Muy bien, yo te mostraré la verdad sobre la Fuerza, Han.  
—¿Nom Anor no sabrá lo que hacemos?  
—Anor no lo sabrá y yo te ayudaré a salir de aquí—susurró en su oido—¿Quieres conocer a Shyndella Vorr?  
—Me gustaria.  
—Pero te someteré al Abrazo del Dolor.  
—Si el dolor me ayuda a comprender más sobre la Fuerza, tendré que aceptarlo.

Vergere asintió y Han se puso de pie, la fosh salió al exterior y con un gesto de su mano, invitó al joven Jedi a seguirla.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Masla dejó el salto del hiper espacio, y movió su nave hacia una luna, escondiéndose de las naves capitales vong. Ahora era el momento más difícil; no le había dicho a Rey sobre su misión pero confiaba en la Fuerza en hallar a Han. Así que puso su nave en modo furtivo y fue al planeta antes conocido como Coruscant.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Han Dameron se detuvo ante una pared donde estaban apoyados unos prisioneros, algunos estaban deformes y otros, tenían sus miembros amputados.  
—Siento dolor en ellos, están sufriendo.  
—Los vong experimentaron con ellos pero salió mal como podemos ver.—exclamó Vergere—La compasión es vital en un Jedi ¿verdad, Han?  
—Darles la compasión que necesitan—exclamó Han y vio que un muchacho de tez oscura se arrastraba, tenia un ojo ciego y un brazo lleno de pus que le provocó arcadas a Han pero su rostro, conocía ese rostro.  
—Han—gimió el chico—Han, ayúdame.

Han, conmocionado, se acercó al chico y supo que se trataba de su primo Dash. El hijo mayor de Finn estaba totalmente herido y no había modo de salvarlo, el chico agonizaba.  
—Por favor—gimió mirando a Han suplicante.  
—El chico necesita que le calmen el dolor—exclamó Vergere extendiéndole un sable de luz. Han tragó saliva.  
—Él…lo conozco.  
—Eso explica que te esté llamando—exclamó Vergere aún con el brazo extendido.

El chico empezó a sollozar, le faltaba una pierna y sus dedos estaban chamuscados.  
—Rey me abandonó…mi tía lo hizo—gimió—Dame piedad, Han.  
—¿Mi mamá? Estoy seguro que no lo hizo adrede.  
—¿Rey tiene hermanos?—preguntó Vergere confundida.  
—No, él es hijo de Finn, el mejor amigo de mi madre. Tanto es la cercanía, que a Finn lo considero como mi tío y a él, mi primo— y vio que Vergere le mostraba su sable de luz.  
—Pensé que lo perdí.  
—Yo lo guardé. Toma, ten piedad de él.— Han tomó su arma y vio a su primo, agonizante y lloraba del dolor. No quería matarlo, sufría mucho así que tomó la decisión de hacerlo, encendió su arma y lo levantó.  
—Lo siento, Dash—musitó Han, Dash miró a Han y cerró los ojos, el joven Jedi bajó el arma, partiendo su cabeza en dos.  
—Le diste la paz que necesitaba, Han; lo hiciste bien—y miró al resto de los heridos que suplicaban clemencia—Ellos también necesitan piedad.  
Han los miró y se acercó a cada uno de ellos, matándolos.

...

Tres días pasaron desde Han recibía el entrenamiento de Vergere, sentía que ella conocía mucho de la Fuerza y entendía el porque, había vivido mucho años, siendo una maestra Jedi de los tiempos de su bisabuelo Anakin, era muy compresible que supiese mucho.

Aprendió a soportar el dolor, a convivir entre los Avergonzados; Vergere era una buena maestra, realmente Han estaba interesado en otros caminos de la Fuerza. Extrañaba a su hermano Crix y justamente pensar en él era un buen modo de acrecentar el dolor y mantener viva la ira interna, además de trabajar secretamente en una forma de escapar del planeta: una nave en las profundidades del antiguo Senado Galáctico.  
Vergere apareció a la espalda del joven aprendiz, Han se soltó del Abrazo del Dolor y con dificultad se puso de pie.  
—Hoy nos vamos—susurró la fosh.

Han asintió, conocer a los Caballeros de Ren era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos, además de salir del planeta.  
El camino hacia el senado era muy largo, pero estaban ocultos entre los esclavos Avergonzados, quienes caminaban con la cabeza abajo, Han escondió entre sus ropas su arma y alzó la vista, podía ver el domo del Senado pero las estatuas estaban destruidas; su corazón se encogió al ver la base de la estatua de Han Solo.

De un momento a otro, los Avergonzados empezaron a desperdigarse, escuchó gritos y vio a guerreros vong correr con las armas en alto.  
Vergere jaló a Han a su izquierda y un vong le cortó el paso.  
—¿Qué hacen aquí? Esta es una zona restringida.  
—¡Han!

El mencionado se giró y vio a Masla Dey, blandiendo su arma y empujando a guerreros vong.  
—¡Maestra Dey!—corrió Han—¡Detente!

Vergere tiró a Han hacia el senado, el guerrero vong vociferó que no tenían permiso para ingresar ahí pero como no le prestaban atención, furioso, llamó a más tropas.  
Masla Dey corrió hacia el senado, con la intención de matar al extraño ser que tenia a Han e ingresaron al rellano.  
—¡Detente!—exclamó Masla con el arma en alto, Vergere se giró y miró a la Jedi.  
—Jedi, no te acerques.  
—El chico vendrá conmigo.  
—Ya me estaba yendo—exclamó Han—Hoy era mi escape y lo arruinaste, Dey.

Masla se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño.  
—¿Quién es ese pájaro?  
—Soy Vergere, maestra Jedi de la antigua República, de los tiempos de Anakin Skywalker.  
—Es…imposible.  
—Para la Fuerza, nada es imposible.—contestó la fosh.  
—Estoy bien, Dey—exclamó Han.  
—Rey te echa de menos—exclamó Masla y miró a la entrada—Anda, vete, yo los detendré aquí. Por Crix.  
—Puedes venir con nosotros.  
—Lo arruiné, Han—exclamó Masla—Ya tengo en mi conciencia la muerte de Crix y no permitiré que un Dameron más este en mi mente. Escapa, vive.

Han miró Masla que le daba la espalda, se humedeció los labios y sintió a Vergere tirándole del brazo.  
—La Jedi nos está dando tiempo, Han Dameron.  
—Que la Fuerza te acompañe.

Han y Vergere empujaron una puerta e ingresaron, con la Fuerza, levantaron unos muebles y bloquearon la puerta. Corrieron hacia un corredor donde había una trampilla, Vergere la había construido y miró a Han.  
—Vamos.

Masla Dey vio a los vong que se acercaban en el rellano, se retiró la túnica, quedándose con una camiseta sin manga y miró desafiante a los vong.  
—¡Vengan de a uno!

Los guerreros vong se lanzaron al ataque, con los coufee y anfibastones en alto, Masla los repelió, se movía en ambos lados, los vong caían muertos a sus pies y ella se subía en los montículos. Dejó que la Fuerza moviese su sable de luz, sintió que la rodeaba y le daba más poder; y pudo sentirlos.  
De alguna manera, sintió a cada vong cuando luchaba y empezó a moverse más rápido, avanzando y golpeando con más fuerza pero con calma y paz. Los vong no retrocedieron, avanzaban incluso, pisaban a los cuerpos caídos, formándose pequeños cerros mientras Masla seguía apuñalándolos hasta que sintió el couffe en su pierna derecha pero no flaqueó, el anfibastón le dio en el hombro pero no retrocedió; usando la Fuerza para retrasar el veneno en su torrente sanguíneo, sonrió.  
—¡No pasarán!  
Con una sonrisa, extendió una mano y los vong cayeron de espalda, y habían más en su línea de visión. Sin perder la sonrisa, pensó en Crix y la alegría de volver a verlo, buscó a Rey por medio de la Fuerza y le agradeció por haberle dado una oportunidad en la Orden Jedi.  
Cerró los ojos y la Fuerza la envolvió, cargando su energía y su esencia, los vong se acercaron, cuando supo que era el momento oportuno, explotó.  
Su cuerpo se volvió luminoso, una esfera blanca y brillante la rodeó y una onda expansiva arrojó a varios metros a los vong, retumbando el lugar y sin derribar a la puerta.

En el suelo solo quedaban los cadáveres vong, túnicas Jedi y un sable de luz, que se apagó.  
Han sintió a Masla unirse a la Fuerza, pero no había tiempo para lamentarse, se sentó en la nave transporte mientras Vergere accionaba los timoneles. Sin decir palabra alguna, la nave salió de las profundidades del Senado y al salir de la atmosfera, saltó al hiperespacio, entre las mundonaves.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nom Anor estaba furioso, golpeó la mesa orgánica mientras veía como una nave escapaba del planeta. Había confiado en Vergere y se maldecía de no haber visto su traición cuando un subalterno le informó que el Supremo Soberano deseaba hablar con él, masculló una maldición.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Han aún no podía entablar su enlace de mellizos con su hermana ni mucho menos con su madre, pero estaba seguro que Vergere tenia algo que ver. Vio en la ventana una esfera gris y supo que era Ziost, el planeta de origen de los Caballeros de Ren.

La nave entró sin problemas y aterrizó en un terreno escarpado, delante de ellos se alzaba el templo Ren, antiguo y lleno de polvo.  
Una mujer chalactana se acercaba lentamente, con guardias acompañandola, Han y Vergere se acercaron.  
—Vergere, vieja amiga—saludó Shyndella Vorr y miró a Han, su fisonomía le recordaba a alguien.  
—Soy Han Dameron—exclamó el aprendiz y la mujer asintió.  
—El hijo de Rey—exclamó con una sonrisa, sus ojos amarillos observaron al aprendiz y luego miró a Vergere.  
—Está interesado en aprender otros preceptos de la Fuerza.  
—Vergere me dijo que está interesada en mí—exclamó Han.  
—No solamente yo, te presentaré a un viejo amigo que también está interesado en ti.

Han y Vergere siguieron a la mujer anciana hacia el interior del templo Ren, oscuro iluminado con antorchas; el aprendiz Jedi podia sentir el Lado Oscuro emanando del lugar.  
—El hijo de Rey ha llegado—exclamó Shyndella Vorr a una figura que estaba en medio de las sombras, quien se agitó y se acercó lentamente, Han pensó que era su primo Kyle pero él estaba viejo, cabello corto y gris. No era Kyle pero de alguna manera se le había muy familiar.  
—Han Dameron—murmuró el hombre, sus ojos marrones observaron a Han—Que amable de parte de tu madre ponerte el nombre de mi padre.  
Han abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, era imposible que se tratase de él, Rey le había dicho que había muerto en sus brazos.  
—Es…imposible.

Vergere también estaba sorprendida y el hombre llamado Kylo Ren se acercó aún más, mirándolos con una sonrisa de malicia y se descubrió la túnica donde se observó una quemadura en el pecho, dicha quemadura correspondía a un sable de luz,  
—Para la Fuerza, nada es imposible—exclamó Kylo Ren.  
—Pero mi madre…me dijo que moriste.  
—Morí, sí—exclamó Kylo Ren—Mientras festejaban su gran victoria, mis fieles guerreros buscaron mi tumba, encontraron mi cuerpo y lo desenterraron pero tuvieron que arreglar el lugar para no levantar suspicacias. Y llegué a Ziost donde mi maestra Shyndella Vorr me revivió con alquimia Ren.  
—¿Alquimia Ren?  
—Ven te mostraré algo, justo íbamos a empezar uno.

Han siguió a Kylo Ren y miró a Vergere, ella tampoco sabia que él estaba vivo en todo estos años.  
—Tienes un hijo—exclamó Han—Kyle Solo.  
—Sí—exclamó Kylo Ren—Me alegra que Rey lo entrenase como Jedi pero él no me importa ahora—exclamó y miró a Han—Tampoco me interesa Siri Tharen.  
—¿No crees que tiene más sentido que sea tu hijo al que intentas reclutarlo?  
—¿Crees que intento reclutarte?  
—Siento eso.  
—No tengo intención de hacerte eso—negó con la cabeza Kylo Ren—Solo te muestro los otros caminos de la Fuerza; mi hijo nunca se mostró interesado en esto como tú.

Eso era cierto, Han en toda su vida se preguntaba el verdadero significado de la Fuerza Viva y todo parecía que Kylo Ren lo podía mostrar, así que llegaron a un balcón, donde en el suelo había un hoyo con liquido azul.

Tres encapuchados sumergían un cuerpo desnudo de un hombre en el hoyo hasta desaparecerlo.  
—Él fue asesinado por un vong—exclamó Kylo Ren.  
—¿No han tenido problemas con ellos?  
—Lo tuvimos y lo derrotamos con el Lado Oscuro. Asi que no se acercan.

Los encapuchados arrojaban polvos verdes y morados, recitaban palabras antiguas que no entendía, el agua del hoyo se tornó negra y luego rojo sangre.  
—Esta es la alquimia Ren—exclamó Kylo Ren—Con este tipo de alquimia podemos traer de vuelta a los muertos y salvar a los moribundos.  
Han quedó boquiabierto, en unos minutos, el hombre saltó del agua, totalmente aturdido y temeroso, los encapuchados lo ayudaron a salir; se le veía muy confuso.  
Han pensó usar la alquimia para revivir a su hermano Crix pero luego recordó que su cadáver posiblemente esté en Myrkrr  
—La Fuerza conduce a otros caminos como este, conocimientos de magia y alquimia. Resucitar a los muertos, prolongar tu vida y sanar tus heridas mortales, puedes burlarte de la muerte y manipular los órganos vitales de tus oponentes para matarlos silenciosamente.

Han parpadeó, intrigado y sorprendido, miró a Kylo Ren.  
—Mi hermano murió—exclamó—Pero sé que es tarde para rescatar su cuerpo pero estoy interesado en aprender esto.  
Kylo Ren sonrió al ver la decisión del chico Dameron, y ahora empezaría a ejecutar el plan para vengarse de Rey, corromper a su hijo al Lado Oscuro.  
—Bien, bien, chico—exclamó Kylo Ren—Estas cosas lo sabían los Jedi pero ocultaron estos conocimientos por cobardía y temor. Los Sith lo olvidaron pero nosotros los rescatamos.  
—Me gustaría quedarme—exclamó Han y miró a su tío Kylo Ren—Debo irme, quiero regresar y abrazar a mi madre.  
—No…—exclamó Shyndella pero fue interrumpida por Kylo Ren.  
—Puedes hacerlo—exclamó y colocó una mano en el hombro—Vuelve, lucha contra los vong y cuando ganes la guerra, regresa.  
—Lo haré—exclamó Han sonriendo—Y esto quedará entre nosotros.  
—Confío en ti, Han.  
—Adiós, tío Kylo Ren.  
Kylo Ren vio a Han y a Vergere retirarse del templo, Shyndella se acercó al caballero de Ren.  
—Espero que no te equivoques en dejar ir al chico.  
—No, regresará y no le dirá a Rey de esto—exclamó Kylo Ren—Mi venganza contra ella ya está puesta en marcha.  
—¿Por qué precisamente él y no su hermana?  
—Porque su nombre me trae recuerdos de mi padre— y miró Shyndella—Y a ella también, así que imagínate el dolor que sentirá al ver a su hijo que lleva el nombre del hombre que admira convertido en Caballero de Ren.

...

Han se subió a la nave y miró a Vergere, quien encendió los motores e hizo elevar el transporte.  
—Solo contaré mi cautiverio—exclamó Han—Esto quedará dentro de mí y espero que la guerra se termine pronto.  
Han nuevamente sintió a la Fuerza dentro de él y miró a Vergere.  
—Era por tu bien.  
—¿Me tenias desconectado?—preguntó y ella asintió pero no se molestó—Debes enseñarme como desconectarme de la Fuerza.  
—¿Sabes en donde están?  
Han se abrió a la Fuerza, buscando a su madre por medio de su enlace materno, y la encontró.  
—Vayamos a D'Qar, todos están ahí.  
Vergere asintió y puso en marcha la nave, saltando al hiperespacio, rumbo a la antigua base de la Resistencia.


	27. Los caminos del destino

**Disclaimer: STAR WARS pertenece a Disney**

* * *

 **Capitulo XXVII**

 **Los caminos del destino**

* * *

 **D'Qar  
** El planeta ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que fue refugio de la Resistencia, ya hace mucho tiempo atrás. La Primera Orden no había llegado a destruir por ello las casetas y subterráneos aún estaba intacto.  
Luke Skywalker observaba a los aprendices practicar con sus sables, esquivando los disparos de los remotos, Rey se acercó.  
—Tío Rik se ha ofrecido a llevar a los aprendices en su destructor estelar.  
—Es una buena idea—exclamó el anciano maestro Jedi y miró a su hija—¿Estás bien?  
—Lo estoy sobrellevando mejor—exclamó Rey mirando a los aprendices—Y pensar que Crix estuvo en un momento allí, practicando con un remoto.  
—Será difícil, Rey pero lo harás—exclamó Luke, abrazando a su hija. Rey abrazó a su padre y nuevamente se vio a si misma como una niña; cuando sintió que alguien lo llamaba por la Fuerza.  
—Han…  
Luke también sintió la presencia de su nieto, miró al cielo.  
—Está en camino.  
—Sí—exclamó Rey poniéndose de pie—Está vivo.

La nave transporte aterrizó en el hangar, varios soldados sobrevivientes se acercaron con las armas en alto, listo para disparar; Poe se acercó cautelosamente con su Blaster apuntando a la puerta, listo para disparar sin piedad.  
La rampa bajó y descendió una criatura extraña para los presentes, con las palmas en alto.  
—No disparen—exclamó Vergere, detrás de ella, descendió Han, también con las manos en alto. Poe se quedó congelado al igual que los otros miembros, alguien corrió a su costado.  
—¡Han!  
Han vio que Shara se acercaba rápido y la abrazó al vuelo, sentía el fuerte abrazo de su melliza, su enlace se intensificó y sentía las lagrimas en su pecho.  
—Shara—susurró Han acariciando la cabeza de su melliza, enterrada en su pecho—Estoy bien, soy yo.  
Shara alzó la mirada, con los ojos húmedos sonrió a su mellizo, Poe se acercó, aún sin dar crédito a sus ojos.  
—Papá—exclamó Han acercándose a su padre, Poe abrazó a su único hijo varón, sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Shara vio al pájaro que acompañaba y se preguntó quien era ese, Han vio por el rabillo del ojo a Finn y recordó a Dash. No le diría que tuvo que matarlo, ese seria un secreto que se lo guardaría.  
—Es mi hijo, vuelvan a sus puestos—exclamó Poe a los restantes miembros de espectadores.  
—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Poe tocando los hombros de su hijo y miró a la fosh.  
—Ella es Vergere—exclamó Han—Me ayudó a salir de Yuuzant'tar.  
—¿Estuviste ahí?  
—Sí, Shara; Masla Dey también estuvo ahí. Pero no sobrevivió.  
—Han.—exclamó Rey caminando lo más rápido posible hacia su hijo, Han extendió los brazos y abrazó a su madre.  
—Tengo cosas que explicar—susurró Han—Te extrañé, mamá.  
Han le dolía tener que ocultar a su propia madre sobre Kylo Ren pero lo tuvo que hacer, sabia que si su madre se enterase, iria tras él y lo mataría, no quería eso, quería escuchar a Kylo Ren.

..  
Han Dameron fue puesto al día tras pasar cuatro días en cautiverio, la Nueva República ya no existia más, Borks Fey'lya estaba muerto al igual que Viqi Sesh. El chico se hallaba en el cuartel subterráneo de D'Qar, conoció a la nueva líder de la naciente Alianza Galáctica, Kaydel Ko Connix, quien fue su idea establecer una base en D'Qar mientras se preparaban para irse a Mon Cal, la nueva capital de la Alianza Galáctica.  
Han habló de todo en su cautiverio, ocultando las partes de la enseñanzas de Vergere y de su breve visita en Ziost, pero reveló que la fosh era una antigua Jedi y la existencia de Zonama Zekot, el planeta viviente. Luke y Rey quedaron sorprendidos de Vergere, pero ambos aún no confiaban en ella, una Jedi que pasó mucho tiempo con los vong. Kaydel anunció que la fosh sería vigilada, ya que no le gustaba nada que ella haya pasado la mayor parte de su vida con los vong.

Vergere estuvo de acuerdo y aceptó ser vigilada, Han no estuvo de acuerdo pero no emitió su opinión.  
—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Han Dameron—exclamó Kaydel, sonriendo al chico. Tómate los días que quieras antes de irnos a Mon Cal.  
—Gracias, Jefa Connix—exclamó Han asintiendo.  
Todos empezaron a retirarse del salón, Rey se acercó a su hijo y nuevamente lo abrazó.  
—Mañana empezaré a nombrar a los nuevos Caballeros Jedi—exclamó Rey—Lo que has hecho y la manera que has tenido que sobrevivir, serás ascendido.  
—Vaya, eso es bueno, mamá—exclamó Han sonriendo—Gracias.  
—Si quieres buscar a tu hermana, ella está en el hangar— y miró a Vergere—Gracias por traerlo de vuelta.  
Vergere reverenció pero no emitió palabra alguna.  
..

Han se encontraba en el hangar, vio varios pilotos; reconoció el escuadrón de su padre pero vio a otro escuadrón, cuyos miembros eran jóvenes y algunos zyn.  
Se acercó a su hermana, que escribía algo en su datapad.  
—Ey, Shara—avisó Han y su melliza se giró.  
—Han. ¿Estás mejor?  
—Estoy adaptándome—exclamó Han—Pero aún así, extraño a Crix.  
—Crix—musitó Shara triste—Yo también lo echo de menos.  
—Me siento culpable, Shara. Si tan solo…  
—Las cosas ya han pasado, Han. Solo queda mirar hacia delante, asi lo hubiera querido nuestro pequeño hermano.  
—Sí estuviera vivo, hubiera sido ascendido a Caballero Jedi.  
—Eso sin dudas—exclamó Shara—¿Te lo dijo, mamá?  
—Sí.  
—Bueno, van a nombrar a los miembros del equipo de ataque.  
—Vaya, que bien.  
—Sí—exclamó Shara y miró a Han—Vendrá Tara Lar.  
Han asintió y sonrió de medio lado.  
—Me encantaría verla ¿Dónde está?  
—Está en Hapes, es Reina Madre.  
—Me alegro pero ¿ella no quería ser Reina Madre?  
Shara le contó todo lo que aconteció en su estancia en Hapes, Han no emitió palabra alguna hasta terminar.  
—¿y llegaste a formar a tu escuadrón?  
—Sí—Shara señaló a los pilotos de traje naranja—Jaz y yo somos los líderes del escuadrón Soles Gemelos. En honor al planeta del abuelo Luke, se puso feliz cuando se lo conté.  
—¿Cómo se lo tomo papá?  
—Esta orgulloso pero Jess estuvo un poco renuente en dejarme ir pero al final aceptó.

Jaz se acercó con un grupo de zyn, Han fue presentado por Shara y estrechó la mano del piloto de la Ascendencia Zyn. Le dio la bienvenida y Han agradeció, Shara luego le comunicó que tenia que ir a unas practicas.  
El aprendiz Jedi detuvo al piloto después que Shara se alejase.  
—Oye, gracias por cuidar de mi hermana.  
—De nada, Han—exclamó Jaz  
Han observó como el piloto se alejaba, Vergere estaba cerca y las miradas de ambos se cruzaron pero no se dijeron nada.

...  
Al día siguiente, Han fue al hangar donde se sentó a esperar a Tara, dos horas después vio una nave hapana aterrizar. Cuando descendió la Reina Madre, Han no esperó mucho tiempo y corrió hacia su mejor amiga, quien lloraba de emoción de verlo.  
Se abrazaron, Han la cargó y giró abrazándola, Tara Lar empezó a sollozar en el hombro de Han.  
—Estas vivo.  
—Logré escapar—exclamó Han—Vergere me ayudó.  
Señaló al fosh que estaba sentada en una caja, levantó una mano a modo de saludo y la Reina Madre se acercó a la extraña criatura, sus mejillas húmedas y con una sonrisa.  
—Gracias, Vergere.  
—De nada, Reina Madre—exclamó Vergere reverenciando a la Reina Madre.

En torno al mediodía, varios Jedi se reunieron en la plataforma que se había montado, no era numeroso pero estaban ahí, junto con pilotos y mecánicos. Shara estaba detrás del estrado al igual que su mellizo y otros aprendices Jedi.  
Rey se subió al estrado y miró a los presentes.  
—Hoy es un día importante, nuestra galaxia está necesitada de toda ayuda posible pero estos chicos han demostrado su valor y temple en una misión dura y complicada. No todos regresaron vivos pero lo que lo hicieron, demostraron su valor y que son verdaderos defensores de la galaxia. Su aporte será tan valioso como los pilotos y soldados que están aquí, ellos son la nueva generación de Caballeros Jedi, guardianes de la paz y justicia de la galaxia. Nombraré y se acercaran aquí.  
Detrás de Rey aparecieron los maestros Jedi Jek Sirgas, Siri Tharen e Iella Horn, quien decidió regresar a la Orden tras la caída de Coruscant.  
—Kerlaroo—anunció Rey yel wookie se acercó con paso firme, hincó una rodilla al suelo y Rey encendió su arma—Yo, Rey Skywalker, en nombre del Concejo Jedi te otorgo el grado de Caballero Jedi, toma tu sable y defiende con valor a la galaia.

El wookie rugió en agradecimiento y se retiró.  
—Dini—anunció y la pequeña lurmen avanzó con sus largos brazos— Yo, Rey Skywalker, en nombre del Concejo Jedi te otorgo el grado de Caballero Jedi, toma tu sable y que tus conocimientos de curación sane a los heridos, ya sea física o mental, no solo a tus compañeros, también a los habitantes de esta galaxia.  
La lurmen agradeció en voz baja y se retiró.  
—Azlyn Deila—llamó Rey y la rubia Jedi se acercó— Yo, Rey Skywalker, en nombre del Concejo Jedi te otorgo el grado de Caballero Jedi, toma tu arma y defiende a todo lo que amas.  
Azlyn reverenció pero no dijo nada, aún dolida por la muerte de Crix, se retiró.  
—Race Harik—llamó Rey y un chico alto de cabello corto se acercó— Yo, Rey Skywalker, en nombre del Concejo Jedi te otorgo el grado de Caballero Jedi, toma tu arma y defiende tus ideales con gran valor, la galaxia necesita tu ímpetu.  
El chico agradeció en voz baja y se retiró.  
—Han Dameron—llamó Rey, Poe sonrió al ver a su hijo caminando al estrado e hincar una rodilla al suelo, miró a Siri y ella le sonrió— Yo, Rey Skywalker, en nombre del Concejo Jedi te otorgo el grado de Caballero Jedi, toma tu sable y lleva la esperanza a la galaxia, con la Fuerza Viviente en ti, otorgarás el valor y serenidad a los que te rodean.  
Han agradeció a su madre, Rey le sonrió a su hijo y él asintió, retirándose.  
—Tara Lar Chal— llamó Rey y la hapana se acercó— Yo, Rey Skywalker, en nombre del Concejo Jedi te otorgo el grado de Caballero Jedi, toma tu arma e imparte la justicia y moral, no solo en tu reino si no en toda la galaxia.  
—Shara Dameron—llamó Rey y cerró los ojos, habia sentido la Fuerza rodeando en ella y vio un futuro, entrando en un trance— Yo, Rey Skywalker, en nombre del Concejo Jedi te otorgo el grado de Caballero Jedi, te nombro Espada de los Jedi, un fuego ardiente para tus enemigos y brillante para tus amigos. Una vida sin descanso, no verás la paz pero serás bendecida por la paz que darás a otros.  
Shara quedó sorprendida, Rey abrió los ojos y vio que su hija estaba totalmente afectada, reverenció a su madre pero esquivó su mirada al salir del estrado.  
—Ahora, con la Fuerza de nuestro lado, démosle la bienvenida nuestros flamantes caballeros Jedi— exclamó Siri Tharen, Rey no entendía lo que le había dicho a su hija, quien se le veia pensativa. Todos cerraron sus ojos, a excepción de los no sensibles.

" _No existe ignorancia, sólo existe conocimiento. No existe pasión, sólo existe serenidad. No existe caos, sólo existe armonía. No existe muerte, sólo existe la Fuerza."_

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000** 0

Realmente, el Supremo Soberano no estaba contento, Nom Anor escuchaba en silencio las acusaciones de Shimrra, quien miró furibundo al Ejecutor. El hecho que un mellizo Dameron escapase ayudada por un aliado de ellos fue demasiado para digerirlo.  
—Estuvimos tan cerca, Ejecutor. Primero en Myrkrr, donde la infiel se robó tu nave personal y destruyó el nido de voxyn y ahora este chico.  
—Tsavong Lah está detrá de ellos, Supremo Señor.  
—Sí, lo está—exclamó Shimrra fulminándole con la mirada—Y te largarás a Yuuzan'tar ¡como exiliado! ¡Serás un Avergonzado!

Nom Anor lo miró sorprendido y la ira lo embargó ¿un Avergonzado? Eso era lo peor para un vong, lo más bajo de la casta sociales, guerreros se acercaron a él pero Nom Anor no se dejó agarrar y salió por su propio pie.  
No iba a quedarse así, sabia que había grupos pequeños de disidentes entre la casta de los Avergonzados, quienes adoraban al Jedi que escapó de Yavin IV, cuya muerte solo ocasionó que su leyenda aumentase entre ellos. Los usaría para su propio beneficio, echaría más leña al culto Jedi que había en ese pequeño grupo para derrocar al Supremo Soberano. Pero para eso, tenia que adoptar otra identidad.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rey y Siri ingresaron a la habitación de Han, quien se hallaba meditando; Vergere solo lo observaba, el chico se giró.  
—Hola, mamá, tía Siri—exclamó Han poniéndose de pie, las mencionadas le devolvieron el saludo—¿Cómo está Shara?  
Han sintió que su hermana melliza sentimientos encontrados y confusos mediante el enlace de mellizos.  
—Hablé con ella—exclamó Rey— Dejé que la Fuerza hablase por mí, ni yo sé lo que quise decir, así que le dije que simplemente no piense tanto en ello, tal vez el significado de aquello llegué con los años. Deberá tener paciencia.  
—Es realmente curioso—exclamó Siri y Han miró a su tía, se preguntó como reaccionaria si Kylo Ren en realidad estaba vivo pero no era el momento para saberlo.—Shara lo descubrirá con el tiempo, ahora debe enfocarse en la misión que tiene.  
—¿Irá a una parte?  
—Sí—exclamó Rey—Su escuadrón Soles Gemelos y el Rogue One nos escoltará hasta Crait, donde sabemos, hay un enclave vong. La cuestión es que debe despejarnos el camino hacia Dac.  
—La Jefa Connix está de acuerdo.  
—Es una misión difícil, Han—exclamó Rey frunciendo el ceño.  
—Confío en ella—exclamó Han esperanzado— y ¿a que han venido? ¿O era para decirme esas cosas?  
—Queremos que nos hables de Zonama Zekot—exclamó Rey y miró a Vergere.  
—Es un planeta viviente, sintiente de la Fuerza—exclamó Vergere.  
—Bien, porque queremos ir allí—exclamó Siri.  
—Y Vergere será vigilada por Finn—exclamó Rey sin quitar de su vista a la fosh.  
—Confío en ella, mamá, ella me rescató.  
—Debes comprenderme Han; si bien agradezco a la fosh por sacarte, no puedo confíar en alguien que estuvo de aliada con los vong.  
—Es comprensible—exclamó Vergere acercándose, su tamaño llegaba a los hombros del chico—Si debo estar vigilada, entonces que así sea. Zonama puede ser algo recelosa con sus visitantes pero se puede llegar.  
—¿Por donde está?—preguntó Siri.  
—No lo sé—exclamó Vergere y Rey se cruzó de brazos—El planeta viaja por la galaxia, podría estar en cualquier lado pero es importante encontrarla si deseamos que la guerra termine—cerró los ojos y parecía meditar para luego volver abrirlos—Podrían comenzar en las Regiones Desconocidas.  
—Es buen comienzo—exclamó Rey y miró a Siri—Podemos preguntar en la Ascendencia Zyn.  
—Si—miró a Vergere—Ya nos estamos moviendo, unos oficiales la escoltarán al Rogue One.

Vergere inclinó su emplumada cabeza como una forma de aceptar el mandato de las maestras Jedi.  
—Me gustaría irme con Vergere.  
—Vendrás con nosotras, Han—exclamó Rey.  
—Sí, deberías conocer Zonama Sekot, Han—exclamó Vergere mirando a su aprendiz secreto.  
—Bueno, de acuerdo—exclamó el mellizo.  
—Kyle vendrá también, quiere apoyarnos—exclamó Siri.

Han nuevamente se sintió mal por ocultar una información importante como Kylo Ren ante ellos pero era por su bien, necesitaba aprender los otros caminos de la Fuerza, sabían que si se enteraban de que estaba vivo, lo matarían.  
Han junto con Siri, Rey y Vergere llegaron al hangar, el chico se acercó a su hermana, que aún vestía su traje naranja, la flamante Dama Jedi se percató de la presencia de su hermano, se acercó con una sonrisa.  
—Han ¿ahora estás mejor?  
—Sí, el descanso me vino bien—exclamo Han, mediante su enlace sintió la férrea voluntad de Shara.  
—¿Esta es su primera misión?  
—Sí—exclamó Shara—Solo espero encontrarme con el Maestro Bélico.  
—Iré con mamá y la tía Siri a buscar a Zonama Sekot.  
Si el planeta viviente es la clave para lograr la victoria, espero que la encuentren.  
—Si, eso espero yo también.  
—Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Han.  
—Lo mismo digo.  
Los hermanos se abrazaron, su enlace se intensificó y se sintió aún más unido a ella. Se separaron, ella avanzó con el resto de los pilotos cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, se giró y se encontró con Tara Lar, la Reina Madre lo abrazó antes que el Jedi dijese algo.  
—Regresaré a Hapes.  
—Sí, lamento que no te quedes más tiempo—exclamó Han tocándole las manos, Tara sintió sus mejillas encenderse, vio que el chico había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez en Myrkrr.  
—Cuando todo esto acabe ¿puedo visitarte algún día?  
—Sí, siempre serás bienvenido a Hapes—exclamó sonriéndole a Han, él le devolvió la sonrisa.  
—Debo irme.  
—Te eché de menos, Tara.—exclamó el Caballero Jedi, Tara esperaba otro tipo de frase pero aceptaba eso, además estaban en guerra; él tenia sus obligaciones y ella los suyos; no podía revelar sus sentimientos, aún no.  
Tara se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla, las mejillas de Han se tornaron rosadas y sin decir una palabra más, se sonrieron y ella se alejó hacia su nave.

Rey y Siri lo miraba, y supo que tenia que irse, Kyle pasó por su lado, se miraron y él guiño un ojo lo cual puso a Han rojo como el sable de un Sith.  
—Es hora de irnos—exclamó Rey tocando el hombro de su hijo, Kyle le dirigió una mirada burlona mientras ingresaba al Alma Jedi junto con su madre.  
—¿El abuelo Luke ya se fue?  
—Sí, está con los aprendices en la Sombra de Mara.

La Sombra de Mara era el nombre del destructor estelar cuyo dueño era Rik Castinhall, quien se lo robó a los imperiales en los tiempos de la lucha contra la Primera Orden.  
Vergere ya fue escoltada al Rogue One y él asintió y subió a la nave junto con su madre.  
Iba a ser un viaje largo pero necesario para lograr la paz en la galaxia

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tras un largo viaje, el Rogue One fue deteniéndose poco a poco ante el planeta Crait, delante de ellos, estaba una mundonave. Del crucero republicano salió un Ala-X, que sobrevoló despacio.  
Los vong ya estaban al tanto de la aparicion solitaria del crucero enemigo, quienes miraron con burla ¿realmente iba a retarlos teniendo muchos armamentos? La batalla no duraría ni dos minutos.  
El Maestro Bélico miraba con burla la solitaria nave aberrante, cuando su villip empezó a estremecerse, el detalle no escapó al resto de la tripulación; ya se habia comunicado con el capitán Nas Choka y el Supremo Soberano ¿Quién intentaba establecer comunicación con él? Sujetó el villip y lo acarició, para su mayor sorpresa, se formó un rostro humano tridimensional.  
—Maestro Bélico Tsavong "Agg".  
—¡Infiel! ¿Te atreves a insultarme? Te atraparé y te ofreceré a un sacrificio.  
—Eso suena bien—exclamó Shara con burla—Justamente he venido para eso.  
—¿Te entregas?—preguntó incrédulo.  
—No será tan fácil, Lah. No tengo intención de entregarme sin oponer resistencia, sabes he dejado atrás la etapa de aprendiz, soy una Caballero Jedi; eso quiere decir que soy una Guerrera cualificada para retarte.

Tsavong Lah miró con desprecio a Shara, realmente la chica estaba loca si queria retarlo. Shara cruzó los dedos, deseando que los subalternos del Maestro Bélico estén escuchándola.  
—Si rechazas esta petición de duelo, diré que usted es un cobarde y además, irrespetuoso,  
—¿Irrespetuoso?  
—Entendí porque me están buscando—exclamó Shara—Todo tiene sentido, me siento muy familiar con todo estos artilugios vong y es porque soy la encarnación de Yun Harla.  
Los vong empezaron a murmurar, el eco creció aún más pero Tsavong Lah no le creyó.  
—Estás alardeando, infiel, de Diosa no tienes nada. Te aplastaré como a un bicho.  
—Entonces es ¿sí?  
—Si, demostraré que eres una humana que sangra; te mataré, tu hermano será el que sea el sacrificado.  
—Siempre cuando no se vuelva a escapar—le guinó un ojo—Estaré en Crait.

La conexión se cortó, Tsavong Lah se puso de pie y miró a sus subordinados.  
—¡Esta infiel miente! ¡Es una mentirosa! ¡La mataré y cuando lo haga, destruyan esa abominación!  
Tsavong Lah salió totalmente mortificado del puente de mando. El Ala X de Shara voló rauda hacia Crait, aterrizando suavemente.

Su droide le comunicó que tenía un mensaje y activó, la figura azulada de Jaz apareció ante sus ojos.  
—No estoy seguro que esto funcionará, Shara. ¿En serio has retado al Maestro Bélico?  
—Sé que es osado pero es la única manera de derrotarlo con la mundonave concentrada en Crait. Cuando él llegue aquí, BB 4 les mandará una señal y el Imperio con el Consorcio abriran fuego contra la mundonave.  
Jaz estaba preocupado y se lo hizo notar a Shara, quien se humedeció los labios.  
—Solo cuídate, Shara ¿si? Regresa con nosotros cuando termines.  
—Lo haré, Jaz.  
Jaz desapareció y Shara respiró hondamente, sentía que la idea era muy arriesgada y si buscaba autoconvencerse lo contrario.

.

Tsavong Lah aterrizó en el planeta, avanzó por el terreno salado, dejando tras de sí, huellas rojizas cuando la vio, el tipo de armadura que vestía era mandaloriano si no se equivocaba.  
—Mandaloriano—exclamó el Maestro Bélico.  
—Sí, hierro mandaloriano; una amiga de mi madre me lo prestó.—exclamó Shara y sacó su sable de luz—Aquí termina todo, Maestro Bélico, por Masla, por Anni y por Crix; te mataré.

Detrás del Rogue One, los destructores estelares del Imperio y los dragones hapanos sorprendieron a los vong, que en cuestión de segundos, los coralitas hicieron acto de presencia.  
—Escuadrón Espectro, recuerden ¡No dejar a nadie vivo!—exclamó Poe presionando con fuerza el timón.  
—Espectro Soles Gemelos, aplastemos a unos cuantos vong—exclamó secamente Jaz.

Tsavong Lah blandió su anfibastón hacia la derecha, Shara esquivó mientras blandió su sable de luz pero el Maestro Bélico se protegió. Shara apretó los dientes, sabia que su madre no aprobaría el uso de la ira controlada; sabia que podía controlar su rabia y canalizar y ser agresiva en sus ataques.  
Un Jedi siempre buscará la forma de no buscar la confrontación y no usar la agresividad pero eso ya no le importaba, si bien era cierto que Lah no mató a su hermano pero era el odio que tenia con ellos que los ponía a todos en el mismo saco.  
Se deslizó, esquivó con dificultad los embates del Maestro Bélico y el anfibaston se enrolló en su antebrazo, no cayó en el pánico pero los nervios estuvieron a punto de dominarla, Lah le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, partiéndole el labio.  
Cayó de rodillas y rodó, el coufee de su rival se clavó en el suelo.  
—Justo a tiempo, Jeedai—exclamó Lah sonriendo—Eres formidable, tengo que admitirlo.

Shara no habló, le ardía el labio y la ira se acrecentaba en ella pero no podía dejarse dominar por completo. Se aferró a su sable de luz y dio un salto, Tsavong Lah blandió su anfibastón y los colmillos de su arma fueron a los tobillos de la Jedi pero Shara bajó su sable quedando de cabeza y los colmillos ardieron al tocar el laser.  
Tsavong Lah lazó la vista y vio que varias cazas coralitas caían ardiendo en las blancas tierras de Crait.  
Enfurecido arrojó blorash hacía los pies de la chica Jedi, quien no pudo escaparse a tiempo, y veía impasible como Lah se acercaba con el coufee a su mano derecha; realmente era muy alto pero eso no disminuyó el espíritu de la joven pero ya empezaba a sentir nervios.  
No podía despegarse así que tuvo que sacarse las botas y dio un salto hacia atrás, el no poder verlo en la Fuerza complicaba mucho y vio que no tenía muchas alternativas,  
Concentró su rabia en un solo punto y extendió su mano donde rayos de la Fuerza salieron despedidas de sus dedos, Tsavong Lah chilló y se inclinó.  
Shara avanzó con rapidez y giró su cuerpo para esquivar el golpe del coufee pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza con el codo del Maestro Belico, trastabilló y esquivó por los pelos el peligroso acero del enemigo.

Mareada, tuvo que usar la Fuerza para recomponer sus ideas, las armas chocaron con fuerza, centellaron al chocar nuevamente, la joven Jedi sentía el sudor correr por su frente, ya empezaba a sentir el cansancio pero no flaqueó, concentró toda su ira y las armas chocaron pero esta vez no se separaron.  
Conteniendo, Shara fue inclinando hacia su derecha mientras su mano iba hacia el antebrazo de Lah y encontró un punto de ruptura, con la Fuerza quebró los huesos y Lah gritó con rabia.  
Shara blandió su arma y se lo cortó de un golpe seco, Lah parpadeó mientras su mano sana iba hacia su cinturón, Shara no esperó más e inclinó el arma mostrando la punta hacia el cuello del Maestro Bélico y lo hundió, gorjeó con los ojos abiertos seguidamente, la caballero Jedi no esperó más para decapitarlo.  
El cuerpo sin cabeza del Maestro Bélico cayó al suelo, levantando polvo, Shara respiró hondamente mientras buscaba serenarse pero no tenia más tiempo, corrió hacia su nave para salir de Crait inmediatamente.

La mundonave ardía sin parar, los coralitas no retrocedían pero los Ala X de los dos escuadrones no bajaban los brazos, la batalla parecía inclinarse por el bando de la Alianza Galáctica, Shara vio con horror que un coralita había logrado inmovilizar a un desgarrador zyn, el mismo desgarrador cuyo piloto era Jaz; el chico quien empezaba a tener sentimientos más allá de una amistad.  
El desgarrador apenas se podía mover, ninguna nave se podía acercara a ayudarlo debido al fuego intenso; Shara apretó los dientes y la ira se arremolinó en su mente, pensó en su mejor amiga, Anni, muerta en Ithor y luego en Crix, su pequeño hermano muerto en Myrkrr; odiaba perder a cada persona importante en su vida. Morir no era lo que más temía, lo que mas temía era quedarse sola, sobrevivir a aquellos que más le importaban.  
—¡Vamos, amigo!—le gritó a su droide—Jaz nos necesita.  
Jaz maldijo a cada vong, golpeó su tablero y supo que ya su tiempo había llegado, lamentó no haberse despedido de su padre y no haberle dicho a Shara que la amaba.  
—No dejaré las cosas fáciles a este vong ¡no moriré sin hacer nada!  
Probó de todo, el desgarrador se giraba lentamente y vio que un Ala X se acercaba raudamente y abriendo fuego contra el coralita.  
Shara apoyó su izquierdo en la parte izquierda de la cabina y con su mano derecha giró la palanca y su nave derrapó con maestría, colocándose a la espalda del coralito y abrió fuego.  
El desgarrador zyn se colocó al frente viendo una esfera de fuego y en medio de ella, aparecía el Ala X de Shara, quien se elevó.  
—Líder Soles Gemelos ¿esta bien?  
—Conmocionado pero bien—exclamó Jaz al ver la maniobra de Shara, no se sorprendía, ella era hija de Poe Dameron, el legendario piloto de la Resistencia.

La batalla terminó y el resto de los escuadrones iban hacia el Rogue One, las naves dragones hapanas al igual que los destructores estelares, saltaron al hiperespacio. El desgarrador zyn de Jaz fue ayudado a aterrizar en el hangar del Rogue One, el piloto salió de su nave y buscó con la vista a Shara.  
Esquivando a los eufóricos pilotos, vio a la chica, con casco en mano, correr hacia él. Estaba sucia y su traje mandaloriano lleno de polvo blanco, tenia el labio partido y un lado de su cabeza tenia un tono morado pero ya la estaba abrazando.  
—¡Jaz!—gritó la chica con los ojos brillantes.  
—¿Te lo hizo él?—preguntó molesto pero a Shara no le importó que el resto de los pilotos los esté observando, no le contestó la pregunta porque solo tenia una cosa en mente y lo iba a hacerlo, quería que él lo supiera y aferrarse, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, sus labios tocaron a los de él.  
Jaz estaba sorprendido al ser besado por Shara pero luego cerró los ojos y sus manos rodearon la cintura de su joven amiga, sentía el calor y su corazón ardía de pasión, todo se puso en silencio, olvidando que estaba en un destructor estelar y se concentró en ese momento, que deseaba que se prolongase por siempre.  
Se separaron, Shara estaba exaltada pero sonriente, Jaz notó que Shara se veía más hermosa que antes.  
—Te amo—exclamó Jaz.  
—Yo también —exclamó Shara, los dos empezaron a mirar a su alrededor, los pilotos seguían con su euforia pero pocos se habían dado cuenta que ellos estuvieron besándose, aquellos pilotos aplaudieron con alegría y seguían con su camino.

Shara y Jaz se agarraron de la mano, avanzando por el hangar, uniéndose a la celebración mientras el Rogue One volaba por el hiper espacio, hacia el planeta natal de los mon calamaris, Dac.


	28. Planeta salvaje

**DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS pertenece a Disney**

* * *

 **Capitulo XXVIII**

 **Planeta salvaje**

* * *

 **Palacio de Yuuzhan'tar  
** Las noticias de la muerte del Maestro Bélico Tsavong Lah y la pérdida del puesto avanzado en Crait enfureció al Supremo Soberano.  
Estando en su trono en lo que era el Palacio Imperial, veía a Nas Choka acercarse a él, con una capa roja y los esclavos se arrodillaron al verlo pasar, formando un pasillo; las hembras vong entonaban canticos de guerra; Kruuf veia atrás del trono de Shimrra Jamaane.  
—Capitán Nas Choka—exclamó Shimrra, sus ojos violetas se tornaron rojizas y se puso de pie, sacó un anfibastón y lo colocó en su hombro derecho.  
—Supremo Soberano—exclamó Nas Choka flexionando una rodilla al suelo y agachando la cabeza.  
—En nombre de Yun Yuuzhan, comandarás a nuestras tropas como el nuevo Maestro Bélico. Lleva a la conquista total de la galaxia y el exterminio de los infieles, incluyendo a los Jeedai.  
—Lo haré mi Señor.—exclamó Nas Choka poniéndose de pie.  
—Ahora, continúa con la misión que dejó Tsavong Lah, Maestro Bélico Nas Choka.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Csilla, Ascendencia Zyn  
** Rey podía ver las naves zynn cerrándoles el paso, el Alma Jedi volaba lentamente, cuando alguien intentaba hablar con ella.  
—Identifíquese.  
—Soy la maestra Jedi Rey Dameron y este es Alma Jedi, llevo a bordo a otra maestra Jedi, Siri Tharen y a los caballeros Jedi Kyle Solo y Han Dameron. Hemos venido por una invitación del Comandante Irard.  
Era una suerte que su hijo haya estado en D'Qar, Rey habló con el chico y por mediación de él, consiguió hablar con su padre. El comandante Irard no era un completo desconocido para Rey, ya que lo habia visto en la firma del Trato Irard-Rumarch, tratado que certificaba la completa rendición de la Primera Orden, hace ya veintitrés años.

El silencio ya estaba prolongando, Han empezaba a sentirse nervioso pero Kyle estaba sereno cuando nuevamente escuchó la voz del zyn.  
—El comandante Irard aprueba su ingreso. Bahía de embarque 334, mantenga su curso actual, no se desvíe.  
—Entendido—exclamó Rey.  
El Alma Jedi aterrizó en la bahia de embarque designado, Rey descendió flanqueado por sus acompañantes, vio a un sequito de soldados zynn y al comandante Irard, con las sienes blancas y el uniforme negro.  
—Bienvenida, maestra Dameron—exclamó Soont Irard inclinándose levemente, al igual que Rey.  
—Gracias por recibirnos, comandante Irard— y empezó a señalar a sus acompañantes—Ella es la maestra Siri Tharen y ellos los caballeros Kyle Solo y Han Dameron.  
Los mencionados se inclinaron en señal de respeto, Soont se inclinó levemente y señaló el camino, lo cual avanzaron en dirección a la residencia del comandante.

La residencia estaba un poco alejada de la ciudad capital del planeta nevado. Habían guardias en la puerta, los zyn era humanoides de piel gris y cabello que iban del negro al castaño. La familiar Irard eran los únicos humanos en el planeta.  
La residencia era grande, con muebles y muy iluminado, con varios adornos y cuadros en las paredes, Rey y los Jedi avanzaron lentamente cuando apareció una mujer de pelo castaño muy sonriente.  
—Hola, encantada de recibirlos, soy Thianne Irard.  
—Ella es mi esposa—exclamó Soont acercándose a la mujer—Thianne, ellos son los Jedi que vendrían aquí.  
—Soy Rey Dameron.  
—Encantada, escuché de ti después de la firma del tratado Irard-Rumarch.  
—Ellos son la maestra Siri Tharen y los caballeros Kyle Solo y Han Dameron.  
—¿El chico es tu hijo?  
—Sí—exclamó Rey sonriendo, la mujer asintió.  
—Tiene un parecido con su padre—exclamó mientras se giraba y señalaba la sala—Pasen, les invitaré una bebida.  
Los invitados ingresaron a la sala, donde Rey vio holos cuadros familiares: la boda de la pareja Irard, unos cuatro niños sonrientes y esos mismos niños con sus padres, luego unos jóvenes vestidos como pilotos, Rey reconoció a Jazzon en una de esas fotos y no había duda que ellos eran hermanos.  
Se sentaron en el sillón que les ofreció Soont y su esposa llegó con una bandeja de tazas, los invitados se sirvieron y agradecieron, Rey captó tristeza y nostalgia en la mujer al ver los holos cuadros.  
—¿Tus hijos?—exclamó Siri, la mujer asintió y Soont endureció su rostro.  
—Sí— y agarró un holo cuadro donde estaban los cuatro, solo los chicos estaban serios pero la chica sonreía— Él era Chak, el mayor y luego Davin, este es Jazz, el tercero y la chica es Wynssa, quien está ahora en la Academia de pilotos—tuvo un nudo en la garganta—Fue asignada al Remanente Imperial e irá a combatir.  
—Chak y Davin no sobrevivieron—contó Soont—Chak defendió con valentía y honor en la batalla de Rhigar y Davin murió heroicamente en Bastion, evitando que los vong tomasen Bastion, evitó la derrota del Remanente Imperial.  
—Te comprendo—exclamó Rey—Yo perdí a un hijo, se llamaba Crix y era el menor de mis tres chicos. Solo tengo a Han y a Shara.  
—¿Mellizos, verdad?—exclamó Thianne—Jaz me contó del hermano de Shara, siempre me habla de Shara.  
—¿A que han venido?—soltó Soont, buscando ir al grano.  
—Buscamos un planeta que viaja por la galaxia—exclamó Rey.  
—¿Un planeta que viaja?  
—Se llama Zonama Sekot y es un planeta viviente.  
—Suena a algo fantasioso—exclamó Soont dejando la taza en la mesilla.  
—No lo es—exclamó Siri—Mi intuición me dice que no lo es, sé que existe.  
—Encontrar este planeta, Comandante Irard, es vital para la victoria—exclamó Kyle—Tenemos que hallar a Zonama para ganar la guerra.

Soont se masajeó la barbilla pensando, realmente estaba cansado de la guerra, siendo él el comandante del cuerpo de pilotos y soldados, era triste ver a jóvenes alistándose, sabiendo que las posibilidades de morir eran altas. Vivía preocupado por los dos hijos que le quedaban.  
—¿Creen que se esconde en la Ascendencia Zyn?  
—Eso creemos—exclamó Rey.  
—Esta bien, les daré acceso a nuestro bahía de embarque y la Biblioteca Pública de Csilla. Espero que encuentren al planeta.  
—Gracias, comandante Irard—exclamó Rey poniéndose de pie.  
—Pongo mi confianza en los Jedi, maestra Dameron.  
Rey asintió y la reunión se dio por finalizada.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Los Avergonzados alzaban las manos y entonaban cánticos, Nom Anor, disfrazado como un sacerdote adepto al culto Jeedai, alzó las manos.  
—Los Jeedai serán nuestros salvadores—exclamó Nom Anor, veía la exaltación de los vong despreciados por las castas superiores. Los usaría para derrocar a Shimrra y vengarse por haberlo mandado al exilio.—Las señales están más claras, ya lo han visto en Yuuzan'thar.  
—La Jeedai luminosa—exclamó un Avergonzado que le faltaba un brazo—La Jeedai que luchó sin esfuerzo y se iluminó, desapareciendo del lugar.  
—La Fuerza tuvo algo que ver—exclamó Nom Anor—El Supremo Soberano quiere exterminar a estos luchadores, a estos guerreros que buscan nuestra salvación.

Y sacó el sable de luz que perteneció a Masla Dey y lo encendió.  
—Este es el fuego que iluminará nuestro camino.  
—El sacrificio de Va Rapuung y del chico Jeedai no será en vano—exclamó una Avergonzada.  
—¿Qué debemos hacer, Gran Sacerdote Yuu'sha?  
—Seguirme y con la ayuda de ustedes y de los esclavos, nos levantaremos contra Shimrra Jaaamane.  
—Es poderoso—exclamó temeroso un Avergonzado de baja estatura, impropio para los de su especie.  
—Estos Jeedai se enfrentaron a guerreros poderosos y trascendieron—exclamó Nom Anor—Con valor podemos hacerlo, podemos ayudar a la Alianza.  
Los Avergonzados parecían meditar la respuesta y Nom Anor recordó algo que le contó Vergere y otros exloradores vong.  
—El chico muerto en Myrkrr se llamó Crix Dameron—exclamó Nom Anor bajando la mirada—Él me ayudo a salir de Myrkrr. Yo era un esclavo y él ayudó en mi libertad, sacrificándose pero antes de morir me confesó que nuestro hogar vendrá por nosotros y nos ayudará a conseguir la libertad.  
Los Avergonzados se vieron animados, Nom Anor sonrió, su plan avanzaba en pocos pasos, solo era cuestión de tiempo para ver a Shimrra de rodillas.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Buscar información sobre el extraño planeta les llevó varios días, mantenían el optimismo al tope cuando en el quinto día, Siri encontró un libro que detallaba las descripciones y notas de viajes de un explorador que había visto un planeta viajero.  
Anotaron las coordenadas y enrumbaron al Alma Jedi.  
El espacio era enorme ante ellos, cruzaron Righar y se adentraban en espacio desconocido, no explorado por seres inteligentes.  
Kyle se sumió en la meditación Jedi, Han miraba por la ventanilla y pensó en su hermano, recordó la vez que lucharon con los sables de luz y se había burlado un poco de él, lamentó eso y lamentó no haberle dicho que al fin al cabo, lo quería.  
—Espera—exclamó Siri—Mis censores captan algo.  
—Yo también—exclamó Rey—Siento algo vivo.

En el transpiacero observaron una esfera, verde y blanco en los polos, con tan solo verlo, podían sentir la Fuerza Viva en ese planeta y supieron que se trataba de Zonama Sekot.  
—Lo hemos encontrado—exclamó Han sonriendo—Vergere tenia razón.  
El Alma Jedi se fue acercando al planeta, cuando en sus mentes escuchó una voz.  
— _Extraños…¿Qué es lo que quieren?  
_ —Conocerte—exclamó mentalmente Rey—Escuchamos sobre ti, queremos aterrizar.  
— _¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
_ —Somos Jedi—exclamó mentalmente Rey, sentía una presencia poderosa en la Fuerza y muchos sentimientos.  
— _Jedi…hace mucho que no recibía caballeros Jedi.  
_ —¿Eres Zonama Sekot, verdad?  
— _En realidad soy Sekot, el planeta se llama Zonama. Ingresen pero no me hago responsable de los actos de los ferroanos._

El Alma Jedi aterrizó en el planeta, en un escampado, los Jedi podían sentir una gran energía, avanzaron por los verdes pastos, a lo lejos podian ver las montañas nevadas y la gran vegetación, árboles altos.  
—¿No somos los primeros Jedi que vienen aquí, verdad Sekot?—preguntó mentalmente Rey.  
—¿Uno de ellos era Vergere?—preguntó Han mentalmente.  
— _Vergere…estuvo atrapada aquí por los Visitantes del Exterior._ _Y como les dije, no son los primeros Jedi_.

Tras decir esto, los habitantes del planeta hicieron su aparición: cabellos largos negros, de pieles grises y ojos dorados. Rey avanzó un paso adelante; captaba cierta hostilidad en los ferroanos, el que parecer ser el líder avanzó.  
—¿Quiénes son ustedes, forasteros?  
—Caballeros Jedi, soy Rey Skywalker—exclamó la maestra Jedi, decidió decir su apellido de soltera con la esperanza si ellos reconocerían el apellido.  
—Síganos—exclamó el ferroano

La aldea de los ferronanos era bastante pequeña, cabañas, pequeñas tiendas, pero rodeadas de arboles, el líder de los ferroanos se sentó en un tocón.  
—Caballeros Jedi—exclamó el ferroano líder masajeándose la barbilla— y me dices que eres Skywalker. No es la primera vez que escucho el nombre.  
—¿Un hombre llamado Anakin Skywalker estuvo aquí?—preguntó Rey y el ferroano miró a la Jedi, el resto de la tribu no dejaron de apuntarlos con las lanzas.  
—Sí, un niño acompañado de un hombre, era su maestro si no me equivoco. Llegaron para rescatar a una compañera suya.  
—¿Vergere?—se aventuró Han.  
—Sí, se llamaba así— y miró a Rey—¿Alguna relación con este chico Skywalker?  
—Él era mi abuelo. ¿Lo conociste?  
—Mi abuelo me lo contó—exclamó el ferroano— Sobre los Jedi y sobre los Viajeros del Exterior. Aún no me dicen que hacen aquí.  
—Venimos para pedirle ayuda—exclamó Rey—Necesitamos que nos ayude contra los vong.  
—¿Los Visitantes del Exterior?—preguntó el ferroano molesto—No necesitamos ver a esos escorias.  
—Vergere nos dijo que la clave era Zonama Sekot—exclamó Han—Ella me dijo que el planeta nos ayudaria.  
—¿Vergere?—preguntó el ferroano—Ella se unió con los Visitantes para evitar nuestra extinción.— y miró a los ferroanos que apuntaban con sus lanzas a los Jedi y con un gesto de la mano, bajaron sus armas.  
—¿Los vong estuvieron aquí?—preguntó Han, el ferroano asintió lentamente, se puso de pie y miró al cielo.  
—Nosotros vivíamos pacíficamente, en completa simbiosis con Zonama. No estábamos alejados del Núcleo, por ello es que Vergere llegó aquí y sus conocimientos fueron compartidos con los de Sekot, hasta que fueron a buscarla pero decidió quedarse pero la Republica no confió nunca en un planeta viviente, Sekot movilizó al planeta hasta las Regiones Desconocidas; Vergere decidió quedarse con nosotros.  
—¿Y los vong?—preguntó Siri.  
—Ellos llegaron después—exclamó el ferroano—Era un equipo explorador, ellos buscaban un planeta donde asentarse ya que el suyo original fue destruido. Quedaron complacidos con Zonama, se asentaron pero alejados de nosotros y Vergere fue la mediadora entre ambos. Sabíamos que ellos eran ajenos a esta galaxia y seguían llegando exploradores.  
—¿Supieron que venían a conquistar?—exclamó Rey.  
—Bueno, con los primeros Visitantes que llegaron aquí, no tenían intención de conquistar esta galaxia—exclamó el ferroano, Rey se sorprendió— Los Visitantes que estaban aquí estaban liderados por uno bastante pacifico y que buscaba la integración de ambos pueblos, pero él tenia un hermano, gemelo, quien lideradaba a otro equipo de exploración—exclamó el ferroano y se acercó a Rey—Ambos hermanos estaban conflictuados, el pacifico era el que tenia la batuta de todo esto hasta que fue retado por su mellizo y murió en la lucha. Sabíamos que era peligroso, él empezó a decir que este planeta no era el elegido por ellos y que su verdadera misión era purificar la galaxia.  
—Ya veo—exclamó Rey, conjeturó que ese vong debía ser el actual Supremo Soberano, Shimrra Jamaane.  
—Vergere captó que estábamos en peligro si estos Visitantes seguían a este asesino y empezó a ganar seguidores y los que vivian fueron degradados a las castas más bajas. Ella se fue con ellos para salvarnos.

Han se preguntó si aún quedaban aquellos vong en las filas de los Avergonzados, aquellos vong rechazados por las otras castas.  
—No estamos a salvo—exclamó Rey—Sé que puede haber vong que reconozcan a Zonama como aquel planeta que les dio cobijo. Vergere nos habló de este planeta.

El ferroano se quedó en silencio, aún dudando de la alianza con ellos, no quería involucrarse pero sabían que tarde o temprano, esos vong los encontrarían.  
— _Deberíamos probar—exclamó Sekot—Iremos a donde están y los cobijaremos, el que intente hacernos daño…yo misma me encargaré de eliminar el problema.  
_ —Sekot—exclamó el ferroano mirando el cielo que se tiño de un rojo intenso y luego a un azul, los árboles se agitaron y la tierra tembló por unos segundos.

Zonama era el planeta y Sekot era conciencia, Rey quedó maravillada pero sabia que se le acaba el tiempo.  
—Venga con nosotros, Sekot—exclamó Siri—Realmente  
—Bien—exclamó el ferroano cerrando los ojos y los volvió abrirlos—Los ayudaremos.  
Rey sonrió.  
—Gracias—se inclinó levemente.  
—Ahora, les digo que se retiren—exclamó el ferroano.  
Los Jedi se dieron la media vuelta en dirección a la nave.

Una vez que llegaron a su transporte, Rey encendió el Alma Jedi y lo puso en marcha, saliendo de Zonama Sekot.  
—Espero que funcione esto—comentó Kyle—No sé como los vong van a reaccionar si aparece Zonama.  
—¿Cómo sabrán en que lugar aparecer?  
—Sekot lo sabe—exclamó Han—Tengo el presentimiento que lo sabe y aparecerá en Coruscant. Solo esperará el momento adecuado.  
—Bien ¿adonde iremos? ¿A Dac?  
—Sí, iremos a Daca trazar un plan.  
El Alma Jedi dejó atrás al planeta viviente y saltó al hiper espacio.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Dac  
** La sala de conferencias estaba copada de pilotos y militares, Shara vio a su padre y se acercó rápidamente.  
—¡Papá!—exclamó la piloto, abrazando a Poe.  
—Shara—exclamó el piloto—¿Todo está bien?  
—Sí.  
—Escuché que hiciste una maniobra…un tanto temeraria.  
Las mejillas se Shara se tornaron rosadas pero no bajó la mirada.  
—Espero que no te moleste, papá. Lo hice para defender a un camarada.  
—De acuerdo—exclamó Poe pero esta vez no sonreía—Pero no hagas más maniobras arriesgadas, Shara.¿de acuerdo?  
—De acuerdo.

Poe sonrió a su hija, Finn llegó con su hija Rori y su esposa Syal; él antiguo desertor no tenia buen semblante.  
—¿Sabes algo de Rey?—preguntó Finn y Poe negó con la cabeza.  
—Han ido a buscar a Zonama pero no he tenido comunicación con ella—exclamó el veterano piloto—Pero sé que está bien.

En el estrado subió Kaydel Ko Connix, una mujer de cabellos grises con un moño apretado, y miró a cada asistente.  
—Son momentos difíciles—exclamó la veterana mujer—Son momentos de desesperación y angustia pero sé que hay esperanza, veo una luz al final del horizonte. Las victorias en Crait y Kubirdi han servido para subirnos la moral pero no es el objetivo final; nuestro objetivo es ¡Coruscant!  
Varios vítores, la victoria en Kubirdi no se hubiera logrado gracias a la ayuda del Consorcio de Hapes y de la Ascendencia Zyn.

Tras Kaydel, subieron al estrado una mujer alta de cabello corto, la Reina Madre y un zyn de cabello blanco.  
—La antigua Nueva República no se ha tomado en serio con este enemigo, error que no cometeremos como la naciente Alianza Galáctica, quien estoy a cargo y sé que es una tarea difícil. Tengo que agradecer el apoyo de nuestros aliados: Almirante Phasma del Remanente Imperial, Tara Lar Chal del Consorcio de Hapes y Vrok'Suorodo de la Ascendencia Zyn, que por primera vez; lucharemos juntos.

Aplausos en la audiencia, Finn arrugó el entrecejo; en su vida habia pensado luchar al lado de la antigua capitana Phasma.  
—Quien lo diría ¿verdad, Finn? Luchar al lado de los antiguos miembros de la Primera Orden, aún no me lo creo.  
—Ahora lo que sigue—continuó Kaydel endureciendo su mirada—Nuestra siguiente misión es la más complicada y es morir o luchar; debemos recuperar Coruscant e iremos con toda nuestra flota y escuadrones. El destino de la galaxia está en nuestras manos ¿Podemos hacerlo  
—¡Podemos!

Todos gritaron y aplaudieron, la moral estaba por las nubes, Poe pensó en Crix mientras aplaudía, por él y por todos los que murieron, la Alianza ganaría la guerra.


	29. Infiltrándose en Yuuzan'tar

**DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS pertenece a Disney.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XXIX**

 **Infiltrandose en Yuuzan'tar  
**

* * *

Rey convocado a los caballeros Jedi como Shara, Han, Race, Kerlaroo, Dini, Kora Eldon, Kin Soskoa y Kyle Solo; y maestros Jedi como Iella Horn, Siri Tharen, Jek Syrgas y Neespi, con el afán de trazar un plan.  
—¿Ha encontrado a Zonama Zekot, maestra Dameron?—preguntó el nautolano Jek Syrgas, una vez que Iella ingresó a la sala.  
Ellos no eran los únicos Jedi pero si lo que estaban en Dac, el resto de los Jedi estaban en otros mundos, ayudando y luchando contra los vong o refugiados en Ossus.  
—Sí—exclamó Rey—Y vendrá a ayudarnos.  
—Eso son buenas noticias—exclamó Neespi.  
—¿Y cual será nuestro próximo movimiento?—exclamó Iella.  
—¿Konnix ha dicho algo como se va a movilizar?—preguntó Rey.  
—El Remanente y la Ascendencia serán los primeros en llegar a Coruscant—contestó Kora, una joven de la edad de Kyle— Luego la Alianza hará su entrada, sorprendiendo a los vong.  
—Será con todo lo que tengamos—exclamó Kin Soskoa, un nautolano.  
—Bien—Rey se acercó un poco más al centro—Porque iré camuflada al planeta, con Han y Shara.

Los mencionados asintieron pero el resto se sorprendieron.  
—¿Va a ir infiltrada con sus hijos?—preguntó Iella.  
—Reconoceremos el terreno y luego iremos al Palacio, donde está Shimrra Jamaane. Con el Supremo muerto y Zonama en órbita, habremos ganado.  
—Bastante arriesgado ¿verdad?—preguntó Neespi y Dini se agitó del nerviosismo.  
—Es la única vía—exclamó Rey— Iremos primero y confiamos que el Remanente Imperial sea la distracción de los vong, así será sencillo infiltrarnos en el Palacio.  
—Estaremos disfrazados—exclamó Han—Danni logró replicar las armaduras voduun, así que no será doloroso al ponernos.  
—Luego de que nos hayamos infiltrado—prosiguió Rey— El equipo de Kyle con Kora y Kin, ingresaran al planeta para buscar a Nom Anor y apresarlo.  
—Entendido—exclamó Kyle de brazos cruzados.  
—¿Si nos ataca? ¿Podemos matarlo?—exclamó Kora.  
—Pueden hacerlo—exclamó Rey sin gustarle nada el camino que estaban tomando.— Finalmente el equipo de Siri será el ultimo en ingresar.  
Siri y los que no fueron mencionados asintieron, serian la última oleada y su ingreso tendrían que ser junto con la Alianza Galáctica.  
La reunión se dio por finalizada, los asistentes empezaron a retirarse de la sala.

.

Rey y sus hijos caminaban por el hangar hasta llegar a Poe, el veterano piloto sabia de la misión arriesgada de su esposa con sus hijos, los únicos que tenia.  
—Poe—exclamó Rey.  
—Rey, hay maneras—exclamó Poe.  
—Es el único modo—exclamó Rey—Siento mucho si tengo que llevármelos pero debo hacerlo.  
—Es la única forma, papá—exclamó Han.  
—Estaremos bien—exclamó Shara.  
—Odiaría perderlos—exclamó Poe, Rey se acercó al piloto y agarró sus manos.  
—No nos perderás, te lo prometo—exclamó Rey.  
—Regresaremos, papá—exclamó Shara sonriendo a su padre.  
—No estoy de acuerdo—exclamó Poe aforrándose a las manos de Rey y luego, los tres se abrazaron grupalmente.—Tengan cuidado, son mi familia.  
—Te queremos, papá—exclamaron los mellizos.  
—Te amo, Poe—exclamó Rey.  
Poe asintió y besó a su esposa.  
—Regresaremos, piloto.  
Rey sonrió, Poe tocó el hombro de Han y besó en la frente de Shara, y los vio irse hacia esa nave vong, la misma que se robó su hija en Myrkrr, quería creer que regresarían, se aferró a ese deseo, quería verlos nuevamente.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nas Choka fue alertado de una nave extraña que se acercaba, el Maestro Bélico se acercó al mamparo donde observó la nave transporte  
—Maestro Bélico, esa nave tiene las características similares a la nave que escapó de Mykrr—exclamó un subordinado vong.  
Nas Choka se cruzó de brazos, desde que habían tomado Yuuzan'tar, las cosas ya no fueron fáciles; había revueltas en los territorios dominados e incluso en la misma Yuuzan'tar. Avergonzados y esclavos que se levantaban contra sus señores, el Maestro Bélico no sentía que ese planeta fuese el que estuviesen buscando años y años.  
—Déjenlo pasar; serán refuerzos para sofocar esas revueltas.  
—Como lo ordene, Maestro Bélico—exclamó el subordinado.  
El Maestro Bélico se masajeó la barbilla, observando como la pequeña nave ingresaba al planeta; reconoció la nave que robó la Jeedai infiel pero decidió quedarse en silencio. Si realmente era ella, los guerreros ya se encargarán de eliminarla.

.

La nave transporte aterrizó en un lugar que parecía una bahía de embarque; el lugar ya parecía una selva, podían visualizar los edificio destruidos y llenos de vegetación, era una imagen realmente apocalíptica.

Rey y sus mellizos descendieron de la nave transporte, vestidos con las armaduras voduun, ocultando sus rostros en los cascos orgánicos  
Los tres se detuvieron, aparentemente estaban solos; Han empezó a sentir escalofríos, el lugar no había cambiado desde que estuvo prisionero.  
—Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto—susurró Shara.  
—Seamos positivos, chicos—susurró Rey y señaló una especie de torre que se alzaba a lo lejos—Ese de ahí, si no me falla la memoria era el Palacio Imperial.  
—Ahora es la guarida de Shimrra Jamaane—susurró Shara.  
—Por Crix—susurró Han  
Rey asintió e instó a seguirla.  
Al salir del hangar, observaron a muchos guerreros vong, por lo cual ellos se movilizaron en lugares escondidos y ocultos de las miradas de los vong y Avergonzados, quienes hacían trabajos de construcción.  
Han y Shara conocían Coruscant porque ellos habían nacido ahí y habían pasado la mayor parte de su pubertad en el planeta, Rey ya empezaba a sentir molestias en las armaduras voduun y llegaron a un callejón.  
—Por ahora estamos bien—exclamó la maestra Jedi—Ahora es cuando usamos las alcantarillas para llegar más rápido.

Se retiraron los cascos, los tres encendieron sus armas y provocaron un agujero en la trampilla, abriéndolo de una patada, seguidamente descendieron a las profundidades.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nas Choka acarició el villip donde el rostro de Shimrra Jamaane apareció, no parecía de buen humor.  
—Maestro Bélico ¿algún avistamiento de los infieles?  
—No, señor—exclamó Nas Choka impasible.  
—Realmente estos Avergonzados están siendo un dolor de cabeza; revueltas en cada rincón del planeta y creo que sé quién está detrás de esto.  
—¿Señor?  
—Nom Anor—exclamó Shimrra—El idiota busca derrocarme, piensa que no me he dado cuenta. Es hora que mande a Arlat'Losh a darle caza.  
—Mi señor, Ar'lat está en el planeta. Lo he mandado a investigar el ingreso de una nave transporte, parecido al que escapó de Myrkrr.  
Shimrra se quedó en silencio, sus ojos fruncieron y Nas Choka empezó a sentirse incómodo.  
—Hubiera preferido que lo pulverizaras pero ya sabremos si realmente son vong y no los infieles.  
—Me disculpo si le molestó mi señor.  
—Da igual, Maestro Bélico. Si dudas, ¡pulverízalo!  
Desapareció el rostro del Supremo Soberano, Nas Choka guardó el villip y cuando alzó la vista, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver aparecer destructores estelares del Remanente Imperial.  
—¡A sus puestos! ¡Los herejes han llegado!

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

La Almirante Phasma miraba las mundonaves y coralitas en el mamparo, con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y con las manos a la espalda, sonrió.  
—Desplieguen los escuadrones—exclamó Phasma endureciendo su rostro—Pongamos todo en el "asador". Abran fuego.]  
Los destructores estelares, cada vez más numerosos, dispararon a las mundonaves mientras los cazas TIE salían a combatir a los coralitas, detrás de ellos, la Ascendencia Zyn hacían acto de presencia; sus naves eran parecidas a las del Imperio pero eran más estilizadas y alargadas.  
Los desgarradores zyn salieron al campo de batalla, ayudando a los cazas TIE.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rey y los mellizos salieron de un corredor y al girar a la derecha, llegaron al final del camino, donde una amplia abertura, de barrotes de duracero, impedían la salida; las aguas servidas solo llegaban a los tobillos de los Jedi y salían a través de la abertura, donde se colaba la luz del día.  
Rey tocó la escalerilla que los llevaría al exterior cuando sintió una presencia oscura, sus hijos también lo sintieron y oyó el sonido de ignición de los sables de luz.  
Rey se giró y vio a un hombre barbado, de ojos amarillos y con grandes ojeras, cabello sucio y que le llegaba a los hombros, Shara reconoció al hombre.  
—Ar'lat Losh.

Han observó que la frente de Losh tenía tres líneas cicatrizadas, de un rojo brillante; el arma de Losh se encendió.  
—Herejes ¡Aquí morirán!  
—¡Gred!—gritó Rey—No tienes que hacer esto.  
—Él ya no es más Gred Brond, mamá—exclamó Shara, la luz magenta de su sable iluminaba su rostro al igual que la luz verde en el rostro de Han.  
—Su mente ha sido manipulada por los vong, mamá.—exclamó Han.  
Rey se humedeció los labios, realmente ellos tenían la razón, no podía sentir a Brond, él realmente se había ido.  
—Perdóname por hacer esto—exclamó Rey, encendiendo su arma, la luz azul iluminó su rostro, serio y decidido.  
Losh corrió, salpicando el agua por todos lados, Shara y Han corrieron en ambos lados pero Losh empujó con la Fuerza a Shara, lanzándola contra el agua servida.  
Los sables vibraron con los choques entre las armas de Han y Rey, Losh estaba en el medio pero bloqueaba con gran agilidad los embates de Rey y su hijo varón.  
—¡Los exterminaré! ¡El Supremo Soberano sabe de ustedes!

Rey giró su muñeca y Losh lo bloqueó mientras daba una patada en el abdomen de Han, doblándolo de dolor, empujó a Rey y Shara apareció a la espalda de Ar'lat pero rodó al suelo provocando que el sable de Shara y Rey chocasen, las dos se juntaron y fueron con ímpetu hacia él, haciéndolo retroceder.  
Han se recobró y fue con el sable de en alto, Ar'lat se giraba bloqueando las estocadas de los tres rivales y de sus dedos, salieron relámpagos de la Fuerza.  
Rey se cubrió pero Shara gritó de dolor al sentir los rayos, Han empujó hacia atrás a Losh e hizo que el agua viaje a los pulmones de su rival, con la intención de ahogarlo pero recibió una onda que lo lanzó a los barrotes oxidados, tumbándolos.  
Shara se puso de pie con dificultada y convocó su arma, Rey fue con rapidez hacia Losh y maniobraba con maestría su arma, bloqueando los embates y Shara fue tras él pero Losh, con solo mirarla, la lanzó a la escalerilla, golpeándola y cayendo de cara al suelo.

Shara no se movió más, Rey se humedeció los labios mientras retrocedía debido a las estocadas agresivas del Jedi caído, sentía que Shara se estaba ahogando.  
—¡Han!—lanzó un mensaje mental al otro mellizo, quien se puso de pie con dificultad, vio a su hermana boca abajo y corrió hacia ella, de rodillas, la colocó en sus brazos y seguidamente, dos dedos en la yugular, comprobó que estaba bien, aturdida pero bien.  
—¡Quédate con Shara, Han!—vociferó Rey mientras rodaba al suelo, esquivando otra estocada.  
Han no replicó, sujetando los brazos de su hermana, fueron hacia un rincón, donde la acunó en sus brazos, Shara tosió pero no abrió los ojos.

Rey esquivó y empujó con la Fuerza a Ar'lat y saltó hacia atrás, jadeando.  
—Primero te mataré y luego a tus cachorros.  
—No, Losh; yo te mataré primero.—exclamó Rey sujetando con fuerza su sable, el anillo de bodas tintineó con el metal del arma; Rey adoraba ese sonido, el sonido del choque suave de su anillo con su arma Jedi. Era el momento de terminar con la lucha, sabia que era contraproducente alargar debido a que tenia que enfrentarse a Shimrra Jamaane.

Rey respiró hondamente, dejó que la Fuerza la rodease y aguardó que Ar'lat corriese hacia ella con el sable en alto, Rey lo bloqueó en su costado derecho, conteniéndolo y giró sorprendente, dándole con la planta de su pie a la cabeza de Ar'lat.  
Aturdido y parpadeando, Rey no perdió tiempo y lo apuñaló en el centro del pecho, el Jedi oscuro abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, jadeó mientras un hilillo de sangre corrían por su boca, tocó con su mano el brazo de Rey, los ojos avellanas de Rey miraron con compasión a los ojos del Jedi caído y cayó de cara al agua.  
Rey vio a Han y a Shara despertándose, se acercó a sus hijos.  
—¿Estas bien?—preguntó la maestra Jedi.  
—Sí—musitó Shara.  
—Debemos descansar un poco—exclamó Han— Al menos meditar, realmente gastamos energía en luchar contra Ar'lat.  
—Tienes razón—exclamó Rey, los tres se subieron a un desfiladero seco donde se colocaron en posición de loto y empezaron a meditar.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

La batalla en el espacio estaba al rojo vivo, el Remanente ya había perdido dos destructores estelares pero su voluntad no menguó. Nas Choka tuvo que hace un llamado de emergencia de otras naves que estaban patrullando en otros sistemas cuando vio que tras el hiper espacio, aparecieron cruceros estelares de la Alianza Galáctica y dragones hapanos del Consorcio.  
El Rogue One de la Alianza avanzó lentamente, los escuadrones Soles Gemelos, Negro y Espectro salieron al combate, socorriendo a los cansados imperiales.  
Finn, quién era el comandante del Rogue One observó las Ala—X, sobre ellos estaba Coruscant, verde e irreconocible. El saber que el cuerpo de su hijo podía estar le rompía el corazón, posiblemente los vong lo hayan desaparecido.  
—¿Las Jedi se irán al planeta?—preguntó Vergere sacando de sus pensamientos a Finn, quien se giró hacia la hembra fosh.  
—Sí, cuando reciban la señal, irán al planeta—exclamó Finn y entrecerró los ojos—¿No pensarás ir?  
—Tengo que ayudarlas—exclamó Vergere—Ellos no conocen el planeta tanto como yo.  
—Tengo que vigilarte.  
—Ciertamente la maestra Rey te dijo que me vigilases pero iré con los Jedi. Le diré a la maestra Tharen que me vigile.  
Finn meditó, Vergere esperó pacientemente la respuesta del antiguo desertor de la Primera Orden.  
—Esta bien, te acompañará Vilkos. Vilkos, lleve a Vergere al lugar donde están apostados los Jedi.  
—Sí, señor—exclamó un joven de cabello negro y miró a la fosh—Sígame.

Finn le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Vergere pero ella no pensaba hacer nada, realmente deseaba ir con los Jedi  
Caminó en silencio por los pasillos cromados del Rogue One hasta llegar a una puerta levadiza, Vilkos presionó un botón y la puerta se levantó.  
Habian tres Jedi: Iella, Siri y Jek, Siri Tharen se sorprendió al ver a Vergere.  
—Maestros Jedi—exclamó Vilkos—Vergere ha decidido acompañarlas.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rey y los mellizos se escondieron tras un muro derruido una vez despojados de sus armaduras voduun y esta vez con sus túnicas Jedi, observaron a un grupo de vong que luchaban con otros vong, Rey al igual que Shara estaba sorprendida.  
—Esos son Avergonzados—exclamó Han sin sorprenderse—Me intriga porque están peleando contra los guerreros vong.  
—Podemos aprovechar esta distracción para colarnos al Palacio—exclamó Shara.  
—Vámonos—instó Rey a seguirla, los tres avanzaron rápidamente hacia la entrada donde estaban tres guardias vong, los Jedi encendieron sus armas y los vong fueron atacados.

Los cuerpos inertes de los enemigos yacían en el suelo, subieron por una escalera caracol rápidamente hasta llegar a un rellano, donde habían tres guerreros vong protegiendo una puerta orgánica.  
—El Supremo Soberano está ahí—exclamó Shara.  
—¡Doro-ik vong pratte!  
Los guerreros vong se lanzaron con las armas en alto, Han contuvo el golpe mientras Rey daba un empujó y Shara decapitaba a uno, Han giró su muñeca y amputó el brazo del vong mientras Rey daba una vuelta y el sable le partió el cráneo de su rival.  
El vong amputado gruñó de rabia y Han lo decapitó sin contemplaciones.

Avanzaron rápidamente hacia la puerta y lo empujaron, caminaron por la estancia amplia, en el trono estaba sentado Shimrra Jamaane y Kruuf estaba sentado en una grada, mirando burlonamente a los recién llegados.  
Shara, Han y Rey llegaron al centro del lugar, Shimrra se puso de pie y levantó su vara, guerreros vong salieron de las esquinas, Shara colocó su arma en forma horizontal y Han en vertical pero Rey, mantenía el láser de su espada mirando al suelo, sus ojos avellanas miraban fijamente al Supremo Soberano, quien con sus ojos violetas miraban con odio y rabia a los Jedi. La maestra Jedi se arrancó la piel sintética de su antebrazo, el metal reluciente enfureció a sus enemigos.  
—Jeedai…serán eliminados aquí mismo—exclamó Shimrra Jamaane.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nom Anor veía victorioso a las huestes de su culto hereje, los Avergonzados realmente estaban furiosos contra sus opresores, alzó la vista y vio luces intermitentes, intrigado volvió su vista al suelo.  
—Realmente está funcionando—exclamó una hembra vong—Nuestra libertad ha comenzado, oh, Yuu'Sha  
—Ciertamente—exclamó Nom Anor mirando a la hembra y señaló al grupo numeroso de deformes vong—¡Luchan por sus ideales! Será en cuestión de minutos que entraremos al palacio y tendremos la cabeza de Anor en nuestra sala.  
—Eso tendrá que esperar.  
Nom Anor se giró y bajo sus pies estaban tres Jedi: un nautolano, una hembra y macho humanos.  
—Jedi, viniendo a joder la fiesta como siempre—exclamó Nom Anor descendiendo del montículo, el nautolano llamado Kin encendió su sable al igual que Kora Feldon y Kyle Solo.  
—Ese es tu fin, Nom Anor; hemos venido a detenerte.  
—¿Nom Anor?—preguntó confundida la hembra vong pero Nom Anor rodó los ojos y mató a su acompañante, los Jedi se colocaron en posición defensiva.  
—Podemos evitar esta confrontación si te rindes—exclamó Kyle.  
—Los mataré yo mismo—exclamó Nom Anor sacando un sable de luz, Kyle reconoció la empuñadura, le habia pertenecido a Masla Dey.  
El antiguo Ejecutor encendió el sable de luz, mirando burlonamente a los Jedi, Kyle se serenó y sentía la tranquilidad de sus compañeros.

Nom Anor se lanzó con rabia hacia los Jedi blandiendo el arma, bloqueando los embates de los Jedi, Kyle rodó al suelo mientras Kora se defendía de las estocadas y Kin esquivaba los golpes; Nom Anor sacó su anfibastón y empezó a lanzar los golpes, los Jedi se cubrían de los ataques; uno de ellos terminó por reventar el arma de Kin debido a los colmillos de su anfibastón; el nautolano tuvo que esquivar las estocadas y Kora giró su muñeca terminando por amputar la mano del antiguo Ejecutor.  
Gritó de rabia y retrocedió, Kin agarró el sable de Masla, Kora se lanzó junto con Kyle, el anfibastón creció para contener el ataque de los dos sables de luz y los hizo retroceder. Kyle giró su arma y golpeó con fuerza pero Nom Anor le propinó una patada en el pecho, cayendo al suelo; y se concentró en Kin y Kora quienes intentaban hacer retroceder al antiguo Ejecutor, que a pesar de tener una mano demostraba tener una gran agilidad.  
Contuvo los sables de sus rivales, su ojo azul se movió y Kin sintió el peligro alejándose pero no lo suficiente para sentir el ácido en su mejilla, cayendo al suelo en medio de gritos de dolor.

Kyle corrió hacia su amigo mientras Kora luchaba contra él, el nieto del mitico Han Solo sacó un parche de bacta y un spray, rociando en la herida de su amigo. El nautolano se calmó pero se desmayó del dolor, lo dejó a buen recaudo mientras agarraba su sable de luz.  
Kora esquivó el acido por los pelos pero recibió un fuerte golpe con el anfibastón en el brazo y Nom Anor le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz, haciéndola caer y sangrar pero se puso de pie y Kyle llegó a su lado, blandiendo el arma a su derecha pero Nom Anor esquivaba con facilidad los golpes mortales del Jedi hasta que el vong logró golpear en la espalda de la Jedi, haciéndola caer al suelo sin conciencia.

Solamente quedaban Kyle y Nom Anor, los dos se miraban fijamente y se lanzaron con violencia, el antiguo alumno de Rey contuvo el ataque de Nom Anor y decidió atacarlo por la izquierda, el lado ciego del antiguo líder del culto Jedi; blandió muy cerca de su ojo azul, quemando la retina y dejándolo inutilizado.

Nom Anor furioso se lanzó nuevamente hacia él cuando se detuvo en seco, mirando al cielo coruscanti, Kyle también alzó la vista y vio un planeta que aparecía en el firmamento como una especie de satélite del planeta.  
—¡Zonama Sekot!—gritó Kyle y los gritos de los vong cesaron, Nom Anor sabia lo que significaba pero estaba decidido a matar a Kyle y fue tras él con el anfibastón en alto. Kyle dio un salto y cayó a la espalda del antiguo Ejecutor, apuñalándolo después.

Retiró su arma y con un giro de su muñeca terminó por decapitarlo; el cuerpo inerte de Nom Anor cayó al suelo y alzó la vista; Zonama Sekot hacia acto de presencia.

Confiaba que la guerra al fin terminase.


	30. La Fuerza unificadora

**DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS pertenece a Disney**

* * *

 **Capitulo XXX**

 **Fuerza unificadora**

* * *

Los vong se acercaban con sus anfibastones en alto, los tres Jedi se juntaron; Han observó que el vong que estaba al lado de Shimrra, se alejaba poco a poco.  
—¡Mátenlos!  
Han repelió el ataque de su rival y Shara pateó al vong que se acercaba raudamente, Rey giró su sable de luz y bloqueó los embates de dos de sus rivales. Han esquivó y dio una voltereta empujando a su rival y giró su sable para decapitar al vong que se le acercaba; Shara esquivó y hundió en el abdomen, el vong cayó muerto; Rey se apartó para dar otra voltereta y golpear a dos vong,  
Han, de espaldas, se apoyó en la espalda de Shara para empujar con las piernas al vong gigantesco y luego se alejó de su hermana para seguir en lucha, Shara giró su muñeca y bajó con fuerza su sable, partiendo la cabeza de su rival en dos.  
Rey esquivó con elegancia, se movía rápidamente demostrando ser una autentica maestra Jedi, Shimrra Jamaane estaba poniéndose furioso al ver como caían cada guerrero suyo, los tres Jedi parecían no tener ningún rasguño.

Las mentes de los Jedi estaban unidas en una sola, al tener esto sus habilidades aumentaron considerablemente, podían ver cada esquina y sentir el peligro antes.  
Rey sujetó el anfibaston y con la otra mano, apuñaló al vong luego soltó el anfibastón para luego apuñalar en el vientre y jalarlo hacia arriba, cortando la quijada del vong.  
Shara cortó en dos a su rival, sentía la tentación de usar los relámpagos de la Fuerza pero tuvo que contenerse, ese era un camino que no iba a seguir; ya no iba a provocar más ataques típicos del Lado Oscuro.  
Rey dio una voltereta, su sable se movía tan rápido que solo se veía una mancha azul agitándose en todos lados, los vong caían en pedazos pero eso no mermó la actitud del resto de los vong.  
Han y Shara empezaron a atacar en equipo, los dos mentalmente se unieron, sintieron sus lazos de mellizos fortalecerse, las luces verdes y magenta se movían con gran agilidad, despedazando a sus rivales que no tenían opción alguna contra los mellizos Dameron.  
Los últimos guerreros cayeron muertos, Kruuf sonrió de placer y rió con locura.  
—¡Bien hecho Jedi! ¡Bien hecho!—exclamó Kruuf y Shimrra lo miró confundido.  
—¿Qué dices pestilente Kruuf?  
—Yo no soy el pestilente, Jamaane—exclamó Kruuf retrocediendo—Escaparé de aquí y regresaré con una tropa más grande.  
—¿Qué?  
El pecho de Kruuf se ensanchó más, los mellizos se acercaron a su madre, con los sables en alto.  
—Mata a los Jedi—exclamó Kruuf moviendo su mano derecha y haciendo contacto visual, los Jedi abrieron los ojos, podían sentir la Fuerza viva en aquel vong llamado Kruuf, Shimrra se giró y el vong sensible a la Fuerza huyó escaleras arriba.  
Han y Shara fueron tras él y Rey se quedó con Shimrra Jamaane.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nas Choka se puso pálido al ver como las mundonaves ardían sin remedio ¿en que momento la Alianza Galáctica se había vuelto fuerte? No podía verse nervioso ante sus subalternos, la comunicación con el Palacio estaba cortada y sentía que estaba solo en el combate.

Al ver que tras el hiper espacio aparecieron naves mandalorianas, Nas Choka gruñó de rabia, lo único que le faltaba, mandalorianos. Veía impasible como naves transporte iban hacia Yuuzan'tar; el Maestro Bélico ordenó que no abrir fuego con aquellas naves transportes.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rey esquiva los ataques de Shimrra, golpeó con su sable pero él se protegió con fuerza y la maestra Jedi esquivó justo a tiempo del venenoso líquido que le salió del ojo derecho del Supremo Soberano.  
—¡Te exterminaré Maestra Jeedai!  
Rey retrocedió para retener las embestidas de Shimrra, quien estaba fuera de sí; la maestra Jedi se serenó con la Fuerza, si bien quería vengarse por la muerte del menor de sus hijos sabia que ese no era el camino que debía tomar.  
Se giró y bloqueó una estocada mortal, Shimrra le lanzó su coufee en la cual Rey lo detuvo con su antebrazo protésico, saltando chispas y el Supremo Soberano hizo caer a la maestra Jedi. Con el rostro triunfante alzó su vara para apuñalarla en el suelo pero ella rodó a su izquierda, escuchando el sonido atronador de la vara en el suelo.  
Se puso de pie y se arrancó el coufee, su antebrazo aún podía moverlo pero tan solo ver aquel metal unido en carne enfureció al Supremo Soberano.  
—Hereje ¿Cómo osas profanar algo orgánico con algo metálico? Es aberrante.  
—Nadie preguntó tu opinión, Shimrra.  
De su túnica agarró otro sable de luz, donde el láser magenta iluminó el suelo, Rey estaba usando el sable que perteneció a Crix, su hijo menor. El Supremo Soberano se lanzó al ataque usando su vara, Rey demostró tener una gran habilidad usando dos armas, golpeando y esquivando.  
La vara bajó con fuerza y Rey se cubrió con ambas armas, reteniendo, el Supremo presionaba, Rey se concentró en el núcleo de la vara, buscando algún punto débil y al encontrarlo, usó la Fuerza para quebrarlo en dos. Una parte de la vara salió volando y Rey giró su arma para amputarle la muñeca.

El Supremo Soberano gritó de dolor y sacó el anfibastón de manera sorpresiva y los colmillos de su arma rozó el hombro de la maestra Jedi, quien tambaleó y sintió un hormigueo por todo el brazo y sabiendo de lo que trataba, usó la Fuerza para retener el veneno en su torrente sanguíneo.  
Shimrra estaba radiante, se acercó a la maestra Rey quien intentaba enfocar la vista.  
—El veneno viajará por tu sangre y será en cuestión de minutos para que mueras y habré triunfado.  
—Celebra cuando esté muerta—exclamó Rey sonriendo ante la atónita mirada de Shimrra, quien se enfureció y blandió su anfibastón con la única mano buena pero Rey se preparó para su ataque.  
El Supremo Soberano corrió hacia ella blandiendo el arma en alto, Rey esquivó deslizándose hacia el brazo bueno de Shimrra y bajó su sable de luz, amputándole.

Shimrra cayó de rodillas y sintió los dos sables sobre su cuello, Rey se preparó para ejecutar el sai cha y lo decapitó sin miramientos.  
La cabeza del Supremo Soberano rodó limpiamente por el suelo y Rey cayó de rodillas, respirando con algo de dificultad.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Han y Shara llegaron al rellano superior donde estaba Kruuf, ambos con las armas encendidas se acercaron cautelosamente al vong.  
—Realmente, es interesante ver que eres sensible a la Fuerza ¿Cómo algo así mantuviste oculto a los vong?  
—Los engañé—exclamó Kruff mirando con burla a los Jedi, podían escuchar los sonidos de golpes en el piso de abajo—Cuando Shimrra caiga, yo ocuparé su lugar.

Shara fue tras él pero Kruuf esquivó el ataque con gran agilidad y Han usó la Fuerza para empujarlo y el vong lo retuvo con una mano, sacando luego su coufee, se lo lanzó a la joven Jedi, quien lo partió en el aire.  
Han blandió su arma y Kruuf lo evitó dando una voltereta, sacando otro coufee y chocó con el sable de Han. Shara avanzó pero luego fue lanzada contra la pared, sintiendo la presión que ejercía la Fuerza sobre ella.  
Han empujó con la Fuerza Kruuf, quien cayó de espaldas y finalmente Shara recuperó el aplomo y cayó de cara al suelo. Kruuf se puso de pie y contuvo con su coufee el ataque de Han.  
—¡Insensatos! Pueden unirse a mí y controlar la galaxia, mi plan esta funcionando.  
—Cállate, escoria.  
Han frunció los labios y levantó su sable de luz, empezando a atacar con más ferocidad, su melliza se unió en la reyerta, Kruuf no podía aguantar los golpes de los mellizos.

Sintió como el sable de Shara le atravesaba el hombro y el de Han, el abdomen; ambos hermanos tiraron hacia arriba, cortando en tres pedazos a Kruuf.  
Los dos observaron los restos del vong muerto, cuando sintieron el llamado de su madre, así que raudamente bajaron las escaleras y la encontraron con una rodilla al suelo, Rey les mostró la herida de su hombro.  
—Anfibastón—susurró, Shara se quedó de piedra.  
—Podemos sacarte de aquí, mamá. No perdamos la cabeza—exclamó Han—Salgamos de aquí.  
Shara apenas pudo andar, poniéndose pálida pero Han tenia el aplomo suficiente para manejar la situación, colocó un brazo de Rey sobre su hombro al igual que Shara, saliendo del Palacio Imperial.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Finn, después de un año de guerra contra los vong, sonrió por fin. La batalla estaba igualándose, los vong perdían cada vez más naves coralitas y las mundonaves eran destruidas por los acorazados del Imperio y de la Ascendencia Zynn.  
Se cruzó de brazos, observando el campo de batalla cuando escuchó jadeos y gritos de sorpresa. El almirante Finn abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver un planeta interponerse entre un dragón hapano y Yuuzan'tar, como una suerte de satélite del planeta.

Se sintió la gravedad del planeta, las naves se agitaron levemente incluyendo la suya.  
—Es Zonama Sekot.

Nas Choka quedó sorprendido al ver a Zonama Sekot delante de la mundonave donde estaba, sacó su villip e intentó de varias maneras comunicarse con el Supremo Soberano pero no recibía respuesta alguna. Recordó que habia dejado entrar Jedi y mandalorianos, por más que le sonaba imposible tuvo que aceptar que posiblemente, Shimra Jamaane esté muerto.  
—¿Ese…Zonama Sekot?—preguntó un subalterno.  
—Sí—exclamó Nas Choka y sombríamente se dirigió a sus soldados—Shimrra Jamaane ha muerto.  
Todos quedaron en shock, algunos tardaron en procesar la información pero Nas Choka no era el tipo que hacia bromas, la cabeza de toda la operación estaba muerta.  
—Yo, el Maestro Bélico Nas Choka, tomaré el control de esta flota—exclamó y miró a Zonama Sekot y luego al campo de batalla—Ordeno a todos a detenerse.—pero al ver que la mayoría gruñían de tan solo mencionarlo, frunció el ceño—¡Ordeno a parar el fuego! ¡Esos infieles nos están destrozando!— y señaló a Zonama—¡Y ese es el planeta que estábamos buscando! ¡No es Yuuzan'tar! ¡Todo este tiempo fue Zonama! ¡Lo hemos encontrado! ¡Detengan el maldito fuego!

Los vong ordenaron a los cazas coralitas a detenerse y regresar a sus mundonaves, Nas Choka nuevamente miró al planeta salvaje. Realmente, había encontrado al planeta que tanto buscaban.

* * *

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rey sus hijos salieron del palacio, la maestra cayó de rodillas y miró al cielo, donde una esfera marrón se alzaba imponente.  
—Zonama Sekot—susurró, su palidez se acentuó.  
—¡Tía Siri!— gritó Shara al ver a Siri acercándose rápidamente—¡Necesitamos ayuda!  
—¡Rey!—miró Siri a la maestra, pálida y sudorosa, el campo de batalla se habia detenido, mandalorianos caminaban a sus anchas y los Avergonzados miraban a Zonama con esperanza, Iella y Siri ayudaron a Rey a llegar a la nave de transporte, Kyle se unió a la comitiva y su preocupación aumentó.  
—Al Rogue One—exclamó Iella—El tanque de bacta puede curarla.  
Shara dudaba, el veneno del anfibastón posiblemente no tenia un antídoto conocido y el miedo le embargó, primero Crix y no quería perder a su madre.  
—Mamá—sollozó la joven Jedi con los ojos húmedos, Rey era puesta en una camilla y la subieron a la nave transporte, donde estaban Iella, Han, Kyle, Kora y Kin.  
—¿Dónde está Jek?—preguntó Rey.  
—En Rogue One con Vergere— exclamó Siri—Ella quería venir aquí pero al final me negué.  
—Si no estuviera usando la Fuerza para retener el veneno, ya estaría muerta—exclamó Rey— No puedo detenerlo por siempre.  
—Vamos, mamá—exclamó Han, la nave ya estaba saliendo del planeta para irse al Rogue One, Iella observó que nadie luchaba, la batalla espacial había terminado.  
—¿Los vong ya no atacan?—preguntó suavemente Rey cerrando los ojos, Shara apretó la mano de su madre.  
—Cuando apareció Zonama, todos dejaron de atacar—exclamó Kyle—Incluyendo a los Avergonzados.  
—¿Qué fue de Shimrra Jamaane?—exclamó Kora.  
—Muerto, al igual que Kruuf—exclamó Han—¿Y Nom Anor?  
—Muerto también—exclamó Kyle—Eso deja a Nas Choka en el cargo tras las muertes de las cabezas principales.  
—El hecho que la batalla haya parado, me dice que podemos razonar con el Maestro Bélico—exclamó Kin.  
—Eso esperamos—exclamó Iella acercándose al Rogue One—Enlace, aquí Rapaz, necesitamos asistencia médica urgente, tenemos un herido, repito, necesitamos asistencia médica.  
—Recibido, Rapaz; los droides médicos la esperaran.

La nave carguero se detuvo en el hangar de la nave, donde esperaban los droides médicos, quienes rápidamente llevaron a Rey en camilla a la bahía medica. Han sujetó una mano de Shara y por medio de su enlace de mellizos, le dio fuerzas.

Poe Dameron había escuchado que Rey habia llegado al Rogue One herida de gravedad, así que disculpándose con sus compañeros pilotos corrió a toda velocidad a la bahía médica, con su fiel droide BB—8 pisándole los pies y patinó al llegar al lugar.  
Rey estaba en una cama, Siri, Iella así como sus hijos estaban ahí.

Finn se acercó a Poe con semblante serio.  
—Lo siento, Poe.  
Poe se acercó a su esposa, nervioso, agarró la mano de su mujer quien abrió lentamente los ojos.  
—Poe—musitó Rey.  
—Rey, por favor, no me dejes—exclamó Poe—Podemos curarte.  
—No hay antídoto—exclamó Rey—No puedo retener el veneno por siempre.  
Un nudo en la garganta se le formó al legendario piloto, veía la palidez de su esposa y no quería perderla, no quería que ella se fuese primera que él. No estaba listo para quedarse viudo.  
—Te amo, Poe—sonrió débilmente Rey.—Siempre estaré contigo, no tengo miedo de morir, Poe porque mi esencia se mantendrá por siempre.  
Shara empezó a sollozar, Han se limpió los ojos y los ojos de Poe empezó a humedecerse.  
—Te amo, mi Rey.  
Vergere y Jek aparecieron en la bahía médica, la antigua Jedi vio al viejo piloto de rodillas, sujetando la mano de la maestra Jedi, besando el anillo de su alianza matrimonial. Jek agachó la cabeza, Vergere podía sentir que Rey empezaba a sentir los estragos de algún tipo de veneno, observó una llaga en el hombro y conjeturó que esa herida debió haber sido de un arma envenenada,  
Se acercó lentamente, nadie la detuvo, Rey vio a Vergere pasearse por la bahía y detenerse por el otro extremo de la cama, donde estaba la llaga.  
—Es terrible—exclamó Vergere parpadeando—¿Qué lo produjo?  
—Un anfibastón—susurró Rey en medio de sudores.  
—Tienes suerte que no es demasiado tarde—exclamó Vergere y su rostro se acercó a la herida, todos observaban lo que hacia—Sentirás calor pero no te sobresaltes.

Vergere empezó a lagrimear, cuyas gotas caían como perlas en la herida del hombro de Rey, el líquido abrasó un poco la piel de ella. Rey sentía el calor abrasivo y de a pocos empezaba a sentirse mejor, el color volvió a su rostro y los sudores pararon.  
Se sentía llena de vida y aún estaba sorprendida, Vergere se erigió y con las manos a la espalda, miró a la maestra Jedi.  
—¿Qué fue eso?  
—Mis lágrimas, maestra Jedi, tienen poderes curativos. Te curé.  
Poe parpadeó y abrazó a Rey, dándole besos en el cuello, Siri e Iella sonrieron al igual que Shara que se abalanzó sobre su madre.  
—Gracias, Vergere—exclamó Han acercándose a la fosh con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
—De nada, joven Dameron.  
—Realmente impresionante—exclamó Finn—Te estaré realmente agradecido por haber salvado la vida de mi mejor amiga.  
Vergere inclinó ceremonialmente la cabeza, Rey aún aturdida por los abrazos y gestos efusivos, miró a la fosh.  
—Gracias, Vergere.  
—Bueno, me alegra verte bien Rey—exclamó Finn y consultó con su crono—Nas Choka arribará en cualquier momento.

...

* * *

Nas Choka miraba el éxodo masivo de los vong hacia Zonama Sekot, se hallaba en una oficina con amplios ventanales, a pesar que veían la tecnología a su alrededor tuvo que contener su desprecio y al sentir la puerta abrirse, vio que se acercaba una hembra humana de cabello gris, un hombre de tez oscura, un piloto de sienes blancas y una mujer alta con cabello corto.  
—Soy Kaydel Ko Connix—saludó la mujer de cabello gris—Representante de la Alianza Galáctica, me acompañan el almirante Finn, el comandante Poe Dameron y la almirante Phasma.  
—Soy el Maestro Bélico Nas Choka y representante de lo que queda de los vong—exclamó el susodicho acercándose lentamente y levantó una mano hacia su corazón—Doy mi palabra de la completa rendición de los yuuzhan vong.  
—Es bueno escucharlo—exclamó Poe.  
—Agradezco haber traído de vuelta Zonama Sekot. Ese era el planeta que buscábamos, lo encontramos pero fuimos engañados. Sé que cometimos atrocidades, sé que no tenemos perdón.  
—Los costos han sido muy altos, Maestro Bélico—exclamó Phasma—Pero es inteligente de su parte haber detenido esto y haber ordenado a su gente irse a ese planeta.  
—Me escucharon porque soy el único líder que tienen. Sé que aún quedaran algunos disconformes pero ellos eventualmente se nos unirán. Sé que no tendremos el perdón de ustedes pero puedo ordenar a nuestros modeladores que los ayuden en la reconstrucción de sus pueblos, como un acto de arrepentimiento.  
—Lo pensaremos, Nas Choka—exclamó Kaydel entregandole un documento—Con entregar su firma, la guerra entre nosotros habrá terminado.  
—Afrontaré a su juicio de guerra si cree necesario—exclamó Nas Choka firmando el papel.  
—Lo habrá por supuesto—exclamó Finn mirando con dureza al Maestro Bélico—Le avisaremos cuando suceda esto.  
Nas Choka se inclinó respetuosamente.  
—La guerra al fin se dio por finalizada—exclamó Phasma extendiendo una mano hacia Nas Choka y él se la estrechó e igualmente a Kaydel Ko Connix.

El Maestro Bélico fue el ultimo en unirse a Zonama Sekot, el planeta viviente acogió a todos los vong y nuevamente viajó hacia las Regiones Desconocidas.  
—Realmente, el trabajo de reconstrucción será muy duro—exclamó Poe—Pero nadie nos devolverá lo que perdimos.  
—Tendremos que vivir con eso—exclamó Finn secamente pensado en los hijos que perdieron ambos: Crix y Dash.  
Kaydel se giró hacia Phasma y le estrechó la mano.  
—Ha sido una gran apoyo, almirante Phasma.  
—Igualmente, Jefa Connix; ha sido un buen trabajo en equipo.  
Las dos mujeres al igual que los hombres salieron del lugar hacia el hangar que era un jolgorio, vítores y risas de alegría. Habían ganado la guerra y eso era motivo suficiente para celebrar, los trabajos de reconstruir vendrán a su tiempo.

* * *

 **Tres dias despues  
** **Dac  
** Han pasado tres días de la batalla de Coruscant, Shara y Jaz caminaban juntos de la mano en el hangar del planeta marino, eran tres días que los dos habían pasado momentos juntos, disfrutando del amor que sentían pero el momento que Jaz tenia que partir, Czilla lo necesitaba.  
Jaz miró a Shara, aún no se separaban y deseaba no dejarla sola, quería seguir disfrutando la vida de pareja ahora que la guerra había terminado.  
—Ven conmigo, Shara—exclamó Jaz a punto de subirse a su desgarrador zyn, Shara se sorprendió pero negó.  
—No puedo, Jaz—exclamó la caballero Jedi—Hay muchas cosas que tengo que ayudar. Me encantaría irme contigo pero no puedo, debo ayudar a la gente a reconstruir sus vidas, es mi deber como Jedi.

Jaz asintió con pena, bajó de la rampa y se acercó a la chica, veia esos ojos marrones claros, sus finos labios y apartó el mechón de su cabello castaño oscuro.  
—Te amo, Shara.  
—Yo también te amo. ¿Por qué no te quedas?  
—Yo también debo ayudar—exclamó Jaz—Mi padre quiere que esté en la Ascendencia, sabes que perdí a dos hermanos y debo instruir a mi hermana. Me encantaría quedarme.  
—Veo que los dos tenemos misiones de reconstrucción—exclamó Shara observando los ojos grises del piloto y sus manos fueron a la cintura de su piloto.—Al menos, podemos comunicarnos con nuestros holos.  
—Sí, serán útiles pero realmente se me hará difícil sentir tu tacto, Shara.  
La joven Jedi se inclinó para besarlo, sintió las manos de él sobre su cintura, cada vez se deslizaba un poco más abajo pero sabia que no podía dejarlo ir más allá, sentía el deseo pasional en él pero no era el momento oportuno.  
—Jaz—exclamó Shara con las mejillas encendidas—Que la Fuerza te acompañe.  
—Lo mismo digo—exclamó Jaz acariciando la mejilla de la Jedi, se dio la vuelta y se subió a su desgarrador zyn. Ella se cruzó de brazos, viendo como el chico que amaba dejaba el hangar, tuvo que contener las lágrimas y se dio la vuelta hacia su habitación.

...

Han Dameron había tomado una gran decisión y sabia que tenia que cumplir la promesa que le hizo Kylo Ren así que se encontraba en el otro lado del hangar, acompañado de Vergere y Rey, quien había ido para despedirse de su hijo.  
Vergere se subió a la nave transporte, Rey se detuvo al igual que Han, quien la abrazó.  
—Realmente necesito este viaje, mamá. Me ayudará a entender mejor la Fuerza, estudiar los caminos de la Fuerza Viva y quien mejor que Vergere para ayudarme a comprender.  
—Apoyo tu decisión, Han—exclamó Rey, ahora que la fosh la había salvado la vida, confiaba ahora en la antigua Jedi—Sé que hallarás las respuestas que buscas.  
—Casi temía que me impidieras irme.  
—Es tu decisión y debo respetarla—exclamó Rey—Me encantaría que te quedaras y nos ayudes en las labores de reconstrucción con tu hermana.  
—Sí, me hubiera gustado—exclamó Han sonriendo—Pero gracias por apoyarme, mamá. Volveré, sabes.  
—Sí, sé que volverás.  
—Adiós, mamá.  
—Adiós, Han  
Los dos se abrazaron, Han dirigió una ultima sonrisa a su madre y se subió a la nave, Rey vio como su hijo alzaba vuelo y se iba del planeta. De repente recordó algo que le contó su padre en el pasado, que Ben Solo había viajado en la galaxia buscando conocimiento sobre la Fuerza y regresó siendo Kylo Ren pero tuvo que apartar esas ideas de su cabeza, no era lo mismo, veía la luz en él y el deseo de aprender sobre la Fuerza misma.

Se giró y vio a Poe de pie, quien se acercó hacia donde estaba la Maestra Jedi.  
—¿lista para dejar el planeta?—preguntó Poe sonriente.  
—Sí, iremos a Ossus donde estará mi padre y tendré que reorganizar la Orden Jedi.  
—Sí, escuché sobre eso—exclamó Poe—Ahora serás la Gran Maestra de la Orden.  
—Sí—exclamó Rey sonriendo a su marido y se detuvo—Yo estaré a cargo con un concejo Jedi que estará conformado por: Iella, Siri, Neespi, Jek, Dejan y Kyle.  
—¿Kyle?  
—Kyle demostró mucha templanza en esta guerra—exclamó Rey—No será maestro pero con el tiempo se ganará el titulo y será el miembro más joven en el Concejo Jedi. Confío que hará un gran trabajo.  
—Kyle es bueno—exclamó Poe agarrando la mano de Rey—Y ¿tendremos un momento nosotros?  
—Sí, siempre hay un momento, piloto—exclamó Rey besando a Poe.  
—Sabes, Rey; ahora tendré más tiempo para ayudarte ya que he decidido jubilarme.  
Rey abrazó a su piloto, aferrándose más a él y él también porque por un momento temió perderla con ese veneno y estaba eternamente agradecido con Vergere.  
En silencio, salieron del hangar, con las manos agarradas y viendo con optimismo el futuro que se avecinaba.

La guerra había terminado dejando muchos mundos devastados pero siempre una luz en el horizonte, y con esperanzas, empezaron con los trabajos de recuperación y con la esperanza de reconstruir la galaxia.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
